This Changes Everything
by citygrl
Summary: Rory gets some unexpected news...
1. Did you see this?

**AN:** Please note that this is a repost of a story that was originally written quite a long time ago. I believe at the time it was written much of our favorite trio was not known so some parts (such as last names) are not accurate. Please just go along with the story since I am not at a place where I can revise the entire story. I don't own these characters, they're all ASP's. Thanks. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Did you see this?**

"You certainly have a way with words," the voice said, dropping a few papers on her desk.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from her computer, not even because he was standing in front of her.

"I liked your article Ace. You did a good job."

"What? Oh, thanks." She was too caught up in her next story to think about whatever he was saying, even if it was complimenting her writing.

"So I was thinking that you and I could go out tonight, go back to my place, have hot, raunchy sex all night before parting our ways only to hang out when the other is horny with no other options." He thought he would get her attention with that statement.

He was wrong.

"Sure, sounds good." She didn't even think about really responding, she wasn't even paying attention to him. Truly, she was wishing he would leave her alone so she could concentrate some more. Anyone's voice would bother her right now.

He just stared at her. Apparently, nothing was getting through. "My parents were telling me that they saw your grandparents at the club the other day, it was a nice little meeting according to my mom. They were talking about you and me; planning our future together, you know, our wedding, the kids, the fact that you'll become a stay at home mom."

"I'll fix things with my grandma Friday," she told him, still distracted.

"Is anything going to get through to you?" He asked with a shake of his head. No girl had ever ignored him like this before. Especially not with the kind of bait he had just handed out. Normally she would be all over him for saying anything along those lines, but nothing today. What was going on with her? What was she reading that was so interesting?

She kept reading, thinking that since his voice went away he was finally going to leave her alone. Bringing her full attention back to her screen, she concentrated once again on what she was trying to desperately understand. It just didn't seem possible. Not at all possible. She was about to start the next page of the document when her phone rang with the classic Color Me Badd song, 'I Wanna Sex You Up', with distracted actions she managed to pick up the phone. "Did you read this?" She didn't even greet the caller, nor did she notice he was sitting next to her, watching in great interest.

"I am now. I would have never guessed."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What should I do?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable doing. What do you feel comfortable with?"

"Living under a rock for the rest of my life?"

"Won't be possible once you become the top overseas correspondent in the world."

"Haha, be serious please."

"I am. Once you become famous you won't be able to hide, this is only going to give you a taste of what that is like."

"There is no way this can be true. How could I not know?"

"My parents are mysterious creatures."

"This has nothing to do with them!"

"All right. Christopher's parents are mysterious people."

"Did you talk to them?"

"When would I do that?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"I left him a message."

"Why hasn't he called back?"

"I don't know hun."

She focused back on the screen, caught up in whatever was there, obviously not paying attention to the voice he could still hear on the other end of the phone. His interest was certainly peaked. "Do you think they have something like this to drop on me as well? They wouldn't, would they? I mean, don't you get anything? There's not going to be anything major, right? And what about him? Isn't he angry about this too? Why hasn't he called you back? I can't believe this is happening!"

"Calm down hon, just calm down. Do you want me to come down there?"

"What! No? You don't have to do that! I'm 20 years old, I can handle this."

"I know you can handle it, that wasn't the issue. The question is if you want me, your best friend, to come down there."

She was obviously thinking about what the other person said. "Well..."

"All right, I'm getting in the car. I'll be there in a hour, where are you?"

"The newspaper."

"Don't leave. You're too shell shocked. I'll call him on the way, maybe he can figure something out."

"I can't believe this is happening. After everything we've done."

"Sometimes you can't stop the inevitable kid."

"Well maybe this isn't my inevitable! We have to stop this."

She sighed. "I'll do everything I can, but I can't promise anything. It'll be a scene no matter what happens, you realize that, don't you?"

She nodded, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache. "Yeah. I know. I'll be here."

"Did you got to classes at all today?"

"I don't think I've left this chair since I've stopped by this morning."

"Oh wow. I'll stop by Luke's a pick up some coffee."

"Think he'll let you take a pot or two or three?"

She laughed. "I'll ask him, I think he might make an exception."

"Does everyone know?"

"If they don't, they'll know by tomorrow. You know that, right?"

She nodded sadly. "I know. I was just hoping that something would stay the same."

"I hate to break to you kid but nothing's ever going to be the same again."

"Thanks. That's real comforting."

"Better than me lying to you about it."

"I guess."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way with lots and lots of coffee. We'll figure something out."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too kid. Stay where you are, you hear me?"

"I do. And I will." She hung up the phone and continued staring at the screen, it was almost as if she believed staring at it long enough would make it all disappear.

He had been watching her, something certainly wasn't right, but he wondered what exactly the problem was. "Ace?" She didn't answer him. "Hey," he stooped down beside her chair and put a hand on her arm, "are you okay?" He was surprised to feel how cold her skin was.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She didn't even look at him. Just groaned as her phone rang again. "Hello? Oh, hi Grandpa, how are you?" She listened for a moment. "I know, she's on her way here." The man's voice was usually comforting to her, but it wasn't working this time. "Why now? I don't want this. Can I get out of this? This isn't who I am!"

"I wish I could do something for you, but I don't think anything can be done. Do you really want to fight this?"

She sighed. "It will only make it worse, huh?" She knew before he answered what he would say.

"I think so. It would be better just to accept it. You can forget about it for a while, but it won't be long before everyone knows. This is a big story, people are going to be tuning in. Especially in this society."

She groaned again. "I can't believe this. What did I do to deserve this?"

"It really isn't as bad as you think it is."

"Yes it is! This isn't who I am! This isn't who I want to be! I don't want any part of this! He didn't want any part of me, why would he do this? Is it just got get back at his son? Or is it because of Mom? This isn't fair."

"Rarely in life are things fair," he told her with conviction. "I doubt that he did this to get back at you, or your mother or your father. He might have not shown his love while he was living, but he's trying to show you now."

"Too little, too late." Her voice was bitter.

"That's not what he thinks."

"Good for him, what he thinks doesn't matter anymore, it never did actually."

"You're going to have to deal with this."

"Can't you make it all go away?"

"You know that I can't."

She let out another breath. "You and grandma don't have anything like this up your sleeves, do you?" The pause was too long for her to get any comfort from it. "You didn't..."

"We just wanted you to…"

"How could you do this? Does Mom know? Why would you do this? Why would you think I would want any of it?"

"Now, just calm down a minute here, this isn't the end of the world. This is your grandparents looking out for their only granddaughter. There is nothing wrong with that, nothing at all."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"You would be notified on your 21st birthday."

"That's…that's only a few months away! You were going to wait until then and tell me what?"

"Tell you that you were a heiress of course."

"And you knew that he was doing this as well."

"Of course, he told both your grandmother and I. Your parents had nothing to do with it, no prior knowledge."

"What would have happened if he didn't die?"

"You would have gotten it all at the age of 21."

"I can't believe this. It's ridiculous. It's preposterous!"

"Now just calm down here, it's not the horror you're imagining."

"You don't even know what I'm imagining Grandpa. I have to go." She hung up the phone without any warning and when it rang a few seconds later, she refused to pick it up.

"How are you doing?" He was surprised that the female voice he heard could actually be heard without eardrums being hurt. She seemed to know what was going on though.

"My mom's on her way."

"That's good. I was worried. You've been sitting here all day. Do you want anything? A cup of coffee?"

"Mom's bringing Luke's, but thanks."

"Are you going to tell me what happened yet?"

She shook her head. "Thanks though." She turned her attention back to the screen and continued to stare. All of the sudden she heard a voice ask for her. "That's me," she responded flatly to the messenger at the door. He walked over to her and asked her to sign; she did so and took the package from his hands. Her hands were shaking, but if she noticed, she did nothing to stop it. Sitting back down on her chair, she slowly pulled the tab and took out the documents that were enclosed. With a quick eye she read over them placed them back in the messenger's envelope and put them aside. It was if she didn't want to see them ever again.

A few minutes of dead silence and more worry from him, a woman that looked just like her walked through the door, her arms full of coffee, with a man walking behind her, holding what looked to be another thermos or two full of coffee. He had never seen so much coffee in one place before. "Hey hun, how you holding up?" She took one of the coffee cups and put it next to her. For the first time in five minutes she picked her head up off of her desk and quickly inhaled the coffee, holding her hand out for another cup that she obviously knew was waiting for her. She drank four cups of coffee before looking up at the woman.

"It's only getting worse. I talked to Grandpa."

"Oh no. What did they do?" She looked angry.

She sighed. "It's only going to get worse." She looked like she had tears in her eyes as she stood and wrapped her arms around the woman sitting at her desk. "Mommy, what am I going to do?"


	2. A Gilmore AND a Hayden

**Chapter 2: A Gilmore AND a Hayden?**

Rory felt her mother's arms wrap around her and for the first time that day, felt safe. Nothing could hurt her as long as her mother was standing by her side. Throughout her entire life, Rory knew that as long as she and her mom stood together, nothing could bring them down. It was an odd thing to have your mother as your very best friend, but that was the way it was for Lorelai Gilmore the second and Lorelai Gilmore the third. It was a long time before she let go, taking her fifth cup of coffee in her hand and handing another one to her mom. "Luke is my hero," she said softly, taking the cup away from her mouth, obviously savoring the taste.

"He wanted to come with me hun, but I told him this was something Christopher and I had to handle, he understood and just sent me with lots of coffee."

"Remind me to thank him," Rory told her with a smile.

"I will." Subtlety, well as subtlety as Lorelai could, she nodded towards Christopher. Rory moved away from the comfort of her mom and moved towards her father.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" He knew that she wasn't doing well, that much was obvious, but he didn't know what else to say.

She didn't want the words that he obviously couldn't give, just the comfort that he had to have in there somewhere. So she didn't think about answering but just walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her in return and held her closer, feeling how cold her body was. "How about we take this back to your room?" He felt her nod and slowly move away from him.

Rory put the documents she had just received back in her bag and went to lift it, but Christopher took it from her. "Thanks," she said softly, he just nodded. She closed out everything on her computer screen and turned it off. "Okay, I think I'm ready." She stood, holding onto her mother's hand as if it was a lifeline and as if for the first time that afternoon, realized that Logan was sitting there, staring at the scene. Paris was watching out of the corner of her eye and Rory was extremely glad that her best friend was a pit bull because if she told everyone to leave her alone and get back to work they would; they were all too scared of her not to listen. Turning her attention to Logan though, Rory was surprised to see him there. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Are you okay?" He was concerned—she was touched.

"Not really, but I will be. Thanks." She moved to walk away with her mom but he called out to her.

"Ace?" She turned around and Logan smiled at her. "In case you didn't hear me before, you have a way with words, your article was good, really good."

"Thanks." She rewarded him with a small smile before leaving with her mom's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What just happened?" Logan asked Paris as he went to stand next to her.

"I have no idea. She got some mysterious phone call this morning and then an email that had her running here and I don't think she's left the office the entire day. I was a little worried about the glazed look in her eyes. Then with her mom showing up, whatever it is—it can't be good."

"Doesn't seem like it, does it?" Logan sighed, wishing he could help her and wondering why he even wanted to help her. Sure, they had had a good time together at the LDB event. It's not everyday that one jumps off a seven-story scaffold with only a bungee cord and umbrella.

"Hey mate, did you hear the news?" Logan walked into his apartment to be greeted by Finn and Colin.

"What?"

"You really haven't heard? And here I thought you and reporter girl were friends?"

His head immediately shot up at the mention of Rory. "What are you talking about?"

They both noticed his interest when Rory was mentioned and tucked that information away. "She's all over the news, especially with our crew."

"What are you talking about? Can you please stop talking in code?" Logan was frustrated. They obviously knew something about what had Rory so angry and upset and freaked out, he just wanted them to spill it.

"Apparently, her paternal grandfather, who she'd never met more than a handful of times and never mentioned her publicly, died a few weeks ago and when they finally read the will the other day, it was announced that she was the heiress to the Hayden Fortune."

"What?" Logan couldn't believe that. Rory was a Gilmore…AND a Hayden?

"Her father is Christopher Hayden. His father was Straub Hayden. Who knew that she was born into such money? A Hayden and a Gilmore. Wow."

"She didn't grow up with money, did she?" Colin asked, knowing Logan knew the most about her.

"You two seem to know everything about her, why don't you know that?" Logan was annoyed, but he didn't know why he was taking it out on his friends.

"Calm down there. She wasn't born into money, her mom ran away from all things high society when she got pregnant at age 16."

"How do you know all this information about Ace?"

Finn took note of the nickname but also realized Logan was not a force to be reckoned with right now. "Well, the basics I heard on the news, something like this, with the position Straub Hayden was in, is big news. The rest of the story has been filled in by my gossip queen of a mother who called to ask if I knew Rory."

Logan and Colin shook their heads, go figure. Only Finn's mother would call wanting to get Finn to hook up with some rich socialite. "Isn't your fortune enough?"

"You know my mother," Finn said with a shrug. "I usually just ignore her, but this time she had some valuable insight to reporter girl."

"Do you have to call her that?"

"Would you rather me call her Ace?"

"NO!" Logan definitely didn't want anyone to call Rory by that name except him, it was HIS name for her. No one else had rights to it.

The boys just shook their heads. It was going to be a long night.

**GGGGGGGGG**

Rory let her mother lead her over to the couch while her father closed the door behind them. They had managed to get back to her dorm room without too many people noticing her. Though there were quite a few people who were staring at her. "How you doing?" Rory had finished the cups of coffee and was now drinking from the stash in the thermos.

"I just…I…"

Christopher looked at Lorelai, not knowing what to do.

"It's going to be okay hun, this is all going to work out. Things don't really have to change, you know."

Rory laughed, a loud, hard, bitter laugh. "That's what you think."

"Okay, obviously you know something that I…" Lorelai looked at Christopher and amended her statement. "Obviously you know something that Mommy and Daddy don't, so why don't you tell us?"

"I talked to Grandpa."

"So you said. What did he say to upset you? That he couldn't let you renounce your inheritance, it would look bad? Well kid, that's what I've been telling you all along. You can't do something like that in their world."

"It's not that. Well yes, he told me that but that's not that part that I'm upset with. Well not really the part I'm upset about, of course it upset me because I really don't want this. This isn't me, none of it is, I don't want it, I never asked for it. I could go through the rest of my life without out."

"Okay, take a breath, I know you don't want it, but why don't you tell me what my father said to upset you?"

"He and Grandma…"

"This can't be good. Chris, you better sit down." Lorelai knew something bad happened, Emily was now involved as well. Chris took a seat, heading Lorelai's warning.

"They…when…when I turn 21, apparently it will be announced that I am the heiress to the Gilmore Insurance fortune."

"What?" Lorelai couldn't believe it. She was sitting down but felt the blood rush out of her face.

"Lore? Are you okay?" Chris was sitting next to her in a minute, seeing the reaction the news had on her.

"Yeah, I'm going to be okay. I just wasn't expecting that. I mean, I know how my parents feel about Rory, and it's not as if I expected to be named the heiress or anything like that, but wow. You think they could have told me."

"So you really didn't know?"

"I really didn't know kid."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow. Guess that really was just the icing on the cake."

"Oh yeah. First cake ever presented to me that I don't want." They all laughed at that one.

"A Gilmore girl turning down dessert? I didn't think that was allowed."

"When it comes with icing like this, the dessert is labeled lethal and we stay away."

"I see." Chris nodded and looked at Rory seriously. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I have to continue with my life. Take the title of the Hayden heiress now and in a few months time, take the Gilmore role as well. Try and lead a normal life and forget about all the money. It's not like I want it anyway. Everyone would kill me if I just gave it away or something."

"The money isn't there for you to give it away. Well some of it, wouldn't be a big deal, but you can't give it all away."

"I know." She was sad. Rory didn't want this. Under no specific terms did she want this. It was ridiculous.

"Okay, there's nothing we can do about this right now. We'll meet with my father's lawyer Friday, you don't have classes then, right?" Rory nodded at her father's words. "We'll meet with him Friday and discuss the situation. You'll deal with whatever Richard and Emily have up their sleeves when your birthday rolls around. Let's take one thing at a time, okay?" Rory nodded, happy that someone was taking charge, dismissing the oddness of it being Christopher. "Okay, now that that's settled, I think there is a little Gilmore girls tradition that needs to be enforced."

Lorelai smiled. "You took the words out of my mouth." She noticed that Rory didn't understand. "We're going to wallow. You, me and your dad. He's going to get the food, I'm going to get the junk food and the movies. You are going to take a shower and put on pajamas."

Rory nodded slowly. Smiling, she hugged her dad first and then her mom. "Thanks you two. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out hun. Now Christopher, let's go, we have a lot to take care of." Lorelai took Rory's keys off the hook so she could take her car and get things done faster. No sooner were they out of the room then Rory grabbed her robe and got into the shower, hoping that she could wash the day's events off.


	3. If I were a rich man

**Chapter 3: If I Were A Rich Man**

Tveye had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe he wanted to be rich, maybe he thought that would really solve all his problems. Maybe in the shetel in pre-revolutionary Russia being rich didn't mean the same thing it did in present day Hartford society, even international society, but Tveye was definitely off his mark.

Rory had spent the evening with her parents, getting in a good wallowing session. They had stayed through the night, forcing Rory to get up and go to her classes. She walked around with sunglasses on, trying to look as indiscreet as possible, though she knew people were still staring. It wasn't the glasses that were drawing attention though, it was just the fact that she was Rory Gilmore. She was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore that was on the cover of every major newspaper this morning, making the headline news as the heiress to the Hayden fortune.

Three days later and the novelty hadn't worn off. She was getting tired of everyone staring and was thinking about taking her classes via video conferencing or switching schools or something. She couldn't handle this pressure. She cracked under pressure, that's just who she was. Though she and her mom were not attending Friday night dinner, they were still upset about the secrecy of the Gilmore Insurance heiress bit, Rory was going to spend the weekend in Stars Hollow. She hadn't even gone into the paper this week. Rory had gone from class to class, ordered take out for all her meals and worked on her articles from her room.

It was late Wednesday night when she finally had crawled in bed and almost was asleep when she heard a tapping on her window. Slightly disoriented, Rory turned on a soft light and looked at the window. She rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things. Standing outside her window, with two cups of coffee, was Logan Huntzberger. What in the world was he doing here? Didn't he have some girl to woo? Confused, Rory went to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"Here I thought you'd be happy to see me, that hurts Ace. I brought you coffee and everything."

"Well if you brought coffee…damn you for knowing my weakness Huntzberger!" Rory smiled at him as she took the cups from his hands as he climbed through the window and closed it. She handed him back one cup and took a sip from another. "Not bad."

"Glad you approve." He sat down on the edge of her bed while she was leaning against her desk. "How you holding up Ace?"

Rory looked at him for a moment. "What do you mean?

"Don't try that game with me, I know all about the game. I think I invented that game." Logan smirked at her. "The latest developments in your life, the whole heiress to the Hayden fortunes, one of the largest fortunes in the world." Logan spouted off.

Rory sighed. "I hate it."

"Join the club." Logan smiled at her shock. "Yes Ace, though I might be heir to the Huntzberger newspaper empire and fortune, it is not all that fun. There are definitely times when I wish I could be an ordinary boy."

"Does you nose grow when you lie?"

"What?"

Rory laughed. "Please tell me you've seen Pinocchio before." Logan just looked at her. "We'll have to watch it one night."

"You wanna talk about it?" He had no idea what he was really doing there. They were barely friends. He had taken her on the LDB outing so she could write her story, given her a little taste of the other side of life by getting her to jump off that scaffold with him, but that was it. There was nothing more between them. Barely friends; acquaintances is what they really were. But if that was true, why in the fuck was he here? Why was he so worried about her? Why had he been watching her all week?

Rory was contemplating what Logan was actually doing in her room. It was two o'clock in the morning but he was talking to her as if it was the middle of the afternoon. And why was he so interested in her personal life anyway? What difference did it make to him? They were nothing more than friends, that much was obvious. He wasn't a commitment guy, he was with a different girl every night, she wasn't the right kind of girl for him. They were totally different. Nothing was similar about them, nothing tied them together…well besides YDN that is. "I don't know what to say."

"You wanna throw something?" Logan could relate to her feelings, maybe that's what he was doing here. When you can relate to a situation you never want someone to go through your same situation alone. You've been there, you've been by yourself, you've kept it low key and you didn't like where it got you. So here you are, ready to be a sounding board, a punching bag for someone you're barely friends with, someone you barely know.

"I want to punch something, I want to kick someone, I want to scream, I want to run away; I want this to not be happening. There are a million things that I want." Rory didn't know what pushed her to be so honest with someone that she didn't know. Logan wasn't the kind of guy to take things serious, life was a big joke to him, a roller coaster; he played around, it was his thing, he didn't do the serious 'trust me, I'm your friend' thing. Though he certainly was proving that theory wrong.

"You can do some of those things you know, you don't have to be the serious Rory Gilmore all of the time," Logan told her.

"I do now. All of those people, watching me, waiting for me to do something. I don't know what they're waiting for, but something tells me I won't be achieving it anytime soon."

Logan shook his head, poor Ace. "Probably not, they're always interested in the heirs and heiresses, we're big news apparently. But you're fresh meat for them, that's what has gotten the most coverage."

Rory nodded, she knew that was true. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't want this, this isn't who I am."

"It is now," Logan told her, dead serious. He was prepared for the death look she gave him. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but you know you can't do anything about your deceased grandfather leaving everything, there's no use fighting it."

"I know."

She sounded dejected, he really felt bad. "It'll get better. Soon enough you'll be old news and some other rich kid will get everyone's attention."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Of course it will Ace. Hey, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll get Colin and Finn together, we'll do something stupid and get the paparazzi off of your back."

Rory laughed but shook her head. "It might work for a week or so, but it's only going to get worse."

He looked at her face, there was something he didn't know, something that no one knew. "All right, tell me what else is going on."

Rory was hesitant, why was Logan Huntzberger befriending her in the middle of the night? "It's nothing, really, you don't have to burden yourself with me, I'll be okay."

"I'm sure you will, but this isn't a burden. I promise. This is someone understanding what you're going through. Now tell me what else is going to happen that is so big that Colin, Finn and I can't get the attention away from you. Or are you really that self-centered?"

Rory cracked a smile but it quickly fell. "My 21st birthday is in a few weeks. At that time my grandparents are planning to announce that I am the heiress to the Gilmore Insurance fortune."

For once in his life, Logan didn't know what to say. "Wow. That certainly would do the trick."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make things worse, but it'll definitely take a little bit more time for all of that to die down. But you'll get used to it, they'll eventually go away and one day you'll be okay with the fact that your grandparents are making you a billionaire."

Rory snorted in reply.

"It'll happen Ace, I know it will. Don't be such a skeptic."

"Right. I'm sure it will. I grew up in small town America Logan. I am not made to be a socialite. I don't want it."

"You might not want it, but you don't have a choice and you'll handle it beautifully Ace. You might not have been raised like me, but you probably got the better end of the bargain—a normal life and a lot of money. Sounds good to me."

"My life isn't so normal now."

"Just a setback, you'll get the old you back, it just might take a while."

"I know that's supposed to be comforting, but it really wasn't."

Logan nodded. "I understand."

"I need to get back to sleep, I have an early class tomorrow." She actually felt bad asking him to leave, she wondered why.

"All right, I'll get going then," he moved towards her window, "Rory?" She looked up at him, he usually didn't call her by her name anymore. "I'm here if you want to talk, you know that, right?" He didn't know why he wanted her to understand that, but he did.

She nodded with a smile. "I do." She watched as he moved to window and called out to him before she knew what she was doing. "Logan?" He turned around, waiting for her to continue. Getting out of bed, Rory walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging him tight for a moment before kissing his cheek and stepping out of the circle of his arms.

"Anytime Ace. Honestly, anytime you need me, just call." He threw her one last smile and exited back into the night, heading for his own bed.


	4. The most unusual friendship

**Chapter 4: The Most Unusual Friendship**

Her birthday was two days away and Rory was nervous. Logan had been right, the media left her alone after a week or so, she was boring in their mind. Rory did what she normally did, went to class, ate, drank coffee, studied, watched CSPAN, visited her mom in Stars Hollow. She had been media free for almost two weeks and knew that was all going to change this Friday night at the party her grandparents were throwing.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Rory shook her head, looking around her to see Colin and Finn sitting at her table. She never even saw them come in. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Duh, we're getting lunch. Here I thought you got into Yale because you were smart. Pretty bad for a reporter Rory." Colin teased.

"Then let me rephrase, what are you doing sitting with me?" Over the past few weeks Logan had introduced her, once again, to his closest friends, all of them being trust fund babies and heirs themselves, understanding what the pressure of high society was all about. It wasn't the fun that the public thought it was.

"It looked like you needed a little cheering up. What's wrong love?" Finn asked, throwing her a smile.

"My birthday's tomorrow."

"We know, the big 21." Finn grinned at her.

"Oh no, you have something planned, don't you?" Rory groaned, not really meaning it. These guys were more fun than anyone else she knew. "It doesn't matter. That's not what I'm upset about. My problem is that my grandparents are throwing me a party Friday night."

"We know."

"They're going to announce then that I'm the heiress to the Gilmore Insurance fortune."

"We know."

"What?"

They laughed, she had finally caught onto their words. "We know about the party, we were invited, along with our parents of course, and Logan filled us in on the main event." Colin elaborated.

"Oh." Rory moved the food around her plate, loosing interest in eating.

"It's going to be okay. As soon as they drop the bomb we'll form one of our famous little sub-parties and you'll forget all about it."

"Until morning that is."

"Until the hangover wears off, yeah. Now you know why I'm always drunk when I'm awake."

"You know Finn, it's scary that that sounds appealing."

"Oh no, if you're agreeing with something Finn said then I got here just in time." Logan sat down next to Rory, while Steph took a seat on the other side of Colin. "How's it going here? You look a little down for someone turning 21 tomorrow, Ace." Logan threw her a grin, the grin that he knew made her melt.

_Damn that grin!_ Rory thought to herself. "Just wallowing about Friday night, that's all."

"We'll all be there, don't worry," Steph reassured her. "We'll make it bearable, promise."

Rory just nodded. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it. I have to go or I'll be late for class. See you later." Rory got up with her tray of barely touched food and walked out of the dining hall.

"Taking it all a little hard, isn't she?" Colin asked the group at large.

"Yeah, but she didn't grow up with this kind of attention like we did, it's different for her," Stephanie reminded him. "She doesn't know how to handle it. I feel bad for her."

Logan nodded. "She's **not** handling it. That's the biggest problem. She just ignores it, thinking that'll make it go away."

"She needs to accept that she's worth billions and get on with her life. Start living it up!" Finn announced. Everyone actually agreed. "Starting with our party."

"She doesn't know about it, does she?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. I want her to be surprised. I'll make sure she has some fun if it kills me."

"Really?" The three of them looked at each other and then at Logan, they had never heard him so determined over a girl before.

"What?" Logan had no idea why his friends were looking at him like that.

"You like her," Finn spit out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Reporter girl, you like her," Finn's smirk was growing.

Logan groaned—a look like that from Finn really only meant trouble. "She's my friend. That's it."

"I don't think you're telling us the whole truth mate."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"You're just a little bit concerned here buddy. I mean, you don't really even know her that well. You brought her to one LDB event and she suddenly becomes your new project? Do we need to remind you that you don't take on projects? Especially when the project involves a girl." Colin was waiting for the reaction.

"You don't know what you're talking about Colin, none of you do. I would be doing the same for all of you if you were in this situation."

"Riiight." Steph just shook her head.

"Unbelievable. Fine, think whatever you want. You're wrong, but obviously, you're not going to listen to me. See you later." Logan got up from the table extremely frustrated with his friends. He was helping Rory out; she needed to lighten up a bit, why did they automatically think that there was something else going on? That wasn't it at all. He would do this for anyone, the sub-party at a boring event, the celebration for their birthday. It was typical. Just because Rory was a new friend doesn't mean that she didn't count.

Surprising himself, Logan actually went to his next class, participating in the debate, scaring everyone because he rarely spoke, they thought he was always sleeping through class. The professor looked shocked, though impressed, so he figured that was a good thing. After class, Logan thought about going over to the newspaper, checking up on Rory to make sure that she was okay and all, but found himself worrying more about what his friends were talking about over lunch. By the time he stopped wandering, Logan was in front of Rory's dorm. Knowing that she wasn't home, he took a seat on the floor outside her door, waiting.

After leaving the dining hall, Rory had gone to her next class and then put in an unproductive hour at the newspaper before giving up. Paris had told her she was going out to dinner and wouldn't be home until much later; Rory was happy at the chance to sit in silence for a few hours, maybe get some studying done and forget about what this week was going to bring. Imagine her surprise when she walked into the dorm to find Logan Huntzberger sitting on the floor outside of her door.

"Logan?" For a minute Rory thought her eyes had to be playing a trick on her.

"Hey Ace, how you doing?" Logan quickly stood, sending her one of his grins.

"I'm good, what are you doing here?" She moved towards the door and unlocked it, figuring her would follow her.

Logan took the open door as an invitation to follow her and closed the door behind him. "You left rather suddenly at lunch, without eating anything I might add, so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Rory blushed. "Sorry about that. I feel really bad. Colin and Finn were only trying to help, I'm just not used to all of this. I don't know how to deal with it."

"I know that Ace, so do they. We all just want to help you out, you know. We've been under the spotlight for years."

"I know. I just…I wasn't expecting it. It's all a bit of a shock."

"Would it have made a difference if you had known you were inheriting all of this?"

Rory sighed. "I don't know. I'd like to say no, but it's not true. It would have made a huge difference, at least I would have been emotionally prepared for it to happen. I mean, my mom did a great job raising me, she survived without all of that money and the duties that come with being high society, I never thought about really joining the other world."

"Aren't you doing that here?"

"I guess, but I don't really see it that way. I see it as a step towards fulfilling my lifelong dream, not as a way to get into high society. That definitely isn't my dream."

"You're at Yale for your education. And to become the next great overseas correspondent?"

"Something like that," Rory agreed. "I guess if someone would have said something I could have prepared myself. You can never be fully prepared and I don't think I would have expected this kind of attention, but at least I would have known it was coming instead of feeling like someone just punched me in the gut."

"You realize that you're overreacting just a little bit, right?"

She smiled at him. "I know, but it's my nature as a Gilmore girl."

"I'll remember that."

"It'll do you good," she told him with a smile.

"You have any plans for tonight?" Logan grinned at her, feeling as if she was relaxing a bit.

"Just some studying."

"How about you ditch the studying and come out with me."

"Out where with you?"

"Out. Dinner, maybe a movie, a trip to the pub. I don't like to think so far in advance Ace, you know that."

"How silly of me to forget." She smiled back at him.

"It'll do you well to remember it from now on."

"Right. Note to self: when it comes to Logan, always be prepared."

"In Omnia Paratus," was his answer. For that, Rory smiled at him again.

"In Omnia Paratus," she replied.

He held out his hand, feeling the electricity between them when Rory took it. At least being friends with Logan kept her life interesting and her thoughts away from the major life change that was happening soon. He was a fun guy to be around, he was a distraction from her life, that's why she was doing this. It was the only reason why. Rory knew his reputation, she wasn't going to get involved with him besides this friendship. This perfect, let me help you do something wild and crazy friendship that was going on between them. It didn't matter that she saw the sparks that flew when their hands connected. It didn't matter that just looking at him brought butterflies in her stomach. It didn't matter that he was one of the best looking men she'd ever seen. It didn't matter that he had a great sense of humour or that he had great laugh. And it **definitely **didn't matter that his smile made her insides melt. Nope. None of that mattered. It didn't matter at all.

"Ace? Hey Ace? You still with me?" Logan was waving the hand not gripping hers in her face.

Rory blinked and moved her free hand to stop Logan's. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"How do you feel about Thai?"

"Sounds good. I'll eat anything."

"Really? It could be dangerous, you telling me that."

"Okay, then I'll amend it. All eat anything as long as it's not a vegetable or fruit. Don't like those either."

"What?" Logan didn't think he had ever heard something so ridiculous. They had finally reached his car and he opened the door for her. Once Rory was settled, he closed the door and quickly rounded the car, getting situated and pulling out of the spot. "Now what is this about not eating fruits and vegetables?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't do that. Against the Gilmore girl code."

"Really? What else is in the Gilmore girl code? Besides coffee being the elixir of life."

Rory laughed. "That's just something you'll have to figure out yourself."

Logan just grinned at her, loving that she had all these little quirks about her. These quirks were what made her unique, they were what made him like her, want to be with her; she was unlike anyone he had ever met before.


	5. A Date?

**Chapter 5: A Date?**

One hour later, Logan pulled into a spot in front of a small but authentic looking restaurant. Walking inside, they were quickly seated. He noticed her looking around. "Do you approve?"

"Oh yes, nice ambiance, smells wonderful. Have you been here before?" Rory asked him in polite conversation as she opened her menu, wondering how much she could order without him thinking her a pig.

"Just once, a while back with some of guys in the LDB, we had a good time."

"I would find it hard to believe that you guys could have a bad time together."

"We rarely do."

"But it's happened?"

"Once or twice." Logan stared at his menu wondering what to order. "Hungry?" He asked her.

Rory nodded. "I skipped lunch, if you remember."

"That's right. Order whatever you want."

"You might regret that," Rory told him, happy that he just gave her the go ahead.

"Why?" Logan had been on enough dates to know that girls didn't have an appetite. He was surprised that Rory agreed to come here; it wasn't the kind of place that served a traditional green salad.

"My mom and I are bottomless pits."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

They were interrupted by the waiter and as Rory predicted Logan, and the waiter, were surprised that she ordered four different dishes. "Are you really going to eat all of that? The portions are rather big here."

"Oh trust me, I'll eat it all."

Logan shook his head. "How have things been going besides your new found fame and fortune?"

"The usual I suppose. Though Paris is dating someone new, I haven't met him yet. I think she's hiding him from me. Hopefully he's not like the last boyfriend." Rory shuddered thinking about Professor Fleming.

"What was wrong with her last boyfriend?" Logan asked, not really believing that anyone would date Paris.

"He was quite a bit older than she was."

"Wait a minute…" Logan thought back to some of the gossip he had heard last semester and stared at her. "She wasn't the one that was banging the professor was she?"

Rory grimaced. "You don't have to be so crude about it. But yes, that was Paris. She was infatuated by Professor Fleming; though I couldn't really understand it, he's friends with my _grandfather_." Rory shuddered at thought. "Okay, please change the subject, I can't think about it anymore, I'll loose my appetite and then where will we be?"

"Bringing back an awful lot of food?" Logan said with a smile.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Nice job smart alec."

"I try." Logan winked at her.

"What has the great Logan Huntzberger been doing to waste away the days? Besides the obvious, that is."

"The obvious?" Logan raised his eyebrows at her. "And what, prey tell, is the obvious thing I do?"

"Why, the revolving door of women in your room, of course."

"If I didn't know better I would think you're jealous."

Rory snorted. "Please, your ego definitely isn't going to be inflated by me. If anything, it needs to be deflated."

"You wound me."

"Good! That was my goal." Rory smirked at him.

He loved the way she smirked at him; there was just something about it. She was beautiful. Simple and stunning in her own way. It wasn't an obvious glamour, it wasn't the typical front-page magazine type beauty (though Logan definitely thought she could give those models a run for their money), but her beauty was there nonetheless. It probably had something to do with the fact that it wasn't just an outside beauty, she was a beautiful person inside as well. Wow, when did he get so corny? He would have said something to her, but at that moment, their food was brought out. He watched in awe as Rory piled her plate high with a little bit of everything and started to dig in. He had never seen a girl eat like that, not even Steph and they had been friends for years. He made himself a plate and enjoyed both the food and the company.

"Wow Ace, you really can eat, huh?"

Rory nodded, a satisfied look on her face. "My mom taught me everything I know."

Logan laughed at her. She had managed to finish everything she ordered plus what he couldn't. It was nice to see a female that wasn't afraid to eat something good and greasy. The check came quickly and immediately an argument began. "I've got it Ace."

"No, I can't let you do that. I'll pay."

"No, that's not how it works. I'll pay."

"Logan!"

"Rory!" He answered back in the same childish voice. "I've got it."

"At least split it with me."

"No! I asked you out, therefore I'm paying." The argument ended when the waiter came to take the check. "Come on, let's get going."

Rory shot him a look. "You really should have let me at least pay half."

"It's a pointless fight Ace, stop trying."

Rory huffed as she got into the car, Logan closing the door once she was settled. He started the car and she looked at him. "What now? Back to campus."

Logan laughed. "You think that's it? Just dinner?"

"What else were you thinking?"

"It's a surprise."

"No fair! Tell me."

"I already told you where we were going for dinner. Now I'm going to keep the rest of the evening a surprise."

"The rest of the evening? So does that mean there is something after this surprise? More than one surprise?" Rory was excited now.

Logan grinned at the excitement on her face. If a surprise was all it took for her to forget about her troubles, cheering her up would be a piece of cake. "I can't say. It's a surprise."

"Ooh! It is?" Rory grinned. She absolutely loved surprises. "Come on Logan, tell me! Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"What are we doing? We're driving Ace, I thought you realized that since we're in the car and all."

"Stop being deliberately obtuse!"

"Breaking out the big words, are you?"

"Shut up!"

"There's the little girl I know!"

Rory glared at him. "Tell me where we're going!"

"I'm not going to tell you, you might as well save your breath.

"Humph." Rory crossed her arms and stared at the window. She wasn't really mad, just impatient. As much as she loved surprises, she hated waiting for them. While she stared into the darkness that was passing by them Rory's thoughts wandered. Since they had left the restaurant, she had one thought on her mind: was this a date? Logan was so nonchalant about the entire situation she really didn't think anything of it. She figured he would have done the same to cheer up any of this other friends. It was just dinner after all, right?

Well, that's what she was telling herself, but for some reason, she thought this was something more. He wanted something more, not that he was being pushy or anything, but it felt like there was more to what was going on them him just cheering her up. What was strange, however, was that she didn't mind. She liked the idea of going on a date with Logan Huntzberger. He had become such a good friend in the past few weeks, someone she could rely on and confide in. But, could that really be the start of a relationship? They barely knew each other and Logan was with a different girl every night. She certainly wasn't going to be one of the many. Now that her life was in the spotlight as well as his, if something happened, well it would be big news and that was something she didn't want. If it was a public relationship, the inevitable breakup would be just as public. It would kill her.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Rory looked over at Logan, waiting for an explanation. She had no idea where they were, besides a parking lot that is. Logan got out of the car and walked around to open her door, taking her hand as she got out, closing the door behind her and locking it before putting his keys in his pocket. He didn't say anything, just hung onto her hand and led her down the street.

"Logan?" She couldn't take the suspense…or the silence, any longer.

"Yeah Ace?" He stopped on the sidewalk and looked at her.

"Where are we going?"

He grinned. "We'll be there in a minute."

As promised, a few minutes later their destination was revealed. "The movies?"

"Not just any movie theater though," Logan motioned towards the outside. "It's an authentic theater from the 50s; they're uh, having a little marathon that I thought you might enjoy."

"On a school night?" Rory stared at him. It was already seven o'clock, a marathon meant at least three movies, which meant they wouldn't be leaving until at least one in the morning, and they were quite a ways from Yale.

"Live a little Ace." Logan grinned. "Besides, you'll appreciate it."

"Really? What movies are we going to be watching pray tell?"

"Well, I noticed in the paper today that they were having a, um, Gene Wilder marathon." He didn't understand why he was so nervous.

"Really?" Rory's eyes were wide, in anticipation. "And which Gene Wilder movies will we be viewing this evening?"

He saw the excitement on her face and knew he had picked the perfect place to take her, "I believe it said Young Frankenstein, The Producers and…"

Rory knew he was just teasing her now. "Come on," she slapped him, "don't leave me in suspense, just tell me!"

Logan laughed, Rory looked like a little girl, he loved it, it was priceless. "If I remember correctly, something about chocolate…"

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" Rory screeched.

"Yeah, that was it." Logan just continued laughing.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou," Rory threw her arms around him.

"You're welcome." Logan quickly put his arms around her waist, happy for the contact that she initiated. She felt so good in his arms, so perfect, as if she fit. _Woah there, let's not get carried away, shall we? This isn't even a relationship, just friends…right?_ "Come on, let's get our tickets."

"And don't forget the snacks. Can't watch movies, especially Willy Wonka, without snacks."

"Snacks? You just ate."

"I know, but that was dinner. There is always room for dessert."

"That's what Steph always says."

"She's right." Rory practically danced into the theater and got on line for her snacks, surprising Logan when she ordered popcorn, peanut and regular M&M's, Buncha Crunch, Goobers, and two boxes of red vines. "Do you want anything?" She looked at him with a serious face.

"Are you kidding? You're going to eat _all _of that _by yourself_?"

Rory just laughed. "Nah. Just wanted to see your face when you thought I would. It was great, thanks," she paid the man at the register and Logan helped her carry everything into the theater where they got comfortable for the marathon.

Six hours later, they left the theater with numb asses, but thoroughly entertained. "I have to admit, that movie wasn't so bad. Well, besides the Oompa Loompas."

"You didn't like the Oopma Loompas?" Rory looked shocked. "That's sacrilege!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just don't repeat that in front of my mother and you might survive."

"Huh?" He was confused.

"The Oompa Loompas are my mom's favorite part, besides the candy that is, so don't tell her you didn't like them. She'll loose all respect for you."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Rory shook her head. Logan had his arm around her shoulders, a place that it had been since partway through the second movie. Rory now had an arm around his waist and her head was leaning on his shoulder. "Tired?" He whispered. Logan felt her nod. "Do you want to go back now?"

Rory heard it in his voice, there was something else he had in mind. She was beginning to wonder if he had planned all of this out and when he had had the time to do so. "What do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a laugh.

"Loooggggaaannn," she whined.

"Aaaaacccceeee," he whined back.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It would ruin the surprise, don't you think?" Rory was pouting, Logan looked down at her and saw the eyes and the lip sticking out, but he was staying strong. "I'm not falling for that, come on, one more surprise left for you."

This time, they were only in the car for a half hour and when they stopped Rory looked at Logan like he was crazy. "Logan? Do you even know where we are? Are you lost?"

"No, we are not lost and yes I know exactly where we are," Logan told her confidently. A second later he was dragging her out of the car, leading her into a clearing. He stopped and Rory ran into his back. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she gasped. "Like it?" She nodded, still not saying anything. "Come on." Logan pulled her along with him until they reached a log and pulled her down to sit with him.

"It's amazing," Rory said softly. They were sitting on a log, in a clearing somewhere in Connecticut, if they were still in Connecticut that is, the only light being the moon and stars, which were simply breathtaking.

Logan looked at Rory from the corner of his eye and then back at the sky. Quietly he draped his arm across her shoulders again, a spot he found very comfortable, smiling as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, watching the night sky, appreciating the wonders of the world.


	6. A Second Date

**Chapter 6: A Second Date**

Rory hadn't experienced many nights that she could truly call perfect, but last night with Logan definitely qualified. Sure, she had been on loads of dates with Dean, and even a few formal ones with Jess, but it was nothing like last night. Logan had set up an entire evening just to make her relax and forget about everything that was going on.

They hadn't returned to Yale until the sun was up, Rory insisting they stay in their magical place to see the sun rise. It was on that log in the middle of nowhere that Rory thought of nothing but the world around her. She was an insignificant pawn in the game of life and it was nice to be reminded of it. Her problems didn't seem so big or scary with the night sky full of stars staring down at her. Sometime in the few hours they had spent there, Rory placed her head on Logan's shoulder, saying nothing, but enjoying herself. His response was perfect; silently wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side. In fact, nothing had been said until he talked about leaving and she disagreed.

When he walked her to her door it was almost seven o'clock. "What time's your first class?"

"Eight." Rory was walking slowly, almost as if she didn't want the 'date' to end. "Thank you Logan." If she hadn't been looking at him while she said that he would have never heard her.

"It was nothing, I'm glad you had a good time."

"It was something though, even if you don't see it, it was to me." She was being sincere. The real world would be forcing its way into her life in just a few short hours, but being with Logan had made her forget all of that. _He _had made her forget.

"Anything to help," Logan told her, just as sincere as she had been.

Rory smiled at him almost shyly, taking out her keys and unlocking the door. "I'll see you later," she said quietly, turning back to face him. She leaned in then, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before turning back inside and shutting the door.

Logan stood in front of her door for a few seconds thinking about what had happened. Normally a kiss on the cheek had no effect on him, but coming from Rory it was something special. Now he was thinking about how he could get her to really kiss him.

In a few short days they had gone from barely being friends to hanging out and now it seemed that they were dating. Well, not dating per se, but on the way to dating. Logan considered this to be their first date and was counting on the others that would follow. Dating a girl exclusively had never appealed to him, he had never wanted to take himself off the market; Logan always enjoyed the challenge of flirting with a girl and bringing her home. True it wasn't always a complicated process, but he did have to find a girl that he could stand long enough to bring home. He did have _some _standards after all.

He walked back into his dorm to see Colin, Finn and Steph sprawled in the common room, having obviously fallen asleep while waiting for him to come home. Since he was awake and had classes of his own in a few hours, Logan figured he would wait a while before he slept and moved into the small kitchenette to make some coffee. The smell managed to wake up Colin and Steph, but Finn, as usual when the sun was out, was dead to the world. That is, until the other two woke him up.

"Finn! Come on! He's back!" Colin was trying to whisper and yell at the same time, not wanting to let Logan hear everything he was saying.

"What?"

"Come on, Logan's back."

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

"In the morning? You're waking me up at 7:30 in the morning? Are you crazy?" Finn threw Colin a dirty look and fell back into the chair he was sleeping in.

"Do you want to find out what happened last night with Rory? Why he is just getting back at 7:30?"

At that line of questioning Finn was wide awake and staring at Colin. "Well come on, what are you waiting for?"

Colin rolled his eyes and followed Finn into the kitchen where Stephanie was already speaking with Logan. "So, how did last night go?"

"Really well thanks. What were you three up to? Obviously you fell asleep in front of the television again."

"Obviously we were waiting up for you. If you had come home at a decent hour we could have slept in our own beds you know." Finn mentioned to his friend.

"If you weren't so nosy then you could have slept in your own beds," Logan shot back at him.

"So are you going to tell us what you and reporter girl did last night that kept you out until now?"

"Nope." Logan smirked.

"Come on, that's not fair. We're your friends. Your best friends."

"So? A guy has to have some secrets."

"He does not!" Steph argued. "Not from his best friends he doesn't."

"Oh please, I'm not giving up anything to you guys, especially not with a lame argument like that. Now if you'll excuse me," Logan said as he washed out his mug and placed it in the sink before turning towards his room, "I'm going to get some shut eye."

"That totally isn't fair!" Finn complained, falling into a chair and sipping at his coffee.

"We'll just have to work on Rory," Steph decided, changing her tactic.

"You really think she'll give anything up? Logan's our best friend and didn't tell, we barely know Rory."

"She'll want a girl to talk things over with, won't she? And what better girl than one who's been best friends with the boy in question since they were in diapers?"

"You've got a point there," Colin told her.

"All right, I'm going to track her down. You two don't get Logan too pissed off at us, will you?"

"No promises love," Finn grinned, getting smacked on the head for the comment. "Hey!"

"See you later guys."

"Bye Steph," Colin called out as she closed the door behind her. "Come on, let's get some sleep, in our beds this time." They both stood and headed for their own rooms, thinking about another way to approach Logan on the subject of last night's events.

**GGGGGGGGG**

Rory managed to shower, change and head out to her class without running into Paris and having enough time to stop and get a large cup of coffee to keep her going. It occurred to her as she walked into her class that if Paris wasn't questioning her, she must have spent the night at her new boyfriends place. Rory was really going to have to talk to her and find out who this mystery boy was. She just prayed she could deal with the answer.

The psych class turned out not to be too terrible and she managed to take decent notes with only that one coffee. With the half hour break she now had, Rory managed to down three more coffees while taking another one to her final class of the day. Deciding she definitely didn't have enough steam to last through an afternoon at the paper, Rory headed back to her room where she promptly fell asleep on her bed.

"Gilmore! Are you here?" Paris screamed as she walked into the room.

"Huh?" Rory looked up at the clock but couldn't make out the time before Paris flung her door open.

"What are you doing? Why weren't you at the paper? I was worried!"

"Sorry Paris. I had a long night and was exhausted so I decided to come back here for a nap."

"Huh." Paris answered. "What were you doing all night?" She was staring at Rory in a way that made Rory very uncomfortable.

"Out with a friend."

"Really? Who?" Paris wasn't giving up so easily.

"Just a friend Paris. Don't worry about it. Where were you last night?" Rory decided to change the direction of the questioning. "I came home and you weren't here."

"I stayed at a friends."

"Really? Who?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"If it means that you're not home and worrying me then it does concern me, doesn't it?"

"Not really. Even with that twisted way of thinking."

"You're going to have to tell me eventually Paris."

"Tell you what?"

"Who the mystery man is that you are dating." Paris looked at her as if she'd been punched in the stomach. Rory knew she had hit her mark. "So until you tell me who the guy is, I'm not telling you who I was with." At that moment her phone rang, "if you'll excuse me please." As she shooed Paris out of her room and closed the door, Rory picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ace, how are you?"

Rory smiled at the soft tones of his voice, "I'm better now. How are you?"

"Not doing too badly myself thanks. A little sleep helped. I didn't see you at the paper this afternoon, everything okay?" Logan knew that she spent most of her afternoons at the paper and had begun questioning Paris when Rory didn't show.

"Are you the reason my roommate came home in a huff?"

"Whatever do you mean Ace? I think I'm offended by that comment."

"Oh please. You know exactly what I mean. Paris came in here as if the world was coming to an end because I missed an afternoon at the paper, care to explain."

"I was just worried when you didn't show."

"No need to worry," Rory told him softly. "I was catching up on some much needed sleep."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Why the dire need for sleep?"

"I was out pretty late last night; actually saw the sun rise this morning."

"Really? Isn't that a little early for you?" Logan teased her.

"Considering I never went to sleep it was okay. You see, I was out with a friend last night."

"Oh really? What were you two doing? Should I be worried?"

"Worried? Well I don't know if I would go that far, I think you'd like him. He was very sweet to me."

"Are you planning on seeing this guy again? Seeing how he was so sweet to you and all."

"I hope so. I haven't talked to him since this morning you know."

"He probably figured you were busy, I'm sure he'll call."

"I'm sure he will." Rory smiled. "What can I do for you this evening Logan?"

"Well," Logan dropped the teasing conversation as she had just done, "I was wondering if you'd give me the pleasure of your company this evening."

"Really? What's going on?"

"Do I need a reason to take you out Miss Gilmore?"

Rory thought about it for a moment. This would be considered a second date, wouldn't it? How did she feel about that? Ha! She was nervous and excited. Couldn't be happier! "Nope. Just wanted to know if you had an ulterior motive."

"I'm hurt!" Logan cried out dramatically.

Rory laughed. "I'm sorry. I take it back. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe dinner? We're having some people over tonight, you can come hang out with us."

"You're having a party? On a Thursday?"

"That's a foreign concept to you? Thursday is a very big night in college Rory, I thought after three years at Yale you would have picked up on that."

"I have, I just…I wasn't expecting it."

"Even better. Come on, what do you say? You game?"

Rory smiled, another night with Logan? Who wouldn't be game? "What time can I expect you?"

"Six-thirty sharp Ace. I'll see you then. Don't worry, we'll have fun." Logan promised, smiling as he hung up the phone.

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind," Rory answered, but the line had already gone dead. With a smile she hung up and realized she only had an hour to shower, figure out what to wear and put on her makeup. Quickly she showered and called her mom in crisis mode for help choosing an outfit. She had just put the finishing touches on her make-up when there was a knock at the door.

"Gilmore! Pretty boy is here!" Paris called from the living room.

Rory walked out into the common room and smiled at Logan. He looked yummy in his khakis and black shirt, which outlined the perfection that was his upper body. "You didn't tell me what the dress code was so I hope this is all right." She was wearing a short black skirt and a maroon tube top.

"You look perfect, let's head out." Logan held his hand out to her and Rory took it willingly, allowing him to lead her out of the room.

Meanwhile, Paris had been sitting on the couch, watching the exchange between the two of them, taking careful note of the electricity flowing back and forth. She shook her head, unable to believe that Rory Gilmore could ever fall for someone like Logan Huntzberger.


	7. A Celebration to Remember

**Chapter 7: A Celebration to Remember**

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Logan asked with a smile. He had taken her to a nice little Italian restaurant not too far from campus. She had immediately approved and Logan felt his smile grow wider. He loved making her happy; it was strange planning a date trying to please someone. Usually he made reservations wherever, knowing that the girl would be impressed anywhere that he took her, but with Rory he thought about what kind of place she would really enjoy. Obviously he had done well.

"It was excellent. I love this restaurant, how did you find it?" Rory asked, looking around again, feeling as if she was in a little restaurant hidden on a corner in Italy.

"My parents come here a lot. They went on their first date here actually," Logan admitted with a slight blush. He had thought long and hard about what restaurant to take her to when this one had popped into his mind. He had never been here himself, but every year on their anniversary, his parents came here. His mother was always raving about it and Logan figured tonight would be the perfect night to take her here.

"Really?" Now that was interesting. _Why was he taking her to the place his parents went to on their first date? That seemed just a little weird, didn't it? Unless he was trying to tell her something. Was he? Was she missing the hidden signals or something? She wasn't very aware when it came to relationships._ She wondered where he saw their relationship going. "Have you been here before?"

"Nope. Never had anyone to take really." Logan had no idea why he was bringing that up. It was unnecessary. He didn't even understand why he had chosen this restaurant. Well, if he was totally honest with himself, he knew why; he liked Rory Gilmore. He was head-over-heels infatuated by her and wanted to know where it was heading.

Rory took in that information and decided since she didn't know what to do with it, she would just put it away and change the topic. "So, do we have time for dessert?"

"Time?" Logan shook his head at the sudden change in topic, but was slightly grateful for it.

"Before going back to your place for this party, assuming we're still going that is."

"Of course we're going," Logan smiled at her. "Do you really think I would take you out and not leave room for dessert?"

Rory shook her head. "Glad that you remembered."

"Of course." Logan signaled to the waiter and before she could tell him anything else he came over with the rest of the wait staff and placed a piece of tiramisu with a candle in front of Rory and sung her Happy Birthday in Italian. By the time they left, of course not before she blew out the candle, Rory was a bright shade of red. "Happy birthday Ace."

"Thanks," Rory said softly, her blush deepening, if it was possible.

"What are you waiting for?" Logan had never seen her actually pause before eating before, especially dessert. "I think Lorelai would be appalled at your behavior!"

Rory laughed. "Please don't tell her! I'll never hear the end of it!" She picked up her fork and tasted the decadent dessert in front of her. A soft moan came out of her mouth when she tasted it, there was nothing like a good pastry; even if tiramisu wasn't her usual choice.

"Good?" Logan smiled; he enjoyed watching her, particularly when she was eating. Rory and her mother ate with such appreciation and joy that he'd never seen before.

"Taste it," Rory said, quickly putting a piece on her fork and holding it out for Logan to try.

Logan didn't even think about the intimacy in such an action, just leaned forward and took the offered bite. "That is good," he told her once he swallowed.

"Yup." Rory nodded. "Come on, help me finish it." She moved the plate into the middle of the table and they shared the treat.

"Are you ready to go?" Logan asked her once they were finished with dessert. Rory was slowly sipping on her coffee, it looked like she was afraid to find the bottom on the cup.

"Sure." Rory drained the last bit of coffee as Logan settled the check and then came around to her side of the table and pulled out her chair. She smiled at him when he did that. "Thanks." Logan smiled back and took her hand in his. They walked together to his car, where he held the door open for her and then turned towards the drivers side and got in, driving them back to campus. "Are there going to be a lot of people tonight?" Rory had been to three different parties at the guy's dorm room before; one was low key with a few close friends and the other two had been full of random people.

"A fair amount," Logan admitted to her. "Worried?"

"Nah, just wondering," Rory assured him. Truth was, she was slightly worried. Rory definitely didn't know Logan's friends, and at parties like this Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph always manage to disappear so she usually left early. Being that today was her birthday, she really wasn't in the mood to be ditched—however unintentional.

Logan knew she was thinking about something and he had a feeling if he asked and she told him, he wouldn't like it. So instead of asking anything, he kept the silence as he pulled into a spot by his dorm. He held the car door open for her and Rory smiled at him as she took the hand he offered in assistance—his mother would be proud to see all her miss manners lessons paid off. They started walking to his room, hands still clasped together. "Everything okay?" He asked as they got closer to his room.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Logan had been particularly quiet since they had started the drive back to Yale and Rory wasn't exactly sure why.

"You've been very quiet. Is something wrong?" Logan had no idea what could be bothering her, but he wanted to help if he could.

"Not really."

"That wasn't a no."

"Very observant Mr. Huntzberger," Rory said with a slight smirk, trying to get the serious look off his face. And it worked, for a second at least.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Would you tell me if it was something?" Logan asked sounds a bit bitter without meaning to.

"What's wrong?" Rory turned the question on him, pulled her hand out of his and looking at him. "Has something happened tonight Logan? Have I upset you?" She couldn't think of another reason why he was being this way with her.

"No, of course not, why would you think something like that?" Logan was surprised at her question, and her voice. What got to him most though, was her face. She was confused and hurt; and it hurt him that he was the cause, even if she was overreacting.

"I don't know. Ever since we got into the car after dinner you've been quiet and now with all of these questions I can't help thinking that something happened."

"Well stop thinking that. You're imagining things, now let's hurry up." Logan grabbed her hand in his again and pulled her along to his room. She was right though, Logan mused as they walked along, something had happened that evening. He finally admitted that he was falling for her. Now the only question was what was he going to do about it? He stopped thinking about it as they reached his room and he put his hand on the doorknob. Smiling he looked back at her, happy to see her smiling at him in return.

They walked inside to see Happy Birthday signs everywhere and when Finn spotted her he made his typical scene, succeeding in getting everyone else riled up. Finn grabbed her away from Logan and smiled. "Now that you're 21 love, you've got to get yourself nice and drunk. And since that is my department allow me to help you out."

Rory smiled at Finn and humored him. She knew that eventually Logan would step in and make sure she wouldn't be too drunk—being hung over at her grandparent's party tomorrow night would not go over well. Rory accepted the shot in his hand and they toasted to her becoming legal and threw back the alcohol like she was a pro. "Something tells me that wasn't your first shot love."

Rory grinned at him. "Of course it wasn't." She accepted the drink that Colin handed her, noticing that it was yet another shot and clinked the glasses with him. The trend continued with Steph, Robert, and Seth before Logan came over to her. She had a slight buzz going on, and smiled at him. "I was wondering where you were."

"Just checking out the scene, making sure the apartment isn't getting permanently damaged." It was a lie; he had been standing across the room talking to some random guy watching Rory as she took each shot that was handed to her. She was mingling with all his friends; all the people that would become her friends—not just because of her new social status, but because they liked her, and she would be spending more time with them. A LOT more time, if Logan had his way. And Logan Huntzberger always got his way. "I trust everyone has been taking care of you."

"Of course. Your friends are really nice."

"They're your friends too now Ace." He smiled at her.

"I guess they are, aren't they?" She returned his smile, letting it deepen as he took her hand in his.

"Gilmore!" Rory turned around to see Finn grinning at her like a fool. "Come over here, I'm not done introducing you to the finer points of being 21.

Rory smiled and looked at Logan, shrugging her shoulders. "It looks as if I'm being summoned." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading off towards Finn.

Logan watched as she accepted the drink he was holding and they laughed at something before throwing it back. He was going to have to watch her, showing up at her grandparents party hung over was not something she would appreciate.

Five hours later the only people left in the boy's dorm room were the three of them, plus Rory and Steph. The girls were sitting in a corner laughing about something or other, Finn actually managed to pass out on his bed this time and Colin was helping him clean up just a little bit before they headed off to sleep. Deciding that the apartment was pretty decent for two o'clock in the morning they turned towards the women in the corner.

"You take Reporter Girl and I'll grab Steph?" Colin suggested with a smile.

Logan just laughed. "Shit Colin, I really wanted Steph tonight!"

Colin lightly punched him on the shoulder. Logan and Finn knew that Colin and Steph were perfect for each other, but it was only recently that the two of them realized it and they were both skittish with each other when others were around. Colin walked over to the ladies and kissed Steph's cheek. "Ready to call it a night?"

She smiled at him, happy that he had actually made a move, however small it was and nodded. "Good night Rory, happy birthday, I'll see you in the day light."

"Night Steph." Rory watched as Colin and Steph walked away, hands clasped together and walked into Colin's room, shutting the door behind them. That just left her and Logan in the common room.


	8. A Celebration to Remember II

**Chapter 8: A Celebration to Remember Part II**

"Have a good time Ace?" Logan asked, taking the seat Steph had vacated.

"I did actually, thank you." Rory smiled at him. She took a minute to really study Logan. From his chocolate brown eyes that made her think of Willy Wonka's chocolate river to the beautiful blonde locks, the sexiest smile she'd ever seen—she definitely thought it needed to be outlawed or regulated or something—and a body…well…Logan was definitely fit and gorgeous. There was more to him than the physical side. He wasn't the goof that everyone thought he was either—that much she had learned the last few weeks. There was definitely a side to Logan that very few people, Colin, Finn and Steph included, got to see.

"Ace?" Hey Ace? Rory!"

She blinked a few times and looked at Logan with a blank stare. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Don't worry about it. What were you just thinking about?"

"Nothing," Rory said quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Come on now Ace, you know better than to lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Uh huh, so why did you look like you were hungry and I was your snack?" Logan smirked at her and laughed at the blush forming on Rory's face. She was so cute when she blushed, he loved to see how red he could make her.

"I was not!"

"Good comeback there Ace." Logan's smirk only grew.

Rory gave him what was supposed to be her evil look, but realized that it wasn't going to work on him tonight. "You are so frustrating Logan Huntzberger!"

"I could say the same thing about you, you know." Logan just laughed at her expression. "How do you feel about staying here tonight? It's late and I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"I could definitely use some sleep," Rory agreed.

"Do you have class tomorrow?"

"I'm not going."

"Lorelai Gilmore missing class? Unheard of! Are you okay?" Logan teased her.

"It's only a discussion and considering today was my birthday and tomorrow night I have to deal with my grandparents I'm giving myself the day off to rest and prepare myself."

"Sounds fair to me. Come on, let's get you something to sleep in." Logan took her hand and led her into his bedroom. She sat down on his bed as he rummaged through his drawers for a t-shirt and pants, and eventually bringing both to her. "Here you go, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Logan told her.

Rory had been watching him, thinking about him, thinking about their relationship, wondering what was going on. Her thoughts went back to earlier tonight when he told her the restaurant was where his parents went on their first date, how confused, yet touched she was. She thought about the first 'date' when he took her to the Gene Wilder marathon and sat through all three movies no matter how badly the Oompa Loompas bothered him. Then she thought about spending the night looking at the stars with him, watching the sunrise with him. It was amazing that it was only last night. It felt like she had known him forever. Rory immediately thought about how she didn't know him at all until a few weeks ago when she was dazed over about her inheritance and her parents were in the newsroom. Maybe this stupid inheritance was both a blessing and a curse. Maybe the blessing would overpower the curse. It could happen, right?

She stopped analyzing and looked up at Logan. "Logan?"

He looked at her, wondering what she had been thinking about that put such a glazed look on her face. "Yeah Ace?"

She stood then, looking straight into his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" That definitely wasn't what he had expected her to say.

"For being my friend, caring," she answered simply.

"My pleasure Ace." Logan smiled at her.

Rory had no idea what came over her, but all of the sudden she could no longer resist the temptation. She stood on her tippy-toes, her hands firmly on his shoulders, as if for balance, and kissed him.

It took Logan a second to understand what was going on. 'His' Ace had been sitting there, thanking him for being her friend and then she was kissing him. The second that thought registered, Logan wrapped his arms around her, getting himself into the game and kissing her back.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair that was on his nape, enjoying the feeling of his tongue outlining her lips and then entering her mouth to claim it as his own.

Logan was enjoying the battle of their tongues and moved it up a notch, slowly walking her backwards until her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards on it. Their lips lost contact for a second, but he followed her down on the bed and reclaimed the contact. He never imagined that she could taste so good, feel so wonderful beneath his hands. He was in no way going to pressure her or take things to a place she didn't want to go, he didn't even want to go that far tonight. Tonight it was something new, a fresh discovery, something that would be analyzed in the light of day, but enjoyed in the darkness of the night.

When they finally pulled apart Logan looked down at her, both trying to catch their breath and smiled. "Well that was some thank you Ace."

Rory opened her eyes and looked at his face, smirking down at her. "You're looking mighty proud of yourself there Huntzberger."

He laughed at her. "I am actually." He leaned down and kissed her again, enjoying the fact that he could do it now. It wasn't as if Logan had really thought about kissing Rory, well not until last night, but he never thought it would actually happen. But here he was kissing her, her arms wrapping around him in response, pulling his body closer to hers, craving the same contact that he did.

They separated sometime later, having spent a good portion of the night making out, each deciding it was time that they went to bed. Rory collected the items Logan had given her earlier as pajamas and walked into his bathroom to change. She came back into the room a minute later and smiled at him. He returned the look and got up as she crawled into the bed.

Rory walked back into his room and smiled at Logan as she crawled into his bed. She figured that they could sleep in the same bed without things getting out of control, so she was surprised when he moved towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep," Logan told her with a smile, his hand on the doorknob.

"Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?" He watched her carefully.

"This bed is awfully big for just little old me," she said with a shy smile.

"Is that an invitation?" Logan was grinning now. She was so cute, still shy after what they had just done.

"What do you think?"

Logan walked back over to the bed and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Rory nodded. "I trust you Logan, please just get into bed."

He laughed and climbed in. "You know me, I can't refuse a pretty woman."

Rory laughed at him, waiting until he was situated before snuggling close to him, her arm draped across his waist, her head on his shoulder. Logan had immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, and was resting his cheek on the top of her head. It was as if the position was second nature to them both. "This feels nice," she whispered to him. He had undressed to just his boxers, which she figured was what he always slept in. The sight of his naked chest excited her, but she ignored it now, just enjoying the feel of being wrapped up in his arms.

"It does," Logan whispered back to her. "It's late, let's try and get some sleep." Logan kissed the top of her forehead and fell asleep with a smile on his face—a smile that mirrored the one on Rory's lips.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Logan up yet?" Finn asked after his first cup of coffee.

"I've been up all morning and haven't seen him. He's probably sleeping in."

"Or maybe he took Reporter Girl home and stayed there?" Finn posed the question but he and Colin both laughed. They knew that something was going on between Logan and Rory but neither of them were going to do something about it—the lovebirds were still in a state of denial.

Colin got up from the couch and silently opened Logan's door, deciding he would find out what happened to his friend himself. Logan's bed would tell the whole story. And tell a story it did. His jaw dropped and silently he turned towards Finn and motioned for him to move to the door.

Finn approached the door and Colin moved aside. The sight that greeted them was unexpected but adorable. Logan and Rory were wrapped up in each other—his arms around her shoulders and her body half on top of his, using his chest as a pillow. Colin quickly moved to get a camera and took a few pictures before the closed the door.

"They finally admitted their feelings to each other, it's about time!" Colin said, putting the camera down and turning back to the television.

"Yeah right. You know Logan, mate. I bet you nothing serious happened. They don't really know anything about how the other feels." Finn snorted and poured himself another cup of coffee.

It was the smell of coffee that finally woke Rory up. As she came to and blinked a few times, she realized that she wasn't in her room. It took a few seconds, but she eventually remembered the events of the previous night. She and Logan had spent a long time after her birthday party making out on his bed and then she told him to sleep with her, not on the couch. Though the coffee smelled good, moving away from Logan was not something she wanted to do.

Logan knew the instant that she awoke, he could feel the slight change in her breathing and the small movements she made against him. He was prepared to let her go, she obviously had smelled the coffee that Finn had probably made, but was pleasantly surprised when she snuggled back into him. He tightened his arms around her, giving her a squeeze. "Good morning Ace."

"Good morning Logan," she said quietly, surprised that he was awake. Lightly, she kissed his chest where her head lay, receiving the same type of kiss on her the top of her head.

They laid there for a few more minutes before saying anything else. It was Logan who spoke first. "So, are you ready for today?"

Rory groaned. "I don't have coffee in me yet, could we please not talk about that?"

"Right, sorry, definitely scratch that topic." Logan laughed. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay. What's on your mind?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes." Logan knew that she was teasing him, but he was trying to be a little serious.

Rory picked up on his serious tone and knew she needed to take on her own serious mind. She had only started to tease because these situations were always awkward for her. It was about time she started acting like an adult. "Do you consider last night a date?" She asked him.

Logan didn't even think about his answer. "Our second date."

"So you took me to the restaurant your parents went on their first date on our second date?" She laughed.

"What? There should be originality in the first date, you wouldn't have wanted our first date to be the same as my parents, would you?" Logan said defensively.

"No, I wouldn't have wanted that. I love what we did for our first date," Rory reassured him, leaning back out of his arms for a moment to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Good." Logan couldn't help but smiling at her.

"So…"

"So…"

"Where does this leave us?"

"In bed together."

"Smart alec!" Rory slapped his chest and laughed.

"Where do you want it to leave us?" He asked her, being serious again.

"What do you want to happen?" She countered, not wanting to force him into anything. She knew Logan's reputation.

"I want strings," he told her softly.

"You do?" Rory was surprised at that, causing her to sit up and move out of the security of his arms.

Logan nodded, smiling at her shock. "I do. With you, I want strings."

Rory didn't know what to say. She stared at him. She couldn't believe it. Logan Huntzberger, playboy of Yale, wanted strings and wanted them with her.

"Rory? Are you okay?"

Her answer was to simply lean down and kiss him. A kiss that turned into another long make-out session before either one of them spoke again. "Does this mean you want strings too?" Rory just nodded and kissed him again. Logan loved the aggressive side he was finding, but wanted to make sure he knew where they stood. "So...you're my girlfriend now?"

Rory smiled at the word and nodded. "And you're my boyfriend."

Logan nodded, smiling at her, before reaching up to claim her mouth yet again. It was turning out to be a pretty good morning…or as the clock read, afternoon.


	9. The Time has Arrived

**Chapter 9: The Time Has Arrived**

It was time. Rory was pacing across the living room waiting for her mother to come downstairs. The doorbell rang and she ran to answer it, needing the distraction. She smiled when she looked up and saw her father standing on the porch. Rory said nothing as she stepped back and let Christopher inside.

"How you doing kiddo?" Chris looked at her and knew it was a pointless question. Anyone could see that the normal calm, collected and controlled Rory Gilmore was not present. In place of that sweet girl a confused, hurt and nervous Rory had appeared.

"Just wishing it was all over," she told him shakily.

"Only a few more hours and the worst of it will be put behind you," Chris reassured her, moving to pull her into his arms, hoping to comfort her just a little bit.

Rory was surprised, but comforted when her father pulled her into his arms. Immediately some of the nervousness and pressure washed away. She moved only when her mother came down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"Do we have to? Can't we go to some nice dinner somewhere? We're dressed for it." Rory pleaded one last time. She had been trying to convince her parents that she didn't need to go to this party all week, but they wouldn't let her miss it.

"We're taking you out tomorrow night, you know that. Luke is even coming to that one." Lorelai watched as Rory smiled at that one. "He wanted to come tonight for you, but we figured it might be better for him to miss this night."

"Really? I wouldn't have minded."

"You want him to come? He'll meet us there."

"The more people I have on my side, the better," Rory admitted. "Besides, Luke's always good for some comic relief. I'm sure he'll find something about Grandma's that he can criticize."

"I'll give him a call then, he can meet us there." Lorelai moved to get her phone leaving Rory with Christopher.

As they listened to Lorelai speak with Luke, both Rory and Christopher were lost in their own thoughts. Chris was thinking about the beautiful young woman his daughter had turned into and how he regretted not having a bigger presence in her life. Promising himself to be there for Gigi. Rory was thinking about how she needed to tell her parents, specifically her mother, that she and Logan were dating. Her mom had been telling her for weeks that there was something more going to between them, but Rory denied it adamantly. They should know before we get there, Rory thought to herself. After all, Logan would be at her side, the extra support that she was going to need.

"Okay hon, Luke's going to meet us there. Ready?"

"Let's go before I back out completely," Rory told her parents, following them out the door.

They were five minutes from the club where her grandparents were holding the party before anyone spoke. It was Rory who broke the somewhat tense silence. "I need to tell you both something before we go inside," she said seriously.

"What's up hon?" Chris pulled around to the front of the club where the valet was waiting to take the keys.

"Logan and I are dating." Quick, painless, and to the point.

"You finally admitted it huh?" Lorelai smiled and Rory just nodded.

"You knew?" Chris was completely shocked.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of them, whether or not they wanted to admit it," Lorelai told him. "This isn't the time, but I want details kid."

Rory nodded and smiled at her mother. Her smile faded as she looked at the club all lit up with people moving inside, ready to celebrate her birthday. People she didn't even know. Rory felt lucky that her grandmother even asked if she wanted anyone there. Of course, she had insisted on Paris, Lane, Brian, Zach, Sookie and Jackson, figuring that Luke's invitation went hand in hand with her mother's. "Are you sure I have to do this?"

Lorelai and Chris looked at each other and smiled. "Yup." Lorelai looked out the window and smiled. "Look who's waiting for you."

Rory turned around, expecting it to be Logan from the look on her mother's face, but instead saw Luke and Lane waiting with smiles on their faces. Happy to see familiar and comforting people, Rory got out of the car, the door being held open by one of the valet's, and moved over to them. "Thank you both for coming." She hugged Lane first and then Luke. "I can't believe you really weren't going to attend tonight."

"I didn't think you'd…" Luke began, somewhat ashamed.

"Of course I'd want you there! You've been like a father to me my entire life Luke. You should be at an event like this even if you weren't dating Mom," Rory told him, her arms still around him.

"Thanks Rory." Luke felt a little awkward, but kissed the top of her head, hugging her back.

She moved away and turned to Lane. "You'll never guess what happened." And with that the two girls went into their typical, talk-so-fast-you-don't-know-what-they're-really-saying mode and Rory gave Lane the abridged version of her dates with Logan and their decision to officially date.

"That's so cool! I can't wait to meet him," Lane said with a smile, glad that there was some kind of silver lining about this whole fiasco. "What's wrong?" Rory had stopped a few feet away from the ballroom her grandparents had rented.

"I don't know if I can do this. Do I really have to do this?" Rory felt as if at any moment she would start hyperventilating. This was not good. She didn't care how expensive the dress was or how good her makeup looked she didn't want to take one more step towards that ballroom.

"Okay, take a deep breath here," Lane moved back towards Rory and put her hand on her friends arm. "Come on, back slowly away from the ballroom, let's move down that hall, there's no one down there." It was significantly darker since the ballroom on that end was not being used and Lane led Rory to a hidden bench. "Come on, deep breaths, we don't want you passing out, now do we?" Lane shook her head at Rory's face, obviously seeing that her friend thought passing out would definitely be a better option. "Stop that," Lane lightly hit Rory's arm. "Do you really want to waste this gorgeous outfit? You look like a princess, and if I were you I'd want my prince to see me like this."

Rory gave her friend a weak smile, taking a few more deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "I don't want to go in there. I would rather eat a salad for every meal for the rest of my life then go in there."

Lane widened her eyes and laughed, seeing Lorelai out of the corner of her eye. "Lorelai! Lorelai!" She was trying to be quiet so no one would notice them.

Lorelai excused herself from Christopher and Luke, telling them to play nice while she was gone, and moved to Lane. "What's wron—" Lorelai didn't need to finish when she saw a pale Rory sitting on the bench. "Too close, too fast huh?" Rory nodded. "It's okay, that's how I felt when my parents made me do the whole coming out thing, of course it worked in my favor that I was pregnant, but still." Lorelai smiled at Lane. "This is something that needs to be done in slow steps. Do me a favor and go get a couple of glasses—hell, just grab three glasses and a bottle of champagne, that'll definitely help."

Lane quickly ran off to the ballroom leaving Lorelai and Rory sitting together. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should be able to just deal with this. I'm acting like a child. It's not like my world is ending. My grandparents are just leaving me everything they've worked for their entire lives!"

"It's okay hon. Take a deep breath, it's not time to pass out to make a quick exit…yet. It's better to make the entrance first ya know. You're allowed to act like a child sometimes, your life is about to change. Not necessarily for the worst, but still, change considerably. It's a shock." Lane appeared with the bottle and glasses and Lorelai smiled. "Perfect." She poured them each a glasses and raised hers, the others following, "To a night a fun, debauchery, and waking up tomorrow not remembering what happened."

Rory and Lane laughed at Lorelai's toast, but repeated the words, clinked their glasses and downed the first glass. All three of them laughed at their actions and quickly poured another glass, the same action occurring. It was on the fourth glass that Lorelai looked at both of them, "I think we're sufficiently buzzed enough to enter that stiff room, what do you think?"

Rory nodded. "Thanks Mom. You always have the best remedy."

"Stick with me kid." Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Always have and always will." Rory hugged her Mom and walked towards the ballroom holding her hand, Lane walking next to them, having poured themselves the last of the champagne from the bottle before moving. "Wow." Rory stopped in the doorway and stared at the ballroom. Her grandparents had spared no expensive, that much was obvious. "How long do I have to wait before I get trashed?"

Lorelai laughed. "Let them announce it first, then go for it."

"How far away is that?" Rory asked, dread and eagerness in her eyes.

"Who knows. Watch out, Mortica and Gomez alert at ten o'clock."

Rory almost spit out the champagne that she was drinking at her mother's reference to her grandparents. "That's a new one Mom," she said with a smile. "Run away while you can," Rory told Lane, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Rory! We were wondering where you were. Christopher said that you and your mother had disappeared. Hello Lorelai," Emily added as if an after thought. Lorelai just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Grandma, I needed a little mother-daughter time."

"It's okay dear, we're just glad you're here. Happy birthday."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Happy birthday Rory," Richard added.

"Thanks Grandpa. The room is wonderful, it's really too much."

"Oh don't be silly. It did turn out rather nicely though, didn't it?"

Rory nodded. "What's the program for the evening?" Rory knew better than to think that her grandmother didn't have everything planned out.

"We figured you would want to get the announcement out of the way so you could really enjoy the party. The announcement will be made shortly and then the rest of the night is to mingle and celebrate. We got a band."

Rory noticed them setting up and was immensely glad that her grandparents weren't going to slowly peal away the band-aid, but just rip it off at once. "Let me know when you want to make your announcement. I see some friends I need to greet."

"Okay dear, enjoy yourself, it is your night after all."

Rory smiled at her grandparents, and walked away holding her mother's hand. "Promise after I get the torture over with you'll get me whatever drink gets me drunk the fastest? And keep it coming?"

"That would be a Long Island Iced Tea my dear sweet innocent child, and I will gladly be your supplier of such a drink for the evening. Have no fears, Mommy will take care of you."

Rory smiled at her mother and then turned to her guests. "Sookie! Jackson! Thank you both for coming."

"This is some party Rory," Jackson commented, looking around, feeling a bit out of place.

"My grandparents went a little overboard, but they just wanted to do something special for me I suppose. Did they let you cater Sookie?"

"Of course," Sookie answered with a smile. "I would be offended if they got someone else for your party."

"I told my grandmother that if I was forced to attend then I at least wanted edible food!"

They all laughed at that one. "Well you let me know what you think, I tried some new recipes."

"I will," Rory promised.

"I have a surprise for you too," Luke said with a sly smile, walking over to the crew. He had two cups of coffee in his hands, giving one to Lorelai and the other to Rory.

They looked at each other, each questioning what was going on, but shrugged and took a sip of the magical brew of life. Swallowing, they both grinned, and Rory handed her cup to her mother as she hugged Luke. "Iloveyou, Iloveyou, Iloveyou! How did my Grandma ever get you to agree to have your coffee brewed here?"

"That would be the work of some guy named Logan, claimed he was your boyfriend. He said that he knew you'd appreciate having a decent cup of coffee and since you constantly raved to him how no one else could make coffee the way I did, he wanted to arrange for it to appear at the party. So I complied."

"You're the best!" Rory hugged Luke again. She looked around quickly and didn't see Logan, "I'll find Logan later and thank him."

Lorelai laughed. "I'm sure you will." She winked at Rory.

"Dirty!" Rory blushed. She couldn't believe that her mother was making sexual innuendos about her and Logan.

Before Lorelai could answer however, Emily's voice came over the microphone. "Good evening everyone and thank you for coming. As you know, our granddaughter," she motioned at Richard, "turned 21 yesterday, and this evening is in honor of that occasion. We would like to present her with part of our gift as a way to start the evening off in good cheer. Rory, could you come up here please?"

Rory looked at her mother, definitely not ready to face her fate. Quickly she downed her cup of coffee, her moms, and then two glasses of champagne that both Luke and Sookie were holding for her. She laughed at them all, walking towards the stage where her grandparents were waiting. Deciding it was better not to look at anyone who was actually in attendance, Rory focused on her grandparents, thinking ways to kill them and reasons why she shouldn't. The biggest reason being too many witnesses. She smiled at that thought, knowing that her mother would laugh and agree. It was then that she heard her mother's laugh and knew that she was reading her thoughts. Rory smiled at that thought—there was no one like her mother.

"Rory, your grandmother and I have always been extremely proud of you. You are a bright, sophisticated, beautiful young woman and it has been a joy watching you grow up. We know your future will hold as many good things as the past has and tonight we want to help you achieve all of your dreams. Your grandmother and I have decided that you, my dear, will be the heiress to the Gilmore Insurance Group and all that comes with it. We realize it is a big responsibility on top of what Straub left you, but we know you can handle it."

Rory smiled at her grandparents, softly thanking them.

"Before we officially start the celebration, there is one more thing," Emily mentioned.

Rory visibly paled, wondering if now was a proper time to make a grand exit and faint.

"Right you are Emily. As we were preparing for this evening, it came to my attention that your great-grandmother Lorelai, had left you something to mark the occasion of your 21st birthday as well. I wish she could have been here to give it to you, she would have enjoyed that," Richard said sadly.

"I wish that too Grandpa." Rory placed her hand on her grandfather's arm and smiled at him.

Richard patted her arm and continued. "Trix left behind a part of her fortune for you to inherit my dear. Quite a large sum in fact, but it was her wish for you to acquire it on your 21st birthday. She left this note for you," Emily handed Rory an envelope, "which we trust will explain her motives and reason for surprising you." Richard smiled at his granddaughter. "We hope this only adds to the joy of your birthday. Happy Birthday Rory." Richard handed off the microphone he had been using and hugged Rory and then allowed Emily to hug her as well.

"Thank you both," Rory told them, hugging and kissing them and then moving off the stage and out of the limelight. She vaguely heard her grandmother say something about getting the celebration started and the band began to play, but heard nothing as she moved out of the room and outside so she could read Gran's letter. She wanted to know what her great-grandmother had left her.

Rory had walked a good distance away from the club. She found a place where she figured it would take a while to find her, making sure to grab two glasses of champagne before her exit and opened the letter.

_Lorelai Leigh,_

_Happy 21__st__ birthday dear girl. It is my greatest hope that you will never receive this letter and I will be able to convey these thoughts to you in person, but should that not be the case, I will leave this for you instead._

_It has been a joy to watch you mature into the young woman that you are today, bringing happiness to not only your family and friends, but those surrounding you. You have the finest qualities that a Gilmore could possess, along with your mother's spunk and passion—I always did admire her you know._

_Though I know it must come as a surprise that I've left over two billion dollars for you to inherit on this day, there is good reason my dear. This money is that from my very first and only career that I've carefully invested through the years. For a short time when I was your age, I wrote a few short stories and articles that I submitted and was paid a small sum for. That sum has multiplied time and time again into what you are receiving this day. As the Gilmore girl destined to pursue a career in journalism, I find it fitting for you to receive this part of my savings._

_Use the money wisely my dear. Towards graduate school, your first career, you first apartment, computer, whatever it is. For me though, please take a small sum and invest it for your own daughter in hopes that if she doesn't follow in your footsteps she finds the career path that suits her best in life. _

_You very special my dear, I have known that since the first day I ever held you. Enjoy yourself on this day, get smashed as I did on my 21__st__ birthday and ignore whatever stiff things your grandparents might say. I'm sure they've thrown you an elaborate shindig at that club of theirs, but remember that it's your 21__st__ birthday. Therefore you're given right to barely remember the evening's events. Happy birthday my dear, I love you._

_Gran_

Rory wasn't aware of the tears rolling down her face, only the love that she felt for her Gran, a love that had intensified with that letter. Sitting there, she wished for nothing more than the harsh voice and words that signified Gran's presence. Holding the letter close to her chest, Rory took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face, heading back to the club to fulfill her Gran's wishes.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The room had been silent as Richard and Emily presented their granddaughter with not only their present, but the gift that her great-grandmother had left her. As Rory left the stage, the whispers started, the shock circulating. No one was expecting the announcement that had just been made.

Logan had been looking for Rory since he arrived, wondering where she had gone off. He had just spotted her talking with her mother and some people he didn't recognize when her grandmother called her to the stage. Once again her beauty captivated Logan. He watched as she nervously listened to what her grandparents told her, obviously dreading the words, but noticed how she changed when her grandfather started talking about her great-grandmother. As Rory hugged both of her grandparents she disappeared so quickly that Logan lost track of her. He moved quickly through the crowd, going outside the room thinking she was in the hall, not seeing her there moving outside, noticing that she wasn't there either.

Curious, Logan walked outside, intent on finding her.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lorelai watched as her father presented her with something from Gran and then as Rory hugged them both and immediately headed out of the room. She grabbed herself a glass or two of champagne and Lorelai hurried on after her. She watched as Rory walked farther outside, obviously wanting to read Gran's letter in privacy. Lorelai respected her wishes and waited for Rory to return. Ten minutes later, her daughter came back into sight and Lorelai smiled at her. "Good?"

Rory nodded. "You won't believe it." She whispered to her mother. Silently, she held out the letter to her mother, telling her to read it.

Lorelai read the letter, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh babe." She pulled Rory into her arms and they stood there in silence. A minute later though, they pulled apart. "Come on, we gotta follow Gran's wishes!"

Rory laughed. "I'm all for that. Now what were you saying about an ice tea?"


	10. The Best Thing to come from Long Island

**Chapter 10: The Best Thing to Come from Long Island**

Lorelai laughed and put her arm around Rory, leading her back inside. They were a few steps away from the French doors when Rory noticed Logan sitting on a bench outside, obviously waiting for her. She looked at her mom quickly, silently telling her to stop. Rory broke free of Lorelai and walked towards Logan. "Whatcha doing out here?" She asked him with a smile.

"Waiting for my girlfriend to reappear," Logan teased, returning her smile. "You see, she seemed to disappear before I could even find her to tell her how beautiful she looks this evening."

"I was looking for you earlier you know," Rory informed him.

"Oh were you?" Logan raised his eyebrows at her. "Happy Birthday Ace." He leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. "Are you okay?"

Rory knew he was referring to the scene that her grandparents had made almost a half hour ago. "I will be." She smiled at him. "Come on, my Mom's waiting, I want you to meet her." Rory stood, holding onto his hand, but when he moved towards the door she stopped him.

Logan looked back at Rory, wondering why she was holding him back a mere second after she requested returning to the ballroom so he could meet her mother. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when Rory moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, not letting go until she wanted to. When it seemed that she wasn't letting go anytime soon he smiled and whispered in her ear, "I think your Mom's waiting Ace, don't you?"

She laughed softly, hugging him tightly once more before letting go, taking his hand securely in hers, leading the way inside. She smiled when she walked inside to find her mom and Luke waiting.

"Everything okay hun?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

Rory nodded. "Mom, Luke, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger. Logan this is my mother Lorelai and my soon-to-be stepfather, Luke Danes."

Luke grimaced at the reference to becoming a father, he didn't want the title until it was official, but shook Logan's hand and smiled at Rory. Lorelai, however, was much more obvious in her scrutiny of Logan. "Hurt her and you have me to deal with; I promise it won't be pretty."

Rory blushed and was about to say something when Logan answered. "I'd never do anything to intentional hurt your daughter Ms…" he saw the look on her face and corrected himself quickly, "Lorelai. But I will keep your words in mind."

"Good. Now I believe there is a drink at the bar with your name on it. Come on kid." Lorelai nodded her head towards the ballroom and walked ahead of Rory and Logan with Luke next to her.

"You're going to start drinking without Finn?" Logan asked as they walked back into the brightly lit room.

"He's probably at or very close by to the bar, don't you think?" Rory asked Logan, knowing very well that Finn would be in a prime position to see her approach the bar.

"You're probably right there. So what drink is your mother referring to?" Logan noticed that Lorelai was already at the bar ordering drinks and impatiently waiting for them to get there.

"She mentioned something about some kind of Iced Tea," Rory explained.

"A Long Island Iced Tea?" Logan asked, surprised that Lorelai would actually hand one of those drinks over to her daughter—it was pure alcohol.

"That's the one." Rory smiled at him. They had reached the bar—and her mother.

"Here you go hun, drink up." Lorelai clinked her own glass with Rory's and watched as her daughter took a sip, surprised that she didn't make a face.

"Have you been holding out on Mommy?"

"Huh?"

"She's just been spending too much time with the likes of me," a deep Australian voice explained.

"Oh really? And who are you to be corrupting my underage daughter?" Lorelai asked with a very fake tone of anger.

"Thaddeus Finley the fourth," Finn said with a smile, reaching down to kiss Lorelai's hand. "But you can call me Finn."

"Who is this?" Lorelai looked at Rory this time.

"Finn is one of Logan's roommates; a transplant from 'the land down under'." Rory told her mother. "He likes to drink, taught me a thing or two."

"Interesting."

"You started without me luv?" Finn asked with a slight pout as he motioned to the glass in her hand.

"Well my mother wanted to get me my first legal drink," obviously sending him a look not to mention last night to Lorelai, "and I figured you would be by soon enough. Are you sure this is going to get me drunk?" Rory asked her mother, looking somewhat skeptical since the drink hadn't tasted alcoholic.

Logan snorted and Lorelai laughed at his reaction; he obviously knew the finer points of a Long Island Iced Tea. "Wait till the third one kicks in and ask me that again."

She finished off the drink, putting it on the bar, surprised when her mother handed her another. "Why Ms. Gilmore, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Why of course not," Lorelai answered in her own Southern belle voice.

"I believe you are trying to take advantage of me," Rory answered, trying to keep a straight face.

Lorelai tried to come up with an answer, but it only led to the two of them in fits of laughter, as they had been for the last ten minutes.

"Now Mom, I think there is a problem with this picture."

Lorelai looked at the group of young people standing around the bar, realizing that she didn't know any of Rory's new Yale friends. Finally she understood what her daughter was getting at. "What? Yes! How right you are! Let me fix this," Lorelai turned back to the bar tender. "Bar keep! Bar keep! These wonderful folks seem to be a little too serious for this evening's festivities. Let's fix that!"

"Sure Lorelai." The bartender was now on a first name base with both Lorelai and Rory and was enjoying watching them.

"Lorelai? Why is he speaking to me? I didn't say anything!" Rory looked at her mother somewhat confused.

"Not you hon, me! Remember? Your mother? Lorelai the second?"

"Right, right. You know, it's your fault I was confused. You're the one who had to give me your name."

"It was the drugs!" Lorelai defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you always say."

"One would think that if I'd keep to the same story she'd believe me, right?" Lorelai directed her question to Paris, who was closest to her.

"It's takes more than that to convince Rory of anything," Paris answered.

"Right. Right. My daughter the genius." Lorelai put down her empty glass, surprised that full one was in her hand.

"Wait!" That was a deep male voice.

"Luke? What's wrong? We're not causing a commotion, well not really." Lorelai looked up at Luke.

"I know, I just want to help you out a little first." He handed first Lorelai and then Rory a big mug full of coffee.

"What do you think Gran would think of this?" Lorelai asked her daughter seriously.

Rory contemplated the idea just as seriously. "I don't know, there was nothing in that letter about drinking coffee. Though, that could be a Gilmore girl secret she was saving for your letter since you are the original coffee addict."

"True, true. But I think since it's Luke's coffee we could make an exception, right? It's just one cup, after all. There is plenty more alcohol."

"How right you are Mommy dearest," Rory smiled at her mother and on the count of three they both drank their coffee, the entire mug, in one sip.

"Ha! Beat you again!"

"That's not fair! You've been doing this longer than I have!"

"At least something good comes from being older." Lorelai insisted with a smile.

"I have to hand it to you Gilmore, your mom is one cool lady," Finn spoke up from behind her. Rory had forgotten that everyone was there.

"Thanks, I think so."

"Are you even going to introduce me to your friends Rory? This is very rude, what would Mortica think?"

Rory burst out laughing and everyone else looked at them like they were crazy. "Well excuse me Wednesday. The one who just sent you the compliment is Finn," Rory turned slightly to see what order everyone was in. "Next to him is Colin, Steph, Logan, Lane, Zach, Brian and Luke, but of course, you know Luke," Rory winked at her mother and Luke groaned. "I'm going to find Sookie and Jackson."

Lorelai laughed, then turned to the blonde standing next to her daughter. "So you're Logan." The fact that she had met him outside, only a half hour before, didn't seem to phase her. It was almost as if she was playing Finn's favorite game.

"Yes ma'am."

Lorelai gasped, Rory slapped him. "Apologize. Now!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Does she look like a…well…you know what you called her!" Rory couldn't even bring herself to say the word.

Logan finally caught on. "No, not at all," he rushed to say. "Sorry Lorelai. How are you doing this evening?"

"Better now. I hope everyone has learned something from that. Just call me Lorelai. Rory, I think I'm leaving you in capable hands." Lorelai started to slide off of the bench she was sitting on, only slightly swaying.

"What? No! Mom, you promised!"

"I'll be back. I'm sure your friends can help you out, Finn looks like an expert on the alcohol front." When Lorelai saw Finn nod she looked at him, completely serious. "It is the goal of this evening to get my daughter so drunk that tomorrow she barely remembers anything, got it?"

"Of course love, consider your mission accomplished."

Lorelai nodded. "I'll be back to check up on her."

By this time everyone had managed to grab a stool and Logan was sitting next to Rory. "How you feeling Ace?"

"Peachy Keane jelly bean." Rory smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "I feel like I haven't seen you all night."

"I know, with you being the center of attention and all I've barely gotten a moment alone with you," Logan pouted.

Rory thought he looked adorable and smiled at him sweetly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go."

Rory laughed. "No complaints here." All of the sudden there was drink shoved in her hand and another given to Logan. Soon enough they all had drinks and were toasting the evening away.

No more than 20 minutes later, the entire group was on their way to getting good and plastered when Emily and Richard Gilmore walked over. Instantly it was a competition of who could pretend to be only slightly smashed the best. "Here you are Rory, your grandfather and I have been looking all over for you."

"Sorry Grandma, I was just enjoying the celebration with my friends." Rory looked at her grandparents and then at everyone around her. "I think a proper introduction is in order; Grandma, Grandpa, these are my friends. Lane, Zach and Brian are from Stars Hollow." Rory pointed to the three sitting kitty corner to her and Logan. "Then there's Seth, Robert, Colin, Steph, Finn, Paris and Logan—they're my friends from Yale. Everyone," she looked around at her friends, "these are my grandparents, and our host and hostess for the evening, Richard and Emily Gilmore." She finally took a breath, followed by a long sip of her drink. Finn just laughed.

"It's nice to meet you all; I'm glad you could come and celebrate with us this evening. Rory," Emily turned to her granddaughter. "Your grandfather and I would like to introduce you to some people."

She looked at Rory expectantly. Rory wanted to run, and run far away; instead, she looked at Logan, wondering how she was going to walk around in the state that she was in. Logan just smiled at her, sending her a silent message. "Okay," she stood, Logan standing at the same time, grasping her hand. They moved further away from the table and Rory smiled at her grandparents. "I guess it's time for a more in-depth introduction."

"Oh we know Logan dear," Emily told her granddaughter.

"I'm sure you've run into him and his family quite a bit, especially since they are here this evening, but it's something else." Rory looked at Logan with a smile and then turned back to her grandparents, "Grandma, Grandpa, Logan and I are dating."

To say that Richard and Emily Gilmore looked delighted was an understatement. They just smiled at each other and then at Rory and Logan. "That's wonderful dear, come along now." Emily and Richard led Rory from one group of their friends to another. Rory just put on a smile and made small talk the entire time, at one point even turning to Logan and telling him to get out while he could.

"Logan, I think Finn and Colin need to speak with you, why don't you find out what they want before Finn starts getting embarrassing?" Rory asked with a smile as her grandparents started bringing her towards yet again another group of people.

"I think Colin and Steph can handle things, and if not Paris or Luke will step in." Logan wasn't going to leave her alone with the wolves.

"No really, my grandparents aren't done with me by far, you go and save yourself. If I'm not back in 20 minutes have my Mom come and fetch me, she's the best at that."

"You're sure?" Rory nodded her head and Logan sighed. "Just for the record, I didn't want to leave you alone."

"I know, you're such a good boyfriend, now scoot!" Rory pushed Logan away and they both laughed.

"Where is Logan headed?" Richard asked, turning around to see Logan leaving his granddaughter's side.

"It seems that his friend Finn is getting a little out of hand, he went to go take control of the situation," Rory told her grandfather with a smile. "But have no fear, I'm still here."

"And I'm glad for that, I certainly enjoy your company more," Richard told her with a smile. "Now, let me introduce you to some of our friends, all Yale alumni. I believe you actually are friends with their children. Cassie and Derek Rothschild, Jennifer and Mark Vanderbilt, Isabella and Thaddeus Finley and Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger."

"It's nice to meet you," Rory smiled at all of them, shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. She actually wished she was a little more sober, or at least had her mother by her side. Logan would have only made her nervous, but still he would have been better than just a group of her friend's parents. She needed support!

"I've read a few of your articles Rory," Mitchum told her with a smile. "You're an excellent writer, a lot of potential."

Rory was speechless; this man was the king of the newspaper industry—if he liked your work, well, you were as good as gold with the Mitchum Huntzberger seal of approval. "Thank you sir."

"Please, call me Mitchum. I hear that you know our children?" He motioned to the group at large and smiled at Rory, obviously picking up on the fact that she was nervous.

"We've become friends the past couple of weeks."

"Really?" That was Colin's mother Cassie who spoke up.

"Yes. When news spread of my newfound fortune they were quite generous in helping me cope with being a 'rich kid'." Everyone seemed to find that comment funny.

"From what I hear you met everyone when you were researching your article on The Life and Death Brigade?" Thaddeus asked her with a smirk.

"That's correct. They're an interesting group, eclectic."

Once again, the entire group laughed. "That's a pleasant way of describing that group of hooligans," Jenny Vanderbilt spoke up. "I don't know how my Stephanie deals with the overload of testosterone she gets from those boys. She's been friends with them since they were all in diapers, except Finn of course. The Finley's didn't appear on the scene until the kids were in middle school. I'm sure she's glad for another female presence."

Rory was just about to say something when her grandmother stepped in, "Mitchum, Shira, you'll never guess what Rory told us this evening." The couple raised an eyebrow at Rory and then looked at Emily when the young woman didn't say anything. "Apparently she and Logan are dating. Officially a couple." Emily looked quite pleased with herself, as did the rest of the group—after they recovered from shock that is.

"You're dating my son, are you?" Mitchum looked at Rory in a different light, one that she wasn't quite comfortable with. Thankfully, the interruption of a lifetime came.

"What's the big pow wow about over here?" Lorelai came over to the group and stood next to her daughter.

"Lorelai?" It was Jenny Vandebilt's voice, but Shira and Cassie had the same look on her face.

"Hi Jenny, how are you?" Lorelai leaned over and kissed the woman's cheek, following the same steps with Shira and Cassie. A gesture that shocked Emily and Richard, but Rory most of all.

"I was wondering when you would make your way over to us," Shira said with a smile. "Your mother just informed us that our children have taken a liking to each other and are dating."

"That's what I've been told," Lorelai smiled at Shira Huntzberger. "If you'd all excuse us, it's Rory's 21st birthday and I am sick of sharing her!" The group laughed, enjoying Lorelai's disregard for the rules and decorum. With a smile wave Lorelai walked away with Rory saying good-bye at the same time.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Rory asked her mother, throwing her arms around her once they were far enough away.

"Logan mentioned waiting 20 minutes, but it looked like you needed an out."

"God bless you for being able to read my mind," Rory told her with a grin. A grin that grew when Lorelai handed her a drink.

"Something tells me your buzz is wearing off, especially after being in a group like that. Shira and Mitchum didn't hit you too hard, did they?"

"That's what you saved me from. What's your story with them anyway? I didn't think you knew them."

"Everything okay over here?" Christopher had seen the serious conversation between mother and daughter after Lorelai had rescued Rory and wanted to know the score.

"Getting there dad," Rory answered with a smile. "How much longer until it's appropriate to leave?"

Chris laughed at her. "Only another hour or so sweetheart."

"Thank god, I've never been so happy for a birthday party to end my entire life."

"Oh sweetie, we'll make up for all of this tomorrow night."

"Thanks Mom."

"How would you feel if I made your night just a little worse before it got better?" Chris looked at Rory with obvious regret in his eyes.

"What's wrong Dad?" Rory asked, scared at what her father could have to possibly tell her. It couldn't get worse, could it?

"Christopher, what's happened?"

"Well, it seems that…I didn't know she was coming for sure."

"Dad? What's going on? Just spit it out already!" Rory didn't like where this was going.

"My mother is here."


	11. Let the Games Continue

**Chapter 11: Let The Games Continue**

"What?"

"Francine is here?" Lorelai looked at Christopher like he was crazy.

Chris just nodded. "Here she comes."

Rory paled, this was certainly unexpected. The last time she had seen her paternal grandparents things did not go well. She hadn't seen or spoken to Francine Hayden since the older woman told her about her inheritance. It seemed that neither of them were too happy about what Straub Hayden had left behind in his will. It was too late to escape now however, the woman was on her way over; they had been spotted. "If Grandma is Mortica, who is she?" Rory whispered to her mother.

"A Stepford wife? Maybe Nicole Kidman?" Lorelai whispered back. Rory just laughed.

"Christopher, you were taking too long, what is the delay?" Francine came over to the trio already complaining. "Lorelai Leigh dear, happy birthday."

Francine refused to refer to her granddaughter by anything but her given name. Only adding the middle name since the second Lorelai decided to be vain and name her daughter after herself.

"Francine, I didn't know you were coming this evening. Grandma and Grandpa didn't tell me," Rory answered, hoping the smile on her face looked genuine.

"I wasn't going to miss this event, though I was told I missed the big show."

"My parents already presented her with her gift, if that's what you mean Francine." Lorelai decided to make her presence known. Francine Hayden had approved of Lorelai until she got pregnant at age 16 and decided to keep the baby.

"Lorelai. Good to see you as well." Francine's voice was somewhat cold and obviously uninterested.

"If you don't mind, my friends are waiting for me." Rory motioned to the area where her friends were sitting, Logan, Colin and Finn paying close attention to the conversation she was having.

"If you must go, then go. I just wanted to say happy birthday." Francine kissed Rory on the cheek, something very out of character. Rory could tell the old woman was rather put out that Rory was choosing her friends over family but manners would not allow her to make a scene.

"You coming Mom? It looks like Sookie needs you for something," Rory added as she grabbed her Mom's hand and led her away. "I'll see you later Dad." Chris nodded at his daughter and watched her walk away with Lorelai.

"What are you doing here mother?" Chris knew how much his mother disapproved of both Lorelai and Rory, more so since his father's passing and the reading of his will. He had not expected his mother to show up this evening.

"It was obvious that your father would have wanted to be here himself, so I came in his place. Richard and Emily insisted."

"You're not here for Rory at all, are you?"

"Lorelai Leigh and I have not had the best relationship, that's true, but it is still her birthday."

"Don't upset her or Lorelai tonight Mother, they don't deserve that." Christopher walked away then, somewhat annoyed that his mother even had the gall to show up.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"So Rory, who was that?" Colin asked as Rory joined the group, sitting on Logan's lap and willingly taking the drink Finn handed her. It was certainly turning out to be a crazy evening.

"That would be the paternal grandmother who doesn't approve," Rory answered once she had finished the drink.

"Francine Hayden, right?" Stephanie asked.

Rory nodded. "The one and only. I feel sorry for my dad having to grow up with her. I hope she was better when he was a child."

"Meet anyone else interesting?" Finn asked, remembering that Rory had been introduced to just about everyone that was here this evening.

"Let's see…there was Margy and Alex and Gail and Tim who are some of my grandparents oldest friends, a whole bunch of people I don't know and don't really care to know, and then of course the parents of my closest friends at Yale…Cassie, Derek, Jenny, Mark, Isabella, Thad, Shira and Mitchum."

Steph, Colin, Finn and Logan all stared at her. "You met our parents?" Colin asked in a shaky voice.

Rory nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

Finn shuddered and Steph was still trying to find words; Logan spoke next. "It wasn't…intimidating? Did your grandparents mention that we are dating?"

Rory nodded, "The four of them seem quite pleased about it actually. It was a little too easy if you ask me. I still don't understand what the big deal about meeting everyone's parents is."

"It's just that when they're together, it's…well…it can actually be worse than when we are all together."

"Worse? I don't believe it. Though you and your dad obviously share the same name Finn, I don't think he is quite up to par with you."

"No, but my mom and Colin's dad certainly can," Steph admitted.

"What?"

"Oh yes. Our parents are quite a mix. Why do you think they've been able to stay friends for so long? How do you think we all survived? Didn't you ever wonder why we're each they way that we are?"

Rory just stared at Steph. Though she had wondered, for some reason she didn't make the connection between child and parent. "What about you?" She asked looking at Logan the best she could from her position on his lap.

"They were nice, weren't they?"

Rory knew that Logan wasn't talking about anyone besides his parents. "They were very nice." Rory kissed his cheek, hoping to reassure him. "Your father even complimented me on my writing."

"Only because you're the best writer on the paper." Logan grinned at her.

"So you tell me." Rory leaned against him and smiled. "Finn, are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked once Finn put another full drink in front of her.

"Per your mother's orders," Finn reminded her. "I don't think I want to be on Lorelai's bad side."

"You never want to be on a Lorelai's bad side," Rory agreed, "that's a given." She picked up the drink and slowly drank it this time.

"Pacing yourself there Ace?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Just a bit," Rory told him. "Think we can get out of here yet?"

"You don't want to stay any longer?" Logan asked, feigning shock.

"Please. The faster we disappear the better."

"You heard the lady." Logan looked at Colin, Finn, Robert and Seth. They nodded and got up, heading for the door.

"What?"

"They're getting everything ready for our quick get away."

"Have anyone you want to say goodbye to?" Logan smiled at her.

"Are we heading back to Yale?" Rory asked.

"Kind of," was Logan's vague response.

"Let's go say goodbye to the Stars Hollow crew then." Rory stood, holding on to Logan's hand obviously expecting him to come along with her for the goodbyes.

"How you doing hun?" Lorelai asked as Rory and Logan approached.

"I'm okay, making our escape."

"I was wondering how long you would last. Going to say goodbye to Gomez and Mortica?"

"I guess I have to," Rory said with a sigh. "Think they'll put up a fight?"

"Are you leaving with Blondie over here?" She nodded towards Logan.

"Yes, I'm leaving with Logan and the Yale crew, no one will give me our final destination though."

"Good things come to those who wait, Ace." Logan said with his trademark smirk crossing his mouth.

Rory just rolled her eyes, causing Lorelai to laugh. "Okay, well, you go out and play with your friends, just remember dinner tomorrow night at the Inn. Bring along these new friends if you wish."

"Thanks Mom." Rory leaned in and hugged her mother, quickly kissing her cheek. "I really appreciate you coming tonight Luke, it meant a lot. I know how much you love my grandparents."

"It's your birthday, don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I'll see you then," Rory agreed, leaning in to kiss his cheek as well and then grabbed Logan's hand. They made their way to Lane, Brian and Zach who upon hearing they were leaving decided to make their exit as well.

"Don't worry about anything, it'll all work out," Lane whispered as she and Rory hugged.

"Thanks." Rory smiled and then moved on to her father, who thankfully was not in the company of his mother. "Hi Dad."

"Hey there kiddo, how's it going?"

"Things are good, we're going to make our exit," she explained, suddenly realizing that her father and Logan hadn't been properly introduced. "Oh I'm sorry, Logan, this is my father Christopher Hayden, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger."

"Nice to meet you Logan." He smiled and held out his hand for Logan to shake.

Logan knew the minute Rory's father started to size him up and was slightly nervous. Christopher held out his hand and Logan shook it. "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too, Sir."

"Please, call me Chris. So you're leaving now? Going to say goodbye to your grandparents before you go?" He looked at Rory when he posed the questions, smiling at her face. "Don't worry, my mother attached herself to a group of people who can stand her, you can get out without speaking to her."

Rory laughed. "Thanks Dad. Are you coming tomorrow night?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." Christopher hugged Rory and watched as she and Logan walked towards Emily and Richard.

Her grandparents weren't hard to locate, they were still where Rory had left them, with the same group surrounding them. It looked as if all the adults were good friends. "How do you think they know each other so well? It's not like they all graduated together." Rory commented as they got closer.

"Think about it Ace," was all Logan said.

Rory smiled, realizing how they knew each other. She didn't get a chance to respond before they were spotted, "Rory! Logan! How nice of you to join us." It was Emily.

"Hi Grandma, we were just coming to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Are you leaving already?" Richard asked them, certainly surprised at that news.

"Sorry Grandpa, it's been a long week."

"Oh, well."

While Rory was speaking with her grandparents, Mitchum and Shira had pulled Logan to the side. "We weren't aware that you knew Rory Gilmore," Shira said with a smile.

"We do both work at the newspaper you know. Bound to run into each other."

"Okay, then we didn't know you two were friends," Mitchum corrected.

"You don't know about many of my friends," Logan retorted with a smirk.

Mitchum rolled his eyes at his son. "You're incorrigible. When did you and Miss Gilmore become so close?"

"It's a recent development." Logan wanted to be vague, he didn't appreciate the third degree.

"When did you start dating?" Shira asked.

"A couple of days, it's something new."

"Don't screw around on her Logan, her grandparents are good friends of ours," Mitchum said with a serious face.

"I'll keep that in mind Dad."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"What did you mean then?" Logan rolled his eyes, his parents were ridiculous sometimes.

"We just don't want to see her get hurt Logan. We know how fickle you are when it comes to girls. Different one every night and all."

Logan couldn't believe that his mother knew that kind of information about his life. "I'm not out to hurt her Mom, I swear. Besides, it's been two days, let's give it a little time, shall we?" Logan smiled at his parents and then turned towards Rory, putting a hand on the small of her back. "Ready to go?"

She turned towards him and smiled, both actions were noted by the adults surrounding them. "Sure. I'll see you next Friday, thanks for tonight, it really was lovely," Rory told her grandparents with a smile.

"All right dear, happy birthday, we'll see you next week." Emily kissed Rory's cheek.

"I'll speak with you this week, we have some details to hammer out," Richard said with a smile, kissing his granddaughter's cheek. "Have a good night dear."

"Thanks Grandpa. Goodnight everyone, it was nice to meet you all," Rory acknowledged the group of adults that she met earlier. With one last smile, she let Logan lead her away and outside, where the rest of the crew, and the car, were waiting.


	12. Four Year Olds and Barbies

**Chapter 12: Four-Year-Olds & Barbie**

Twenty minutes later Rory was still bugging Logan about where they were going when the car finally stopped. He grinned at her as they all got out, Rory last, of course. Seeing the location, Rory just laughed, a sound that continued when she saw the look Logan was giving her.

"This is why we left my grandparents very expensive party?" Rory asked.

"No, we left your grandparents very expensive party because you requested it. This is where we're taking you because you can drink here now."

"Not like that ever stopped you before," she threw at him. Logan just grinned. By the time they reached the table, Finn had ordered drinks all around and they were all looking at Rory and Logan as if they were snails.

"Happy birthday love." Finn smiled at her, handing her a shot, and a drink as she and Logan sat down at the table.

"Thanks." Rory quickly downed the shot and smiled. "I still can't believe this is where you took me."

"Do you want to go somewhere else? What's wrong with the pub?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, but it just seems…um…a little low key for you guys."

"What? Thursday night wasn't enough?" Finn asked, trying to act offended.

"No, no, nothing like that, forget I said anything," Rory took another sip of her drink and smiled at everyone. "Anyone have big plans for tomorrow night?"

"Well I was going to fly off to Paris for the evening, visit my French lover and be back in time for Monday's classes," Steph said with a grin. "Did you have something else in mind?"

Rory just laughed. "Well nothing that exciting, that's for sure. But, my mom is throwing me a real party, you know, one that's fun and all, tomorrow night at her inn. If you guys don't have anything better to do, you're more than welcome to come."

"Will there be alcohol?" Finn asked immediately.

"It's my 21st birthday Finn, what do you think?" He just grinned.

"I can go to France next week, Jean-Paul will understand. You need to celebrate your birthday in style." Steph grinned and everyone laughed at her.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The pub had been entertaining. They had stayed until last call, Finn trying to get Rory completely drunk and Rory insisting that she couldn't do such a thing. Eventually, the group split up; Robert and Seth going back to their rooms, Finn heading home with Holly, the curly red head from the LDB that he hung out with often, Colin and Steph went back to her room since her roommate wasn't home, and Logan and Rory headed back to her room.

"Do you think Paris is here?" Logan asked, not looking forward to seeing the girl.

"She's out with her mystery man," Rory told him.

"Still won't tell you?"

"Nope. I even told her that it could be my present, she didn't bite."

"You're bound to find out, you two do live together."

"Something tells me I would rather not be informed of her love life at this moment."

"She can't keep it a secret forever," Logan reasoned.

"I guess so." They were at her door now. It was a bit awkward. Two nights ago they spent the night under the stars, last night she slept at his apartment since she was there anyway, but now…well, this was different. It was two thirty in the morning though, considerable reason for Logan to stay with her, but she didn't know how to approach the situation. Relationships were not really her forte. Logan fixed the problem, however, when he kissed her.

Logan knew that Rory was nervous. What he didn't know is if she really wanted him to come inside or not. They had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a little over 24 hours, but they were so unknown to each other. He wanted to stay with her, he wanted her in his arms, he wanted to wake up with her, but what Rory wanted was unknown. As the thoughts progressed in Logan's mind, he became aware of the fact that he was becoming a guy capable of commitment. That was certainly not his typical MO. He was never that guy. He was never the one to settle down, have strings, hell, he had never asked any girl for strings—he had only turned them down. Nonetheless, here he stood trying to figure out what was going through Rory's mind when he discovered the perfect solution: he kissed her.

It was as if her lips on his was the answer to any question. They stood in front of the door for a moment, making out, before there was a slight pause and with her lips only a few centimeters away from him, she asked, "do you wanna come in?"

Logan smiled at her and nodded, he definitely wanted to go inside. He followed her through the door, closing it behind them and was surprised that she took the initiative when he turned around. Immediately her lips were on top of his and her hands were on his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They slowly moved backwards, never breaking the contact of their mouths, and Logan led them into her room.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Saturday afternoon found Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph, Seth and Robert pulling up in front of The Dragonfly Inn, which Lorelai Gilmore the Second owned.

"Cute," Steph commented.

"Not too shabby."

"Such a compliment coming from young Colin," Robert teased. It was well known that out of everyone, Colin was definitely the hardest to please.

"Come on, let's get inside." Logan opened the car door and got out, walking towards the front door without waiting for his friends.

"He's got it bad," Finn remarked. "I can't believe it." He shook his head, "I didn't think we'd ever loose Huntz to a woman; his father's demands maybe, but a woman? Never!"

"Come on, let's get inside." Steph propelled the boys into the inn, curious about what was awaiting them.

Logan was already inside and headed towards the room with the most commotion. He saw Rory immediately, watching her intently before moving towards her. She was talking with Lane, her best friend from Stars Hollow, and it seemed to be a very animated conversation. Lane apparently could speak just as quickly as Rory, plus hand gestures, and of course, Rory was following along perfectly. She was so cute.

"You gonna go over to her Huntz?" Steph asked coming to his side.

"I'm getting there," Logan answered, his eyes never leaving Rory.

"You've got it bad, huh?"

Logan blinked and then looked at Steph for a moment before going back towards Rory. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Seems a little sudden, doesn't it?"

"I know it does. I never thought I'd fall for any girl, let alone one I've only known for a month or so, but she's something different and special."

"And of course it doesn't hurt that your parents couldn't be too disapproving…she is a Gilmore and Hayden after all."

Logan laughed. "I wasn't really thinking about Rory and my parents quite that way."

"Trying to figure out ways to keep them from really interacting?"

"I would say yes, but that's shot since she met them last night, remember?"

"Oh yeah, they were there. How did they take the news of you two dating?"

"Apparently well, but you know my parents, they'd never say anything to make them look bad in front of high society. But me they'll rail into me at home and in private if they feel it necessary."

"How right you are." Steph nodded with understanding. "Go on over there Huntz." Steph pushed him and noticed that Lane had spotted them and was pointing him out to Rory.

Rory had been speaking with Lane when all of the sudden her friends stopped and looked at her. "He's here," she said with a smile. The best friends had been gossiping and analyzing Logan Huntzberger since they sat down earlier that afternoon. Rory had showed up early purely for that reason. She waved to Logan and Steph, who looked to be having a serious conversation of sorts, and stood, meaning to walk towards them when she heard her name. Turning around, she saw Sookie looking at her.

"Hey Sookie, what's going on?"

"I want you to come taste this, tell me what you think." Sookie took hold of Rory's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you decided to make Sookie, you're one of the best chefs I know."

"Only one of?" Sookie asked, a hurt look on her face.

"Well you know, there is Luke and Al and Pablo, but you and Luke are definitely tied for first place."

Sookie sighed. "I guess I can deal with that."

Rory smiled. "So what's so important for me to see?"

"This!" Sookie pulled Rory through the kitchen door and Rory saw the huge cake with chocolate icing and a Barbie theme on it, she had to laugh.

"I can't believe you did this! Where did Mom find the picture?"

Sookie started in with the laughter. "She was looking through some old things, we were thinking about this party. The only girly thing that you ever really got into." She recalled Rory's childhood days.

"Very true, I never let Mom decide on my birthday theme again!"

"You were only four," Sookie reasoned.

"I was very mature for my age, things were different at my 5th birthday, weren't they?"

Sookie just laughed. "Oh yes, the huge event that your grandmother put on. I'm sure you were just begging for the Barbie party again, weren't you?"

"Okay, so I forgot about that, but six was good for me."

"Good? Rory, you had me make a cake that looked like a book, and what book was it? _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_, you never were an easy girl to please."

Rory laughed again. "Well thanks for bringing back this horrible memory. Excuse me while I get a cup of coffee and go murder my mother."

"Just remember to take her outside, there are too many witnesses here!"

Rory's laughter grew as she left the kitchen with her coffee in hand. Looking around the room for either her mother or Logan, Rory noticed that they were actually standing next to each other—and they looked like they were getting along—definitely a good sign. "We need to talk." Rory looked at her mother with a serious expression.

Lorelai took in her daughter's face and tone of voice and immediately shifted her eyes. "Sookie! You told her? I wanted it to be a surprise!!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I just wanted her to see it," Sookie apologized.

Lorelai turned back to her daughter. "It's not that bad, think of all the other things I could have done."

"I am, I think I would appreciate those much more," Rory promised.

"What about if I chose your 9th birthday?" Lorelai teased.

It took Rory a moment to remember what happened on her 9th birthday and what her mother could have done. All of the sudden it hit her. For her 9th birthday party her mom had thought it would be funny to have a carnival/circus theme. Somehow or other she got Taylor to allow a petting zoo on the main square and had game booths set up, even a dunking booth, but the clincher had been Kirk. Lorelai had been talked into allowing Kirk to be the clown and the mime. It was an awful experience—to this day Rory was still afraid of both clowns and mimes. As the memory returned she turned red and her face scrunched even more. "If you EVER have that recreated I would disown you. Take you to court and everything. I'd get ALL the movies too!!"

Lorelai gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"You wanna try me?" Rory said with a smirk.

"Mean!"

Rory just laughed. "Ditto."

"Hello? Anyone want to fill me in?"

"I should warn you now that Rory is terrified of clowns and mimes," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Really?" He lifted his eyebrows at her. "And why's that Ace?"

"Maybe, some day, I'll let you watch the tape, if we even have it still. Didn't you promise me that you'd burn it?" Lorelai grinned her evil grin. "Mom! You promised!"

"You won't tell me?"

"Too harsh. Won't watch the video either, brings back bad memories. Though I'm sure you and mom could make a whole afternoon out of it. "

"I just might have to do that." Logan winked at her.

"Where is everyone else? They aren't causing trouble, are they?" She groaned when Michele's voice came through. "Mmmmmooooommmm," she whined, "make him stop! It's my birthday! Tell him my present can be his lack of complaining and rudeness for the rest of the night."

"I'll do my best hun." Lorelai smiled as she walked towards the commotion.

"You never answered my question, where are your crazy friends?"

Logan smiled at her. "First thing's first." He leaned over and kissed her. As he removed his mouth from hers, loving how affected she got from one little kiss. He leaned closer, putting his mouth next to her ear, "happy birthday," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said shyly, somewhat embarrassed over their display of affection.

"As far as the rest of the gang, who knows where they went off too, but I'm sure Colin is keeping them in line, as usual." He grinned at her.

"Of course." Rory returned his smile, happy to still be in his arms. He left that morning after they had ventured off campus for breakfast, once she'd downed two coffees of course, and she couldn't believe that she had actually missed him. It didn't help matters that she and Lane had been speaking about him all afternoon either. One thing was certainly for sure, she had enjoyed both falling asleep and waking up in his arms. She had definitely missed those arms, that smell, that smirk. "Maybe we should go find them?" She suggested.

"Give them a few minutes, I want to give you your birthday present." Logan smiled down at her.

"Logan, really, you didn't…"

"Be quiet, it's your birthday, I did. We really just haven't had a moment to ourselves for me to give it to you, so I figured I'd steal you away for a short while this afternoon." He intertwined their hands and led her out the back door, surprising Rory by leading her to the same bridge she had kissed Jess on all that time ago.

"Logan?"

"Shush," he instructed. He sat down next to her on the bridge and for a few moments they sat in silence, just watching the flowing water. Then he turned to her. "I'm not really sure what's happening between us Rory. I mean, I've known you for such a short time, but there's something there. I've never been the commitment guy. I've never _wanted_ to be that guy, at least not before a month ago, before I met you." Rory was watching him, wondering where this is going. "But you know, I spent a lot of time thinking about what I wanted to get you. After all, you are the heir to a fortune almost as big as mine," she scoffed at that comment and he continued with a smirk. "So, what do you get for the girl who has everything?"

"Logan, that's not exactly accurate," Rory felt compelled to interject.

"Okay, so what do you get the girl who can get herself anything that she wants?" Logan rephrased. "Better? Can I continue?" She nodded and Logan tried to get a proper train of thought. "I thought about it long and hard, it's been on my mind for a week or two ya know, obviously we weren't even dating then, but I wanted your birthday present to be something special."

"Come on, the suspense is killing me!" Rory cut him off.

Logan laughed. "You were never one to have patience were you?" Rory shook her head. "Okay, here you go, happy birthday Rory." He reached into the inner pocket of the sports coat he was wearing and pulled out two boxes in the recognizable blue/green of Tiffany & Company. Rory just stared at him.

"Logan…I…"

"You don't even know what's inside them yet Ace, come on, open them up. It is your birthday after all." Logan egged her on and Rory reluctantly took the boxes.

She opened up the smaller box first, gasping as the contents were revealed. Inside were beautiful diamond hoop earrings, she couldn't believe it, "Logan…" he put his fingers against her mouth, effectually quieting her. He removed the earrings from her hand and put the bigger box in its place. She opened it up and went from the necklace to him to the necklace and back to him.

"You don't like it," he said immediately. "I should have gone for something else, diamonds are too much?" During an afternoon trip to Manhattan last week Logan had spent two hours in Tiffany's on 5th Avenue and finally decided on these two pieces. Obviously, it wasn't her taste. "Come back with me, you can pick out anything you want. I should have done that in the first place, I don't know the first thing about picking out jewelry for you."

"Logan," Rory said quietly. "Logan, calm down." She looked back down at her birthday presents and then up at him. The necklace was exquisite, she was at a loss for words. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, white gold or platinum in a circle shape, completely covered in diamonds. "Logan, this must have cost a fortune."

"It's nothing Ace, really." He actually looked a little embarrassed about her comment.

"I can't accept this Logan." She tried to give him back the necklace.

"What? Why? I told you we can go and exchange it for something else if it's not your taste and all."

"It's not that…it's beautiful."

"So what's the issue?"

"Logan, this must have cost you a fortune."

"Honestly, it's nothing, I promise. Please just accept them. It's my present to you, 21 is a big birthday you know." Without allowing her to argue any further, Logan took the necklace out of the box and moved to clasp it around her neck. Then, carefully, he removed the plain silver earrings she had been wearing and replaced them with the earrings he had given her. "As impossible as it may be to believe, you look even more beautiful." Logan moved away from her ears and kissed her lightly. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

Rory was momentarily taken back by his use of the endearment, she wasn't expecting it from him, and just stared into his beautiful brown eyes. Brown eyes she could drown in. "Logan, I don't know what to say."

"Thank you." He laughed at Rory's confused look. "That's what you should say; thank you."

She blushed. "Thank you Logan, it was very unexpected and unnecessary, but beautiful nonetheless."

"I'm glad you like them," he whispered. Leaning down to kiss her neck in a spot that he quickly learned she loved. Slowly, he kissed her until he finally reached her lips, capturing them, enjoying this private moment. "I guess we should get back, huh? Being that you are the guest of honor and all," Logan mentioned when they moved back to catch their breath.

"I guess so," Rory agreed, although reluctantly.

"Come on Ace," Logan stood and waited for her, this time instead of holding her hand, he put his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him.


	13. Life Goes On

**Chapter 13: Life Goes On**

She had walked back into the party, wearing the jewelry from Logan and was immediately cornered by her mom. After an explanation, and Logan's insistence that it wasn't too expensive (though no one believed him) they started with the party. All in all it was a success, even with the Barbie and the Rockers birthday cake. Much better than anything her grandparents could have done for her. Though she was happy that they had decided to show up at this gathering as well. Her grandparents always meant well, no matter the strange way they went about showing it.

Monday morning came quickly and Rory woke up wondering what would happen. Life had to go on—she couldn't live differently because she had all of this money and publicized prestige. She would go on being the same old Rory. She promised herself. She promised her mother. Most of all though, she promised herself. As she expected, there were people staring everywhere, people taking pictures, people asking questions, but she politely ignored them trying to concentrate on her schoolwork. Finally, around two o'clock, she managed to slip into her favorite corner of the library that no one knew about.

Engrossed in her Jane Austen book, Rory crawled in a ball on the couch in her corner and lost herself in the story. She was more than halfway through the book when she had a feeling someone was watching her. She lifted her head and almost screamed.

"Come on, don't do that, if you do then everyone will know where you are and then where would you hang out?"

Rory took a breath a smiled. "Always one for reason, aren't you?"

He smirked. "Part of my charm." Rory closed the book and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Rough day?"

She shook her head. "Not really, just tired. I had a pretty long weekend."

"You did, huh?" Logan was being coy.

"I did, yeah." Rory agreed. "Just wanted to hide out from all the staring Yalies. They're awfully annoying."

"Don't I know it."

"What can I do for you?"

"So now I need a reason to track my girlfriend down?"

"No, there never needs to be a reason. I was just wondering."

"Oh. In that case, there is a reason."

"I knew it!" She threw him a grin. "What would that reason be?"

"Come to dinner with me."

"Tonight?"

He shook his head. "Would I really give you so little time to prepare?"

Rory looked at him with a straight face. "Yeah." She was serious.

"I'm crushed Ace, really, I am. Seriously though, not tonight."

"Then when? You know I have dinner with my grandparents Friday night."

"I know that babe, not Friday night either. Wednesday."

"Wednesday huh?" Rory looked at him for a moment. "Where is this dinner? Who am I going to be associating with?"

"Well…Colin, Finn, Steph, Robert…"

"Is this an LDB event?"

He shook his head. "Might sound that way, but no."

"Whose parents are putting it on then?" Rory was smarter than that.

"You caught on, so smart, I know why you're at Yale now," he joked with her. "Steph's parents actually."

"Why?"

"They like to celebrate?" Logan played with her.

"What are they celebrating?"

"The fact that it's Wednesday?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Seriously Logan, what are Steph's parents celebrating."

"Who knows, probably the idea that the sun rose and consequently set. They like to party, doesn't matter if they have a good reason or not."

"I see."

"Come with me."

"I don't know…"

"Come on Ace, you're one of us now. It's your job to sit through these boring parties. Besides, we'll form a sub-party everything will be okay."

"They don't care that she has classes tomorrow?"

He laughed. "No, they don't. They expect that it won't bother us either. Apparently they don't know how studious you are though."

She shook her head. "Is this really over the rising and setting of the sun?"

"Possibly. Or it could be because her brother got promoted."

"Well at least that seems like a better reason. Now tell me again why it's on a Wednesday."

"Cause it's Todd's favorite day of the week. What was so appealing about hump day I don't know, but Todd and Finn have a similar mindset so that should it explain everything."

"Strangely it does," Rory admitted.

"I knew you loved us Ace."

Rory just laughed. "You're growing on me."

"Good to know. So you're coming?" She nodded. "Perfect! Come on, let's meet everyone at the pub for dinner and then you can spend the rest of the night studying." Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the steps, heading for the pub.

Over the next 24 hours, Rory completely forgot that she had even gained a fortune. Teachers threw all kinds of work out; papers, exam dates, hundreds of pages worth of reading, not to mention Doyle was really in a bad mood. Someone must have criticized something in the paper because nothing was good enough for him. Against the protests from every one of her friends Wednesday night, Rory spent the entire car ride there and back reading and refused to drink anything alcoholic because of the pages and pages she had to read, as well as two papers to write and articles to edit to help Doyle out. Sometimes being Paris' roommate really sucked.

She got out of the car Wednesday night, which dropped her off in front of the dorm, saying a distracted goodbye to everyone, surprisingly walking into the dorm without banging into someone and went straight into her room, where she stayed awake until 3am working. The trend continued through the end of the week, the only break being the one for her Friday night dinner. Rory even cancelled her plans with her mother after the frantic phone call she received from Paris during dessert. Apparently Doyle was driving her crazy because copy editors were sick or overworked with classes and couldn't do their job, he was overworked, and the administration was really on his back about this particular issue.

"Everything okay babe?" Lorelai asked as Rory joined the family at the table.

"Just life moving on," Rory said vaguely, obviously thinking about something else. "Sorry," she looked around the table, "that was Paris. Apparently Doyle is under a lot of pressure and few of the copywriters are sick and it's a big mess at school. I'm gonna have to go back after dinner, I can't go back home this weekend Mom, I'm sorry."

Lorelai watched her daughter, noticing how stressed she looked but knew pressing that issue right now wasn't wise. "I understand, but you owe me!"

Rory nodded. "Promise." The rest of dessert went fairly well and Rory was surprised that she even managed to drive home without falling asleep. Her waking hours were sadly getting longer, coffee and take-out being better friends then had previously been—big achievement considering how friendly they were already. She finally fell asleep after 75 pages of reading Friday night, to be woken up at 10am by Paris.

"What in the world could you want this early?" Rory growled as Paris came into her room screaming her name.

"Get up!"

"Why?" Rory opened her eyes slightly. "Why don't you have coffee in your hand? Don't come back in here without coffee!" Rory threatened, closing her eyes, happy when her bedroom door slammed, announcing Paris' exit. Sadly, it didn't last long.

"Here's your coffee! Get up!" Paris shoved the cup under Rory's nose and she took a sip as she sat up.

"What do you need?" Rory ran a hand threw her hair.

"Help at the paper."

"This is why you woke me up!"

"Rory, Doyle is driving me crazy. No one else will come in and help him—he's going insane. If he goes insane that means I can't be around him and if I can't be around him it means that I'm not spending tonight with him and if I'm not spending tonight with him it means that…"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Rory screamed. "You're dating _Doyle?!_" Rory had been hounding Paris for two weeks trying to figure out who the mystery man was; it was Doyle, that was gross, and somewhat disappointing.

"Gilmore, did you even hear what I just said?" Paris was annoyed.

"Of course I did! You're dating Doyle! I can't believe you wouldn't tell me that!"

"It doesn't matter who I am or am not dating Rory, it matters that he won't be keeping me satisfied if he doesn't get some more help at the paper!!"

"Ew, Paris, really, I didn't need that mental picture!!" Rory screamed, thinking about Doyle having sex, sex with Paris at that, was by far one of the grossest things Rory could think about this early in the morning.

"So will you help him?" Paris screamed when Rory looked at her blankly. "At the paper Gilmore, he needs help at the paper and you're good with this kind of stuff."

She groaned. "Fine, fine, when?"

"An hour ago?"

"I'll be there as soon as I've showered, dressed, had seven more cups of coffee and eaten a big meal," Rory promised, throwing back the covers, heading for the bathroom. Rory moaned and groaned as she showered. The plan had been after working many hours last night, to sleep in this morning and head off to the library for the rest of the day. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. Knowing Doyle she would be at the paper all afternoon, not get to the library until late and spend the better part of her evening there instead of catching up on much needed sleep. Wasn't being a socialite supposed to have perks or something? Logan and his friends never got this stressed out over school, it wasn't fair. Then again, the others weren't perfectionists. They had grown up with money and its perks and had no problem using it to their advantage here at Yale. Rory was definitely not like that.

Unsurprisingly, when Rory walked back into her room she saw four cups of coffee waiting for her. Knowing that Paris was probably getting breakfast for her now, Rory downed two cups before getting dressed and the other two while doing that. She heard the door open and close and went into the common room. "Thanks Paris." Rory dug into the huge breakfast her roommate had brought back for her, knowing that Paris had in fact rolled her eyes at her comment, but Rory just shrugged it off. There was two more cups of coffee along with breakfast and a promise for two more as they walked to the paper.

Unfortunately, things are the paper were crazier than Rory could have imagined and she spent the better part of the evening there, getting home in time to read one out of the eight chapters assigned for the weekend, not even getting a start on her paper due Tuesday and collapsed in her bed. Doyle made her promise to help him Sunday as well, so Rory was at the paper until five when she insisted on stopping and going to the library to finish her work and write her paper. She had to call the campus service at 3am to walk her back to her room where she once again collapsed into her bed.

How she got up the next morning and to her first class, Rory would never remember. She figured it had something to do with Paris enticing her with lots and lots of coffee, but she wasn't sure. As she left class, happy for an hour break, heading to her room for a quick nap, her phone rang. "Hi Mom," she was exhausted and her voice reflected it.

"Fruit of my loins! How are you?"

"Tired."

"What have you been doing all weekend? I haven't heard from you. I called you know. It's not nice to ignore your mother. That's something I do to my mother, you're not supposed to do it to me."

"Sorry mom. It was Doyle's fault."

"Doyle? I thought you were dating Logan," Lorelai was confused.

"I am dating Logan Mom. And Ew! I can't believe you think Paris and I would have the same taste in guys."

"Oh, I see, so Doyle AND Paris were keeping you from calling me?"

"Ew! No! I made sure they didn't come back here for any of that stuff, I couldn't deal with it. There was a crisis at the paper and my services were requested. I spent half the weekend there and the other half actually doing work. Mom, isn't being rich supposed to have perks?" Rory complained as she dropped her bag on the floor and set an alarm.

Lorelai laughed. "I'm sure it does kid, you just don't know the rule of the game yet."

Rory yawned. "Probably. Look Mom, I'm gonna get some sleep before my next class. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay, love you."

"You too." Rory yawned again as she cut the connection and fell asleep immediately.

She managed to sleep through her second and third class, only awoken by a phone call from Doyle begging her to come back that evening and help some more. Begrudgingly, Rory agreed and got up for her next class, grabbing coffee on the way. She walked into the paper, heading straight for the editing desks and finished up what she hadn't last night. At one point, Rory had expected Logan to appear since she hadn't spoken to him since Friday night before dinner but there was nothing. There was no time for sleep that night as Rory finished her reading, studied for an exam, and finished editing her final paper. It was the week from hell and Rory was sure she was being punished for something, though she didn't know what. All Rory knew was that she never wanted to set foot in the paper again.

With three cups of coffee in her system, and another in her hand, Rory went to class and participated as usual, impressing the professor with the fact that she had actually read and understood all the work, happily handed in a paper and finally, in her last class of the day, taking her exam, hoping she did as well as she thought she did. Rolling first her shoulders and then her head, Rory stood and left the classroom five minutes before the class actually ended. She felt bad because there were several messages from Logan, one or two from Steph, even one from Finn and another from Colin, everyone seemed to be worried about her and she hadn't had a moment to call any of them and assure them that she was in fact still living. Deciding it was important to see Logan and apologize for her unexplained absence, she walked over to his room. Leaning against the doorframe, Rory waited for someone to answer her knock.

A moment later the door opened, showing a surprised Finn. "Excuse me, are you Rory Gilmore?" He asked with a curious look on her face.

She rolled her eyes, not in the mood for Finn's games. "Yeah Finn it's me."

"Can I see some identification please? Sure it sounds like you, and it may even look like you, but I'm not positive. You look similar to the Rory Gilmore I know, a little depleted and not so happy."

"Is Logan here?" Rory asked completely ignoring Finn's running commentary.

Finn shook his head. "Sorry love, said something about going to a class or something like that," he scratched his head, "come to think of it, I'm not sure where he is."

"Oh, okay, let him know I was here then, will you?" Rory bottled up her energy and removed her body from the frame.

"Luv, why don't you come in and wait for him? We'll watch some television or something."

Rory nodded. "Sounds good." She moved past Finn as he held the door open and sat herself on the couch, not even taking her bag off her shoulder.

"Rough few days?" He asked, sitting down to turn on the Cartoon Network.

"You could say that," Rory told him. She was somewhat confused when she felt a weight lifted off of her right shoulder—Finn had apparently taken the heavy bag off her shoulder and the loss of weight was foreign to her.

Finn had been about to say something to her, but noticed in the few seconds he was quiet, Rory had fallen asleep on the couch. Shaking his head, he picked her up and put her on Logan's bed, covering her up and closing the door behind him. He turned on some cartoons and lowered the volume while Rory slept peacefully. It was almost an hour later when Logan walked through the door, talking loudly to be heard over Colin, Steph and Robert who all decided to talk at the same time. It seemed the four-some was arguing about something. "Do you think you guys could keep it down?" He asked with something similar to annoyance.

"What's your problem Finn? Can't hear the cartoons? Just turn the volume up buddy," Robert said with a laugh and went back to the conversation

"Fine, if you guys want to deal with a disgruntled Gilmore then go right ahead with your noise." He turned back to the cartoon; Bugs Bunny was running from Elmer Fudd—again.

"What was that about a Gilmore Finn? Is Rory here?" Logan asked, immediately getting the others to be quiet.

"Asleep in your bed mate," Finn confirmed with a nod.

"Why didn't you call me? You know I've been worried about her. How long has she been here?"

"Didn't think to call mate, thought you said you were in class or something and about an hour I guess. Fell asleep a minute after she sat on the couch, looks like hell I might add, so I tucked her into your bed."

"Thanks man." Logan nodded at Finn and quietly opened the door to his room to check on Rory. He smiled when he saw her curled under the covers of his bed, obviously dead to the world. Logan stared at her for a moment, noticing the circles under her eyes and the lack of colour on her face. Taking off his shoes, Logan climbed into bed next to her, smiling when she actually turned towards his body. They hadn't spent many nights sleeping in the same bed and he found it sweet that she moved towards him like that.

"Logan?" She mumbled as she turned into his body.

"I hope no other guy crawls into my bed to get to you," he said with a quiet laugh. He felt Rory's smile against his chest. "But yeah, it's me Ace, don't worry about anything, just sleep." She nodded against his chest and he tightened his arms around her, ten minutes later as fast asleep as she was.

Rory was the first one to wake up. She moved slowly, as if testing her strength, somewhat surprised when she felt someone next to her. A few seconds later she registered that it was in fact Logan next to her, and a short time after that the pieces of the afternoon all came together. Finishing her exam, coming over to the suite, seeing Finn, falling asleep, Logan coming into bed. It was all coming together. Smiling slightly, she snuggled closer to Logan and tried to fall back asleep.

Logan knew the second Rory was awake and smiled as she moved closer to him, if that was even possible, and tried to go back to sleep. He tightened his arms around her and whispered, "how you feeling Ace?"

"Mmm, better," Rory answered, not wanting to wake up quite yet.

"Busy few days?'

"You wouldn't even believe it," she told him, not wanting to move.

"Then tell me, you always have a good story."

"I found out who Paris is dating, but that was only the beginning of the week from hell."

"Really? And who is the mystery man? Please tell me that she's gone for someone closer to her in age."

"Oh yeah, he's closer in age all right."

Logan got a weird sensation in his stomach, he took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready, I'm prepared, just tell me. Get it over with. It's not Finn is it? Please tell me it's not Finn."

Rory laughed. "No, it's definitely not Finn. But you'll never be prepared for what I'm going to tell you," she told him sadly. "It's Doyle." She shivered, it still grossed her out to think about it.

"What?"

"Paris is dating Doyle."

"Doyle? As is pain-in-the-ass, brown-nosing Doyle? Doyle from the YDN? Doyle the editor?"

"If it's the same Doyle who has not only been in my suite every night but becoming a slave driver, then yes, it's that Doyle. Think your Dad could scare him into being considerate, or at least hiring better staff? Give some kind of big scary lecture on how important it is to hire good people?"

Logan laughed. "We can ask him. For you, I have a feeling he might do it."

"Okay, let's call."

"Let's hold off on the call to my dad Ace. Tell me more about the hell Doyle has inflicted on you, but please, leave the personal Doyle and Paris stuff out."

"No way, if I have to live through it, you should have to hear about it."

"Mean!"

Rory laughed. "Spending too much time with me and mom, have you?"

"No such thing." He kissed the top of her head. "So tell me about this week."

"The only time I think I relaxed was Wednesday night's dinner."

"You read the entire way there and back!"

"Remember when we were actually eating?" Logan nodded. "That was my relaxation period. Oh, I guess if you consider Friday night dinner relaxing then I was relaxing then. But teachers decided it was time to assign a lot of work, a lot of reading, papers and call for exams this week. So I've been doing all that. Plus, someone must have said something to set Doyle off and nothing was good enough. Then, some of the copy-editors got sick and Paris has a big mouth so I spent most of the weekend helping him out and not getting my work done. Which is what I have been working on this week as well. It's been crazy, very little sleep, lots and lots of coffee."

"Who knew Yale could be so difficult? They do love homework here," Logan teased her.

She nodded. "Hey! You don't think your Dad said something to upset Doyle, did you? You know how much he treasures whatever your father says."

"I don't know…why?"

"Because if the hell inflicted on me that is named Doyle is your father's fault, he and I are going to have words."

"Is that before or after you ask him to lecture Doyle on hiring skills?"

Rory laughed. "Maybe after. If I rant on and on about how difficult Doyle has been because of being short staffed I think Mitchum will be easier to deal with when it comes to actually talking to Doyle…or as I want to call it, lecturing him in a way that scares him to death!"

Logan laughed with her. "You're probably right on that account. But you know my father adores you, it was official Wednesday night, he will do whatever you ask."

"Perfect. I'll call him later. Now, can I just sleep?"

"What about the budding romance?" Logan bit his tongue as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he really didn't want to know details. "On second thought, you sleep, we can discuss your roommate later."

"No, you're right, I forgot the best part of the week. Paris woke me up Saturday and started screaming that her boyfriend was short staffed and being miserable and basically wouldn't have sex with her until the paper was finished. Therefore, as one who could help Doyle out at the paper AND one who doesn't want an angry, sexually frustrated Paris on her hands, I should be helping Doyle. Once I found out, it was okay for them to spend evenings at our place after a long day at the paper. Let's just say that Doyle in nothing but Paris's little pink robe is not a pleasant picture."

"Oh god Ace, didn't really need to have that picture in my mind."

"If it's giving me nightmares it's only fair that I share them with you."

"And why is that?"

"Because that's what a good boyfriend would do. And you want to be a good boyfriend don't you?" Rory teased him.

Logan groaned. "Of course I do Ace," he said through gritted teeth. "Now, since I'm such a good boyfriend, you go back to sleep."

"You'll stay?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Rory leaned up and for the first time that afternoon looked into Logan's eyes. He was so handsome, and she had missed him this week. She bent down and kissed him, letting it go a little further then she had planned, before pulling back and leaning on his chest once again, happy at the idea of catching up on sleep and being with Logan at the same time.


	14. Who's Idea Was This?

**Chapter 14: Who's Idea Was This?**

Rory couldn't believe it was almost Thanksgiving. The past month and a half since her birthday had just flown by. She couldn't believe the changes that had gone on during that time. If you didn't know her, one would think that Rory just let her new fortune get to her. She dressed in designer clothes, had expensive bags, got herself a new Lexus and even got her mother a new car (though Lorelai completely protested). In reality though, very few changes were made purely because Rory wanted them to. Her grandmother had a very specific idea of what Rory was supposed to be now that she was an heiress and Gran had left her so much money.

The other thing that changed was her social life. However, it wasn't the type of change she had expected. There were kids at school who wanted to be her friend because she had this money in addition to her own induction to The Life and Death Brigade. It turns out that she was in fact legacy, and the brigade had been planning on inducting her anyway. Rory was constantly wondering why she hadn't been contacted before now, but didn't really think about it. Her grandparents had both been members and were happy she would be joining as well. Joining the LDB, however, meant that she was constantly going out to expensive dinners, fancy parties and most of the time acting like the young jet-setter she really didn't want to be. It was one thing to tag along with Logan every now and then, but it was different to be going all of the time. Which she was. Of course, her grades remained high, everyone knew she would refuse an event if she thought her school work was suffering.

Though it bothered Paris to no end that she would just disappear for an overnight trip with her _other _friends, Rory rarely let it truly bother her. Her life was not for Paris to dissect. The biggest problem she was having was with her mother. Rory certainly wasn't flaunting the money she now had, but Lorelai thought she was blending into society a little bit too well. Whatever the reasons were, Rory and Lorelai spent more time arguing in the past three or four weeks then they had in the entire 21 years Rory had existed.

"Ready Ace?" Logan stood at the door to her bedroom, watching as Rory moved around to put the last of her things into a bag.

"Just about, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Rory groaned and looked at Logan with a pout. "Why do you do that? Why can't you just tell me?"

"The only people that know are me, Colin, and Finn, so don't get all huffy." Logan came into the room and kissed her. "What's wrong?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes, sensing that something was off.

"I spoke with my mom earlier."

"Oh, what happened?" Logan knew that Lorelai was usually upset with Rory when she decided to go off with Logan and their friends. She thought Rory was becoming irresponsible and neglecting her schoolwork. It was the opposite though; Doyle couldn't have been happier with her articles and Rory was doing perfectly in her classes. Lorelai's worries were based on something else all together—Logan guessed she was sore about how well Rory fit into a world Lorelai never wanted to be part of.

"She was upset that I was going with you guys this week. Then I told her about Thanksgiving."

"You hadn't said anything about that yet?" Logan was surprised, the group had made these plans two weeks ago.

Rory shook her head, "I knew she would fight me on it and I didn't have energy to listen to her just then."

Logan nodded. "So?"

"We argued; about everything. I don't understand what the big deal is. It's not like I'm dropping out of school or getting married or pregnant or anything. I'm enjoying college and hanging out with my friends. What difference does it make that we all happen to have money to make our weekend trips a little more extravagant?" They had this conversation every time they did something and Lorelai didn't like it. Sometimes it was just going out for an expensive dinner, other times a spur of the moment trip to New York. Once, Rory and Steph even decided to fly off to Rodeo Drive to get new dresses for that evening's gathering. Lorelai thought that they were being spoiled rich kids and kept telling Rory she didn't raise her to be that way.

"It doesn't make a difference, you know that and we know that and that's what matters. You know that your mom is just upset that you fit so well into a world that she left behind."

"I know. I hate that she thinks I'm choosing between her world and my grandparent's world. I'm not!" Rory insisted.

"I know that Ace, and somewhere inside Lorelai knows that as well. You're doing the best you can to make the worlds collide without putting anyone in an uncomfortable situation. It doesn't matter about the packaging, inside you're still the same Rory you were before."

"I wish she saw that." Rory sighed as she zipped up her bag.

"She will Ace, one day, she will." Logan moved closer to her and pulled Rory into his arms, hugging her tight.

"It's a nice thing to hope for I guess," Rory relented, letting Logan wash the doubt away as he always managed to do.

"Are you ready now? We probably shouldn't keep Colin waiting." Logan smirked. They both knew how Colin hated to wait.

Rory nodded. "Sure." It was after Logan picked up her bag that Rory put a hand on his arm to stop him from moving. "Thanks Logan," she said sincerely, moving up on her tippy-toes to press her lips to his. Having not intended for this particular kiss to get out of hand, Rory was surprised when she heard her bag drop out of Logan's hands onto the floor. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to him while at the same time deepening the kiss.

The pulled apart several minutes later, gasping for breath and smiling at each other. "I guess we're not going to be on Colin's good side this weekend, huh?"

Rory laughed and Logan's phone started ringing. "Colin?" She asked as he looked at the caller ID and then nodded. She took the phone out of his hand with a smirk and answered. "Hey Colin, we'll be down in a minute, I was having trouble packing." She listened for a moment. "No…no…seriously Colin…I didn't know what to bring, you guys won't tell me anything…what should I bring? Maybe I need to repack?" By this time Rory knew how to pack for any occasion and just relented to the fact that she could buy anything that she needed and didn't bring with her. She didn't like to waste money, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. "Well, why won't you tell me where we're going?" She paused at his answer. "I don't care that we go through this every time, I still want to know. You don't have to hide things from me anymore you know." She stopped once again. "Yeah, yeah, only you, Logan and Finn know. That doesn't make it better you know, I'm still ticked off." She laughed, "I'll get there when I get there and you'd never leave without me, cause I have Logan and he has the plane. So there!" She hung up the phone and grinned at her boyfriend. "Your friends are mean."

"You knew he wasn't going to tell you anything Ace."

"I know, doesn't mean I can't try. Colin could at least humour me."

"When has Colin ever done that?"

"Never," Rory answered slowly as she thought about. "And just for that, he's waiting longer." Rory pulled Logan closer to her and kissed him. They continued with their activities until Logan's phone rang again. Reluctantly he broke away from Rory and answered, "yeah, yeah, we're walking out the door now." Taking her bag in one hand, and her hand in the other, Logan led the way out of Rory's dorm, hurrying them off towards the car. "He's angry now Ace."

"Don't care," she answered. "Like I told him earlier, I have you and you have the plane. Can't be mad or won't be getting on the plane."

"So is that how it is? You control me and in turn my friends?"

She nodded. "Something like that."

He laughed, throwing her bag in the back with the rest of them helping her into the car and closing the door behind him. "Okay, let's go." He knew it was better to ignore the steam coming out of Colin's ears.

"Geez mate, what took so long?"

"Had to annoy Colin," Rory answered with a smug grin, resting her head on Logan's shoulder.

"You did a great job on that love. I don't think I've ever seen him this shade of red before, and I've known him a long time."

"Eh, he'll get over it."

"I don't know about that Gilmore," Steph spoke from the seat behind Rory.

"Oh well. I'll find a way to make it up to him. No one can resist a Gilmore. Besides, why does it matter if we're a little late, they can't start without you guys, you're running the event."

"Precisely the point Gilmore! We're _running_ the event! We should have left earlier then everyone else! That was the reason for taking Huntzberger's plane!" Colin spit out as he turned onto the highway and started to speed.

"Chill out Rothschild. You'll survive."

"Don't tell me to chill out Gilmore!" Colin was certainly in a mood.

"Are you really going to act like a four-year-old Colin?" Rory was agitated now. Finn, Logan, Steph were looking back and forth at each other knowing that this couldn't end well. Colin had a thing for being punctual, especially early when he was running an event. He had been in a bad mood prior to Rory and Logan being late and when you mixed that with Rory's stubborn streak, this wasn't going to end well.

"I'm not acting like a four-year-old Rory! Maybe you should try acting like a 21-year-oid and be where you say you'll be at the time you said you'd be there!"

"You're really this upset over us being a little late?"

"You weren't just a _little_ late Gilmore; a_ little_ late is five minutes, maybe ten. A_ little_ late is **NOT** 25 minutes!"

"Please! I've seen you all be much later for events. I don't want to hear it. You're not really mad at me over this. It can't be possible that you're _that_ immature!"

"You're calling _me_ immature? That's rich, real rich."

"That's what you are," Rory muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, you said something. If you've got something to say, just say it," Colin spit out.

"Come on you two, it's enough. Colin, we're honestly sorry that we were so late, but we'll still be there a half hour before everyone else, maybe more than that, and that's plenty of time to make sure everything is in order, can we just stop the arguing?" Logan was trying to end the exchange.

"Fine!" Colin concentrated on the road, ignoring everyone else and snapping any time Finn tried to change the radio station. He pulled into the airstrip parking lot and they grabbed their bags, walking inside. Logan left them for a few seconds to make sure the plane was ready, noticing that Rory had separated herself from the rest, Colin was being short and snappy with Finn and Steph and knowing this weekend wasn't going to go as planned. Motioning to the others, they followed him to plane. Colin threw himself in the first available seat. Rory walked past him, throwing a dirty look his way, Logan convinced she got that look from Lorelai, and the others looking around wondering what to do. Logan would have followed Rory, but it seemed that she didn't want company, being that she sat down, put her seatbelt on, took out her headphones and a book and settled herself for the ride. With a heavy sigh he threw himself on the seat across the aisle from Colin, Finn and Steph sitting behind him, talking quietly to themselves.

The plane ride itself had been fairly uneventful. Logan, Finn and Steph succeeded in getting Colin out of his mood and goof around with them, but Rory wouldn't move from her seat; she kept her eyes on her book and eventually fell asleep. She got up when Logan took a chance by waking her, she smiled at him but silently gathered her things and followed them off the plane. She said nothing to anyone as they got in the car and headed to the hotel. The boys checked in, coming back to Steph and Rory, silently waiting on a couch in the lobby. Colin and Finn were sharing a room, Rory and Logan were sharing another and Steph would be sharing with Rosemary, an LDB member arriving shortly.

"We've got to go oversee arrangements, but I shouldn't be long," Logan told her, handing her a key to their room with a smile. "You okay?" He was concerned, she didn't shut down like this. Colin and Finn were gone and Steph was waiting for Rory before heading upstairs. Rory just nodded, pecked his lips and picked up her bag, turning for the elevator. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's going to lighten up, won't she? Colin didn't really mean anything by it. He hates being off schedule."

"I know that. Rory hates it as well, but she had a fight with her mom before I got there and you know, one thing leads to another and we're 25 minutes late. It should blow over though. I gotta catch up with the guys Steph, I'll talk to you later." Logan moved off towards the other side of the hotel where Colin and Finn had gone and Steph went towards the elevator bank to find her room and wait for the others to arrive.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory had gone up to their room, taken a quick shower and changed. Looking out the window she knew that they were in the tropics somewhere, then looked at the hotel information to see they were in fact in St. Thomas. With a sigh she changed into a skirt and tank top, taking long sleeves in case she got chilly and headed for the door. She wrote Logan a quick note so he wouldn't worry and went back downstairs. Grabbing a map from front desk, she headed away from the hotel, hopefully to find some peace and quiet.

She really didn't mean to get into such an argument with Colin, or to make such a big deal about it, but it was the last straw. The fights with her mother were getting more frequent and more bothersome. Rory hated fighting with her, Lorelai was her best friend. Normally Rory would be on the phone with her at a time like this, but she knew her mom would only tell her this was why she shouldn't be friends with people like this and that she needed to stop jet-setting and it would only turn into another argument like they had this morning. Sighing, Rory stepped onto the beach probably a mile or two from the hotel and sat down near the water, letting it touch only her toes. Basking in the sun that hadn't been in New Haven since August, Rory felt herself relax. She knew she'd have to go back soon or people would start to look for her, but for once she wanted to stay away. For the first time in almost two weeks, Rory found herself wishing that she had never been named the heiress, never read Gran's letter. She was wishing to go back to the way life was before her 21st birthday. Rory found herself wishing that she had gone to Harvard even.

_Okay, that's pushing it. You don't want to be at Harvard, you know Yale is the right place. Why are you letting Colin get to you like that? It isn't like you. You've never let simple fights like this bother you before, why does it matter now?_

Rory knew why it mattered to her now. She hated fighting with people, she definitely hated fighting with her mother and she knew that the fight with Colin was childish. These were her friends, and at the moment, they were the only support she had.

Not being able to sit on the sand anymore, Rory started walking along the beach. The contrast between the warm sand and the cool water felt good on her feet and the breeze was perfect. Eventually, the warm afternoon began to disappear and Rory went back to the streets. She bought coffee at the first possible place, happy that her French was still good enough to get her around. She wandered through the town before pulling out her map and heading back towards the hotel. Rory was ready to face everyone now, to have a conversation, to ignore Colin, and to enjoy the weekend—whatever it was that they were going to do.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Logan caught up with the guys, finding them overseeing the very last of the set up for that evening's event. "Everything okay mate?" Finn asked, seeing him walk over.

Logan sighed. "I hope so." He looked from Finn to Colin. "You really had to pick a fight with her?"

"Hey! She wasn't much better."

"And if I thought she wouldn't get back on a plane to New Haven the minute I said something to her, I would tell her the same thing. Once she calms down I'll do that."

"You really think she'd leave?" Colin didn't think their argument was worth her going home early.

"Just a bad day. She already had one fight with her mom, and you know how she hates to fight with Lorelai. The fight with you didn't help any."

Colin ran a hand through his hair, though he didn't really have that much to run it through. "I didn't mean to upset her that badly man."

"I know that. Come on let's see to the rest of this." He motioned to the room and the three of them split up to make sure things were happening as instructed.

They left the ballroom 45 minutes later, happy to hear most of the LDB making noise in the lobby. Looking around he noticed that Rory was the only one missing. "Where's Rory?" He asked Steph as he moved towards her.

"No idea. I called your room, she didn't answer. I figured she took a nap or maybe went to sit on the beach."

Logan nodded. "I'm going to find her." He headed to their room, calling out for her, worried when she didn't answer. Walking into the bedroom he saw the bed was perfectly made though it looked like she had taken a shower. Pulling out his cell phone, Logan was surprised to hear hers ringing, telling him that wherever she was she didn't bring her phone. Frustrated, Logan was going to look on the beach when he saw her note.

_Logan,_

_Went to walk along the beach and explore St. Thomas a little bit. I won't be far from the hotel and I'll be back before dark, don't worry. _

_--Rory_

He groaned. "That's not a very helpful note Ace." He threw the note down, took his phone and key and headed back to everyone else.

"Huntzberger! Where's Rory?" Seth called out as he saw Logan come back downstairs.

"Exploring St. Thomas apparently," Logan said vaguely.

"We aren't exciting enough for her?" He mocked shock and hurt.

"Something like that Seth." Logan played along with a smile he didn't feel.

"Everything okay mate?" Finn asked appearing at Logan's side.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. The note said she'd be back before dark. Hopefully nothing happened."

Finn nodded. "I'm sure she's fine. Just needed a bit of time away from everyone to cool down. You know how this group still overwhelms her."

Logan nodded. "True."

They started the first of many small events without her, getting lost in the excitement of the plans. It was only when they were done and headed inside to change for the evening's party that Logan truly realized that it was not only dark but Rory was no where to be seen.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked from his side.

"Rory's not back, it's dark now."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"But she said she'd be back by dark."

"You know Rory, if she found a bookstore or good coffee she could have easily been distracted. Maybe she called Lorelai."

"Yeah…I guess. Though she doesn't have her phone."

"She has her wallet though, enough money in there to make a call home for however long she wanted."

"True. I think I'm going to wait for her down here though."

"Okay, everything's going to be fine you know. She just needed a little alone time, that's how Rory is, you know that." Steph kissed his cheek and moved towards Colin, Finn and Rosemary who were waiting for her by the elevator.

Logan flopped down on one of the couches, jumping up when his phone rang five minutes later. "Ace?"

"Logan you have to come see this."

"Where are you? Are you okay? You said you'd be back by dark Ace, it's dark and you're not here."

"I am here. I'm down the block, come and meet me, please?" She asked in a sweet voice.

He walked out the lobby doors. "Right or left?"

"Left," she told him. "Go to the end of the block, turn left again, I'm on that street." She disconnected and waited. Two minutes later she saw Logan walking down the street towards him and was bouncing from foot to foot waiting for him to get closer. Once he did, she threw her arms around him. "Come on." She dragged him further down the street and stopped abruptly.

"What's going on Ace?"

"Logan, look…" She pointed up to the sky where the stars were beginning to appear. "Isn't it beautiful?" Rory had no idea what really made her walk past the hotel or even begin staring at the sky. She didn't even know what possessed her to call Logan, but she did, and it was the best moment she'd had in a long time. "Makes you realize what a small place we have in this universe, doesn't it?"

Logan nodded, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his chin resting on her head. "It does," he whispered back. "Come on." He moved away a bit and took her hand in his, leading her down to the beach. He pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the sand. "What did you do all afternoon?"

"Walked around, enjoyed the sunshine. I found the best coffee, I'll take you tomorrow morning."

He laughed. "Steph figured you had found coffee and that's what was keeping you."

Rory smiled. "It was, and it's a good reason you know. Tomorrow morning we'll go for coffee and breakfast, okay?"

He nodded. "Sounds good. So you're okay?"

She knew he was referring to Colin. "I am," she said with a sigh. "Just on top of my mother it was a bit much for me. I didn't think he'd really be that upset."

"Yeah, he didn't think the argument would get you this upset," Logan told her softly. "You know, I was worried that you'd get yourself on the first flight out of here."

"Without at least telling you?" She felt him nod. "You're crazy. Colin might be an ass but why would I want to leave my boyfriend in the tropics surrounded by beautiful women to head back to the cold, dismal days in New Haven?"

"You have a point there, though there would be no worry where the women are concerned. You're the only one I'm interested in."

"You're so sweet. So what's going on now? I'm sure we're late for whatever is being planned."

"All night party Ace; you can't be late for an all night party. We can definitely take our time." They stared out into the ocean, watching the night sky brighten with the appearance of each star.

"We should probably go," Rory whispered.

"Yeah, come on." They stood and hand-in-hand walked back to the hotel and up to their room. Logan had just closed the door to their suite when he twirled Rory back into his arms, surprising her. "What do you say about being just a little bit later?" He covered her mouth with his before she had a chance to say anything.

When they finally broke apart, Rory moaned, not wanting the kiss to end. "Will Colin throw another hissy fit?"

Logan laughed. "I think we'll be safe. Finn should have him nice and drunk by now. I'm sure he's driving Steph crazy."

"The joys of a relationship." Rory smiled at him.

"That's for sure." Logan captured her lips again, letting them get caught up in each other like they had wanted to that morning.

"Do we really have to go downstairs?" Rory asked the next time they separated.

Logan groaned. The idea of spending the rest of the night in their suite, just the two of them, sounded like heaven. "You don't know how much I would like that Ace, but we gotta make an appearance. I helped set it up and all."

She nodded. "Okay." Rory leaned up and kissed Logan's chest, right where his heart was beating. "You should let me up then, I need to get ready."

"Oh, right," Logan said slowly, as if he hadn't realized she would need to move in order to get ready. Apparently he didn't like the idea because instead of moving off her, he pushed himself back on top of her, causing her to lay back down on the couch and once again kissed her. On the third attempt to get off the couch they were successful and Rory headed for the bathroom to wash off her feet and fix her hair.

A half-hour later they were in the elevator headed downstairs, Rory resting her head on his shoulder. "We won't stay long," he assured her as they got off at the lobby level and headed for the ballroom.

"Why not?" She smirked at him and he could see the mischief in her face.

"Don't play coy with me. You know why," Logan practically growled at her.

"I don't believe I do Mr. Huntzberger, you should elaborate there."

Before they could get to the ballroom doors he pushed her up against the wall and smashed his lips against hers. "That's why," he told her, letting her go.

"You guys really need to get a room, mate."

Rory blushed and Logan laughed. "We have one thanks."

"Then use it!"

"Oh, we will, have no doubt, but as one of the creators of this evening I figured I might as well show up for a while."

Finn nodded. "Good call. You've been the topic of many conversations—everyone wants to know where you disappeared to after dinner."

Logan smiled, turning towards Rory and taking her hand. "Come on Ace, it seems our public awaits."


	15. Itsy BitsyPolka Dot Bikini

**Chapter 15: Itsy Bitsy…Polka Dot Bikini**

The minute Logan was pulled away by the guys Rory felt her arm being tugged on and looked over to see Steph. "Come on, you have to meet everyone." She began moving them towards a somewhat intimidating group of girls. "Are you okay?"

Rory looked over at Steph, she really was a nice person. "I am. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Please, it's about time someone yelled at Colin for having that stick up his butt."

"But I thought you two…"

"Oh, we are," she confirmed with a nod and a smile, "but that doesn't mean I don't realize he's a bit uptight. I'm working on that."

"A girl's never happy with Mr. Right is she?"

"You got Logan to stop playing the field, I'm going to get Colin to lighten up. Girl Scouts Honor." Steph held up three fingers causing Rory to laugh. "Come on, it's time to introduce you to the girls.

Some twenty minutes later, the only three left at the table were Steph, Rosemary and Rory. The other girls had been nice enough but soon got bored with the three, who were trading stories about themselves and the guys, but more about the guys.

"So, Rory, since I'm sure Logan never told you where we were going, did you remember a bathing suit?" Rosemary was dying to find out what kind of bathing suit Rory Gilmore would be comfortable in, bathing suits could actually tell you a lot about a person.

Rory hadn't thought about actually spending time on the beach, but remembering what her mother had always said when packing for every occasion she threw a suit in her bag before leaving. Now, thinking about the bathing suit in her bag, she groaned and started laughing at the same time. When she opened her eyes, Rory spotted a waiter and flagged him over. "Something strong from the bar please, girls?" She looked at the others and they gave their drink orders as well.

"Your bathing suit requires you to drink?" Steph asked with a grin, knowing this was going to be good.

"Can I preface my answer with a story?" The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Good. Okay, so Steph you've met my mom, and Rosemary, well something tells me you'll meet her one day, but she tends to be a little crazy. She and Finn would get together perfectly. I think he told me once that he is in awe of my mom, pretty big for Finn if you ask me. Anyway, my mother is constantly telling me to push my boundaries and limits and try new things and everything like that. It's one of the many reasons I don't understand why we're constantly fighting about me and Logan and our different weekend adventures, but I digress," Rory shook all thoughts of her mother away. "The point of the story is that my mom has a twisted sense of humour, particularly when she wants to put me out of my comfort zone."

"Please tell me your bathing suit is a thong!" Rosemary got the words out and then started laughing.

"Oh god no! I'd never even keep something like that. Thongs are not meant to be seen on a public beach."

"That sounds like a story," Steph interrupted.

"Not at all. So back to my mom and her twisted sense of humour. Right, so last summer I think it was, we decided to spend a day at the beach and mom insisted we go bathing suit shopping. I bought a respectable looking bikini, a big step for me to begin with, but then my mom picked something out for me. Now, I'm sure it's completely her doing that the only bathing suit I could find in New Haven was the one my mom picked out that day, but I threw it in my bag thinking that we were probably going skiing and no one would see the bathing suit."

"We're going skiing for New Year's," Steph told her. "So tell us the details about this bathing suit."

"You can't guess?" The girls shook their heads. "My mom would be very disappointed in you."

"Rory! You have to tell us! We're going to see it tomorrow anyway!" Steph prodded her.

"That means nothing. Maybe I'll only wear shorts and a tank top. Or maybe I'll get up early a buy a new bathing suit out here!"

"Shush! Tell us about this bathing suit."

Rory sighed, knowing as soon as she started to say the words she would turn bright red and start laughing, she could never get the phrase out without laughing—especially when talking about this particular swim suit— "it's an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini."

The girls were silent. They had no response. Nothing. Steph managed to speak first. "You're kidding me, right?"

Rory shook her head.

"What color are the polka dots?"

Rory laughed. "Pink, like strawberry or fuchsia kind of pink, not Barbie pink."

Both girls laughed. "I can't believe it. I want to see it!"

"You might tomorrow."

"How little are you talking?" Rosemary asked, needing more information.

"Oh, it looks like Logan needs me over there, if you'll both excuse me." Rory quickly looked in Logan's direction and moved towards him. She knew the girls were following so she moved fast, smiling when Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders even as he was talking with his friends. Somewhere in there Finn actually managed to take her almost empty glass and place a full one in its spot. She just smiled at him.

"Everything okay Ace?" Logan asked as he stopped talking with Seth and focused on her.

Rory nodded. "Just getting away from the Spanish Inquisition."

"What'd they want?"

"Oh nothing."

"Logan, you should ask Rory about her swim suit," Steph butted in. It was only the six of them in a little circle now and everyone was paying attention.

Rory turned bright red, hiding her face against Logan for a minute before turning to Steph. "That's the last time I'm ever telling you anything!!"

Suddenly Rosemary looked from Rory to Steph and back to Rory. "Be right back."

"She wouldn't…" Rory watched as Rosemary walked towards the DJ. "No way is this happening." She detached herself from Logan and marched over to Rosemary and her new friend, just as Rosemary was walking away. "Did you do what I think you did?"

"What do you think I did?"

"You told him to play the song."

"What song would that be?"

"Come off it, you know what song."

Rosemary just smirked.

"You're more like Finn then you know, take that! If you'll excuse me." Rory moved the rest of the way towards the stage the DJ was on and as gracefully as possible in her dress, got on stage and walked towards him. They spoke in hushed tones for a few minutes, laughing about something other. Then Rory walked towards his musical collection, took the CD he offered her and allowed her to roam through a bit of his selection to pick something—which she happily did. A satisfied smile on her face, she kissed the DJ, Steve his name was, thanking him for his help and happily walked back to her friends.

"What just happened up there Ace?" Logan asked, giving her a curious look.

"What can I say? It helps when your best friend is a musician." She looked at Rosemary. "I solved that issue. I wouldn't play this game anymore."

"She was afraid to come out of the locker, she was nervous as she could be, she was afraid to come out of the locker, she was afraid that somebody would see." Rosemary taunted her with a grin.

"Why in the world do you know those lyrics?"

"Do you think your mother has the only distorted sense of humour?"

"I know why you and Finn are perfect together. Can we please drop the subject?" She noticed that Finn and Rosemary were both giving her dirty looks. Smiling as she heard the opening chords of the next song she looked up at Logan. "Dance with me?"

"Of course," he answered, leading her onto the dance floor.

_I've got you under my skin_

_I've you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in the heart that you're really a part of me_

_I've got you under my skin_

_I'd tried so not to give in_

_I said to myself: this affair never will go well._

_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well_

_I've got you under my skin_

They moved to the music and Logan smiled. "You picked this didn't you?

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of havin' you near_

_In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear:_

_Don't you know, little fool, you can never win?_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality._

_But each time that I do just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

'_Cause I've got you under my skin_

"I did. Thought it was fitting, don't you?" Rory said softly, more into his neck then his ear.

Logan listened to the words for a moment and smiled, it was a fitting song. He moved quickly, holding onto her hand and spinning her out and then back to him. She was grinning at him as he continued to embellish the moves he learned in the hellish ballroom dancing classes insisted upon by his mother.

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of havin' you near_

_In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night_

_And repeats, repeats in my ear:_

_Don't you know, little fool, you can never win?_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality._

_But each time that I do just the thought of you_

_Makes me stop before I begin_

'_Cause I've got you under my skin_

_yes, I've got you under my skin_

Rory was smiling and laughing as Logan spun her around the floor. She was happy Logan liked the song she picked. Something about Sinatra seemed so right, particularly this song. As Ol' Blue Eyes voice faded away Rory was surprised as Logan dipped her and quickly brought her back up into his arms. She didn't think about it as she leaned into kiss him, an action that he quickly responded to. "So, what's the chance we can sneak out of here?"

Logan grinned, swaying with her to the next song. "Sneaking won't be possible right now, since Steph, Colin, Finn and Rosemary are giving us evil looks. But, we can leave soon."

"Good."

"What's the rush?" Logan teased.

"Oh you know, want to get some sleep before soaking up the sun tomorrow. Oh, and of course, I thought you'd enjoy a sneak preview of the infamous swim suit."

He laughed. "Ah yes, the infamous swim suit. Would you like to let me in on the joke?"

"Remember my mother's twisted humour?"

"Quite vividly."

She nodded. "Well, mom was the last person I went swim suit shopping with."

"Okay…"

"When I brought a bathing suit to school I never thought I would actually _use_ it, so I just threw the first one I could find both pieces to in my bag, which unfortunately is what I threw into my bag this morning. If I had known I would be wearing a bathing suit, I would have purchased something different."

He was catching on now—his curiosity peaked. "Can I get another hint?"

Rory laughed. "I thought you were a reporter Huntzberger."

"Come on Ace, play fair."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this for the second time this evening, remind me to maim my mother when I get back to Connecticut."

"The suspense is killing me Ace."

She grinned and leaned up to whisper in his ear, slowly down their lazy movements to the music. "It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today." For the first time, Rory's voice was almost on the proper pitch.

Logan moved away from her slightly, wanting to look at her face for signs of humour. "You're serious?"

"I did tell you that my mother was the last one I went bathing suit shopping with, that should answer your question. Plus, I reminded you that she had a twisted sense of humour," Rory pointed out.

"You've never worn it before?"

"Are you kidding? My mom likes to test my limits, or at least she did until you took over for her—probably another issue she has, but we're leaving her issues out of this weekend—well besides her mental ones apparently because those are pertinent to our conversation."

"You have…well, you know…sitting upstairs?"

Rory laughed and nodded. "Yes Logan, I have a yellow bikini upstairs."

"But what about the rest of it?" Maybe she was teasing him, it wasn't very nice if she was.

"Oh, you mean the itsy bitsy teenie weenie part?" He nodded. "You'll just have to find out yourself, now won't you?" She teased him right back.

"Not fair Ace. You know that we can't leave for another half-hour."

"Then it'll be a half hour spent in anticipation."

"Mean!"

"You're spending too much time with me."

"No such thing. Answer me one thing though Ace."

"What's that?"

"What colour are the polka dots?"

She laughed, he was catching on. "Fuschia."

He groaned. "We have to get out of here." Logan said nothing more as he captured Rory's lips in a kiss to end all kisses.

"Huntzberger! Go to your room! We don't need to see that!"

Logan lifted his mouth from Rory's and saw her face changing into a red colour from the embarrassment and he smiled at her. "Don't be bitter because you're going to your room alone tonight and I'm not. Jealously does not become you Robert." He laughed, pulling Rory close to him once again as the third Sinatra song started and they moved along to the music. Eventually, the beat picked up and Logan took Rory's hand, leading her back to their friends. "You'll be okay?"

She nodded. "I can handle it. And if not, that's why I have you."

"That's right, you do. Don't forget it either."

"Nope."

"You two really do need to find your room you know. The rest of us don't need a free floor show," Finn commented as the pair joined the others sitting around a table.

"We're working on it man, just leave it alone."

Rory was sitting in between Logan and Colin, not really saying anything when she heard Colin say something to her. "Rory, could we talk for a minute?" She looked over at him with a small smile and nodded. They both stood and Colin led them out of the ballroom towards the lobby so they could speak without screaming.

"What's going on?" Logan asked everyone at large.

"He feels bad mate, wants to apologize."

"Is he drunk?"

"Slightly wasted, nothing to worry about."

Logan nodded, happy that they were going to work things out.

"What's going on Colin?" Rory asked they sat down at a small table in the lobby.

"I want to apologize for this morning. I really didn't mean to fight with you like that."

"I didn't mean to fight with you either. I guess we were both a little stressed out this morning, huh?"

He laughed. "Just a bit. I'm sorry that you had words with your mom again. I think we can all sympathize there."

"Thanks. Want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

He nodded. "I know. I don't really know what my issue was. A lot on my mind and all, but you know how I like to keep to a schedule and all."

"I know. I'll remember for next time, okay?"

"Good deal. Friends?"

"Friends," Rory agreed leaning over to hug him and seal the deal. "Now, back inside so I can see if Logan will finally let me drag him away from you all."

"You're the one who wants to leave and he's the one insisting he stays longer?" Big shock, Logan was always ready to leave with a pretty girl…and now that the pretty girl was his girlfriend it was an even better reason.

Rory nodded, blushing a little. "Apparently since he helped put together the event, he feels that he should stay longer than an hour or so."

"He's full of it, tell him to leave with you."

They entered the ballroom and Rory laughed. "I'm sure I can work on some way to get him upstairs."

"Never thought I would hear a girl concerned about how to get Logan Huntzberger to bed."

"Can we not go there?"

"Sorry." They had gotten to where they had left everyone, surprised that the table was empty. It was then they saw the foursome was out on the dance floor acting like the crazy, inebriated spoiled college kids that they were. "Want to join them?" Colin asked.

Rory shook her head.

"Good, me neither. I'll get us drinks." So Colin got up and headed for the bar while Rory watched Logan in his element—partying with his friends. "What are you thinking about?" Colin asked as he handed Rory a drink and sat down next to her.

"Thanks." She nodded towards the drink. "Just watching everyone, they're having such a good time."

"That they are. It's nice to see everyone let loose."

"Like they don't let loose any other day?"

He laughed. "Well, they do, I mean we all do, but it's different at school. There's always something hanging over our shoulders at school. Dean's that know our parents, teacher's who know our parents, others who want to figure us out like we're some kind of science project."

Rory laughed. "But those are the same people that come to all of your parties, aren't they?"

"Of course."

Rory just shook her head. "You're all insane. Every last one of you."

"Another reason why you fit in."

Rory would have responded but Logan had made his way over to them. "Steph is requesting you on the dance floor man." Logan stood behind Rory, his hands on her shoulders while talking to Colin.

"Do I have to?" It almost sounded like he was whining.

"If you know what's good for you, you will," Logan argued. Colin immediately got up and headed for Steph, leaving Logan and Rory alone. "Ah, mission accomplished."

"And what mission was that?" Rory asked as he pulled her up from her seat, slipped on it himself and then brought her down to sit on his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Getting you alone."

"You know, all you had to do was excuse us. It's not like we're at some random party, we have a hotel room you know—a whole suite—and it's all ours."

"Is that a proposition Miss Gilmore?"

"What do you think Mr. Huntzberger?"

"That we should have left ages ago!"

"You're the one who insisted we had to come down here at all. I would have been perfectly happy staying in the room all evening."

"Well next time we go away, it's just you and me."

"Really? So are we ditching everyone over Thanksgiving?"

Logan thought about it for a moment. "Hm, maybe…" He stood, forcing her to stand as well. "Come on Ace, let's get going." Taking her head, Logan led her across the lobby to the elevator bank, pushing the button and waiting for doors to open. While they stood waiting, Logan brought their intertwined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. What seemed like hours later but was really only a minute or two, the elevator doors open and Logan pushed Rory in. No sooner had the doors closed then did they attach their mouths to each other. They managed to keep it clean on the elevator until they got into their suite. Closing the door firmly behind them Logan turned them to press Rory up against the door.

Moving further into the room, in what they hoped was towards the bedroom they each began to frantically remove the other's clothing. The couple was intent on one thing and only one thing. "Logan…" It was more of a moan when she spoke his name.

"Hmm?" He was attacking her neck with his lips.

"Logan…" He smiled against her skin and moved his lips down her chest. "Logan…I…"

He heard her words and reluctantly removed his lips from her skin, looking up into her eyes. "What is it Ace? What do you need?"

"You," she breathed out.

"You've got me babe." Logan grinned.

She smiled, knowing he was grinning at her even though her eyes were closed. "That's good, but really, I need you and me…us…"

"Really?" He was teasing her.

She groaned and opened her eyes, glaring at him. "Yes!"

"What do you need exactly?"

"Logan!" She was practically purring his name.

"Just tell me what you want Ace." By this time he had managed to get rid of the rest of the offending clothing.

"I want you…I want you inside of me." She breathed out, happily sighing when he brought his lips down to hers again.

"I'm not one to refuse a lady," he mumbled against her skin. Gently, he moved her back just a little farther, forcing her to tumble on the back of the couch—they definitely hadn't made it to their bed. It was mere seconds after she landed on the soft cushions that his body followed and he was encased in her warmth. Logan let the feeling settle for a moment, enjoying the sensation, before picking things up a notch. He spent time making sure it was good for Rory before she encouraged him to let go as well.

As they tried to calm their breathing, Rory reveled in the feeling of Logan's weight on top of hers. Ignoring her protests, he moved his body off of hers, picked her up and brought her into their room, dropping her onto the bed. The night was certainly not ending there; Logan was ready for another round. Just thinking about her itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini got him all 'hot and bothered'.

They were once again lying on their backs panting when Logan managed to catch his breath and turn to look at Rory. "When do I get my private showing?"

Rory turned her head and stared at him. Her brain cells certainly weren't working at full speed. "Huh?"

Logan laughed. "I seem to remember something about a private bathing suit modeling."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "Really? You still want me to do that?"

Logan pretended to think about it. "Hell yeah!"

She laughed. "That means I have to get up." It came out as a whine.

"Please Ace?" He looked at her with his own version of puppy dog eyes. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Really?" She teased him back.

He nodded. "Promise." He was watching for her answer, letting out a cheer when she sighed and moved to get out of bed. Before she could get off the bed he managed to pull her back and into a hot kiss.

"You sure you want me to put on that swim suit?" Rory asked him in between kisses.

"Man Gilmore! You really know how to distract a guy!" He pushed her away and this time she successfully got off the bed.

"Don't blame me for your inability to resist me," she teased him as she retrieved the item from her bag and went into the bathroom.

"The bathroom? Really?"

"It won't be as much fun if I put it on in front of you."

"That's what you think!"

Rory laughed. "It helps with the element of surprise." She had come back into the bedroom now, slightly self-conscious. It didn't matter that she had just spent the last few hours making love to Logan and he had seen her completely naked, the bathing suit still felt more revealing. "So?"

He was staring at her, the words itsy bitsy teenie weenie didn't do the swim suit justice. "And you say your mother bought you that?"

She nodded. "Is it…is it okay?"

Logan smiled, she sounded worried. "It's more than okay. But I don't know if I can let you on the beach in that with all those other guys around and all," Logan played with her. Quickly, he moved to the edge of the bed and pulled her to stand in front of him, placing his lips on her exposed stomach. "It's a great suit Ace, really." She was still looking at him skeptically, she didn't believe him. Not happy with the idea of her being self-conscious, especially in front of him, Logan pulled her down on top of him, letting her know exactly how the bathing suit affected him. Grinning at her surprised face, he kissed her, and started what was round four.


	16. The Gilmore Wrath

**Chapter 16:The Gilmore Wrath**

The entire LDB had returned from St. Thomas rested, relaxed and hung-over. Rory had called her mom ten minutes after she'd collapsed on her bed, praying that there wouldn't be another argument.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Fine." Lorelai's voice was a little distant. "How are you?"

"Good, just got back."

"Oh? Are you tan?"

Rory sighed. "Why are you being like this?"

"This isn't you Rory!"

"This is me, Mom."

"I know that it's _you,_ but this running off at the drop of a hat, flying on private jets nonsense, it's not you!"

"Things change. It's not like I asked for any of this, I'm just enjoying some time alone with my boyfriend."

"And you can't do that like normal couples?"

"What does that mean?"

"You can't camp out in one of your dorm rooms, watch movies, have sex?"

_Gotta love Mom, she always gets straight to the point._ "Does Logan ever do anything like everyone else?"

"That's my point!"

"Why do you want me to be with someone mundane? You know, if you even spent any time with Logan you would realize that you two are a lot of like."

"I know that!"

"So you don't want me to be with someone like you, is that it? It was fine growing up with someone who thinks out of the box but now that I'm involved with someone who thinks out of the box, it's no longer okay? Are you afraid he'll take over your role in my life?"

"No!"

"Then what is it? I don't understand why you can't be happy for me! When did you develop this animosity towards Logan anyway? You didn't have this problem when he was at my party, you liked him then!"

"Things change."

"What things?"

"You!"

"This again?"

"Yes! This again! I can't believe that you're changing yourself for a boy."

"I'm not!"

"Then I can't believe you're changing yourself to please your grandparents! I raised you better than that."

"I honestly can't believe we're having this conversation. I thought you would be happy that I'm making new friends—people different from Paris and Marty that are always so serious. For once I'm having some fun with my life. It's not as if my grades are slipping or I've turned into a slut or a druggie or something. I'm just relaxing a bit. What is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just—"

"You just don't like who I'm relaxing with! I bet if it was me and Paris going through all of this you wouldn't care. You would be joining us! Jealous of all the crazy things we were doing together. It's because it involves a boy, isn't it? After Dean everything with a boy is just wrong, is that it?"

"No Rory, that's not it!"

"You know what Mom? I don't believe you!"

"See? This is what I'm talking about! You were never like this before!"

"I don't want to continue this conversation any longer. Good-bye mother!" Rory hung up the phone frustrated, her entire body tense. Hoping that a shower would help, with both her attitude and hung-over state, she pushed herself off the bed and into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, Rory found that while her hangover was slightly less, she was still steaming from the argument with her mother. Leaving Paris a note not to expect her until late, Rory headed for her car and drove north on I-95. Two and a half hours she reached her destination still not knowing what brought her to knock on the door, but she did, impatiently shifting from side to side as she waited for someone to answer.

"Rory?" Christopher had opened the door to find his oldest daughter standing on his doorstep looking more than a little distraught.

"Hey Dad, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, no, is everything okay? I was just playing with Gigi, why don't you come in?" He moved aside and allowed Rory to walk inside, closing the door behind her. "What happened?"

Rory followed her father through the house to the playroom where her little sister was having a ball with her different toys. "I got into an argument with mom."

"Really?" Christopher never knew the two to fight. "What about?"

"Everything—my life mainly though."

"What's wrong with your life?"

"According to Mom, Logan."

"Really?" Christopher was shocked. He didn't see a problem with Logan, but Lorelai knew Rory better, maybe he wasn't good for his daughter. "Why?"

"She says that ever since my birthday I've changed and that he's the reason. She doesn't like the way my life is going."

"And how is that?" He cringed internally, once again reminded of how little he knew about his oldest daughter's life.

"I'm not the same stressed out, always working, Rory. I stress, I go to classes, take tests, write papers, write for the YDN, but I also have a little bit more fun. Logan and his friends, our friends really, make sure that I don't take life too seriously. This weekend, for example, they decided to plan a trip to St. Thomas…"

"What?"

"Please, it really wasn't that big of a deal. We just went to St. Thomas to relax a little bit after midterms before Thanksgiving and finals and all. A short trip, the six of us took Logan's family's plane down actually, so it didn't cost anything."

"Not like it matters at this point," Chris pointed out.

"True, not that it matters," Rory agreed. "But Mom's blowing everything out of proportion! She thinks that Logan is changing me! She doesn't like who I'm becoming. She wants me to break up with him."

"There must be a reason—your mom has only wanted the best for you."

"I know that, she just doesn't like the idea that maybe the best for me consists of a part of Logan's world—the world she left."

"Well, that's true, she left so you wouldn't be that kind of person."

"I'm not! I refuse to give up any of my dreams, even for Logan Huntzberger! It's not like he's ever asked me to or expects me to. It's not even that serious yet! We're just dating. We're not talking about lifetime commitments here."

"His parents are though."

"Good for them! We're not! We're enjoying each other."

"Until something better comes along?"

"Maybe, it could happen. I don't want it to happen, but nothing is a sure thing anymore. Mom just doesn't like it."

"What parent would?"

"I've had boyfriends before dad—there was Dean and Jess."

"They were different. They didn't represent what Logan represents."

"That's not fair to him."

"Life is rarely fair. What his parents are going to do to you isn't going to be fair to you, you know."

"I know," Rory sighed. "She really doesn't like that someone is taking her place as the fun instigator. She doesn't want to join in here, she doesn't think she can for some reason."

"Is she wrong?"

"Of course she is!" Rory took a breath and tried to calm down. "She's my mother, I'm basically her twin, she brought me up to be just like her. That should say something right there. Shouldn't it? Why doesn't she see it?"

"I don't know babe. It's hard to see someone you love so much grow up and change. Change into something you weren't expecting them to ever be."

"I've been planning to go to Harvard my entire life, what did she think would happen?"

"An Ivy League education was planned for, an overseas correspondent was planned for, you getting married and having a family was planned for—you getting millions of dollars as your inheritance at 21 and dating a very prominent, rich member of Hartford society was not planned for. You know how your mother feels about society."

"I know."

"You have to see where she's coming from."

"Why can't she see where I'm coming from?"

"Because she's Lorelai Gilmore, she's stubborn."

"So am I!" Rory argued.

"I know, it's in the name," Chris told his daughter with a smile. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can, you know that you're always welcome here. Don't you have class tomorrow though?"

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Rory said with a grin.

"Well, yes…"He knew where she was going with this.

"What if we each play hooky, drop Gigi off at day-care and have a father-daughter day?"

"Really?" She had never suggested something like that before and with their history he had never brought it up.

Rory nodded. "I would really like that."

"Me too. What do you say to a movie and take-out?"

"Yummy. What movie? Where are you ordering from?"

"Anything you want and anywhere you want. What do you think?"

"Chinese, Mexican and Pizza with M&M's, Red Vines and marshmallows. _Breakfast at Tiffany's _and _Austin Powers._"

"_Austin Powers_?" That definitely didn't seem like a typical Gilmore Girls movie to him.

Rory laughed, "I know, but with mom absent maybe I can get through it without someone complaining the whole time. I mean, mocking is one thing, it is definitely mockable, but Mom definitely can't sit through it without complaining."

Christopher laughed. "Got it. I'll run and get everything, you stay with Gigi, okay?"

Rory nodded. "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime kid." With one last smile Chris picked up his keys and headed out the front door to his car.

Once she saw the headlights disappear from the window, Rory pulled out her cell phone and pressed down the number three. "Hello?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Doing just fine Ace, how are you?"

"Fine. Just wanted to let you know I was in Boston."

"Huh?" Logan was confused, they had just gotten back from campus and she was already gone? "What are you doing in Boston?"

"Visiting my Dad."

"Is everything okay? Nothing happened, did it? Your mom okay? Your sister? Grandparents?"

Rory smiled, Logan was so sweet, he really did care. Her mother just didn't understand, at all. "Don't worry, everyone is okay. I just felt the need for some father/daughter time."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll let you get to it, thanks for letting me know."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then, good night Logan."

"Night Ace. Hey," he continued a second later, "how about dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good, I'll call you."

"You do that."

They hung up moments later and Rory relaxed on the couch, watching Gigi play with some of her toys not too far away. Sometime later her father got back and they settled in for full stomachs and mocking movies. "You know, you're actually not too bad at this," she said with a laugh.

"Wow, what high praise coming from a Gilmore Girl. I guess you and your mother have taught me well."

"Glad to hear we rubbed off on you. I think Logan is starting to pick up on it as well—or at least how much food I can actually consume. He was quite surprised the first few times."

Christopher laughed. "You girls certainly do have a big appetite."

"One of our many charms."

"Of course. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, what's going on in Boston this time of year?"

"Nothing too exciting. Though we can always go shopping if you'd like, my treat."

"You'd really take me shopping?" Rory was surprised, shopping with her or her mother was certainly a task.

"Yeah, I figured I owe you for all those shopping sprees I've missed out on in the past. Besides, you should prepare me for when Gigi gets older."

"True. She'll thank me for it."

"Along with numerous other things."

Rory laughed. "That's probably true as well. I guess if we're going shopping we should get a good night's rest."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to live to regret this decision?"

"Because you will," she answered in a sing-song voice, which turned to laughter at her father's groan. "Good night Dad, thanks for letting me stay."

"No thanks needed. I'm here whenever you need me."

"Good to know." Rory leaned over to kiss her father goodnight and went down the hallway to her own room.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

Spending the day in Boston with Christopher is exactly what Rory needed. After they had dropped Gigi off at day-care, Chris had treated her to breakfast and then a shopping spree. Quite an extensive and expensive shopping spree. Rory wouldn't _need_ to go shopping for anything for the rest of the season with the amount of stuff they had purchased. He even bought her a few new things to wear now that she was not only part of high society but dating Logan.

"You know, you really didn't have to buy me all of this stuff," Rory told him as they walked out of yet another store. It was the middle of the afternoon and they had truly been shopping all day.

"What? I never thought I would hear any woman say that, especially not as serious as you sound. Did your mother teach you anything?"

Rory laughed, watching as her father threw the newest bags into the car with the rest of her new items. "Oh, she taught me well, don't worry, but I also want you to have money to spoil my sister with as well."

"Don't worry about it kiddo, it's covered."

Rory nodded. "In that case, come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged Chris into a store across the street that she apparently hadn't seen before.

**Two hours later…**

"Are you really done this time or are you just kidding me?"

Rory smiled. "You're the one who insisted I keep going."

"I know, and I regret that now, believe me."

She laughed. "I'll have pity on you and stop." She looked down at her watch before speaking. "We should probably go get Gigi and then I've got to get back to school."

"Are you sure it isn't a big deal that you missed classes today?"

"I'm sure Dad," Rory told him for the twentieth time as they got in the car and headed for the day-care center. "It's college, you can miss a day without failing you know."

"I know that, but I also know you hate missing school."

"It was for a good cause."

"If you say so." Chris knew better than to argue with her at this point. "So, you'll drive safely? Call me when you get back?" They were standing in front of Rory's car, Chris holding Gigi after he and Rory had transported all her purchases from his car to hers.

She nodded. "Promise. Thanks a lot Dad, for everything."

He noticed her serious expression and nodded. "Anytime kid, that's what father's are for."

Rory smiled and hugged him one last time. "I'll talk to you soon. Bye Gigi." She kissed her sister's cheek and then her father's. "Good night, love you." Getting behind the wheel, she waved one last time as she drove off in search of I-95 and Yale.

By the time she got back to Yale Rory had completely forgotten about dinner plans with Logan. She was pondering how she was going to get all of her new clothes from her car to her room and once there, where in the world she was going to put them. While Rory was good at getting rid of things other people didn't wear, her own clothes were something different. After six different trips, she managed to bring all the bags into her room, collapsing on the bed. Hearing the door open, but too exhausted to get up she called out, "Paris!"

"Rory! Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Where have you been?" Paris demanded, standing in the doorway of Rory's room.

"In Boston with my Dad. I left you a note."

"You forgot to mention you weren't coming home last night! Or today! I was worried!"

"Sorry Paris."

"Huntzberger was asking for you earlier."

"Thanks, I'll call him."

"He was worried. Did you forget to leave him a note too?"

"Huh?" Rory opened her eyes and looked at his roommate. "No…I talked to him last night. Oh shit!" It was then she remembered dinner. Standing up, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "I'll see you later Paris!" Quickly, she walked off campus to the pub she was sure Logan and everyone else would be sitting in. Ten minutes later her instincts proved right as she opened the door and immediately heard Finn's voice. She walked over to their table and smiled. "Hey guys, room for one more?"

Everyone looked at her and smiled, Logan looked relieved. "Sure Ace, come 'ere." He moved over slightly, giving Rory room, though not much, to sit down next to him. "Where have you been? We had a date; you stood me up!"

Rory laughed, knowing that this was probably the first time Logan Huntzberger had ever been stood up. "Sorry, I got sidetracked in Boston."

"You skipped school?" Finn asked her, completely shocked.

"I'm not perfect Finn."

"Well, colour me surprised."

She just rolled his eyes. "I spent the day with my Dad actually, it was a lot of fun. I lost track of time though, that's why I'm so late. I'm sorry."

"No problem, I'm just glad you're safe."

At the word safe Rory's eyes went wide. "Oh no!" She started rummaging through her bag for her phone, aggravated when she realized she had left it in the dorm. "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure." Logan handed it over with a shrug.

"Hi Dad, it's me…I left my phone in my room, I'm using Logan's…yeah, it was fine, no traffic…haven't unpacked, don't know where I'm going to put everything…get rid of something? Are you crazy? I had fun too…thanks again…for everything…okay, kiss Gigi good night for me…love you too…bye." Rory hung up the phone and put it on the table between her and Logan. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Did you go shopping?" Steph asked, referring from the part of the conversation she overheard.

Rory nodded. "You wouldn't believe the kind of damage my dad let me do."

"Really? Where were you shopping?"

"Boston."

Steph's eyes lit up and immediately she started a conversation with Rory about the stores she was in and the newest things she had purchased. "I can't believe your father actually wanted to take you shopping himself."

"He felt bad. Besides, he's trying to get prepared for raising my little sister himself."

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah, Gigi. Technically my half-sister, but still."

"Well that was still nice of him. I don't know the last time I ever went shopping with my dad."

"I don't expect it to happen again. His credit cards need to cool down." Both girls laughed, excited when dinner was put in front of them, changing topics again, ignoring whatever the guys were talking about.


	17. Plans Get Made, Plans Get Changed

**Chapter 17: Plans get made, plans get changed**

"Have you made a decision yet?" Steph asked Rory as she plopped down next to her on Rory's sofa.

The two girls had decided it was time for their own private movie night, who cared that it was a Thursday? The Thursday before Thanksgiving that is. Logan and Steph, along with others, had been trying to convince Rory that she didn't need to stay in America for Thanksgiving, but should come to whatever exotic location they were headed too. Happy Thanksgiving, according to the elite friends Rory had, was the nice way of saying "Happy-we-stole-your-land-and-killed-your-people-day"; Rory had laughed when they told her that. She wanted to go with them, someone had let it slip that they would be skiing in the Alps, but she didn't think her mother would approve. And the last thing Rory wanted to do was continue her fight with her mom.

"I still haven't said anything…I don't think I will. You guys should really go without me."

"But it won't be the same without you!"

She laughed. "I haven't been hanging out with you guys for so long that you can't survive without me."

"That's not the point. It won't be the same without you!"

"I don't think I should make the rift between me and my mom any worse."

"Oh."

"Besides, I don't ski, I would just be bored and you would feel bad for leaving me."

"You know, Logan's talking about not coming if you don't."

"What? That's ridiculous; we don't need to spend every minute together."

"Well, I know that, and you know that," Steph said with a laugh, "but to Logan having a girlfriend is almost like a science experiment that he wants to know everything about."

Rory laughed at Steph's off explanation. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it, let him know he's going with or without me. Now, weren't we going to watch movies?"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"So Ace, decision on Wednesday?" Logan asked her as they were walking back from dinner Sunday night.

"Um…"

"You didn't say anything, did you?"

"I don't want to argue with my mom Logan, especially before Thanksgiving."

"I know that, but I thought you were going to see what she thought of the idea."

"I'd rather cut out the argument all together."

Logan sighed. "What would she think of me joining you in your Thanksgiving events? Does she hate me too much for that?"

"She doesn't _hate_ you, per se."

"Well, is her dislike of me so strong that she can't even try to get to know me, for your sake?" Logan rephrased his question.

Rory smiled as she pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked her front door. "I don't know, she would probably make an effort because I like you so much, but you're not going to get the chance this week."

"What?"

"You're going skiing with everyone else. You're not coming back to Stars Hollow with me."

"Rory, I want to spend the time away from school with you. I don't care where it is."

"You might, but you still need to go with your friends. Spend time with them—they must feel neglected."

"I don't spend that much time with you," he tried to argue.

"Yes you do," Rory challenged. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," she said with a smile, kissing him. "But, you need to remember your friends too."

"They like you though," Logan protested.

"I know, I like them too. They'll like me even more if you go with or without me. We wouldn't want everyone thinking that you're whipped, would we?" Her eyes were gleaming.

"No, we definitely wouldn't want that," Logan played along with her. He took that moment to launch a tickle attack that ended up with them heading for the bedroom and not coming out until Monday morning.

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory left her last class on Tuesday annoyed that she had one class tomorrow because one professor wouldn't cancel before Thanksgiving. Hearing the familiar tone of her mother's ring she picked up the phone. "Hey mom."

"Hey Rory, how are you?"

"Just fine. Done with classes for the day, heading to the newspaper. How are things at the inn?"

"Just fine, same as usual."

"So, what's the word on Thanksgiving?"

"That's actually what I'm calling about."

"What's up?"

"What time are you coming back?"

"I only have one class tomorrow, it's over by noon; I was going to spend a little time with Logan before he goes away with the gang and then come home—so probably around six or seven I would say. We'll get dinner together?"

"Sounds good. Where is everyone going?"

"Oh, skiing in the Alps. No one wants to go home and they think Thanksgiving is celebrating stealing land and killing people, not really a festive group-at least for recognized holidays."

"Huh?"

"Finn doesn't consider Thanksgiving a holiday worth celebrating, but the second Tuesday of each month is monumental to him."

"Weird."

"I know. I like him that way," Rory said with a laugh. "Was there something specific to Thursday you wanted to mention?"

"Oh. Right. There was."

"Well spit it out already." She was nervous. Her mother never took this much time to tell her things, this meant that it was something she didn't want to talk about.

"It seems that there's going to be another person joining us this year."

"Oh really? Who? Is Dad coming?"

Since Luke and Lorelai were together this year, they were having their own Thanksgiving at Lorelai's house. Somehow, they had convinced Sookie not to cook an entire meal herself, but supply half the food, so Sookie & Jackson and their family were joining the festivities.

"Oh, no, I don't know what your dad is doing this week."

"Okay…"

"And it's not grandma and grandpa either."

"Well that's a relief, though I will admit the thought never really crossed my mind. So don't keep me in suspense here, tell me who the mystery guest is before I die from being over-anxious."

Lorelai let out what Rory knew was a strained laugh. "Jess."

"Excuse me?"

"Jess is coming."

"So I heard you right. Why?"

Lorelai sighed. "Well Luke thought it was only right to invite Liz and TJ—who just informed him this morning that Jess was coming back."

"Oh."

"They did it in a real subtle way too," Lorelai tried to lighten the mood, "they brought him into the diner for breakfast. I spit out my coffee everywhere."

"Luke must have loved that."

"Nothing else to say about Jess?" Lorelai questioned, wondering why Rory was taking this so well. She hated even thinking about Jess, let alone talking about him or seeing him.

"Nothing exactly. I just want to let you know that my plans have changed."

"What? In the last five minutes?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on? You're going skiing in the Alps?" Lorelai screeched, unable to believe it was actually happening.

"Yeah. I am. I'm sorry, I'd love to spend the weekend with you, but I have no desire to see Luke's nephew. No interest and it is not going to happen. Send my love to Luke, Sookie and Jackson. I'll call you when we get back from skiing mom." Rory rerouted herself to walk to Logan's room instead of the paper, where she knew he definitely wouldn't be.

"Rory wait, this is a little drastic. You're going to fly to Europe to go skiing just so you don't have to see Jess? It sounds just a little crazy. He's going to be around if Luke and I get married."

"I know, but at least then I should have advance notice."

"So if you knew about this yesterday?"

"Maybe I'd still come. But I'm not mentally prepared to see him. I'd actually like to enjoy my Thanksgiving mom. And if I know Logan, he'll make sure there's a full Thanksgiving dinner Thursday night just because he knows how much I love it. It'll be a big party—Finn'll dress up as an Indian or something, actually celebrate this year. Of course that means lots of alcohol, but with Finn around that's usually a given." Rory was talking more to herself then her mother at this point.

"You're really ditching me on Thanksgiving? To be a jet setter? I didn't think you were like this Rory. You really have changed, and I don't like it!" Lorelai asserted herself, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference.

"I really don't want to fight with you," she stood in front of Logan's door and knocked. No matter how many times they told her to just walk in she couldn't.

"So don't. Just come home like you've planned. I haven't seen you in two weeks!"

Rory knew her mother was pissed about that, but it wasn't her fault that she had been busy with school or that Lorelai had stopped going to Friday night dinners. "You'll see me next weekend," Rory reasoned. She smiled as the door opened and Colin's face came into view.

"Hey Rory, how's it going? When are you just going to start walking in like we told you to?" He asked, stepping aside so she could come in.

"Probably never," she answered. "I really am sorry, but I'm not budging on this." Colin had gone back to the couch where he had been watching cartoons with Finn and Robert, Logan was in the kitchen; she walked towards him, waving at the others who all mumbled something back to her.

"You're really not coming because of Jess?"

"I'm really not coming because of Jess."

"This isn't an excuse for you to go to the Alps with your rich boyfriend?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it. Don't set a place for me, or else you'll be looking at an empty chair. I have to go now mom, I'm at Logan's. I'll talk to you next week." Rory hung up the phone before her mother could start the argument up again and smiled at Logan. "So, is there still room on that plane of yours?"

"You're coming?" Logan asked, a huge grin crossing his face. When she nodded he pulled her into his arms. "What changed your mind?"

"Jess."

"Excuse me?"

"My ex-boyfriend who is Luke's nephew. He's coming to dinner now and I don't want to see him, or run into him, over the course of my stay in Stars Hollow this weekend. So I decided to change my plans. Is that okay?" She asked rather shyly, knowing that if she couldn't fly with him, she could always meet up with him. She had the money, something Rory was still not used to.

"Of course it's okay! And yes, there is plenty of room for you. Besides, if there wasn't I would make the sacrifice of letting you sit on my lap."

Rory smiled at him. "I know how dreadful that would be for you."

"Simply awful," Logan agreed. They walked back into the living room, Logan sitting on the only unoccupied chair in the room, pulling Rory down onto his lap. "So it looks like Ace here finally gave into my charm and decided to come with us this weekend."

"Fabulous doll! It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"You're crazy Finn."

"Nope. It'll be better with you there—someone to keep Huntz in line."

"Who'll keep you in line?" She shot back.

The boys all laughed. "I'm sure I can find _someone_."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Rory said with a laugh.

"Well I for one am glad that your plans changed," Colin told her.

"Thanks, though I'll warn you I don't ski."

"What?" Logan asked, thinking she was nuts.

"I'm not the athletic type Logan, you know that."

"I'll teach you."

Rory laughed. "I wouldn't put you through trying to teach a Gilmore Girl anything about any sport. The last person who tried to teach me about basketball got frustrated when I kept asking about the red numbers above the hoop. I can never remember the name of it…"

"The shot clock?" Robert questioned.

"Yeah! That's it. The shot clock."

"Really? It's the bad?" Robert couldn't believe she could truly be that athletically-challenged.

Rory nodded and was going to say something but Finn cut in. "Did you guys mention shots?"

"Do you only hear things that relate to alcohol Finn?"

"I thought you realized that love," he smiled at her.

"I forgot, how silly of me."

"Do you have warm clothes Ace?" Logan piped up.

Rory thought about it for a minute and groaned. "Nothing warm enough for skiing." She picked up her phone and dialed Steph. "I need to go shopping for skiing clothes."

"You're coming with us!?" Steph's squealing voice came across the lines so loud that everyone could hear her.

"Yes I am. I don't have the right clothes. Come shopping with me?"

"Of course! Let's go now, where are you?"

"I'm—"

"Stupid question, I'm three-minutes from the boys, I'll be there soon." Steph disconnected and Rory just looked at her phone before closing it.

"Am I really here that often?"

The boys all laughed and Rory knew that what Steph had said was true. "Don't worry about it reporter girl, we've grown kind of fond of you." Colin threw her a grin; it was during a commercial break so he could actually move his eyes away from the television and look at her.

"Thanks Colin."

"Alright Gilmore, come on! We've only got four hours before all the good stores close."

"That's plenty of time!"

"Do you remember the last time we went shopping?" Steph reminded her—they had taken almost seven hours to accomplish what Rory and her mother usually could get done in two.

"Right. Okay. I'm getting up."

"Do you really have to go?" Logan asked, pulling her to him. He didn't seem to want to let go.

"If you really want me to go with you guys tomorrow, then yes," Rory reasoned, turning her head to kiss him. "I'll let you know when we get back though."

"You really have to go?"

"Really." Rory nodded her head for emphasis.

"Well…if you really do…"

"I really do."

"Have fun." Logan kissed her once more, soundly, and let his hands slide, albeit reluctantly, from her body.

Rory stood and smiled at Steph, grabbing her bag and looking back at everyone. "I'll see you later boys."

"Later!" They all called out to her, everyone now paying full attention to the cartoons.

"So tell me what happened."

"What?"

"Why are you coming with all of the sudden?"

"Jess is back."

"What?" Steph's reaction was strong and negative. Rory appreciated it.

"Yeah, that's what I said. My mom called to tell me he was coming to Thanksgiving dinner. Liz and TJ were invited and apparently they surprised Luke this morning at the diner with Jess's arrival."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"How's your mom take it?"

"Not well."

"Angry?"

"That's one word for it. She couldn't believe you guys were going to the Alps, I didn't tell her I was thinking about going; but then she brought up Jess and I'd much rather spend time not skiing with you guys then avoiding Jess in my hometown."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Mom didn't take it so well. I believe she thinks I'm being childish, but I'm not prepared to see Jess, I need to be prepared. There was no time for preparation. The only time no preparation would be acceptable was if…"

"If Logan was there with you. But you would never ask him to change his plans and your mother probably wouldn't have liked his appearance."

Rory laughed at Steph's quick assessment. "The only way I would go is if yes, Logan was with me. And yes, I would never ask him to change his plans, but, I do think that if his presence got me home my mom would tolerate him."

"Isn't that nice of her?"

"I know she's being a pain, but I understand where she's coming from."

"Do you?" Steph asked surprised.

"Yeah, well, you know, having all this money has made certain things easier and I take slight advantage of that. I was never like that before."

"Mom's don't like change then huh?"

Rory was once again reminded that her relationship with Lorelai was special and different from anyone else's relationship with their mother and made herself a promise to make things better between them after Thanksgiving. "Not my mom. Besides, I think she feels like Logan is taking her place in my life as the exciting rebel."

Steph laughed. "Well, he kinda is, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but there's always room for my mom. She's an exciting rebel that I would never give up and always want to be around. She's my best friend."

"I know, that's sweet. Okay! We're here! Let's go."

They walked into the best department store of the closest high-end mall to start their shopping. Two and a half hours they left the mall, arms laden with bags, mainly for Rory but a few things here and there for Steph. By the time they had gotten back to Yale and dropped everything off at the proper locations, the girls were exhausted and starving

"To the pub? You can call Logan from there; if he's not there already, that is." The girls knew how much the boys all loved to hang out at the pub close to campus.

"Sounds good. I'm starved. We ate those muffins _ages_ ago!"

"It was only an hour ago," Steph told Rory looking at her watch.

"Like I said: we ate those muffins _ages _ago!"

"Well have no fear, we're here. Let's find a table." They walked into the pub and started looking around. "Are the boys here?"

Rory looked around, her eyes immediately going to the spots where they usually sat. "Nope. Boy free—well at least from our boys."

They laughed and grabbed a table in the usual corner knowing that the boys would show up soon. "What do you want? I'll order," Steph said getting up from her chair.

"Umm…burger, fries, onion rings, coffee and pie?"

"Really?"

"What?"

"That's a lot…all fried too."

"So? Steph, this is me here."

"Right. Okay, I'll be back."

While Steph was gone, Rory called Logan, who informed her that the boys were on their way to the pub already so they would meet them there. As Rory waited for her friends to return, she started thinking about the upcoming weekend and the fun that would be had; truthfully she was happy that she could spend the time with Logan and get away from school.

The man on her mind walked through the door with Colin, Finn, and Rosemary came into the pub, heading her way. "Hey Ace, how did shopping go?" Logan asked her, sliding into the booth next to her.

"It went well, much shorter then I expected," she told him with a smile. Rory happily accepted the kiss Logan bestowed upon her.

"Come on mates, not in front of the alcohol," Finn whined.

Logan and Rory pulled apart and smiled. "Here you go, food should be here soon." Steph came back and placed a cup of coffee in front of Rory.

"You ordered?"

"Did you forget that we were shopping all afternoon? All we had was one muffin _ages _ago," Rory complained in answer to Colin's question.

"The muffin was **an hour ago**__Gilmore!"

"Potato-Patato," was Rory's answer. Everyone else just laughed.


	18. Thanksgiving With a Twist

**Chapter 18: Thanksgiving With A Twist**

Logan had thought long and hard about Thanksgiving and Rory's predicament. On one hand he wanted to go skiing with his friends as planned, but on the other hand he knew that Rory really wanted to have a traditional Thanksgiving with her mom. He would never force her to miss a holiday with her mom, but her quick change of mind worried him.

"What's bugging you Huntzberger?"

Logan looked up and smiled at Steph as she sat across from him. "Just thinking about this weekend."

"You don't sound excited."

"I am."

"Why am I not convinced?" She smiled at him, waiting to hear what she knew the real issue was.

Logan gave her a small smile. "I was thinking about Rory."

"What about her? You're happy she's coming along, aren't you?"

"Of course," he answered immediately. "It's not that I'm not happy…"

"It's the reason she's coming, isn't it?"

Logan nodded. "I just…I know how much Thanksgiving with her mom means to her and I hate that she's missing it."

"You know why she's not going, right?"

"Something about an ex-boyfriend…Jess I believe she said."

"That's it. They ended things on bad terms and Rory insists that her mother didn't give her enough time to prepare to see Jess, so she won't go and is coming with us."

"I'm sure Lorelai just loved that. Another reason to hate me."

"Not that I understand why Lorelai really hates you to begin with, but she's probably not too thrilled that Rory's coming skiing with us."

"I know." He ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated.

"Although…"

"What?" He snapped his head up and looked at Steph immediately.

"Okay, Rory would kill me if I told you this so you never heard it okay?" He nodded and waited for Steph to continue. "When Rory told me about the whole thing, she said that the only way she would attend this dinner with Jess tomorrow night is if you were with her."

"Then why didn't she ask me to go with her?"

"Let's see, her mom isn't your biggest fan, I'm sure Luke isn't really too fond of you but most importantly you already had plans and she wasn't going to drag you away from this trip with us for some dinner at her mom's. Her words, not mine."

"It's ridiculous. If she really wanted me to be there, I would have gone. We could have gone skiing over winter break or something."

"I know that, but Rory wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Steph watched Logan for a minute. "What are you planning Huntzberger?"

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes, you're plotting…what's going on?"

Logan's trademark smirk appeared and Steph laughed; she knew she was right. She leaned forward and listened to Logan's plan, a grin on her face the entire time.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

"Yes…who is this?" Lorelai couldn't place the male voice at the other end of the phone, at first.

"It's Logan…Huntzberger."

"I wasn't aware that I knew any other Logans," Lorelai retorted. Logan didn't know what to say in response to that, but luckily Lorelai didn't give him a chance to say anything. "Why are you calling me? Is Rory okay?" Immediately Lorelai thought something was wrong with her daughter.

"Oh no, she's fine, well at least she was when she left with her coffee in hand," Logan answered with a smile.

"Oh. Well that's good. What can I do for you then?" Lorelai was even more curious to know why Logan would actually be calling her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving." The line was silent. Logan knew what Lorelai was thinking—and it wasn't in his favor. "I know that Rory said that she wasn't going to be at your house on Thursday and she chose to come to the Alps with me and the gang—but that's not what she wants."

"She said that's what she wanted. I remember the words quite well."

"From what Rory told me that's not really what she said; it isn't that she didn't want to go to your dinner, I know for a fact she was really looking forward to it. Her problem is with Luke's nephew. Now, before you stop me," Logan heard Lorelai take a breath and knew that she wanted to interrupt him so he cut her off, "let's not argue about semantics, okay? Let's just agree that Rory really does want to be at your dinner and I want to make sure that happens. As easy as it would be for me to replicate the perfect Thanksgiving dinner for her wherever we were it wouldn't be perfect because you would be missing."

"What's your point Logan?" Lorelai didn't mean to sound short, but she didn't like this topic being thrown in her face.

"How would you feel to adding two more people to your head count?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to bring Rory to Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving. I'll make her think that we're on our way to the airport and instead we'll show up at your house. She won't leave once we're there—I won't let her—and she can decide then if she wants to stay the weekend and if she wants me to stay."

"You'd really give up your skiing trip?"

"Why do you think we're going skiing anyway Lorelai? You grew up in this world, you know what holidays are like."

She sighed, Logan was right; she understood completely why they were leaving for the holiday and remembered many times when she was younger wishing she had the freedom to fly away like they were doing now. "So you want to trick Rory into coming? She's going to be mad at you."

"Maybe at first, but I heard it on good authority that she would have gone if she had the guts to ask me to stay with her."

"Good authority?"

"She told our friend Stephanie, who in turn told me. Though she did buy a whole new skiing wardrobe, so I'd like to take her over winter break, would that be a problem?" He couldn't believe that he was actually asking Lorelai permission to take her 21 year old daughter on a vacation.

"If she's back for Christmas…" Lorelai reasoned.

"That's doable. What time tomorrow?"

"How about two o'clock at the inn? That's where we'll have dinner."

"Okay, two o'clock at the Inn—" Logan was about to say goodbye when the others walked into the common room waving their hands at him. "Excuse me for a minute." He looked at his friends. "What's up?"

"Is that Lorelai?" Colin asked.

Logan nodded.

"Tell her we want to come too." Finn was impatient for the answer.

"What?"

"Ask Lorelai if she would mind three more at dinner tomorrow night. We want to experience a true Thanksgiving!"

"Really?" Logan looked at them, completely shocked. "You don't mind giving up skiing?"

"We can go skiing in December, better snow then anyway." Steph threw away that idea. "Ask her!"

"Lorelai?"

"Tell them it's fine Logan, it'll make Rory feel better about the whole thing. I'll even book you all rooms at the Inn for the weekend, the last four we have too."

"Thanks Lorelai, I appreciate it."

"Thanks for forfeiting your trip and bringing her home."

"It's what she wants, she's just stubborn."

"A Gilmore trait."

"We'll see you at two o'clock then."

"Sounds good. Good-bye Logan."

"Bye Lorelai." Logan hung up the phone and looked at his friends. "You really didn't have to do that you know."

"We know, we want to," Colin told him.

"Besides it'll be more believable if we all are in the car together, won't it?"

"Plus, we'll scare away the evil Jess," Finn said with a wicked grin.

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled when he heard a knock on the door, Rory was done with classes for the day. He saw Finn turn around and open the door to greet her. "You really need to start opening the door yourself love, none of us mind. We've told you that, all of us, before."

Rory smiled at him. "I know Finn." She patted his cheek. "But some things will never change. Just think of the shock if I do just walk in one day. Could you handle it?" Finn looked stumped and Rory laughed. "I thought so." She walked further into the room, greeting everyone, sitting herself down next to Logan on the couch, greeting him with a sweet kiss.

"How were classes Ace?"

"Scintillating."

He laughed at the sarcasm laced in her voice. "At least you only have one more, what time is it over?"

"12:15, I should be here by 12:45, is that enough time?" Rory had no idea what the plans were besides leaving after her classes tomorrow.

"Plenty of time."

"Besides, I don't think Huntz would ever leave without you," Colin said with a grin.

"Valid point."

"What's on your schedule for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, thought I'd stop by the paper for awhile, get some work done before Thanksgiving since something tells me I won't get a lot done this weekend."

They all laughed. "Probably not, but you know you spend too much time at that paper, don't you?"

"I do not! You just don't spend enough time there so all time there sounds like too much!"

He took a second to translate what she had said into something he could process. "Whatever you say Ace, whatever you say."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"You all set?" Logan was leaning on the frame of Rory's bedroom door watching her pack the last of her things for their "skiing weekend", picking up on her less than excited demeanor. Seeing her now made him even more sure of himself about tricking her; he truly felt guilty for hiding their real destination but Logan knew she would protest. Logan had gone to extremes to make sure that she wouldn't run into Jess any more then they had to—she was more than welcome to stay with him at the Inn rather then her mother's house. Lorelai promised that Jess wouldn't make an appearance before Thanksgiving dinner, but being that Rory's favorite place in Stars Hollow is Luke's and Jess is Luke's nephew, it would be impossible for Thanksgiving to be their sole encounter. Lorelai had promised tonight and tomorrow would be Jess free and that was something Logan was forever grateful about. It actually sounded like she was excited to meet Rory's friends again, and maybe, just maybe, be accepting him and end the silly feud with her daughter.

"Yeah, I think so." Rory turned to him with a somewhat forced smile on her face. Though she was excited to be going skiing with the gang, particularly spending the time alone with Logan, Rory felt that something was off. It was true that she was actually thinking about putting on a pair skis. If for no other reason then to prove to everyone that she really shouldn't participate in any kind of athletic activity, but her heart wasn't in it. Her heart was in Stars Hollow with Sookie's stuffing and Luke's pumpkin pie and her mother's off sense of humor. How she missed that sense of humor. Shaking off the sad feeling taking over Rory picked up her bag and walked towards Logan. "We should probably get going."

Logan took her bag, placing the strap on his shoulder taking her hand in his and moving towards the door. "The plane won't leave without us, promise."

She laughed knowing that was perfectly true. "But the others might get a little fidgety; we've already seen how Colin reacts to tardiness."

"Ah, but he's not stressed out this time Ace, this is Thanksgiving break—break being the key word—and it's not an LDB event so we're not planning anything and he can relax. Well he can relax as much as he lets himself."

They both laughed at that, leaving the dorm after Rory locked her door and heading towards the car waiting to take them to the airport. A car complete with Frank. "Hey Frank," she greeted the regular driver that Logan had and she, in turn, had become friends with.

"Miss Rory, Logan." Frank tipped his hat and closed the door after them, taking Rory's bag from Logan to place in the back with the others.

"Took you long enough!" Surprisingly that comment was from Steph and not Colin.

"What's your rush?"

"The mountains, the snow, and getting that horrifically long plane ride out of the way!"

Rory nodded at her logic and sat back, slightly resting against Logan as the car started off towards the airport. An hour or so later they stopped, Frank opened the door and Logan looked at Rory. "Ready?"

The smile on his face tipped Rory off, there was some kind of surprise waiting for her outside of the car; she just wondered what Logan could have planned as a surprise at the airport. "For the plane? I think so," she assured him.

The others shared an amused look, and then made sure that they got out of the car before her, not caring that they pushed her back into the seat—they all wanted to see her response. Rory shook her head and finally got out of the car. "What's the big deal Logan?" She was looking at him, not really their surroundings, thinking 'you've seen one airport, you've seen them all'.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Logan turned her around and waited for some kind of response. Someone must have informed Lorelai that they were there, Stephanie he noted, seeing her standing next to Lorelai, because she was now standing in front of the porch of The Dragonfly.

Rory shifted her eyes from her mother, back to Logan, to her mother, then Finn, Colin and Stephanie (standing next to her mother which she thought was odd) and then back to her mother. Logan couldn't see her face, but the smile he saw on Lorelai's face told him exactly what Rory looked like. Lorelai had watched her daughter process the fact that she was in Stars Hollow and NOT at an airport, look around at all her friends and then back to her and knew that she was equally as happy they were together for this holiday. "Fruit of my Loins!"

Rory groaned at the nickname but smiled and ran to meet her mother for a hug that would make anyone think they'd been apart months instead of two weeks. "Hey mom." She was talking into her shoulder, but Lorelai heard.

"Hey kid, good surprise?" She asked in a hushed tone

"The best," she whispered back. Eventually they broke apart, laughing at something that Lorelai must have said, walking into the inn with their arms linked, talking a mile a minute.

"I guess we're on our own?" Finn questioned.

"Seems like it," Logan answered with a shrug. "Come on, let's go put our stuff in our rooms." They picked up their luggage, plus Rory and Steph's and moved inside the Inn to find out about their rooms.

"It's beautiful here," Steph commented when the boys finally met her inside.

"It is," Logan agreed.

"She'll love you forever for this," she told him.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, calm down about the dreaded L-word, would you?"

Logan would have answered with a witty comment if it weren't for Finn's Australian accent trying to overpower a French accent belonging to the annoyed looking man at the front desk. "Finn, what's the matter?"

"This insufferable _boy_," Michel spit out that last word as if he ate something spoiled, "is touching MY reservation book. It's MINE! Get your hands off!" Michel swatted Finn's hands away once again, the argument bringing Lorelai to the front but not Rory.

Lorelai and Rory had gone into the inn, trying to tell each other what had been going on at the same time—eventually Rory let her mother speak for claiming 'age before beauty' getting a glare from Lorelai. They had walked back into the kitchen and Rory groaned at the smell.

"Hi Sookie!"

"Rory! You're here! Your mom said you changed your mind! I'm so glad, I'm making all your favorites! So much food! Come on, come on, sit down, I need a taste tester." Sookie pushed Rory down on a stool in the kitchen, not surprised that Rory didn't argue. Rory was digging into the first dish when the swinging kitchen door allowed the sounds of a nasal, annoyed French accent arguing with a cultured Australian accent.

"I'll go take care of this, you eat," Lorelai reassured her daughter and went out front to see what was going on with Rory's friends and Michel. "Michel, what seems to be the problem here?"

"These insufferable children…"

"Michel! They can't be that bad." Lorelai shook her head and turned to the four that were standing in front of the desk, pushing Michel out of the way and looking at the reservation book.

"Hey! How come Lorelai can touch the book but I can't?" Finn complained.

"Because she iz the boss," Michel spit out.

"Stop it Michel." Lorelai retrieved four different keys and looked at the group. "You guys have rooms 4,5, 6, and 7, doesn't matter who stays where. Make a right at the top of the stairs and they are the rooms at the end of the hall."

"Thanks Lorelai." Logan smiled at her. "We'll just drop our stuff off and then come back down."

"No problem."

'Go find Rory man, we'll take the bags." Colin knew that Logan wanted a minute to speak to Lorelai, not to mention tracking down his girlfriend.

"You sure?" Logan asked, then realizing that Colin was giving him time with Lorelai. At Colin's nod he smiled. "Thanks." The group turned for the stairs, Finn's loud Australian accent carrying down the hall. "Sorry about them."

"It'll just add to the nuthouse, no one will notice…well except for the accent that is." They both laughed, and Lorelai took a breath before continuing. "Thanks for doing this Logan."

He was shocked at her words, knowing how hard it must be for her to thank him. Logan knew Lorelai had issues with him dating Rory. "It's really not that big of a deal. I'm happy that she's happy."

"I know…but…"

"Lorelai," Logan decided to take the risk, "could you please explain to me what problem you have with me dating your daughter? I've heard nothing but second-hand conversations from a ranting Rory and to be quite honest, I didn't think you had a problem with me at her birthday party last month."

Lorelai sighed, the kid certainly did have guts. "It's just…well ever since her birthday Rory's changed."

"Changed? What are you talking about?"

"She's not the sweet little girl that I raised."

"Are you kidding?"

"Okay, that definitely didn't come out right." She was trying to find the right words before continuing. "When I got pregnant at 16 and made the decision to leave Hartford and raise Rory by myself and outside of society, I felt that I was ensuring that Rory would never be the spoiled rich kid that I was until that day, as well as my friends and the kids at school."

"You were a spoiled rich kid?" Logan couldn't really see that; he could see her a rebel and a troublemaker, but not a spoiled rich kid.

"Not in the way you and your friends are, but yes, I was a spoiled little girl, I admit it. There was nothing I didn't have or my parents wouldn't have given me. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't want Rory to have that option; I just didn't want her to grow up thinking that because she had money she was better than everyone else. I wanted her to have a down-to-earth personality. Does that make sense?"

"It does."

"I think I did a pretty good job of it too…"

"You did. I don't know anyone more leveled headed and realistic then Rory."

"I know; she's a great kid."

"That hasn't changed because she has money Lorelai. Maybe you're only hearing the stories she tells about random weekends in the Caribbean partying with our friends—but I can swear to you that she spends the entire car ride to the airport, the better part of the plane ride and some other random times pulling out her books and studying. I've never met anyone with the work ethic of your daughter. The only thing that has changed about Rory is the location of her studying."

"Okay, well that's good to know…"

Lorelai was going to say something else but Logan wouldn't let her. "I think you should also remember that Rory hasn't abused any of her newfound fortune. She may have purchased a few fancy things and paid her grandparents back for Yale but that's really it. Any major shopping sprees were most likely because of Steph's influence.

Lorelai laughed. "While that doesn't surprise me, I think I can take credit for Rory's impeccable shopping skills."

Logan smiled. "I don't doubt that for a minute. The only change is that she has the money to buy some of the things that you guys had previously passed up. She doesn't buy _everything_, most of the time Steph or I or even Colin and Finn are forcing her to buy it. She doesn't want to waste the money. So you see Lorelai, she may have money and a designer bag or two, and maybe she'll spend an occasional weekend with me out of the country, maybe she'll spend the weekend with me in New York, either way she's still Rory, you just need to remember that."

Lorelai would have answered but Rory's voice came from the kitchen. "Logan! Come in here, you _have_ to try this!"

"Through the dining room to the swinging door," Lorelai told him how to get to the kitchen.

Logan nodded. "If you'll excuse me, Ace beckons." With a smile he headed off towards his girlfriend, curious to know what dish had gotten her so excited—this time.


	19. Unavoidable

**Chapter 19: Unavoidable**

"What did you say to my mom?"

Rory and Logan were walking outside, along the path, enjoying the quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I don't know that you said something. What did you say?" Rory stopped and turned towards him, she knew he had said something, her mother was being too "nice" to him.

"Nothing really."

"Tell me." She smiled at him, letting go of his hand to lightly poke him on the sides.

"Stop!" Rory didn't just continued laughing at him while tickling him. "Ace! Come on! I give! I give!"

"Tell me what you told my mom!"

"I told her that you haven't changed, she's just looking at the peripheral."

"Really?"

"Yes. You might look different, go to the different places and all that but you still study way too much, spend an absorbent amount of time in the library."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, you called me into the kitchen." Rory slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for not waiting to find out what she was going to say."

"She obviously accepted it, no?"

"I guess; she has been nicer to you."

"It's a start," Logan agreed.

"I'm glad. I don't like this situation between the two of you."

"I know. We don't like it either."

"You can speak of you and my mother as a 'we'?" Rory laughed at him.

"Hey!" Logan pulled her closer to him. "I think that when it comes to you your mother and I can be considered a 'we' for the moments we agree and want the best for you."

"I see."

"Don't take it like that."

"Like what?"

"The way that you're taking it. That's not what I meant."

"Whatever you say Logan."

They continued along the path until they were back at the Inn. "How did you get the others to agree to give up skiing?" Rory asked him as they took a seat on the porch, enjoying the balmy November weather.

"It wasn't as hard as you would think."

"Really? Do tell. What convinced our fair friends to come to Small Town USA?"

"A mixture between not wanting to tip you off to my surprise, wanting to see Stars Hollow and a desire to see Jess and scare the hell out of him!"

Rory laughed. "We do have a good group of friends."

"That we do."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Sharing your friends with me."

This time Logan laughed. "My pleasure. Though, it's all your doing since it's your fabulous personality that they fell in love with. I think they like you more than me."

"Do I sense some jealousy here?"

"Logan Huntzberger doesn't do jealous."

"Well there Mr. Ego." Rory elbowed him slightly. "Where is everyone staying?" It was a last minute thought; though she and her mother could squeeze everyone in the house, it definitely wouldn't be that comfortable.

"Don't worry Ace, we won't be crowding you at home; Lorelai got us the last four rooms at the inn."

"Oh she did, did she?" Rory looked at him with a smile.

"She did."

"That was very nice of her."

"We thought so. It's a beautiful place."

"My mother's pride and joy."

"And here I thought that was you." Logan smirked.

"The Inn won't grow up and leave her though."

"Valid point there Ace."

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Colin's voice broke their intimate meeting. "Guys! I found them!" He yelled into the inn and then came to stand in front of the couple, his back leaning against the railing. "So Gilmore, what's there to do around here?"

"Well, I could give you the town tour; which will take exactly fifteen minutes, but I'm sure my mom will find some way to amuse us."

"I will?" Lorelai's voice joined the group.

"You always do," Rory insisted.

"How do you propose I do that?"

"I'm leaving it up to the infinite wisdom that is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

It had been a successful Thanksgiving Eve with the gang going back to the Inn and Rory going home with her mom, wanting a little bit of quality time. They were sitting at Luke's waiting for the other's to join them for breakfast when Rory began her questions. "What do you think of Logan?"

"He's a nice guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah; I mean, he brought you here to me instead of to Europe, that's something big."

"Other than that Mom. Any chance you could actually like him by the end of the weekend?"

"Anything is possible."

Rory rolled her eyes, but smiled when the bell over the door rang and the voices belonging to her friends could be heard. "It's bloody early mate! Why did you have to wake me up?"

"We told you this already Finn! We promised Rory we'd meet her for breakfast."

"Why couldn't breakfast be after the sun went down?"

"Because that's when we'll eat dinner," Steph responded frustrated. "Geez, I know he's exotic but you'd think he could get simple customs like this down."

Rory laughed and turned to look at her friends. "Pull up a chair guys. How did you sleep?"

"Great, the beds are wonderful Lorelai." Colin actually smiled.

"I tried them all out myself," she boasted.

"What can I get you all?" Luke came to the table, pad in hand, removing the pencil from behind his ear. He had already served Lorelai and Rory three cups of coffee while they were waiting and noticed that they both looked ready for a fourth.

They had finished breakfast and the entire group, sans Luke, decided to head over to the inn. "What can we help you with Lorelai?" Steph asked as they saw the inn come into view.

"Oh…um….help…" Lorelai looked at Steph as if she had no idea what would go into a dinner like this; she looked at Rory for help.

"Has anyone set the table yet mom? Even put the tables together? Found the table mats? Ohhhh, has anyone signed up to be Sookie's taste tester?" Out of all of the jobs mentioned, Rory wanted that one.

"Yes, me!" Lorelai teased her daughter.

"Never! Sookie loves me more!"

"That's just what you want to think."

"She does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Logan smiled at the banter, enjoying the normalcy of it. He said nothing, however, waiting to see what would come of the discussion.

"Does too!" Lorelai said quickly before continuing. "But as for all of those other things that you mentioned, I'm sure Michel hasn't set up the tables or found the table pads and Sookie has probably been so caught up in the kitchen setting the table hasn't even crossed her mind."

Rory nodded. "Okay, boys, let's get Michel to show you where the tables are and mom can show you where to set up, Steph can help set the table and I'll go into the kitchen and see how Sookie's doing." She handed out jobs and turned to her mother. "Does not!" Rory ran up the steps into the inn, towards the kitchen, hearing her mother's voice calling after her.

"She's a bossy one Huntz," Colin remarked as the Lorelais ran inside ahead of everyone else.

"So it seems."

"You're sure you want to keep her around mate?" Finn looked skeptically at Logan as he said that.

"I think I've gotten a little attached Finn, sorry."

"Attached so quickly." Finn shook his head. "Who would have thought Logan Huntzberger, the self-proclaimed bachelor for life, would be the first one of us all to fall head-over-heels."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Logan argued, happy that Lorelai interrupted them.

"Come over here boys!" She was standing at the front desk with the obnoxious French man from yesterday. "Okay, gentleman this is Michel, anything rude or degrading he says to you just ignore or say something even more aggravating and you'll see him turn blue!" Lorelai's evil grin came into place and she ignored Michel's comments by raising her voice to be heard over him. "Michel! Rory's friends are going to use the muscle that you lack to bring the tables and the table pad-things that came with them into the dining room. Your job is to show them where all that is and lead them into the dining room. You are to keep the comments to a bare minimum since you were the one who was not willing to pull a muscle to do this yourself."

"But you are not doing it either," Michel argued. "You are the owner after all."

"Ah, but I am a woman Michel," Lorelai answered as if he was unaware of the fact, "and while I may enjoy my voting rights and equality and all of those beautiful things, the fact that these young men are much stronger than lil' ol' me has not gone unnoticed. Why should I pull a muscle or break a nail when a group of fine male specimen like this lay around?"

"Now I know where Rory gets it," Colin whispered.

Logan laughed.

"It's bloody scary mates."

Logan smiled. "Did you pick up the fine male specimen bit? And the muscles part? I thought you two would be harping in on that instead of the rambling that we knew Rory got from her mother."

"Maybe you knew, but we didn't."

"Boys! Are you up to the task?"

They stopped whispered and turned their attention back to Lorelai. "Anything for a beautiful young woman such as yourself." Finn laid on the charm and kissed Lorelai's hand. "It's amazing that Rory is your daughter, you two look more like sisters."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and Logan pushed his friend forward. "Come on, follow the Frenchman before we lose him and he refuses to look for us." Colin followed the pair with a smile at Lorelai who then headed back towards the kitchen.

Stephanie had headed straight into the kitchen to find Rory, and find out the big deal of this woman's cooking. She walked timidly into the kitchen and then moved towards Rory, a smile on her face. "It smells AMAZING in here!"

"Sookie's a genius," Rory managed to say in-between bites.

"Thanks honey," the redheaded woman in a chef's smock and huge smile said, bringing another plate over.

Rory smiled at Sookie and introduced her to Steph. "Sookie this is my friend Steph, she came with Logan and the others for dinner; you remember everyone from my birthday, don't you?"

"Of course I do Rory; it's nice to see you again Steph."

"You as well. It smells wonderful in here."

"Thanks." Sookie giggled. "Would you like to try something for me? I'm not too sure if I've got the recipe quite right, I think some more coriander. Tell me what you think." Sookie had produced another plate for Steph and then turned back to the stove, stirring something.

Steph took a bite of the dish, moaned at the amazing taste and looked at Rory. "What in the world does coriander taste like?" She whispered.

"No idea, just go along with whatever she says so she'll let us taste all kinds of things." Steph nodded in understanding.

"Sookie!" Rory called out to her, waiting for the chef to come back to her before continuing. "When mom comes in here, I'm your favorite, okay?"

Sookie looked at Rory and just smiled with a nod. Though it was a crazy request, Lorelai and Rory were known for their arguments over who they thought she liked more—arguments that meant nothing because they knew she didn't have a favorite and only started when they both wanted to taste one of her meals. "You know that there is enough for all three of you to taste, right?" Sookie included Stephanie in the group.

"Of course, but that would take the fun out of it. You can't spare anymore, remember that!"

Rory had informed Sookie of all of this right in time, as if on cue Lorelai appeared in the kitchen. "Sookie, it smells wonderful in here!"

"Thanks Lorelai." Sookie smiled at her friend and business partner as she tasted what she had been stirring and then reached for the pepper.

"What is it?"

"Soup," Sookie told her. "The girls are testing it out for me."

Lorelai groaned. "No fair!"

"You snooze, you loose!"

"When Luke gets here you don't get to taste anything he makes!"

"Like you could really make _that_ happen! Luke loves me more."

"Um, hello, which one of us is he dating again?"

"Damn!" Rory turned to Steph. "She gets me with that fact every time!" Steph just laughed at their antics.

Through the swinging door, the four women could hear Michel giving direction to the boys, who were obviously moving the tables and chairs into the dining room; of course every time things were set up, Michel asked them to change it around. "I think I may need to go in for damage control," Lorelai announced.

"Yes, I would appreciate my boyfriend living through setting up the tables," Rory said with a nod.

"Right. Well, you're lucky Luke likes me more."

"So I've been told." Lorelai walked into the other room and Rory turned to Sookie. "Where are the tablecloths and everything?"

"Over there." Sookie pointed to a shelf full of the requested items.

"We'll take care of all of that. Thanks Sookie; if you need anymore taste testing we'll be more than happy to comply, especially if there's pie."

Sookie laughed. "You really think your mother would really let me bake pie when Luke's pie 'rocks this world' as she said earlier?"

"Damn!" They all laughed as Rory and Stephanie grabbed the tablecloths and headed for the other room. They laughed as Lorelai and Michel were arguing in one corner, while the boys were arguing in another.

"What's going on over here?" Rory asked placing her arm around Logan while Steph dropped the items on the table.

'Nothing at all doll."

"You answered that too quickly Finnegan," Steph chimed in.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Colin insisted.

"Now I _know_ something's up. Huntzberger, care to fill us in?" Logan just gave her a blank look. "You have control over one of them," Steph said to Rory, "find out what's going on."

"That's not fair!" Finn protested.

"Life isn't fair," Steph shot back.

"Anything you'd like to share with me?" Rory asked Logan in a whisper while they others started their own sub-argument; it seemed like having a sub-_anything_ was a big thing for this group—the main event was never enough.

"Just boys being boys; and giving me a hard time over being a one-woman man."

"Got it." Rory nodded. It wasn't a new argument between them, if it was really an argument at all. The boys just weren't used to the all-mighty Logan Huntzberger being totally infatuated, captivated, happy and content with one woman.

"How's the food looking?" Logan asked her with a smile, still ignoring the others.

"Sookie's part is going to be amazing, as always."

"I guess Luke is bringing the other part?"

Rory nodded. "But my mother's being a grinch," she said that part loudly, "and won't let me try anything that Luke brings—and he has the pie!" Rory pouted, causing Logan to laugh.

"And the suspense continues," he teased. "Just think of how much better it will be not knowing if it tastes the same as last years…"

Rory thought about it for a minute. "You know that I don't have patience to wait, especially for anything that Luke makes, _but_ that is a somewhat valid point."

"I try." Logan smirked.

Rory slapped him. "What are you boys going to do now?"

"Watch you and Steph prepare for your lives as corporate wives."

"I heard that Huntzberger!" Steph turned towards him. "I'll have you know that this is NOT what you'll see us doing as corporate wives, should we god forbid become them, we will be the ones _supervising_ because it would be inappropriate for us to lift a hand for anything more than a drink."

The five of them laughed. "Alright, you've got me there Vanderbilt, but for now we get to watch as you two play house."

The girls looked at each other and groaned, but moved towards the table. "To tell you a secret," Rory whispered to Steph as they straightened out the table cloth, "I don't mind this part of the job."

"You're kidding!" Steph mocked her shock, giving Rory a picture of what her grandmother would say if she heard that comment.

She couldn't contain her laughter but once she did, Rory answered Steph. "Not that my mother and I put together a really fancy dinner like this often, but when we do, I like the setting up part. It's the cleaning up part that drives me crazy."

"And that is what the men-folk are for!" Steph said happily as the girls shared another laugh and moved into the kitchen to gather china and flatware.

It took the girls almost two hours to get the table setup in a way that everyone was satisfied with, and by everyone they meant, Lorelai, Sookie, Michel, Logan, Colin and Finn; believe it or not, Finn was the most hypocritical. Apparently, things in Australia were done differently and he didn't like the American customs. Compromises were made, however, so a peaceful Thanksgiving dinner could commence.

"I can't believe we're missing dinner," Rory complained to her mother as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"Missing dinner? Are you crazy Gilmore? What do you think we have been getting ready for all afternoon? Can't you smell all of that food?" Colin looked at her from his place on the chair diagonal from the couch she was sitting on.

The Gilmore Girls just laughed; ignoring Colin, Lorelai looked at her daughter. "I know, but for some reason your grandparents decided to go to Boston this Thanksgiving, to see Yale friends or something like that." Rory laughed. "And going to the Kim's would seem wrong if Lane wasn't there."

"And she's definitely not there?"

Lorelai shook her head. "She went to Brian's I think."

"Not Zach's?"

"Zach went with her, his parents were going to his sister's out of town and he didn't want to go."

Rory nodded. "Still sad though."

"I know; but they'll be enough food to make it seem like three dinners, promise."

"Still not as fun though." Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Next year?"

"I'll see what I can do kid."

"Wait, _three _dinners? I know you can eat love, but _three Thanksgiving dinners_? You can't mean full dinners, can you?"

Rory just stared at Finn. "You do remember me right? The one who has a bottomless pit for a stomach? My mother and I always partake in three Thanksgiving dinners. It's amazing. Really tests our limits."

"Of course; though we always make sure there is room for pie at Luke's."

"You can eat three dinners plus pie? Does that include coffee too?"

"Coffee is a given Huntzberger, I thought you would have figured that out already."

"Right, excuse me. Though I do know you can eat a lot Ace, I didn't really think three Thanksgiving dinners was capable for anyone!"

"I'm an amazing creature Logan."

"So it seems."

"Luke! The bearer of all things coffee and pie! You did bring coffee right?" Rory turned her attention away from her friends and to her 'father'.

"Of course," Luke said with a roll of his eyes, letting her know he didn't approve. "I shouldn't have, but I did."

"He would never deprive us of coffee, would he?" Rory turned to her mother.

"Not if he knows what's good for him…" Lorelai answered in a slightly threatening tone that got all of the boys acting as if they were five.

"When are people getting her Lore?" Luke ignored everyone and asked the question that brought him towards the group in the first place.

"Anytime after four," she answered looking at her watch and seeing it was 4:01, "which means they should start coming any time now."

"Okay." Luke turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm going to check on things in the kitchen, make sure Luke and Sookie aren't killing each other."

"Good idea." Rory watched her mother leave and turned to her friends. "So?"

"So what?" Colin asked.

"Is this worth skipping skiing?"

"That's yet to be determined," Colin answered her.

"Oh really?"

He nodded and would have answered if there wasn't a cold blast of wind from the door and three distinct voices carrying to Rory's ears. "Come on you two! We don't want to be late."

"We're not late mom," an annoyed voice replied, "Luke said after four, it's just after four."

"Yeah Liz, we could have stayed home a little longer and watched the game." Another male voice, sounding somewhat stupid, if a voice could even sound stupid, complained the woman.

"Be quiet guys! Lorelai and Luke were sweet to invite us to their dinner, the least we could do is help out. I'm going to see what I can do." The woman obviously walked away, her footsteps could be heard against the wooden floor.

"What do we do now?" The voice belonged to man who complained about missing the game.

"Try not to break anything." Michel's distinct voice reverberated in the entranceway.

Meanwhile, Rory had slowly slid down on the couch, as not to be seen by the people who had come inside. "What are you doing Rory?" Steph commented when she saw that Rory was practically sitting on the floor.

Rory gave her friend a death look. "Be quiet!" She hissed out in a whisper. Rory listened for a few minutes and when she heard footsteps move towards the dining room she reseated herself on the couch.

"I take it that was the infamous ex-boyfriend," Colin spoke up, getting looks from everyone else.

She nodded. "Oh yes, that was him."

"Not your usual type, love." Finn gave a laugh, looking directly at Logan.

"How do you know what my type is Finn?" Rory gave him a pointed look that shut him up rather quickly. The door opened again and more voices she recognized were heard, but these she did not shy away from. Instead, she stood and moved to greet Babette, Morey, Miss Patty, Kirk, Lulu and even Taylor. When her mother came to stand next to her again, Rory threw her a look. "How did you get Luke to agree to have Taylor at Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I have my ways." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ew! Mom! Gross!" Lorelai just laughed at her daughter's disgust.

"Lorelai, my mother wanted me to ask you if…" He had been walking to Lorelai not realizing who she was speaking to until he was standing right to the side of them, and he stopped. Faltering only for a moment he looked at Rory. "Hey."

"Hey." She decided to be as brief as he was, it might be better that way.

"Didn't know you were coming."

"It is my mother's inn," she answered.

"Oh. Right."

"Hey Ace, Finn wants to know when we're going to eat; he's 'bloody starving'." Logan quoted using air quotes and everything.

Rory looked from Jess to Logan to her mother. "Ummm, Mom?"

"I'll check with Sookie." Lorelai moved away from the awkward conversation that was bound to begin.

Rory inwardly cursed her mother for leaving her alone with Logan and Jess but built up her courage and smiled as she looked towards Logan. "Logan, I want to you to meet someone." He had gotten the subtle message under her look and moved closer, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Logan I'd like you to meet Jess Mariano; Jess, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger." She saw the look on Jess' face and wondered how this battle of testosterone was going to play out—immensely grateful that Finn and Colin were only a shout away to help keep Logan in check.


	20. One Big Happy Family?

**Chapter 20**: **One Big Happy Family?**

Dinner smelled delicious. There was no denying that. So far, another confrontation with Jess hadn't happened. Of course, that could be due to the fact that Luke, Liz and Lorelai were keeping him busy around the kitchen and dining room while Rory, Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph hung around another part of the inn. They couldn't avoid each other forever, eventually Lorelai announced dinner was being served and the five Yale kids wandered into the Stars Hollow nut house assembled for dinner.

Seated around the table were Morey, Babette, Miss Patty, Taylor, Kirk and Lulu. TJ was sitting so he would stop touching things and dropping them or sticking his finger in them to make sure it tasted okay. "I'm starved!" Rory announced as she walked into the dining room. "Do you need help mom?"

"Nope! We've recruited Jess this evening; besides, Sookie's having trouble even letting Luke _near _the food tonight."

"He made half of it though!"

"Doesn't matter, she's really picky about how the turkey is carved."

"Well just tell them to figure it out. I'm starved! There will be enough food, right?" Rory looked at her mom worried.

"Of course, Sookie made four turkeys and there's plenty of everything."

"Especially pie and coffee?"

"ESPECIALLY pie and coffee!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, is there somewhere specific you want us all sitting?"

"I'm sitting there." Lorelai pointed to a chair. "Luke will be on my left, you should be on my right. But it seems like your friends have figured everything out. And look, Finn is sitting next to Michel!"

"The exotic ones should stick together, shouldn't they?" Rory said with a laugh.

"Very true. Now go sit, it won't be long now."

Rory clapped her hands and took her specified seat, happy to see that Logan was sitting next to her. Poor Colin was stuck between Logan and Miss Patty, which would also be another interesting conversation. However, Taylor was across from Colin and somehow Rory saw them getting along. The other side of Finn was empty, while Steph was sitting on the other side of Michel in hopes of keeping him and Finn from killing each other. Next to Steph was the chair Lorelai had specified for Luke. This quick assessment meant that the two empty seats were between Finn and TJ, one for Liz and one for Jess. Rory crossed her fingers that Liz would sit next to Finn, though she knew Jess sitting there would be far more entertaining. Rory smiled when Jess took that seat next to Finn and Finn's wicked grin crossed his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Logan asked, noticing Rory's smile. She just nodded towards the other side of the table where Finn was sitting. "Won't that be interesting?"

"Couldn't have planned it better if I tried," she whispered. Logan smiled at her. More would have been said but Lorelai, Luke and Sookie all came to the table carrying trays full of wonderful smelling food and announced the beginning of dinner.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai whispered to Rory once she sat down.

"Of course; there's Sookie's cooking and Luke's pie and coffee—what could be bad?"

Lorelai gave her daughter a pointed look and Rory unconsciously shifted in her seat towards Logan. He felt her move towards him and looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Are you serious? You can't be serious."

"Mom, woah, calm down."

"Calm down? Rory, you told me that you weren't going to come because he was here and now you're acting as if nothing is going on."

"Maybe because there are other distractions that are certainly keeping him away from me," Rory whispered back in the same tone her mother was using with her.

"I wouldn't have been enough of a distraction?" She looked almost hurt.

Rory snorted. "You really think that you could keep him away from me Mom? He barely paid attention when you didn't like him when we dated, this is no different."

"Yes it is. I'm Luke's fiancée."

"Please, it's all semantics."

"You're unbelievable. You're only here because _they_ brought you."

"I thought we got past this!" Now that they weren't speaking of Jess Rory felt it was okay to raise her voice.

"Rory." Lorelai looked around obviously embarrassed at the attention Rory was bringing to their conversation. "Stop this, I'm sorry, I'm just surprised, you were so adamant."

"It'd be nice if for one moment you tried to understand what was going on. Just for a minute. I know it might be hard and you don't understand everything that's happened since my birthday, but I can't explain it. I've told you, Logan's told you, hell I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa could tell you—I'm the same person. So I have a little money, buy myself a few extra things without thinking of the expense, but that hasn't changed who I am mother. It really hurts that you can't see that yourself. You raised me in your image—you think I could just forget that?" Rory's voice was a heated whispered. Luckily, it was then that her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Excuse me." She slid her chair away from the table and headed out of the dining room, phone in hand, willing to marry whomever was on the other end of the phone. "Hello?"

"Lorelai Leigh, happy thanksgiving." The female voice came over the lines.

Rory stopped in the middle of the lobby—what was Francine calling her for? "Francine, happy thanksgiving, how are you?"

"Just fine thank you. How are you doing?"

"Just fine thank you. I'm in Stars Hollow having dinner with my mom and a whole bunch of people, what are you doing for thanksgiving? Is everything okay? Is Dad okay?"

"Actually, I am calling in regards to your father."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing serious dear."

"Francine, please just tell me what's wrong." Rory did not like the tone in her grandmother's voice. Francine despised her; she wouldn't be calling unless something was seriously wrong with her father.

"Well it seems that he was driving that death trap over to my house for dinner, there was a rather large group of us gathered this year, and he got into an accident."

"What? Is he okay?"

"I'm at the hospital now dear, waiting to hear something."

"That's it? That's all you have? Can't you bitch and moan or throw your money at someone to get an answer?"

"Lorelai Leigh! That's no way to talk to your grandmother!"

"If Grandma was there she'd bug every single nurse until she knew something, she wouldn't just sit around waiting for an answer."

"Well I never!"

"That's right, you never! What hospital are you at?"

"I don't think you should…"

"I don't really care what you think, you can either tell me where you are or I'll call every hospital until I find out myself." Rory was aggravated; between another argument with her mother and this conversation with Francine, Thanksgiving was looking to be a pretty awful day.

"We're at Boston General."

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. Please let me know if you hear something." Without waiting for a goodbye, Rory hung up her phone and moved back into the dining room. Somewhat purposely she ignored her mother, sitting down towards Logan. "I need to get to Boston," she whispered in his ear.

Logan had heard the raised whispers between Rory and her mother and then seen Rory walk out. He couldn't hear her end of the conversation from the dining room, and was surprised when she came back with talk of going to Boston. Without trying to alarm Lorelai, who was once again glaring at him, he tried to find out more information. "On Thanksgiving? Without even eating anything? What's wrong?"

Rory sighed, not in the mood to deal with another person's attitude—she knew that Logan wasn't trying to be difficult, but at this point her mother and Francine had sucked out all her energy. "Nothing." Once again she moved away from the table and took her phone out, this time grabbing her coat and going outside.

"Hello."

"Happy Thanksgiving Grandma."

"Rory! Happy Thanksgiving. Is everything okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong? What happened? Is it your mother?"

"No it's Dad."

"Christopher?"

"He was in an accident."

"What? Is he okay?" Emily had always carried a soft spot for Christopher and had always been upset that he and Lorelai never married.

"I don't know. Francine called and said he was on his way to dinner, on his motorcycle, and got into an accident. She didn't have any information."

Emily stomped her foot. "I can't believe she didn't know anything!"

"I know, I yelled at her for that too."

"Where are you?"

"At the inn, I need to get to Boston."

"I'd come and get you but I'm actually in Boston with your Grandfather with some of our friends. We can go over to the hospital, and I'll call someone to come and get you, okay?"

For once, Rory was relieved that her grandmother would help her out. It would piss off her mother, but she was willing to take that chance. "Thanks Grandma."

"Of course dear. We'll see you shortly, try not to worry so much."

Rory hung up her phone and moved further outside. She didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, both of her grandmother's in one night was more than enough. Sitting on the grass, not really caring how cold it was, she waited for the car she knew was coming.

"Rory?"

_Just what I need. Great._ "Hey Jess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, cause whenever everything is going well I sit outside in the freezing cold instead of with my family and friends eating dinner." He was closer to her now, stooping down in front of her, holding out a mug. "Here, I thought you'd appreciate this."

"Thanks." She took the drink and sipped the brew. It was as wonderful as she remembered, the added heat also appreciated.

"What's wrong? And try telling me the truth this time."

She had no idea why she was telling Jess this, she didn't like Jess, he was unbearable. "I have to go to Boston." Rory's answer was rushed as headlights appeared and a car stopped.

"Miss Gilmore?" The man got out of the car and moved towards them. Rory nodded. "I'm Jeffery, your grandmother called, I'm to take you straight to Boston General. Are you ready?"

Rory nodded. "Thanks for the coffee Jess." Without another word Rory stood and slid into the car, Jeffery closing the door behind her. She heard him get into the car and called out to him, "please get me there as fast as possible."

"Of course Miss Gilmore," Jeffery answered with a nod of his head and drove off into the night.

"Jess? What's going on? Who was that? Have you seen Rory?" Luke had pushed Lorelai back into her chair when everyone had noticed that Jess and Rory were missing, knowing that he was the most level headed person to deal with the pair.

"I don't know. I brought Rory a cup of coffee, a car pulled up, the man had instructions to pick Rory up from her grandmother and she got in and left." Jess shook his head. "I have no idea what happened."

"Luke? Where's Rory?"

_Great. Lorelai_. Luke didn't know how he was going to explain this to her. _Even better, Logan and his friends_, he turned around to see everyone waiting for answer. "She left apparently."

"Left? Where? Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Boston," Logan answered softly.

"Boston? What? Why would she go there?" Lorelai turned to Logan ready to pounce.

"I don't know, she walked away before telling me why. She just told me she needed to go."

"Relax Lor, he didn't have anything to do with this. Apparently Emily sent the car."

"Oh really?" Lorelai walked back into the inn, picking up the phone and dialing her mother. When no one answered at the house, she searched for the cell phone number that was rarely even picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Lorelai! This is a surprise."

"Really? Why would you say that? You did just speak to Rory, didn't you? You sent her a car?"

"Oh! Lorelai, I'm sorry, I have to go, we just got here. I'll call you back later. Don't worry, Rory will be with us." Emily hung up the phone without further explanation and got out of the car with Richard, heading for the emergency room. "Francine! What's going on? Have you heard anything?"

The other woman looked at Emily and shook her head. "They haven't told me anything, it's almost been an hour." Francine had tried talking to the nurses but no one was listening to her.

"Well that's just unacceptable!" Emily stomped off towards the nurse's station, ignoring Richard's voice calling after her. "Excuse me," she started off being polite. The woman behind the counter looked no more than 25 and obviously felt she had better things to do. Emily was losing her patience. "Excuse me! Could you stop talking on the phone and concentrate on the people you're supposed to!" Emily glared at the young woman, not caring that she was obviously pissing her off.

"What do you want ma'am?" The young woman, who's name-tag read Jessica, asked her with quite an attitude.

"I want you to treat me with respect! I want to see your supervisor! And I want information on my son-in-law!" Though it may not be the truth, it was a good way to get the information she wanted.

"Who is your son-in-law?"

"Christopher Hayden, he was in a motorcycle accident." Emily started tapping her foot as the woman moved slower than molasses to look at the information in front of her.

"I don't have anything to tell you right now, you'll have to wait for the doctor."

"I don't want to wait for the doctor! His mother has been waiting almost an hour with NO news! This is unacceptable! I demand someone speak with me! I want to know what is going on!"

"I'm sorry ma'am." The woman took a deep breath. "I can't do anything for you right now." With that she turned away, apparently dismissing Emily.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me!" Emily stomped away, going back towards Richard and Francine. "They won't tell me anything! I can't believe these people! They won't forget this!"

Richard shook his head, knowing that his wife would make sure the people here were extremely apologetic for holding back information. They sat for another hour, still with no information, when Rory came into the emergency room. "Grandma!"

Though both Emily and Francine looked up, it was Emily Rory was speaking to. "Hello dear, how are you? The drive was okay I assume?"

Rory nodded. "Any word on dad?"

Emily shook her head. "They wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Really?" This time Rory was looking at her grandfather, who just smiled at her. "Well, we'll see about that!" Rory stomped over to the nurse's station, doing an excellent imitation of her grandmother, and tapped her fingers, loudly, on the desk while the woman finished up her call.

"Can I help you?"

"I sure as hell hope so."

"Excuse me?"

"My grandparents have been waiting for information on my father for TWO HOURS! Why haven't you told us anything! Do you know who we are?" The woman looked dumbfounded at the lip she was getting from some little teenager!

"It doesn't matter who you are honey, you won't hear anything until the doctor is finished."

"Well you better get that doctor to finish quickly, because let me tell you, I am NOT the person you want to piss off."

"Oh really?" Between this little "darling" and her grandmother, Jessica had lost her patience.

"Oh yeah. Not only am I a GILMORE and a HAYDEN but I'm dating the HUNTZBERGER heir! I don't really think you want any of those people walking around with a grudge towards you OR this hospital! Really! How can you keep a man's family waiting without even some update for TWO HOURS? That is unacceptable! I want to see your supervisor and the chief-of staff!" Rory demanded, not caring that she sounded like the biggest society snot. She began tapping her foot, another quality she got from her grandmother. "I'm waiting."

Jessica hadn't thought the girl was serious about the people she wanted to speak with, but the tapping foot and annoyed look told her otherwise. She picked up the phone, still shaking from the names the young woman had dropped, particularly the Huntzberger name, and informed the requested individuals that some people were _demanding_ their presence. "They're on their way, Miss…."

"Gilmore," Rory completed the phrase. "I'll be sitting over there with my grandparents," Rory pointed to the three older people staring at her in awe. "Please direct them to us." When the girl gave a small nod, Rory walked towards her grandparents and fell into a seat next to her grandfather, who placed an arm around her shoulder.

"That was quite some speech."

"You know I hate dropping names, but the woman was a complete bitch!"

"Well you apparently got through," Emily remarked.

"I think dropping Logan's name helped, besides, I have learned a thing or two from you over the years Grandma." Rory winked at her grandmother, the four of them laughing for the first time that evening.

"Miss Gilmore?" An unrecognizable male voice was heard and she looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. James Livingston, chief-of-staff here at Boston General, I hear you were asking for me."

Rory stood and nodded her head. "Thank you for coming down so quickly. These are my grandparents Richard and Emily Gilmore and Francine Hayden. My father was brought in two hours ago, Dr. Livingston, he was in an accident on his motorcycle while going to my grandmother's house for Thanksgiving dinner. She has been sitting here for two hours without any word on his condition. We have no idea how serious it is. This is unacceptable!"

"It certainly is," Dr. Livingston answered immediately. "I don't know who is working on your father's case, but I will have a serious discussion with him or her."

"Your nurse over there could learn some manners as well." Emily interjected.

"She's been giving you a problem?"

"I had to drop a few names and make a big threat to get her to listen to me."

"Ah, yes, she did mention something about Huntzberger, are any of them here?" He looked around as if he was nervous.

Inwardly Rory grinned. "Not at the moment, but I'm sure my boyfriend, Logan, will be here shortly." Rory knew that he would show up, angry as hell, as well as her mother and Luke and a slew of others.

"I see. Well, let me find out about your father, his name please?"

"Christopher Hayden."

Dr. Livingston nodded. "I'll be back shortly." He walked away and Rory sat down again.

"That was fun," she said with a grin. "He was really sweating."

"You cannot tell your mother about this," Richard said with a laugh.

"She probably wouldn't be too thrilled, would she?"

"Most likely not," Emily agreed. "Speaking of your mother, she called me a while ago, but we had just arrived at the hospital and I didn't have time to fill her in. She was upset that you had left. Did you forget to tell her where you were going?"

Rory looked down at the floor.

"Rory." Her grandfather's voice came out in a warning tone. "Did you even tell your mother why you left dinner?"

"We were fighting," Rory explained softly, "I don't know what she wants from me anymore, it's really beginning to hurt."

Emily watched her granddaughter hold back tears and placed an arm around her. "Don't worry about it Rory. Your mother's just having a hard time adjusting. The two of you have an unbelievable bond, nothing can break that, just give her a little bit of time."

Rory nodded. "I know."

"Miss Gilmore, Mrs. Hayden, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, I have an update for you." Dr. Livingston was back. Everyone looked up at him waiting for the news. "Christopher is going to be just fine." A loud sigh of relief was heard throughout the group. "I don't know why you weren't informed of the situation, but he was in surgery for internal bleeding, which they stopped, and has a broken arm."

"Surgery? Why didn't someone come and get me? I've been here almost the entire time! Didn't I need to sign something giving permission?"

Dr. Livingston looked at the distraught mother. "While you were here for a long time, your son had arrived twenty-minutes before you Mrs. Hayden, the doctors couldn't wait for your signature, they were worried about him losing too much blood."

"Oh."

"However, you should have been told about the situation once you arrived. I apologize for the way you have all been treated, the doctor who treated him in the ER as well as the nurse at the desk will be called into my office tomorrow."

"Thank you," Rory said with a nod and small smile. "I'm just glad my father's going to be okay. Can we see him?"

"Dr. Jacobs, the surgeon, will come out in a moment and speak with you, take you to see him."

"Thank you." Richard stood and shook the man's hand, giving him an understanding smile; these women were NOT forces to mess with—especially when provoked.

Ten minutes later another doctor approached, this time it was a woman. "Are you the family of Christopher Hayden?"

Eight eyes turned to her and all four heads nodded.

"I'm Doctor Hannah Jacobs, I was in surgery with Mr. Hayden. I want to assure you that he's going to be just fine. He did loose a bit of blood, so he is a little pale, and there is a cast on his arm, but he'll make a full recovery in a few weeks. Would you like to see him?"

The three adults stood and looked at Rory expecting her to come with them, "Rory? Don't you want to see your father?" Francine asked.

"I need to call Logan and mom and tell them what's going on." Rory looked at the Gilmores when she said that, she still hadn't accepted the typically cold Francine.

"Okay dear, you can come back when you've finished."

Rory nodded and watched her grandparents follow the doctor and then went outside, pressing the number that would connect her to Logan.

"Ace? Where are you? Are you okay? Why didn't you wait? I would have gone with you. Why did you even have to go to Boston? What happened?" Logan had pounced on the phone the minute it rang with the tone designated to Rory. Everyone was watching him now.

"Hey Logan. I'm in Boston, I'm fine. I just needed to go and my grandmother arranged for someone to come and pick me. I had to get to the hospital…my father was in an accident."

"What? Why didn't you say anything? Where are you?"

Even though he couldn't see the action Rory shrugged. "I'm at Boston General."

"I'll be there in an hour." Logan didn't leave room for her to argue.

"Okay."

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he okay?" Logan couldn't believe he didn't ask that immediately.

"Yeah, they had to stop some internal bleeding and he broke his arm but he'll be okay."

"Well I'm glad he's all right. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Don't drive up here yourself, call Frank. If I'm not in the ER waiting room then I'm in with Dad." Rory hung up the phone, turned it on vibrate and walked into the hospital to check on her dad.

"Logan?" Lorelai asked when he got off the phone with the car company. "What's going on?" She knew that something had happened, something bad. The only reason that Rory would be in Boston would be because of her father. "It's Christopher, isn't it?"

Logan nodded. "He was in an accident tonight. She left to go to the hospital. She's still there."

"She's with her grandparents, and I'm sure Francine is there as well. That explains why my mom was short with me and hung up the phone. Why didn't she say something though? I would have driven her."

"She was upset; you guys had words, then she came back and wanted me to take her but I asked a question and she got up without another word. Who's coming?" He asked the group at large. It ended up to be Luke, Lorelai, Colin, Finn and Steph that would be accompanying him. The gang didn't want Rory to be depressed in Boston and decided to keep her company and Luke didn't want Lorelai to deal with this by herself. Ten minutes later the six of them left the inn and waited impatiently for Frank to get them to Boston General.


	21. Invasion

**Chapter 21: Invasion**

Rory hung up the phone and went back to see her father. She arrived at the doorway and saw her grandparents sitting around his bed. Christopher had yet to wake up from the surgery, so they were sitting around waiting. "How is he?" Rory announced herself.

"He's just fine, should wake up shortly," her grandfather told her.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked.

Rory nodded. "A whole bunch of them are coming up."

"Who?"

"Logan and our friends from school that were there, Mom and Luke."

"I'm glad they'll be here for you," Francine noted.

Rory sat down in the chair her grandmother vacated. "We'll leave you with your father for a few minutes, come, let's go get some coffee." Emily motioned to Richard and Francine. Though reluctant, Francine nodded and kissed Christopher's forehead before leaving.

Hearing the door close behind them, Rory reached for her father's good hand. "Way to scare us Dad. I mean, I know Thanksgiving dinner with Francine could be rough, but did you really need to end up in the hospital to avoid it? You could have just said you were coming to Stars Hollow. I wouldn't have minded you there." She looked down at him with a smile. "I know things aren't the greatest between us, but you're still my father." Letting the silence sit for a minute longer Rory's patience grew thin. "Will you just wake up already! It's no fun talking to someone who won't talk back to you."

"Like you ever let anyone talk when you ramble," Chris said in a hoarse voice.

"Dad!" Rory looked up with great interest, seeing his eyes open.

"How are you? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" Rory asked all of her questions while pressing on the call button, knowing they would want to look over her father once he woke up.

"What happened?"

"You were in an accident. They had to stop some internal bleeding and you broke your arm."

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"Francine called me."

"Is everything okay?" A nurse came into the room with a worried face.

"My father woke up."

"I see that." The woman moved over to the bed and began checking his vitals. A moment later Dr. Jacobs walked through the door.

"If you'll excuse us Miss Gilmore, I need to check your father over."

"Of course," Rory said with a nod. "I'll be right outside Dad. I'll come back as soon as they'll let me."

Chris nodded. "Thanks kid."

Rory went back into the waiting room and sat down. "Rory! Are you okay? Is everything alright with Christopher?" Emily's concerned voice was heard as she noticed her granddaughter sitting in the waiting room with her hands in her head.

"Everything's fine grandma. Dad is awake, Dr. Jacobs is checking him over."

"That's good," Francine commented. "I wonder when they'll move him."

"That's what we're doing now." A voice came from behind them. "Mr. Hayden seems to be doing well under the circumstances and is being moved up to the sixth floor—room 614."

"Thank you." Rory smiled at the doctor. "Can I go see him?" She was anxious to make sure he was really okay.

"Give them a fifteen minute head start and go on up." Dr. Jacobs smiled at them. "I'll be up to check on him, but he should be able to leave the hospital by the end of next week, baring no complications."

"We brought this for you," Richard handed Rory a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Grandpa." Rory took a sip and tried to smile though the taste was awful.

"It's not the best, we know," Emily said with a smile.

"But it's caffeine," Rory replied, drinking more. They sat for another ten minutes before Rory stood. "I'm going to go upstairs now. Are you coming?"

Francine nodded, but Emily and Richard didn't move. "We'll wait here for your mother and friends. You told them to meet us here, didn't you?"

"I did, thanks guys." Rory headed towards the elevator with Francine. "Thank you for calling me." She told the older woman once the doors had closed.

"I thought you would want to know."

Silence.

"I'm sorry how things worked out."

"Excuse me?"

"Your grandfather and I. I'm sorry that we weren't part of your life. I'm sorry we don't have the relationship with you that Emily and Richard do."

"That was your choice."

"I know, your grandfather and I were just so distraught once Lorelai ran away and Christopher changed so much and we just…"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is Dad." Rory got off the elevator and headed towards the room Dr. Jacobs had specified. She smiled when she saw her dad was awake. "How are you feeling?" Rory sat in the chair by his bed.

"I'm okay kid, really. You didn't have to come all the way up here."

Rory stared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's Thanksgiving, you should be with your mom."

"I should be here, with you. It was important I was here."

"Your daughter is quite a sight, she takes after Emily with her temper."

"Really?" Christopher raised his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

"They wouldn't tell me anything, they refused to tell Emily anything, but Rory went up there and screamed, threw the names Hayden and Gilmore out there and added she was dating a Huntzberger. Man did that nurse jump!"

Chris laughed. "Who knew that my daughter could be such a pretentious young woman?"

"I want what I want and there was no reason she shouldn't give it to me!" Rory insisted, smiling.

"Thanks for your concern kid."

Rory rolled her eyes. One day her dad would realize she really did care about him, it wasn't just her being nice.

"Christopher, it's good to see you awake. We were worried, the ridiculous people at this hospital wouldn't tell us anything."

"Thanks Richard, it's nice to see you. Sorry to pull you away from your Thanksgiving dinner."

"Nonsense," Richard insisted. "Rory, your grandmother is trying to keep your mother and boyfriend from rushing back here, would you like to go give her a hand?"

"Sure Grandpa." She didn't want anyone to cause a scene. "I'll be back in a bit Dad."

"Don't worry about me Rory, I'm going to be okay."

Rory nodded slightly and left the room, going towards the end of the hall where she heard her grandmother and mother yelling.

"Mom! Just let me go back there! Rory's there, Dad's there, Francine is there, I want to make sure Chris' okay. I want to check on Rory. I'm her mother."

"She's fine Lorelai, she's handled this all like the mature young woman that she is."

"I'm sure she did Mom, I just want to see it for myself. I need to make sure Christopher is alright, he's her father, I've known him my entire life. I need to see it for myself," Lorelai was insisting.

"She's a little crazy, isn't she?" Colin asked.

"Always has been," Luke told him.

"She's just worried about Rory and Rory's dad," Stephanie said. "It's normal."

"I'm worried, but you don't see me acting like that," Logan pointed out.

"Huntzberger's don't act out mate," Finn told him.

"Oh, yeah, right." Logan grinned at his friends. "You okay Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Bothers you the way she cares about Christopher, doesn't it?"

"What? No. He's Rory's father, they've been friends for years, she'll always care about him. I'm okay with that."

Whatever anyone would have said next was cut off by Rory's appearance. "Don't worry about it Grandma, I'll take care of it." She kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Thanks for everything."

"Of course dear, I'm going to go back with your grandfather and make sure Francine is okay."

Rory nodded and watched her grandmother walk away. "Mom."

"Rory, why didn't you say anything before you left?"

"You were busy with everyone at the inn, I didn't want to ruin thanksgiving."

"So you just call your grandmother to get you a ride and leave without saying _anything_?"

"Calm down mom."

"No, I will not calm down!"

Rory just ignored her and moved over to everyone else. "Hey Luke."

"How you holding up Rory?" He hated being in hospitals.

"I'm okay, Dad's going to be fine, there was some internal bleeding they stopped and he broke his arm, but he's up and feeling just fine. You didn't have to come you know, I know how much you hate hospitals."

Luke smiled. "I wanted to be here, for your mother and for you."

"Thanks Luke." She hugged him and turned to her friends. "Hey guys."

"Are you okay?" Logan looked at Rory carefully, trying to read her expression.

Rory nodded. "You all didn't have to come, you could have stayed at the inn."

"Don't be ridiculous love."

Logan put his arms around her, holding her close and tight. "Why didn't you tell me this is why you wanted to leave? I would have taken you."

"I know, I just…" She couldn't say anything else.

"It's okay Ace, he's going to be fine. You said so yourself." She nodded against him. "Do you want to sit down?"

Rory moved away from his comforting arms. "That's okay. I need to keep moving. I'm going to go check on Dad."

"Rory," Logan started hesitantly, "your grandparents and Lorelai are back there, why don't you take a walk with me? We can go get some coffee?"

She watched him for a minute, as if trying to decide if that was the right thing to do. "I just want to stop by his room first." Without waiting for an answer, she moved away from Logan and back down the hall towards her father's room. She got there and found that he was sleeping, Francine and Lorelai on opposite sides of his body and her grandparents watching, her grandmother dozing against her grandfather's side. "Grandma? Grandpa?" She said softly.

"Rory, is everything okay?" Her grandfather looked up at her.

She nodded. "I think everyone should leave, you guys are all exhausted and the doctor said that Dad is going to be fine."

"Well, Rory, it's just that…"

"He's sleeping Grandma, and so are most of you. It'd be more beneficial for us all to get some sleep and come back tomorrow. I'm sure Dad won't be up until then anyway."

"She does have a point Emily."

"Can we get Francine and Mom up too?" Rory asked.

Her grandparents nodded, Emily moving up towards Francine and Richard towards Lorelai. Both women gave a fight until Rory said something. "Please don't wake Dad up. Francine you've been here for hours, Dad is stable and fine and sleeping. You should sleep as well. Mom, he's not going anywhere. It's late, you've been going non-stop all day, go back to the hotel with Luke and get some sleep. They'll call if anything happens, though I know it won't, and we'll come back during visiting hours tomorrow. Come on, let's go."

The women nodded reluctantly, each taking a moment to kiss a side of Christopher's face and stroke his hair before leaving. Once the four adults had left Rory took a minute with her father. "Glad you're okay Dad, we're just going to get a little shut-eye, we'll be back later today. Love you." Rory kissed his cheek and watched him sleep for a minute before leaving his room herself, closing the door gently behind her. Logan was waiting across the hall from her and smiled when he saw her, an action she returned.

"You ready Ace?" He asked her softly, not moving from his spot on the wall.

Rory nodded, slowly moving closer to Logan, stopping only when she could rest her forehead against his chest. After a minute or two, she moved her head to rest on his shoulders, feeling his arms lock around her back. "Where is everyone?"

"They all went to the hotel. I promised to bring you back in one piece."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. Logan took her hand and led her down the hall and into the elevator.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"You need to go back to school."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. It's just a broken arm, go to school."

"You're going home tomorrow right?"

"Yes Rory, your grandmother is coming to get me and everything."

"Okay. Good."

"Now go back to school."

"I'm just worried."

"I know. But I'm okay. I'll be just fine. It's only a broken arm. Now go!"

"I love you too Dad."

"I do love you kiddo." Rory nodded and kissed her father's cheek, giving him a hug as well before leaving the room and heading downstairs where Logan and the others were waiting.

"Everything okay with your dad?" Steph asked when Rory came back downstairs.

"Just fine, thanks. I really appreciate you guys sticking around this weekend, you really didn't need to."

"Of course we did. Don't be ridiculous," Steph insisted. "What are friends for?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, you ready to get back to school?" Colin asked her.

"Yeah, we might as well."

Logan stood and took Rory's hand. "Come on, the car is waiting."

The ride back to Yale was the most amusing event Rory had been a part of since their trip to St. Thomas. It was nice to be with her friends again. Her mom and Luke had headed back to the inn yesterday, at Chris's insistence, but Rory refused to leave. She spent the days with her father during visiting hours and then she and the others would go out in Boston, enjoying their weekend. Talk of going to Stars Hollow never came up. They separated once back on campus and Rory promised to meet them for dinner at the pub, refusing Logan's offer to walk back to her room with her, telling him that she wanted to have some time with Paris.

"Paris?" Rory called out as she walked into the room.

"What do you want Gilmore?"

"It's nice to see you too."

"Sorry, I just got back and have a ton of work. What's up?" Paris still hadn't come out of her room where Rory knew she was sitting at her desk doing work.

"My father's in the hospital."

"What?" Rory could see Paris dropping her pen and sitting up.

"He was in an accident on Thanksgiving, I spent the weekend in Boston in the hospital with him."

"Is he okay?"

"Getting over internal bleeding and a broken arm. He should have a full recovery."

"That's good." By now Paris was sitting next to Rory on the couch, looking at her.

"It is."

"What else is wrong?"

"I fought with my mom."

"Again?"

Rory nodded. "Logan surprised me with Thanksgiving in Stars Hollow, Colin, Finn and Steph even came along, and everything started off just fine. We sat down for dinner and things were okay but then I was laughing about Jess sitting next to Finn or something stupid like that and my mom was pissed that I was handling it so well; after all, the reason I wasn't going to show up to begin with _was_ Jess so how could I possibly be so okay with him being there."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"Why can't she just relax? Am I really that different since my birthday?"

"I don't think so."

"Think you could convince her of that? I've known you since high school."

"You think she would listen to me?"

Rory laughed. "Maybe not."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"She'll get over it eventually."

Paris looked at her skeptically. "Not that I want to end this wonderful conversation, but I do need to finish up some work. If you want to talk some more, just come in."

"Thanks." Rory watched Paris walk away and registered how nice it was to actually have Paris as a friend. She might not seem like she was always there for Rory, but she was, and that's what mattered. With a resigned sigh, Rory got off of the couch and entered her own room ready to get started on all the work she ignored while she was sitting with her father. Five hours later Rory had completed two assignments and started a paper, stretching before getting her things together for a few hours at the pub with her friends. "Paris?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm meeting everyone at the pub, you want to come?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"They don't like me."

"Be quiet. Come on, let's go, you need to eat too." Rory waited a few more minutes for Paris to join her before they left the room, heading for the pub. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Just full of holiday cheer?"

"That good, huh?"

"Oh yeah, my mom and her newest boy toy and his kids. It was exhilarating."

"I thought you were going to Doyle's."

"I was there Friday night. My mom insisted I was home for the torture of actual Thanksgiving dinner."

"Sorry about that. Were there any other people?"

"Of course; Madeline and Louise, oh and the DuGrey's."

"Are you serious? Tristan?"

"No, not Tristan; just his grandfather and parents."

"Where was he?"

"I think they said something about staying in North Carolina or going back there or something."

"Have you seen him since…"

"No, but our parents still talk."

"Oh."

"He goes to Princeton."

"Really?"

"That's what I'm told."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I knew you liked him back then!"

"Please."

"Really?"

"I was NOT into Tristan."

"Logan doesn't remind you of him at _all_?"

"No, Logan is Logan, Tristan is Tristan. Two very different people."

"If you say so."

"I do." Rory opened the door to the pub and Paris walked in first, both of them looking around for those they were meeting. Rory spotted them first, in their typical corner and led Paris over. "Hope you don't mind I brought Paris along."

"The more the merrier, you know that Ace." Rory smiled and kissed Logan gently as she sat down next to him. "Get some work done?"

Rory nodded. "I was very successful."

"Hey, Huntzberger."

Logan smirked, looking over Rory to see Paris. "What's up Geller?"

"Do you know Tristan DuGrey?"

Logan looked shocked at the question. "I did, before military school that is. Our mothers were friends."

"Not your father's?"

"Only because our mother's liked each other. Why? You knew him?"

"Rory and I went to Chilton with him, before he went to military school that is."

"Really? You went to Chilton Ace?"

"You knew that."

"So you were all friends?"

"Somewhat."

"Do you guys know him as well?" Paris looked at Finn and Colin.

"Yeah. We did. Why the questions? We haven't thought about him in years."

Paris laughed. "Did he ever talk about Mary?"

"Paris!" Rory looked at her roommate and slapped her shoulder, turning bright red.

"What? It was just a question."

Rory glared at her.

"Mary huh? Well…" Finn thought about it.

"You were too drunk to remember anything like that!"

"Not true! I always paid attention to Tristan's conquests, he always found the best girls."

Colin rolled his eyes.

"Mary wasn't one of his conquests Finn, she was the only one to turn him down."

Rory knocked her head into Paris' shoulder. "Did you really have to do this?"

Paris just smirked at her. "So you don't remember?" She was going to leave it alone, but Logan said something.

"Wait! Mary, I remember…looked so virginal and innocent, she was turning him down every chance she got. He really liked her I remember…camped out all night for some P.J. Harvey tickets or something like that. He mentioned something about her having a geek of a boyfriend. Man, was he into that girl."

Rory glared at Paris, her entire body was now red and wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"You two knew Mary it seems. Why are we talking about Tristan again?" Logan asked.

"I saw his parents at Thanksgiving, I was telling Rory about it on the way over here, since we knew him back then and all."

"Oh, so did you see this Mary too?"

Paris just laughed.

"What?" Finn asked looking around the table, seeing Rory's red face glaring at Paris and Paris trying to contain her laughter.

"No way." Colin looked amused.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

Paris nodded.

"_You're Mary_?"

"What?" Logan looked at his girlfriend. "_You're Mary?_ _Tristan's_ Mary?"

"I'm NOT nor have I ever been TRISTAN'S MARY!" Rory screamed.

Logan just laughed. "Unbelievable. You really do leave guys laying at your feet, don't you?"

Rory blushed. "It wasn't like that. Tristan was…well…he was…insufferable!"

Everyone laughed and continued to tease Rory about her Mary status, and lack thereof, while Rory gave Paris continuous dirty looks.


	22. One Last Adventure

**Chapter 22: One Last Adventure**

"Come on Rory, it won't be that bad."

"Why are you always the one to talk me into these things?

"I'm pretty?" Steph pouted and Rory laughed.

"I don't really think so."

They were driving towards Boston, Rory wanted to check on her Dad and Steph wanted to go shopping.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

"I'm saying that's not going to convince me. Of anything."

"I knew Logan should have done this!"

Rory laughed. "Well yes, if you're going to use the 'I'm pretty' argument, Logan might have been the better route."

"No doubt about that."

"How did you get elected?"

"The boys figured a girl could convince a girl better."

"Really? They didn't think that a good way to convince a girl would be with sex?"

Steph laughed. "Probably not. Though I don't know why." She pulled into a big driveway and looked at Rory. "So this is it."

Rory nodded. "This is Francine's house."

"Why aren't we going to your father's place?"

"With the broken arm and everything Francine insisted he stay with her for awhile."

"It's only an arm, it's not like it's a leg or anything like that."

"Trust me, it was easier for my Dad to just agree then to argue. Francine doesn't give up easily."

"Got it. She's going to be okay with me here?"

"She doesn't really have much of a choice; but I'm sure she won't mind. Francine is probably ecstatic that I'm even here."

"You've never been here before?"

"I don't have a good history with my paternal grandparents. They blame me for my father straying from their plan."

"I see."

"Here goes nothing." Rory rang the doorbell and waited.

"Hello?" The maid answered the door.

"Hi, Rory Gilmore, I'm here to see my father, Christopher?"

"Was he expecting you?"

"I don't believe so. Is he here?"

The woman nodded. "Please come in, I'll let him know you're here." She led them into the parlor and the girls sat down waiting for Christopher to appear.

"Rory?"

"Hey Dad, how are you?" Rory stood up and moved towards her Dad, giving him a hug.

"I'm good kiddo, how are you?" Chris returned the hug, still surprised to see her.

"I'm okay, came up to go shopping with Stephanie and thought we would stop by and say hello, see how you were doing. Steph, this is my father Christopher Hayden, Dad this is my friend Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hayden." Stephanie shook his hand. "I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Please, call me Chris. It's nice to meet you as well Stephanie and thank you. I also understand you and your friends came up here the weekend I was in the hospital and helped Rory relax for a little bit, thank you for that as well."

"We were glad we could help her."

"I also understand everyone gave up a trip to the Alps for a Stars Hollow Thanksgiving?"

Stephanie laughed. "We did. It was a good dinner, Sookie actually drove up with leftovers."

"How come I didn't get any?" Chris looked at Rory and sulked.

"Sorry Dad, we thought you'd enjoy the hospital food better."

Christopher just shook his head at her. "It was still nice of everyone to settle for a family dinner, I know what it's like to want to get away from those."

"But Rory's family is much different from any of ours. Besides." Steph grinned evilly at Rory. "We're trying to convince her to make it up to us by going to The Catskills this weekend."

"You should do that Ror!"

Rory glared at her friend. "I really have a lot of work to do Dad. There are two weeks left of classes and then there are finals. I have papers to finish and tests to prepare for and it would really be better if…"

"You're too much kid. You would have a good time, you need to relax."

"I relaxed through Thanksgiving."

"That wasn't relaxing, that was worrying about me."

"No it wasn't."

"Lorelai."

"Christopher."

"I think you should listen to your father, you deserve a break before finals."

"And I think you should stay out of this Francine."

"Rory…" Christopher's voice was one of warning and Rory shot him a look.

"You know, we did buy all of those clothes before Thanksgiving, you shouldn't let them go to waste."

"Steph, there will be other chances to go skiing, I don't have to go this weekend."

"You should though."

"Why? To cause more tension between me and my mother?"

"Well she's already mad at you…"

"No one seems to get that fighting with my mother tears me apart, do you? I'm not doing it because it's fun and I want to. I'm not doing it because she ignored me all my life or sent me away to school or anything like that. I'm fighting with her because she's not right about me and she's forgetting that _she_ raised me and not some high society snobs. Now, if I want to go away this weekend I will, end of discussion. Dad, I'm glad that you're feeling better. Take it easy the next couple of days and get yourself out of this house. Are you ready Steph?"

Steph looked at Francine, then Christopher, and then her friend, realizing it was not the time to argue. "Whenever you are. You know I'm just out here to shop."

"Let's go." She stepped closer to her father when she walked towards the front door, "I love you Dad," she hugged Christopher and opened the door without saying anything to Francine.

"It was nice to formally meet you Chris."

"You too Stephanie, don't worry, she'll calm down," he whispered the last part.

"I know," Steph whispered back. "Mrs. Hayden." She acknowledged the woman on her way out. "Man Ror, you really do know how to cause a scene, don't you?"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"She really doesn't like me much, does she?" Francine asked her son once the front door closed.

"Can you blame her mom?" Christopher sat down on the sofa.

"I guess not."

"You and Dad weren't very nice to her. And you weren't very receptive at the reading of the will that you forced her to go to OR her 21st birthday party that you knew she wouldn't want you at."

"Well!" Francine was obviously upset that her son so blatantly pointed out how much her granddaughter did not like her.

"You might try being nice to her Mom, it would work wonders. Rory's a sweet kid, Lorelai did a great job. Of course, it might help if you apologize to Lorelai yourself—you know, tell her that you don't think that she and Rory are the reason I didn't complete Princeton and I don't know, maybe let her know that you think she did an amazing job raising Rory. That might win you some points mom." Christopher stood and headed into his father's office where he had been working since he got to the house.

Francine stood there and listened to her son after watching her granddaughter walk away in a huff and wondered if there was anything that she could possibly do right. First her son got Lorelai pregnant and altered his entire life when the girl turned down marriage. Then she and her husband verbally blamed Lorelai and Rory for causing her son's life to spiral out of control. Straub just died and left a sizable trust to Rory that she never knew about. Now her son had suffered from a horrible accident and her granddaughter proved, once again, how much she didn't like her grandmother. If that wasn't enough, her son was telling her the only way to in her granddaughter's good graces was through apologizing to her mother—the one who got pregnant and changed everything.

Of course, it would have been beneficial to realize that Lorelai did not get herself pregnant and if she was going to blame someone for changing everything, she would have to blame both Christopher AND Lorelai. Well, she would have to blame them until she came to the realization that it was her and Straub's reaction to the pregnancy and lack of marriage that caused everything to be out of control. Had they held things together like Richard and Emily were forced to, things may be different. It hadn't been proven, but it was a pretty good theory, nonetheless.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Are you going to be okay?" Steph asked as they started driving towards the mall.

"Yeah. Sorry. Being in Francine's house bothers me."

"Are you really that upset about going this weekend? Should we just leave it alone? I'll tell them that if you want me to. They'll listen. And if not, you can always cut Logan off for a few days, he'd learn then."

"No, no, I'd rather not do that," Rory protested quickly. Through all of this Logan was the reason she was staying as sane as she was, and that was saying a lot. The rift between her and her mother was getting harder as each day passed and if Logan hadn't been around she would have gone crazy.

"This whole thing with your mom is really getting to you, isn't it?" Steph was good at reading between the lines.

"Wouldn't it bother you?"

"If I had anything _close_ to the kind of relationship you and Lorelai have with either of my parents and we were fighting, then yeah, I would probably be just as bothered." Steph stared at her. "Logan's really been your rock." It was more of a statement then a question.

"He's been amazing. I really hate that it's money that is tearing me and my mother apart. Why can't she realize that I really am no different? She raised me to be like her, not to be like society! No offense to any of you, I love you all, but I wasn't raised like you were and I don't want to be like you are. I like my simple life with my simple town and it's simple traditions. I don't need a lot of fancy things or expensive trips or cars or private planes or anything like that. The same amount of fun you will have in The Catskills is the amount of fun I can have with my mother in Stars Hollow. It may not be your typical version of fun, but it's how I grew up. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Why don't you tell Lorelai this?"

"She's not ready to listen to me. She only sees the few nice things that I've bought. You know, my pretty Kate Spade bag and my pretty Coach bag. She sees the Jimmy Choos and the Manolo Blahniks, though I think she's more jealous of them then anything else." Rory laughed at the thought. "She isn't looking at the girl who spends more time studying then anything else, the one who loves to sit in the library over any night at the pub. She sees that I'm going to St. Thomas for a weekend or staying out late or coming back to school after Friday night dinner instead of going home with her. Sadly, she thinks all of these things means that I've changed. I'm no longer the daughter that she raised in her image. I'm no longer the coffee addict or the mini-me or anything else. I'm just Rory who went to Yale and made her grandparents happy and fell into the world of Hartford society. Ugh, I can't take it!" Rory screamed and took a breath at the red light. "Thank god we're here."

"Retail therapy?"

"I might as well attempt to get some Christmas shopping done." Rory shrugged, not really in the mood to spend money, but figuring she might as well be productive on this trip. "Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"What should I get Logan for Christmas?"

"You don't have any ideas?"

"Well, I've thought of a few things here and there, but I'm not sure."

"Well, tell me what you've got."

"You know how he's obsessed with French history right?"

"Of course, he only goes on and on about it."

Rory laughed. "I know, he always finds a good way to put me to sleep." This had Steph in stitches. "Well, I was thinking of having my grandfather track down something for him. I mean there has to be something King Louis or Napoleon Bonaparte that I can find for him. It's not like I don't have the money or anything."

"So you _are_ willing to spend your money?" Steph smiled, somewhat in shock after the entire speech Rory gave in the car.

"For certain occasions and certain reasons, yes, I am willing to spend the money. It's not all of it and it's not like I'm spending millions or hundreds of thousands, what I'm thinking of won't cost more than a thousand dollars actually, but it's Logan and I want the gift to be perfect."

"Rory, you could go into Victoria's Secret, buy something for a hundred dollars or less and give it to him and he would be perfectly happy, you know that, right?"

Rory stared at Steph for a minute, trying to figure out what in the world she could get Logan from Victoria's Secret. When the meaning behind her friend's comment hit, Rory blushed and slapped her friend's arm. "You're awful!"

"Well, it's true!"

"I should save that for his birthday, or maybe Valentine's Day."

"Either way, he would be happy with something simple like that, you realize that right? His parents have been trying to 'buy' him for ages. I'm sure Logan would appreciate a real gift and not something expensive."

"Isn't a real French artifact something special and real? I mean, would Mitchum and Shira ever put that much thought into something they bought him?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Well no, probably not."

"Okay, so let me get this and I'll think about something else that is much more me and down to earth. Though, something historical is definitely me."

Steph nodded and the girls continued to go from store to store randomly picking up Christmas presents and the clothes Stephanie had originally set out to purchase. "Wow, I'm exhausted."

"I know! How much money do you think we spent today?" Rory was happy; she had managed to get all of her Christmas presents except Logan's, and there was one more thing she wanted to add to her mother's.

"I know I spent at least $6000 myself, you?"

"Who knows? Maybe something around $2000."

"That's it?"

Rory shrugged. "Maybe a little more. I wasn't keeping track. It's Christmas season after all, isn't that the point? Besides, isn't one of the main rules when shopping with you that I can't look at the receipt or worry about how much I'm spending?"

"How fast you learn," Steph teased her.

"Can we eat now?"

"You don't want to head back to campus and eat with the boys?"

"Can't wait that long. We can meet up with them for dessert though."

"You're always thinking with your stomach."

"I know, isn't it great?"

"What it is, is not fair. How can you be a size two with all of the crap you ingest daily?"

"Good genes."

"I don't think any of the boys will argue with that."

"Steph! That's gross! That's my mother they're talking about!"

"I know!" Steph laughed.

It was close to midnight by the time the pair got back to campus, stopping first at Steph's dorm to drop off her stuff and then Rory's. Steph felt it was only fair to help her friend bring in all of her purchases. "Are you sure you're okay walking back yourself?"

Steph rolled her eyes. "Please, my building is like three away, besides this is Yale."

"Anything can happen anywhere. You know that."

"I know, I know. I have Mace, I promise."

"Good." Rory nodded her head. "Walk safely."

"Yes Mom," Steph teased as she walked out the door towards her room.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"You're happy you're here, aren't you? Come on Gilmore, admit it?"

Rory looked over and rolled her eyes at Steph. "You are completely immature."

"It's one of the many things you love about me."

"That's what you think."

"Are you sure you don't want to try snowboarding? You know Logan would teach you how to do that."

"No, I think I'll stick with the skiing."

"It's more fun then you thought it would be, isn't it?"

"I've never done it before, I didn't know what to expect."

"But you like it, don't you?"

"I may have to take my mom. If I can do this…" Rory thought about it for a minute. "You know, come to think about it, we love winter. We can smell snow, we ice skate, I wonder why she never wanted to try skiing, I'll never know."

"I bet your grandparents dragged her on some trip when she was little and she couldn't stand it afterwards."

"You're probably right, I wonder if dad was there too. The six of them were very close before the whole pregnancy thing."

Steph could tell Rory was getting down, she didn't want to see that happen again. "Come on, I don't feel like sitting here waiting for those boys any longer, let's hit the slopes. We'll take the difficult mountain this time."

"Really?" Rory's eyes lit up, before Logan went snowboarding, he would only let her on the intermediate slopes—and that was if she begged. Steph was much more fun!

"Really. It wasn't my idea if anything happens, okay?"

"Nothing is going to happen!" Rory protested.

"You've been skiing like two days, if that, something could happen."

"I took the lessons and everything!"

"Doesn't mean you won't get hurt. Even the best skiers…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They hoped off the lift and stood at the top of the mountain.

"You sure about this?"

Rory turned to her friend and glared.

"Alright, alright," she held up her hands. "Let's go!"

They lowered the goggles that would keep all that snow from getting in their faces and pushed off. Rory was actually doing better than Steph, twisting and turning and having a grand old time. It seemed that Rory was a natural when it came to skiing, who would have known?

She had let Finn do the final convincing to get her to go this weekend—the winning argument being that she would get to miss Friday night dinner two weeks in a row; during finals week her grandparents didn't make her attend dinner, they knew how stressed she was with finals. That idea planted firmly, Rory got the desired answer from her grandmother, Emily telling her to go have a good time with her friends before she locked herself up in that stuffy library for two weeks. She actually praised Logan and the others for taking such a trip like this. Happy to put all those new clothes to use, Rory allowed everyone to sign her up for a beginners class, under the promise they would go off and not watch, and she hit the slopes. Surprisingly, she was just fine and now they were trying to get her to try snowboarding. The boys preferred snowboarding, but Rory said she'd start slow and stick to skiing. Stephanie was perfectly happy to stick with her.

By the time they reached the bottom, Rory had been waiting for Steph for two minutes. "Could you be any slower Vanderbilt?"

"Where did you pick that up?"

"The instructor was hot," Rory said with a shrug.

"I think you should hold that information back from your boyfriend."

"I think you may be right there." Both girls laughed. "Again?"

"Are you serious?" Steph looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"Please?" Rory pouted.

"You'll be the death of me."

Rory laughed, "I know. Thanks!" They climbed back to the lift to get back up the mountain. "When do we have to leave?"

"I think Colin mentioned something about only leaving once it's dark, which probably means around five."

"What about dinner?"

Steph laughed. "You truly think with your stomach!" Rory only shrugged. "We'll probably stop of the way." Rory groaned. "Don't worry, they wouldn't hold you back from food. I'm sure we'll bring something in the car. Or we could always stop skiing early and eat something."

Rory thought about that. "We'll see. Race you?" She raised her brows at Stephanie as they stood at the top of the mountain.

"If Logan yells at me…"

"I got to the bottom the last time in one piece, didn't I?" Rory insisted. She didn't like Steph thinking that Logan made all of her decisions. She was a grown woman.

"Fine, fine, I'll beat you this time anyway!"

"You wish!" They lowered their goggles, looked at their watches, shouted the count down and headed down the mountain.

Six-minutes later, it was a long hill, Rory came flying down the bottom, stopping herself perfectly, chest heaving, smile on her face as she realized she had beaten Stephanie once again.

"Rory?"

Colin.

"Hey Colin, how are you? You guys finish snowboarding?"

"Yeah. Having fun skiing?"

"Yup. Steph isn't here, is she?"

"Haven't seen her." Colin looked around. "Wait a minute, you didn't just come off that difficult trail did you?"

"What do you think?"

"Rory…"

"What's wrong?" Logan and Finn appeared by their sides, Logan kissing her cheek. Rory smiled at him. "Having a good time?" He asked her before Colin could answer his question.

Rory nodded and turned in time to see Steph stopping herself at the bottom of the mountain. Rory looked down at her watch. "You're improving, only a minute and a half this time, you want to go at it again?"

"You're unbelievable, of course I do!" Steph looked over at the guys and smiled. "Excuse us, I have to prove her wrong." Steph was dragging a non-protesting, smiling, laughing, Rory away from the group. "It's not fair," she called back to them, "the girl has been skiing for a day and a half and can beat me down the hardest trail? Not cool! We'll see you guys in fifteen minutes, don't leave that spot, you have to see this for yourself." They situated themselves on the lift, the guys noticing how comfortable they seemed to be, just chatting away.

"Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?" Logan looked at Colin, wanting confirmation.

"If you think they're talking about Rory beating Steph down the most difficult mountain here, then yes. I think we should watch."

The boys stood there for ten minutes, waiting for either one of the girls to appear. Two minutes later Rory came down once more, breathing heavy but a huge smile on her face. She let Logan help her away from the mountain and hand her poles off to Colin while helping her take off the skis. She heard Steph's voice and looked at Logan. "Excuse me." Standing up she went back over to the girl. "Only a minute this time Vanderbilt, you're learning." Rory laughed at her friend's expression and did a little dance that caused them all to laugh.

"Are we ready to shower and pack and hit the road?"

"We'll be eating too though, right?" Rory looked at the boys. "I worked up quite an appetite beating this one down the mountain, three times no less!" She pointed at Steph.

They laughed. "Rest assured love, we would never drive away with a hungry Gilmore."

"Yeah, we learned better the last time."

"Good, good." She held onto Logan's hand as he grabbed her skis for her and they all headed back to their rooms.


	23. A Week of Hell

**Chapter 23: A Week of Hell**

Three days later and Rory was never happier that she went away with her friends over the weekend. No sooner had she gotten to class then did teachers start handing out study materials for finals, making the more studious students (like Rory) feel as if they needed to start studying earlier. On top of that, teachers were assigning "short papers" due the day of the final. Rory didn't even think that was allowed. Instead of being at the pub with everyone else, Rory spent Wednesday night researching one of the three papers she had known about prior to that week, all of which were due next week.

Logan practically begged her to join them at the pub, since he hadn't seen her since they dropped her off Sunday night. She would have loved to meet him or even have him come back with her, but Rory knew there was a ton of work waiting that wouldn't get done with Logan anywhere in her dorm. Therefore at half past midnight, Rory was exhausted, sighing as she looked over "her" table covered with books laid all over the place, post-it's everywhere and highlighters separated by the ones that work and the ones that were used up and dry. Tomorrow was supposed to be a day of rest, as was Friday, but already Rory could tell that wouldn't happen. Finals would start Monday and go to the following Wednesday. Luckily, she would be done next Friday although the others would be finished next Thursday. She was jealous, very jealous.

Cursing her English and journalism classes, Rory continued reading, and taking notes, putting her headphones on to drown out the silence that was killing her. She had no idea what happened, but the next time Rory looked at her watch, she noticed it was almost eight o'clock in the morning! Apparently she had fallen asleep sometime after four, the last time she had checked her watch. With a sigh, Rory knew it was time to change her location. Gathering up all of her books, heaving the heavy bags on her shoulders, she took out ten dollars and stopped at the coffee cart, buying as much coffee as she could get.

"Where have you been?" Paris asked the minute Rory stepped inside.

"The library."

"What?"

"I fell asleep."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"The library isn't a very comfortable place to sleep."

"Yeah, I did find that out."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I was working, I didn't want to stop."

"You're crazy."

"So I've been told."

"Call your boyfriend."

"Logan?"

"Do you have another boyfriend?"

"No."

"I repeat, call your boyfriend."

"When did he call you?"

"About three o'clock this morning when he couldn't get a hold of you. Why would he call you at three o'clock in the morning? Why would you answer then? Was he drunk? I wasn't very happy to be awoken that early by the phone, not to mention by Huntzberger."

"I'm sorry about that Paris." Rory rolled her eyes. "He called me because he knew that I would let him crawl into bed with me if I was home. I haven't seen him all week and our dorm is closer to the pub, he wouldn't have to walk as far, and yes, he was probably drunk. Yesterday was the last day of classes, remember?"

"I heard something of the sort. Did you remember?"

Rory laughed. "Yes, I remembered."

"Then why did you spend the night in the library and not with your boyfriend?"

"I had work to do."

"Too much work to spend one night with him?"

Rory groaned. "Did he put you up to this?"

Paris laughed. "No, it's just fun to see you go red with little sleep and minimal coffee in your system."

"You do know what happens to Gilmore girls without enough coffee, don't you?"

"Unfortunately. Do you want more?" Paris noticed that Rory had come in with four cups but after she had placed her bags on the floor with a reverberating bang, she had gone through almost all of them.

"I would love you forever if you would get me more," Rory promised. "Here." Rory found her wallet and pulled out a twenty. "All the coffee that can buy. Whatever is left over, give the guy a tip. All black, don't let them short me on the amount either, full cups, VERY full cups."

Paris smirked. "Don't worry, I know how you work."

"Bless you." Rory fell back on the couch, resting her neck on the back and closing her eyes. No sooner had Paris left then was a knock heard on the door. Rory groaned. "Enter at your own risk!" She called out.

"Ace? You okay? Is it safe to come in?"

Logan.

Rory smiled. "I like you, it's okay. Come in."

Logan came into the room, coffee in hand, closing the door with his foot, sitting down on the coffee table across from her. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," she told him. "Is that coffee?" Her head shot up and she sat forward. "Please tell me that's for me!"

"Would I ever do that to you?" He smirked at her.

"Not if you're smart." Rory smiled as he handed her the coffee and she drank most of it in one sip.

"Hey, hey, slow down there." He looked her over, fear overtaking his features. "When was the last time you had coffee?"

"Well, before 20 minutes ago, I would have to say 10pm last night."

"That's not good." Logan knew how Rory could get without coffee and he knew what she was like when she was stressed out with school. He didn't want to see a combination of both of those scary beings.

"I had four cups when I got back and I just sent Paris out to get me more. She noticed that I was a little caffeine deprived."

"Lorelai really did a number on you," Logan joked with her.

"I know, but you shouldn't word it like that to her, EVER."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Paris came in with five more huge cups of coffee. "It seems you found her."

"I did." Logan nodded. "Thanks Paris." He took the coffee from her, putting it down next to him, trading the empty cup in Rory's hand with a full cup.

"I didn't want her to die or anything," Paris replied, knowing that Rory needed coffee as much as she needed blood.

"Thanks Paris, you're a lifesaver."

"I'm going to my room to study, don't be loud."

"Sure Paris."

The door to her room closed and Rory took another full cup from Logan. "Think you should slow down a bit?" Rory looked up at him and he immediately took back the statement. Logan said nothing else until she had finished all five cups. "Come on you." He took her up in his arms and brought her into her room.

"Logan? What are you doing?"

He placed her on the bed and quickly began to undress her. Moving to her dresser, Logan pulled out a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that he noticed were both his and pulled them on her body. "You need to sleep. Then you can work again. But first, sleep." Rory pouted. "I won't go anywhere either. I'll stay here and sleep with you." She seemed to like that idea, so Logan took his shoes off, his jacket and other winter items in the common room, and laid down next to Rory, pulling her into his arms.

**GGGGGGGGGG**

Rory had slept comfortably in Logan's arms for four hours, waking up at noon and immediately moving into the common room to start studying again.

"Any way I can talk you into lunch?" Logan asked her from her bedroom door.

"I ordered stuff."

"What?"

"Pizza and Chinese. It'll be here any minute."

"Okay."

"There's enough for you. Stay."

"You sure?"

Rory nodded. "As long as you don't mind me studying."

"I'll take you any way I can get you," Logan told her. He was sincere, especially since he hadn't seen her since Sunday night.

"Thanks." Rory smiled up at him, kissing him once he got closer to her. "You're the best."

"So they tell me." Logan smirked at her and laid back on the couch, having picked a book off of her shelf, and started to read.

"You don't have to study?"

"Not yet," Logan told her. "My tests aren't until Wednesday and Thursday."

"You don't want a head start?"

"We don't all study like you do." Logan smiled and got up when there was a knock at the door. "Don't worry about it Ace, I've got it."

"Thanks Logan, you didn't have to."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

It was Thursday. FINALLY. Rory knew that as long as she made it through tomorrow she could sit back and relax. As promised during Thanksgiving, Rory was planning on going wherever the rest of the gang decided on for winter break. She had been so out of the plans, telling them nothing more then she would go as long as she was back in Stars Hollow by Christmas Eve. She was spending Christmas with her mother, no room for arguments. That gave them a week and a half wherever they went. All she knew was that they decided someplace warm was better since they had already been skiing. Rory had time to be only slightly disappointed because she liked skiing, but was to concerned with school. She told them to let her know what she needed to pack and when to be ready and she would be.

She smiled slightly, thinking of how Logan promised to attend Friday night dinner with her so when she felt as if she was ready to collapse he could make an excuse for them to leave early. Rory knew she could just tell her grandparents the truth, that finals had worn her out, but Logan making the excuse would go over better—they seemed to think he walked on water. Emily was more than excited that Logan was joining them for dinner again.

Rory's major complaint from finals week was that Tuesday she got sick. She felt it building Saturday and Sunday and immediately went to work with throat lozenges and non-drowsy cold medications but apparently that wasn't good enough. Whatever it was really wanted to be in her system, no matter what she did. The biggest problem was that she wouldn't take anything good because it would put her to sleep and she couldn't afford to oversleep. She gave herself six hours every night, two to three more then she would usually get during finals—and she only did that because Paris forced her. A sick Gilmore girl was not a happy one.

Thursday afternoon came around and Rory could barely speak and didn't want coffee or food. She was kicking herself once she realized the reason she was sick was because she forget to get a flu shot. She had the flu. The nausea kicked in Thursday night while she was doing the last of her studying and forced her to go to bed two hours earlier then she would have, only to be woken up in the middle of the night to run into the bathroom. When she finally got out of the bathroom, Rory couldn't fall back asleep so she stayed up, studying her notes longer.

"Miss Gilmore? Miss Gilmore?" The voice got louder and Rory picked up her head. "I hope you're finished seeing as your time is up."

Scared, Rory picked up her test to see that she had, in fact, finished before falling asleep. Being that she couldn't speak loudly, her voice came out in a croak, "yes I did, sorry about that Sir." She winced as even saying that hurt.

"It's okay Miss Gilmore, it seems that you need to get some rest, maybe stop by the health center as well. You don't look so well."

Rory nodded her thanks and stood slowly, moving carefully down the row of desks to the door of the classroom. She left the room and headed straight for the bathroom, she was so hot, she just needed to put some water on her face before heading back to room to sleep for a while. Logan assured her that they weren't leaving until sometime Sunday so she would have some time to relax—and relax is what she needed to do. Feeling only slightly better from the splash of water, Rory headed out of the ladies room, ready for the trek back. She had moved away from the door when she heard someone call her name.

"Rory?"

She stopped, turning her head slightly, a difficult task being that it felt so heavy. It was Steven from her English Literature class; they had studied together Monday when all Rory had was a cold.

"Are you okay?" He was standing in front of her now. Steven had no idea where Rory lived, he couldn't take her anywhere except the health center or his room. Somehow his room didn't seem like the place she wanted to be, but she had yet to answer him and he was worried. "Rory, I'm going to pick you up and take you to the health center, okay?" He moved closer to her and took her bag on his shoulder, picking her up next.

"Logan," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Steven moved his head down closer, he was at the doors and realized that she wasn't wearing a coat. It had snowed two days before so he couldn't take her out, sick, without a coat.

"Call him, he'll come and get me," she said weakly.

Steven looked at her and sighed. Reaching into the bag on his shoulder he found her phone and located the entry that read 'Logan', and waited for someone to pick up the other line.

"Hey Ace, all finished?" Logan had been waiting for Rory to call him all morning. He had expected her to be finished an hour or so ago, but figured she spent extra time going over her answers making sure she said everything possible in the most concise way.

"Is this Logan?" Steven asked.

"Yes, who is this? Where is Rory?"

"This is Steven, Rory and I have English Lit together."

"Oh yeah, Steve, right, what are you doing with Ace's phone?" After Logan thought a moment her remembered Rory saying that she was studying with a Steven and Mallory for her lit test that was on Tuesday if he remembered correctly. They didn't have other classes together but maybe they had gone for coffee after a test or something.

"Well, actually, I ran into her after I finished my exam. She had just come out of the ladies room, she didn't look so hot so I stopped her. I was going to bring her over to the health center but I got to the door and she told me to call you."

Logan reached for his coat, startling Colin and Finn who were watching cartoons. "Where are you? Is she okay?" His roommates looked at him now.

"We're in the Collins building, main entrance. I don't know if she's okay. She obviously has a fever, sweating and the chills, not much of a voice either. I'd say a nice case of the flu."

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes, I don't live far. Don't move." Logan was out the door and on his way as he closed off his phone. As promised, five minutes later he swung the doors opened and looked around for them.

"Logan?"

He turned turns the direction he heard his name in. "Steven?"

"Yeah, I'm around the corner, it was too cold by the door."

Logan turned the corner and saw that though Ace seemed to have fallen asleep she looked positively awful. "Hey, Ace…Rory…" He moved a strand of hair from her face and waited to see if she would wake up.

"Logan?" She croaked out weakly.

"Shhh, yeah, it's me. I'm going to take you back with me now, okay?" Rory nodded. "Do you have her coat?" Steven nodded and handed it over. "Come on Ace, sit up so we can put on your coat." The two boys worked together to put her arms through the coat sleeves and gently transferred her from Steven's arms to Logan's, where she instinctively snuggled into the familiar warmth and scent of her boyfriend. "Thanks for calling me, really."

"No problem. Tell her I hope she feels better, and soon. It looks like a nasty bug there."

Logan nodded. "Probably." Steven held the doors open and Logan thanked him again. He walked as quickly as possible to his own room, wanting to keep Rory out of the cold. Someone there held the door open for him and he knocked on his on door with his foot.

"What?" A confused Colin answered the door, finding a very sick looking Rory Gilmore in Logan's arms.

"Don't know yet, this is how I got her," Logan explained, walking into his own room and closing the door behind him. He quickly pulled off Rory's coat, then all of her clothes and slid her into a pair of his own sweatpants and a t-shirt, pulling his comforter over her and moving towards his bathroom for a thermometer that someone had made him buy at one point. Sticking it under her tongue, he waited impatiently, worried when to beeped at 102 degrees Logan went back into the bathroom and got a glass of water and some Tylenol. "Ace, hey Ace," he spoke softly to her. "Come on, sit up just a bit, I need you to take this." She looked at him in a haze. "Just some Tylenol to help the fever." She nodded slightly allowing him to place the pills on her tongue and help her drink the entire glass of water. She dropped back onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Logan looked at her worriedly, moving to lay on the bed, smiling when she moved towards him once again and placed his arms around her—willing to wait and see what happened in the next few hours. And what a couple of hours they were! The nausea caused by the flu woke her up twice, making keeping down any kind of medicine impossible and she went back and forth between sweating and the chills. Logan recognized the flu and realized he had to get her something else to help out. He untangled himself from her and went back into the common room.

"What's going on?"

"She has the flu."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I should probably call her grandmother and let her know we aren't going to make it to dinner. Emily won't like it though, this'll be the third dinner she'll miss and she won't be around next week either."

"But the Gilmore Christmas party is the 23rd, isn't it? We are coming back for that, aren't we?" It was the only stipulation to missing that Friday night dinner that Emily put on, they reluctantly agreed. It wasn't as if all of their parents didn't want them to show up at the Gilmore's party like they did every year anyway.

"I know, but they were looking forward to seeing her."

"Are you going to call Lorelai?"

"I probably should. I don't know when they spoke last. It couldn't have been recently, Ace can barely speak."

"I'll go raid the drug store for her." Finn stood up. Colin and Logan looked at him strangely. "What? I don't want the Shelia to miss out on all the fun next week."

They laughed, understanding. Logan picked up his phone and decided to go with Lorelai first. "Good afternoon, Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

Logan was relieved, at least he didn't have to play 20 questions with Michel to get Lorelai on the phone. "Lorelai, hi, it's Logan…Huntzberger."

"I know who you are Logan." There was a slight hint of humor in her voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to call and let you know that we're not going to be at dinner tonight."

"What? Rory hasn't been there in two weeks and she's not going to be there next week! I haven't seen her since Thanksgiving and I haven't spoken to her since last week!"

"Well, there's a reason you haven't spoken to her all week Lorelai," Logan answered. "She has a pretty bad case of the flu. A friend of hers literally picked her up and called me—he was going to bring her to the health center."

"What? I'm coming down there."

"Lorelai, you really don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, I want to make sure she's okay. Does she need anything?"

"I don't know. Finn went to the drug store to find something. She isn't keeping much down at the moment. I tried to Tylenol thing."

"Fever?"

"Last I checked 102."

"That's not good."

"I know."

"Where is she?"

"In my room, she can barely speak."

"She should see a doctor."

"Probably, but it seems like a regular case of the flu, I don't think she needs anyone quite yet."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No."

"She should see one."

Logan sighed, he knew he shouldn't argue. "It has to be someone close by, the health center?"

"No, she won't like that. My parents will recommend someone, I'm sure. Let me call them about tonight and then I'll call you back. Do you have her phone?"

"Yes."

"I'll call that number then."

"Okay." He hung up the phone and Finn walked back in. "I got whatever they had that wasn't a pill.

"Thanks. Lorelai wants her to see a doctor."

"It's the flu."

"She's worried.

Rory's phone rang and Logan picked it up. "That was fast."

"You ready?"

"Sure." Lorelai relayed an address and a name that Logan wrote down quickly, the doctor was in Hartford. "No one closer?"

"My parents won't trust anyone but their doctor."

"They aren't going to show up there, are they?" Logan didn't think this was a family event.

"No. I will though. Don't argue about it with me."

"I wouldn't even try. I'm going to bring her back here though, you can come if you want to, but she's coming back here."

"Fine, whatever, I'll meet you in the office." Lorelai hung up, as did Logan, and he went into his room. "Hey Ace." She opened her eyes briefly and he knew she was listening. "Your mom wants you to see a doctor, so I'm going to take you. She's meeting us there, okay?" Rory nodded slightly. "So come on, let's go." He picked her up in his arms and walking into the common room.

"Come on, I'll drive," Finn volunteered.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Colin draped a blanket over Rory. "Thanks man."

"Of course." He grabbed his coat and Logan stared at him.

"You're coming to?"

"No arguments."

Logan didn't bother. "So instead of her grandparents it'll be a party with you lunatics, alright, let's go." Logan carried Rory out to Finn's car, which he brought around the building so they didn't have to walk as far and Logan climbed into the back so Rory could lay down, Colin taking the passenger seat. They made it to Hartford in no time, Logan going straight up and checking in with the front desk.

Lorelai walked in five minutes after them, immediately taking the seat Colin vacated for her. "Oh my baby. Rory, honey, are you awake?"

She opened her eyes and saw her mother looking worriedly at her, smiling.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" A nurse called out.

Both Logan and Lorelai stood.

"All three of you?" The nurse stared at them. Neither Logan or Lorelai moved to sit down, Logan because he had Rory in his arms and Lorelai because she wanted to make sure her daughter was okay. When the nurse noticed she sighed. "Fine, let's go." She made Rory stand for her weight and height measurements, allowing Logan to pick her up again and bring her into the examination room. The nurse took a few more vitals and looked at them both, "the doctor will be in shortly."

"I hope she's just not saying that and it's really going to take longer," Lorelai said impatiently.

"I'm sure they won't. The doctor's is a friend of Emily and Richard's right? Of course their granddaughter would be high priority, especially if she's being fit into an already full schedule." Lorelai nodded at Logan's logic.

Ten minutes later, short in terms of the medical profession, the door opened. "Miss Gilmore?" He was reading her chart and was surprised to see three people sitting in the room. "Quite a crowd we have here."

"Sorry, she was comfortable and I didn't want to let her go," Logan explained.

"I'm her mother."

"I remember you Lorelai. How are you?" He smiled kindly at her.

"I'd be better if my baby was better."

He smiled yet again. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. Young man, why don't you lay her back against the table?" He raised the back of the examination table so she wouldn't be laying flat on her back. "I know neither of you want to, but if you could leave us for a moment so I can examine her, I'll let you back in when I'm finished."

Reluctantly Logan and Lorelai left the room after they both assured Rory they wouldn't be far. They were called back in 20 minutes later and informed that Rory had a bad case of the flu, intensified from lack of sleep and food. She was to drink plenty of fluids, fill the prescription and take it as directed, and get some sleep and should be back to normal within the week. If she wasn't, he wanted to see her back in his office. Logan took Rory back into his arms, he and Lorelai both thanking the doctor as they headed back to the waiting room.

"You can't take her with you next week. I know that you wanted to and everyone was excited, but you can't, she's too sick."

Logan sighed. "I know that. I wouldn't take her if she wasn't up to it, trust me. I'll stay back and hang out with her. It's not fun to be sick and by yourself."

"She'll have me."

"I know, but you do have to work."

"I can take off time to stay with my baby," Lorelai protested.

"Stop it," Rory croaked from her spot in Logan's arms.

"Sorry sweetie." "Sorry Ace." They answered at the same time.

"I asked," she told them softly. "I'm allowed to go as long as the fever is gone and I'm sleeping and eating and feeling better. We're going to Australia to lay on the beach anyway, it's not like we're doing anything strenuous."

"Not as if Finn would let you do anything strenuous," Logan teased. "He treats her like a little sister," Logan explained to Lorelai.

"I still don't think you should go."

"We'll see what happens this weekend Mom. I really don't want to fight. Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?" He looked down at her.

"Will you take me home? I'm tired."

"Sure Ace." He looked up at Lorelai, knowing what she wanted by her face. "Stars Hollow?"

"Yale."

Logan shrugged. "You heard what she said." He led the way back to the waiting room, smiling as the guys jumped up. "Just the flu, she should be fine in a few days. We need to get a prescription fill for her."

"I'll drop it off on the way, drop you guys off and go back for it," Finn said immediately. "Let's go."


	24. Making it Better

**Chapter 24: Making It Better **

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Colin! I swear! I'm okay."

"Really?" He looked over at her in the car, still worried.

"Logan?" She looked at her boyfriend pleadingly.

"Colin, she'll be okay. The fever has been gone for over 24 hours, you know I took her to the doctor this morning to make sure and she feels better."

"I'm even keeping solids down," Rory said with pride and then smiled. "Well, some of them at least."

After Lorelai had left the Yale group, disappointed that Rory was not only going to stay at school, but wasn't giving up her vacation, the boys had taken her back to their dorm and pampered her. Logan had taken her into his room, settling her in his bed and crawling in with her when she wouldn't let go. The boys hadn't gone anywhere all weekend, worried that she would get worse. Fortunately, by Sunday afternoon she was sitting in the common room eating soup and forcing them to watch _Willy Wonka_ on what seemed to them to be repeat.

Now, driving away from Stars Hollow where Lorelai joined the group of six for lunch and Luke provided Rory with anything that she wanted, they were headed for the airport. Over the course of finals, the group had decided that going skiing meant cold weather, which they were all ready to get away from. So instead, Finn offered his house in Australia, more like a mansion, situated next to a vineyard, for their week-long vacation. Though Lorelai still thought Rory should be home, in bed, Rory had convinced her mother that everyone would take good care of her.

Rory was happy when the conversation changed from her health to Finn's driving abilities, or lack thereof.

"Please tell me that you'll drive better in Australia!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Who knows? I'm just crazy!" Colin threw his hands up in disgust.

"Don't worry mate, I learned how to drive there."

"Does that mean everyone else drives the way you do?"

"That would be accurate."

"Lord save us." Colin rolled his eyes.

"You sure you're up to this?" Logan whispered in Rory's ear. He believed her when she said she was feeling better, but he was still worried about her.

Rory nodded, her head leaning on his chest. "I'm tired still, but I'll be okay. Lots of sleep on the plane." They were taking the Huntzberger jet since all the boys were too snotty to fly commercial.

"Of course. There's a bedroom too."

"Oh really?" Rory raised her brows at Logan and laughed at his expression.

"What's so funny back there? Share the fun," Steph complained looking back at them. Colin and Finn were in the front, Steph and Rosemary in the middle and Logan and Rory in the back.

"Nothing Steph," Rory assured her friend.

"Yeah right; with you and Logan it's never nothing."

Rory shrugged. "If you don't believe me, that's your problem."

Five minutes later they were getting out of the car and moving towards the waiting jet. Seats were claimed and as soon as Rory's head hit the soft and comfortable seat she was asleep.

"I thought she was okay," Colin remarked at Rory's sleeping figure.

"She's fine, just a little tired. With this long flight she should be okay," Logan reassured his friend. They began taxiing down the runway a few minutes later and Rory never once woke up. She didn't actually move until three hours into the flight, waking up to find herself alone in the back. Carefully Rory listened around her and heard the five voices she had been searching for, somewhat far away and obviously trying to be quiet. Not wanting to move, Rory unbuckled her seat belt and laid down on the couch, wondering what she could do now. Her interests did not lay with interacting with the others, it sounded like they were playing some sort of card game, but she wanted to do something. Silently, she moved for her bag, extracting the book she always kept there. As she expected, four pages later she was fast asleep, the book on her chest.

"I'm going to check on Rory," Logan told everyone as he looked at his watch. She had been back there by herself for over three hours and they hadn't heard a peep from her—he wanted to make sure she was okay. No one seemed to really care that he was leaving, and Logan moved towards the front of the plane and smiled as he saw her asleep on the couch, book resting on her chest. Obviously she had gotten up at one point and Logan was surprised he didn't hear her. As quietly as possible, he removed the book from her chest and found a blanket to cover her. Before he moved away, Logan ran a hand down her cheek lovingly, glad that she was okay. The first 36 hours she had been in his apartment, Logan wasn't so sure Rory should be staying with him. He had never taken care of anybody before, Lorelai probably would have taken care of things better, but Rory refused to let him take her to her mother. She continuously told him that he was doing a great job and she didn't need anything more than his company. Satisfied that her face didn't seem particularly hot and her breathing wasn't too clogged, Logan smiled, moving slightly to kiss her forehead.

"Logan?" She whispered, feeling his lips against her forehead.

"Hey Ace, go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, you should get some more sleep."

"Will you stay here with me?" Rory asked, still half asleep, eyes completely shut.

How could he possibly turn down that request? "Of course." He had planned to sit on the end of the couch, allowing her to rest her head in her lap, but Rory had a different idea. She moved until he was laying down on the couch with her, half of her body lying on top of his. Logan smiled at their position, perfectly content as he wrapped his arms around her, hearing her breathing become even, signaling her return to dreamland. He sat for a while stroking her hair until he himself fell asleep.

Hours later, Steph woke the pair up as the plane made its final descent into Sydney. Rory struggled to wake up, her eyes only half open, trying to register where they really were.

"How are you feeling?" Colin asked, obviously still worried.

"Better with more sleep," Rory assured him. She thought it was cute how he and Finn worried about her over the weekend. They were a little overbearing, but it was sweet just the same.

"If you need anything, anything at all, while we're here, let me know," Finn told her seriously. "Callie took care of me and my siblings when we were little, she's great. Garth, our cook, can make a mean chicken soup—when I told my parents that you weren't feeling so hot, they promised that he would make you a pot. Thanks for that," he grinned at her. "He only makes the soup when someone is sick," Finn explained, "but it's amazing soup."

"Glad I could help you out with that." Rory laughed at Finn's expression, he obviously felt bad for using her. "Finn! Don't look at me like that. You know how much I love food, I would have done the same thing for you."

He laughed. "Good to know love." The plane landed and he started bouncing around like a kangaroo. "Come on! Come on!" Finn rushed off the plane headed for baggage claim, anxious to get back to his family.

"Have you guys ever been here with him?" Rory asked them all as they followed Finn at a much slower pace.

"Logan and I were here for a few weeks one summer, but I don't think Steph and Rosemary have." The girls nodded their head in agreement with Colin.

"The Finley's house is amazing. They have a ton of land without even including their vineyard."

"Have you ever been to a vineyard?" Colin asked her.

Rory nodded. "My mom and I went to many while in France." She laughed at the memories of taste testing with her mother.

"Have a good time?" Steph smiled, knowing that wine tasting in France could be amazing. "Did you try anything in Italy?"

"Only one or two places," Rory told her. "We were in Italy for the food really."

"Surprise, surprise." Logan smirked at her. Rory looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Everything here?" He asked Finn as they rest of them finally caught up with him.

"No!" Finn was glaring at the luggage carousel if it was at fault for the insane amount of time it was taking to grab all of their bags.

"Is anyone meeting us?" Rosemary asked him.

"I don't think so," Finn told her, still staring at the circulating bags. "They probably sent someone to pick us up, most likely Marvin."

"Marvin?" Stephanie and Rory were overcome with laughter.

"The chauffer," Finn told them, obviously trying to hold back his own laughter. "Please try to refrain from laughing in front of him." They nodded in agreement. "Finally!" He picked up the last bag and turned to everyone. "Do you see anything of yours that is missing?" They all looked at the bags Finn had collected, and shook their heads, it seemed that all nine pieces of luggage were there and accounted for. "Great! Let's go!" Finn started to push one of the trolleys and Colin took the other, allowing Logan to keep his arm around Rory—obviously worried about her walking on her own.

"How long are they going to baby me?" Rory whispered as they followed the others to the passenger pick-up.

Logan smiled down at her. "Probably until they are absolutely sure that you're okay. Meaning New Year's of course." Rory groaned. "Come on, at least they're not constantly at your side, right?" Logan had fought hand and foot to keep Colin and Finn out of his bedroom while Rory was recovering; they were way too concerned to just sit out there and wait for Logan to call out to them. Rory insisted that he do _something_ or else she was going to leave—just telling them that got them to calm down a bit.

When they finally got outside, Rory looked up at Logan and then back to the people in front of them. "Who is that?"

"Finn's younger sister Mallory," Logan told her. "They're very close."

"Why doesn't he talk about her?"

"He misses her too much. They have an older brother Jacob."

"Finn's the only one with a crazy name then?"

Logan laughed. "It seems that way. Apparently you get original with the middle child."

"Or boring with the second son, being that he's named after his father. How did Jacob get out of that?"

"Jacob is their maternal grandfather's name." Rory nodded her understanding.

"Logan! Rory! This is my sister, Mallory." Finn called them over and smiled back and forth between them all. "Mal, you remember Logan and this is his girlfriend Rory Gilmore."

"I'm hurt!" Rory stared at him. "I thought I was more than Logan's girlfriend!"

"Of course you are doll." He hugged her and looked at his sister. "She takes your place when I'm at school."

Both girls looked at him as if they were offended. "Did he drive you crazy while you were sick?"

Rory laughed. "So I take it he's like that with you as well?" She looked at Finn with hurt in her eyes. "And here I thought I was special."

Finn dropped his mouth, not having an answer to her statement.

"He does become a little overprotective and a worrywort whenever I'm sick," Mallory told her. "But at least you had Logan to kick him out. Jacob was never around when I needed him, neither was Dad. No one else can control this crazy one!"

Everyone was laughing and Finn was red. "Enough! Get in the car with the others!" He yelled at Logan and Rory with a playful glare. "And you! Get into that car and take me home!" Finn ordered Mallory and Mallory just laughed.

"Sir, yes Sir!"

Logan and Rory laughed at that even as Finn slammed the door in their face and got into the passenger seat. The ride to the Finley estate wasn't long, only about a half hour. Mallory pulled in front of a well-kept house, which certainly looked more like a mansion then anything else, bigger then even the Huntzberger's mansion in Hartford.

"Who's home?" Finn asked his sister as everyone piled out of the car.

"Everyone!" She smiled at him.

"Then why were you the only one to come and get us?" Finn looked hurt that the entire family didn't meet him at the airport.

"You did bring five friends and luggage," Mallory reasoned. "Don't worry about that, by the way, someone will bring it up to your rooms for you."

"Hello! Where is everyone?" Finn screamed as he walked through the front door ahead of everyone else.

"Thaddeus Finley the fourth! What have I told you about screaming in the house!" A woman's cultured voice rang through the house just as loud as Finn's.

"Where do you think I learned how to scream mum?" Finn laughed at the beautiful woman who moved down the stairs towards them.

"Don't start with that again!" Sylvia Finley shook her head at her son, staring at him for a few moments before coming closer. "You look too skinny! Are you eating anything?" She looked over the rest of them. "Are _any _of you eating anything?" Sylvia continued looking them over. "You must be Rory, you're too pale, come on, Garth has soup waiting for you." She took Rory's arm and led her away from Logan; the entire group watching with awe as Sylvia Finley ignored both her son and daughter.

"Did she really?" Finn managed to ask Mallory.

Mallory nodded. "You know how mom gets. She's been worried about Rory since you mentioned she was sick and might not make it out here."

"Finn! You're here! When did you get here?" An older version of Finn appeared from their left, where they figured a study or office of some sorts was.

"Hey pop! How are you?" Finn moved over to his father and they hugged. "At least someone is happy to see me!"

"Hey!" Mallory sounded offended.

"Someone who wasn't at the airport, that is."

"Better."

"Your mom took Rory straight to Garth, didn't she?" Thaddeus smiled at his son. Finn nodded. "She has her motives," he explained. "We've been smelling that soup all day, she's been dying for some. But you know Garth won't give any to _anyone_ until the unhealthy girl had some."

"That witch!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm going in there before they eat it all! Rory has quite an appetite!" Finn disappeared, leaving his father and sister with his friends.

"Colin! Logan! Nice to see you again." Thaddeus smiled at the two he did know in the hallway, shaking their hands.

"It's nice to see you as well Thaddeus." Logan shook his hand. "These are our friends Stephanie and Rosemary. Rory, as you've heard, is in the kitchen." Loud voices were heard in the direction the three had gone off to.

"It's nice to meet you girls, welcome."

"Thank you for having us Mr. Finley. It's nice to meet you as well." Stephanie smiled and shook his hand.

"Thaddeus, please." The girls nodded.

"Where's Finn pop?" A young man who looked more like Sylvia made his way down the stairs. "I thought I heard his voice; it is the only time Mum ever yells after all."

The three Finley's laughed. "He's trying to pry soup away from your mother who has already dragged Rory into the kitchen."

"The one who is actually sick I assume?"

Thaddeus nodded. "Jacob, you remember Logan and Colin, don't you? And these are their friends Stephanie and Rosemary. Kids, this is Finn's older brother Jacob."

"Hi everyone, safe flight?" They all nodded. "We should probably make sure no blood is being shed. It's awfully quiet in there."

The group laughed and followed Mallory into the kitchen. "Everything okay in here?"

They found Rory sitting at the table happily eating soup and talking with who they assumed to be Garth while Sylvia and Finn were sulking.

"What happened?" Thaddeus asked looking at his wife and youngest son.

"Garth yelled at us!" Sylvia pouted.

"Really?" Thaddeus was holding back laughter.

"All we wanted was to make sure Rory was being taken care of."

"And she was! You saw that!" Garth responded from the table.

"Good to see you mate." Jake hugged his brother and Finn relaxed slightly.

"You too. How are things going?" They all got into a conversation as Logan moved closer to Rory without anyone paying too much attention.

"So, is it worth the argument that obviously took place?" He sat down next to Rory and smiled.

She looked up at him, apparently very happy. "Ohmygod, I've never had soup this good!"

"Do you even eat soup?"

"Luke usually makes me when I'm sick."

"Are you saying this is better than something Luke makes?" Logan sounded shocked and appalled.

"Please don't tell him!" Rory looked worried at thought.

"Let me have a bite and I won't, promise!" Logan grinned. Rory looked over at Garth and the man nodded. "You need _permission_ to let me have a taste of _your_ soup?"

"He's very serious about who gets to have the soup," Rory argued. "I saw what happened when I tried to give Sylvia and Finn a taste. I don't want that to happen to you. I was only looking out for you."

"Thanks Ace." Logan smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She placed the spoon back into the bowl, making sure that when she raised it again, to Logan's mouth, there was also a piece of the fabulous chicken on it. Placing her hand underneath the spoon incase any spilled, she fed the broth to Logan who smiled at her as he swallowed. "That was amazing!" Logan smiled at the man. "I don't know what you did, but that's the best soup I've ever tasted."

"Thank you. Do you want some?" Garth whispered to him.

"Really?"

The older man nodded and stood, moving towards the cabinets to get down another bowl.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked the cook, who ignored him. The entire group watched as Garth brought the bowl and a spoon over to Logan who thanked him and began eating.

"Traitor!" Finn yelled. "Mum! Pop! Fire him!"

Garth laughed. "As many times as you children beg them to and they threaten to, it hasn't been done yet and it never will. Grow up Thaddeus!" Garth continued laughing as Finn reacted to the use of his full name.

"You children must be tired," Sylvia started. "Why don't I show you to your rooms?"

"I was thinking about giving them a tour first Mum," Finn interjected. "You know, stretch a bit before falling asleep."

"Are you up for that?" Sylvia asked them all. They all nodded. "Okay, then why don't we all take you?" Obviously the Finley's wanted to spend some time with their son.

"Thanks Mum." Finn kissed his mother's cheek and escorted her through the house into the back where the others followed for the tour to begin. Logan and Rory showed up last, happy and warm from the soup.

"Feeling better Ace?" Logan asked her softly.

"That was amazing soup."

"That is was."

They walked along with the others, listening as Sylvia and Thaddeus told them the history of the property and vineyard, promising a wine tasting while they were all there. Eventually, they made it back to the house where the six college students were falling asleep on their feet. They all retired to their rooms, falling asleep immediately, leaving the Finley's to go back to whatever they were doing before everyone showed up.

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Ready?" Finn asked them as they got into the car the next morning.

"I don't think anyone could ever be ready for your driving Finn."

"Especially if everyone out here drives like you," Stephanie added to Colin's comment.

"I'm not _that_ bad mate!"

"Whatever you say." Colin obviously didn't agree. "Let's go."

They were headed to the beach, which was only 15 minutes away, but driving was necessary. Finn put his foot on the accelerator, laughing at the speed of the car, so different from the SUV he had at Yale, and raced away from the house towards the sun, sand and surf.

"Are you feeling okay?" Stephanie asked after they had been laying down for an hour or so. Mallory and Jacob had shown up not longer after the six of them and brought an umbrella with them which Rory was sitting under with Mallory, Steph and Rosemary sitting in the sun next to her—the boys were all horsing around in the water—Jacob and Finn trying to teach Logan and Colin how to surf. Mallory had been surfing earlier that morning and was content to lay out with the girls.

"Just fine Steph," Rory reassured her friend for the fifth time. "I promise you that nothing is going to happen to me."

"I know that, just don't want you too get too hot or anything, Logan would kill me."

"Not to mention Finn," Mallory added.

"I don't think Colin would be too happy either," Rosemary chimed in, "he was worried about you too."

"It's weird how I've become their little sister."

"Once these boys take you under their wing, you'll never get away."

"Doesn't sound all that awful to me," Rory told them.

"That's what you think now." Steph cackled and the other girls laughed.

"I didn't know you made that noise Steph." Rory laughed at her, causing Steph to growl. The girls remained quiet after that, mainly because Rory fell asleep, content to tan and enjoy the sun that had been missing from their last few weeks at Yale.

Later that evening, the guys tired from their surfing lesson, the girls slightly red from sunburn, everyone was getting ready for a night on the town. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Logan asked Rory for the tenth time since they came up with the idea at dinner.

"I'm sure! Really! I only had the flu! I'm better now! It's been five days! Relax!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I'm the one who carried you around Friday."

"I know, and I'm sorry I scared you, but you know I would tell you if I didn't feel well," Rory told him as calmly as possible. "And you sleep by my side, even here; you'd know if something was wrong with me."

Logan nodded. "I know that. I still worry though Ace."

"I know that, really, and thank you for caring so much."

"No thanks needed. So are you ready?" Logan changed the subject.

"I think so." She came out of the bathroom and stopped for him to look him over. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful. I'll have to stay close by and keep all the Aussie's away from you."

Rory laughed. "I'm sure they won't even notice me."

"The only reason they won't notice you is because I'll be blocking you from even looking at you." Logan's voice had a hint of possessiveness in it and Rory found it endearing.

"I only have eyes for you," Rory told him softly, leaning up to kiss his lips lightly. "Let's go see if the others are ready."

They headed towards the town a few minutes later, everyone excited to go clubbing in Sydney and see the locals. They ran into several of Finn's old friends at the club, everyone happy to see each other and eager to catch up. Everyone but Rory was drunk a few hours later, though that didn't keep her from having a good time. Finn's friends were really nice and she had enjoyed getting to know them, surprised, but happy, when Logan released her so she could dance with them while he continued to drink with the others.

"How long have you and Finn been friends?" Rory asked one of the guys, Cole, she thought his name was as they danced.

"Since we were in the 4th grade," he told her with a smile, wrapping an arm around her waist and dancing against her.

Rory was slightly uncomfortable but didn't make a big deal about it. She moved away from him a bit, happy to put some room between them. "Are you two close?"

"He dated my sister for a while," Cole answered. "We're still friends though."

"That's good. How old is your sister?"

"Our age, we're twins."

"Is she here tonight?"

He shook his head. "She's away at school."

"Oh." Rory had nothing to say, but her discomfort with him was growing. Happily, she noticed Colin walking by them and sent him a look. He caught it and moved to their side.

"If you don't mind man." He nodded towards Rory and reluctantly Cole moved away from her, kissing his cheek.

Once he was far enough away, Rory leaned into Colin and wiped the spot on her face where Cole kissed it. "Gross!" She smiled at him. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime. Where's Logan?"

"Drinking with Finn and some of the others. No big deal, Cole was just a little too much for me."

"No problem. Let's get back to the others."

"Sounds good."

"Are you tired?" Colin asked, looking her over as they moved towards the tables.

"Just a little bit."

"Ace! How are you?" Logan smiled at her as she took her spot next to him. Suddenly he pulled her up onto his lap, kissing her.

"I'm good Logan, how are you? Having fun?"

"It's great! We've been having a good time!"

"I'm glad." She smiled at him, content on listening to him talk with the others, his arms around her.


	25. Thanksgiving Repeated

**Chapter 25:Thanksgiving Repeated**

The days under the hot Australian sun passed pleasantly. The girls took to lying on the beach and tanning, though the guys wanted to see them try and surf. Finn took them on a tour of Sydney, at Rory's request, and an overnight trip to The Outback. Rory was thankful for the invention of a digital camera, she had taken hundreds of pictures those two days alone, and the guys were thankful she no longer seemed to be sick. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and the group found themselves back at the airport waiting to board the Huntzberger's plane and head back to Connecticut.

"Do we really have to leave?"

"It's your mother that gave us a date to have you back Ace."

"And I don't know about anyone else, but I don't want to have the reigning Lorelai mad at me."

"Hear, hear." Finn stomped his foot in agreement with Colin's statement.

"Who cares what my mom thinks? If I tell her the sunshine is good for me, she'll understand."

Steph laughed. "Are you really that naïve? Here I thought you and your mom were best friends! Do you remember how she acted when Logan took you home after the doctor's appointment instead of going back to Stars Hollow?"

Rory thought about it for a moment. "Okay, that's a good point. But I'm over 18, she can't control me forever."

"She's your best friend Ace."

"That still doesn't mean she can control me like this. I am an adult! Lane doesn't demand when I come home!"

"She's just worried; and she misses you," Steph tried to point out. "The more time you spend together, the closer you'll be to understanding each other and getting this stupid fight over with."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now that we have that settled, it's time to board, come on." Logan started towards the gate, leaving the others to follow him, passports out and ready.

The flight back to America seemed longer then the one to Australia, but Rory figured it was because her body wasn't sleeping off the flu. Eventually they landed in Hartford, an advantage to having a private plane, and Rory was surprised to see her mother and Luke waiting for her.

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai saw her daughter and screamed, running towards her. Rory actually broke away from her friends and returned her mother's hug. The end result was much like when she had returned from the summer program in Washington D.C. It hadn't been until Rory saw Lorelai there that she realized how much she had truly missed her mother. "Tell me everything!"

The pair moved towards baggage claim completely ignoring her friends and Luke, caught up in their own world. Luke fell into step with the others, obviously uncomfortable.

"Are they always like that?" Finn asked him.

"That was actually pretty tame. Lorelai's been jumping around all day; I threatened to cut off her coffee supply."

"Wow! That's one of the cardinal rules…" Steph trailed off.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures; remember that kid," Luke offered the words of advice to Logan.

Logan nodded. "Thanks." They had caught up with the Gilmore girls at baggage claim, who were still talking away, each getting louder to be heard over the other.

"Mom! Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Of course I do, I just wanted to tell you that…"

"You keep interrupting me!"

"Well, you're not talking fast enough!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Lorelai laughed at Rory's face and allowed her daughter to finish the story she was telling. When the bags were all claimed Luke left to get the car, leaving Lorelai with the six college friends. "What are you all doing for Christmas?"

The five looked at each other and shrugged. "Probably whatever ridiculous event our parents are dragging us to."

"Sorry guys, sounds awful." Rory couldn't imagine not having fun on Christmas.

"It's the same thing every year, you get used to it. I wouldn't be surprised if your grandparents dragged you to it as well."

"I don't think so," Rory told them bluntly. "My grandmother might think she can just had be over a fortune and I'll be fine, but they can't change my Christmas plans. I spend it with Mom and there is nothing they can do to get me to change those plans—not even invite Mom and Luke!"

"That's my girl!" Lorelai hugged Rory to her and jumped up and down when she saw Luke. "Goody! He's here! Let's go! I have so much to tell you!" Lorelai helped Luke put Rory's bags in the car allowing Rory time to say goodbye to her friends.

"Don't look so sad Gilmore, we'll see you on New Year's."

"As much as you may not want to be, I'm sure we'll see you at some stupid society Christmas party," Steph told her sadly. "They're not all that bad once we start the sub-party; but we'll all be bored together at least."

Rory sighed. "I should have realized this before. Oh well. I guess I'll see you somewhere or other."

"You'll see me before that Ace."

"Really?" She turned to Logan with a smile that lit up her face.

"Did you really think I would wait until New Year's to see you?"

"I hoped not."

"Have no fear, you can't get rid of me—not even your mom could do that."

"I would hope not." Rory smiled at him and turned to see her mom and Luke patiently waiting for her. "I guess I should get going. Thanks for an amazing vacation. I loved Australia Finn, really." Rory moved to hug him first, screaming when he lifted her up to his height and kissed her forehead.

"Anytime pet, anytime. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Don't be a stranger, you hear, we'll need you to save us." He smiled at her. It was an amazing smile. Finn was gorgeous.

"Just give me a call," Rory promised. "I'll find you a way out somehow."

"Good girl." Finn put her back down with a smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Reporter Girl." Colin smiled at her; a very rare occurrence.

"Me too. Thanks for taking such good care of me."

"Logan did most of the work," Colin insisted, obviously shy about taking credit.

"Eh, he just laid with me. You did just as much," Rory insisted with a wink. "You watched movies with me!"

"Hey! I did that too!" Logan insisted when he overheard Rory's comments.

Rory looked at Logan and shrugged before turning back to Colin. "Try and relax okay?" He nodded and hugged her.

"I'll see you when I see you."

"Don't even start with me Rory," Steph said with a grin. "I'll call you in a day or so, we'll return presents together."

Rory grinned. "Sounds fun." She gave Steph a hug and turned to Logan.

"Call me when you get home?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"Trouble? In Hartford?" Logan looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't even play that game with me Huntzberger. I know what you boys are like when you're together and have nothing to do. I don't want to have to bail you out."

"But you've done it so well the other times." Logan winked at her.

Rory just shook her head. "I'll talk to you later Logan."

"I'll talk to you later Ace." He hugged her close and kissed her briefly, but soundly, on the mouth before reluctantly letting her go and get into the car with her mom and Luke. He watched as they drove away and turned to his friends. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The others noticed the slight change in Logan's demeanor. He obviously hadn't expected Lorelai to be waiting for Rory at the airport, and from the look on Rory's face she hadn't been expecting it either. The pair hadn't looked happy to separate so soon, everyone knowing that Rory wasn't anxious to get to her tension-filled house in Stars Hollow. Deciding it was better not to bug Logan about it, they began talking about the awful events their parents would force them to attend between the time they got home and New Year's.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"How was the land down under?" Lorelai asked once they were settled in the car.

"A lot of fun. Garth, the Finley's cook, made me the best chicken soup and everyone was arguing over it! Apparently he only makes it when someone's sick and the only person he let me share it with was Logan—it was hilarious to see all the Finley's arguing over it."

"All of them?"

"Finn has an older brother Jake and a younger sister Mallory, plus his parents were around."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. They tried to teach us to surf. Imagine that!"

"You didn't actually do that, did you?" Lorelai turned around and looked at her daughter.

Rory laughed. "Yeah right."

"Anything else happen?"

"Not really. We relaxed. Finn took us on an overnight to the Outback, gave us a great tour of Sydney. I had a good time."

"That's nice."

"You happy to be back?" Luke chose that moment to step in, fearing that they would start another argument over something stupid.

"It is nice to be around. Hey mom?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Is Grandma planning any kind of ridiculous Christmas party I have to attend?"

Lorelai groaned. "Thanks for reminding me. She called yesterday. There's a party day after Christmas."

"The day after?"

"She knew you were getting back today and I begged her to not make the party on Christmas."

"Thanks for that."

"I try kid."

"Have you heard from Dad?"

"I think Mom mentioned that he would be at her party, Francine as well."

Rory groaned. "Really? Why?"

"She couldn't invite your Dad and not Francine."

"Why not?"

"You know how these things work."

"But there were so many events that she wasn't invited to."

"You're an heiress for both families now, things have changed."

"Great. Just great."

"So are you feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks. Logan took good care of me. Not to mention Finn and Colin."

"It sounds like you have some really good friends."

"I do." Rory agreed with a smile. They pulled up to the house and headed inside. "It's so nice to be home!" She looked around at everything as if she had expected something had changed. "It looks the same."

"Did you expect something different?"

"No, not really. It's just…been awhile."

"I know." Lorelai hoped that she didn't come off to cross or cold.

"I'm sorry about that, really. Things just got crazy between Dad being in the hospital and finals and…"

"Weekend trips with your friends?"

"Did I tell you about the skiing trip?"

"Not really." Lorelai wasn't really interested.

"I skied!"

"Really?"

"I was good too!"

"Really?"

"I had a lot of fun! I even beat Steph down a mountain!"

"Really?"

"Could you _please_ choose a different word?"

"Sure."

Rory groaned. "I'm going to unpack." She left her mother and Luke in the living room and went into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind her. She opened up her bag, slowly switching the items from one location to another.

"Rory! You're back!"

She turned around with a grin on her face, "Lane!" The girls hugged and smiled at each other. "How are you? What's going on?"

"I'm okay. Stars Hollow is as boring as ever!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." Lane was slightly sarcastic. "Enough about my boring life, tell me about Australia!"

"It was amazing!" Rory was happy that someone was finally honestly interested in where she had been the past week. While she knew her mom was trying to be happy for her and interested in her life, Lorelai definitely hadn't accepted the way things had changed.

"How are things with Lorelai?" Lane asked after Rory had caught her up on her most recent adventure.

"They could be better."

"Are you two still fighting?" Lane had never seen Rory and Lorelai not speaking to each other, let alone fight, for more than a day or so.

"She's still bitter about me going to Australia. And I think she's upset about Logan taking care of me when I was sick instead of coming home so she could."

"Oh."

"Am I really that different?"

"I don't think so."

"Thanks." Rory smiled at her friend and they turned the music up.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The next morning Rory woke up with a smile on her face. It was Christmas. Smelling the coffee, she rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen clad in bunny rabbit slippers and flannel pajamas covered with steaming hot cups of coffee. "Morning sweets."

"Morning mom. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Sleep well?" Lorelai handed a full mug over to Rory.

"Thanks. It was nice to be in my own bed."

Lorelai waited until Rory had finished her first cup of coffee before jumping up. "Come on! Presents!" They ran into the living room like little kids and immediately began tearing at the paper. A half hour later they were surrounded by a sea of wrapping paper, ribbon and presents.

"Thanks mom!" Lorelai had given her a few new books, clothes and a few of their favorite movies on DVD.

"I love the purse kid." She held up the purse Rory had found in Sydney and knew that her mother would love.

"It had your name written all over it," Rory insisted. She had also gotten her mother a few movies as well and some random other things. "Be right back." Rory heard her cell phone ringing and made her way towards her room. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Ace. Having a good morning?"

"Mom and I just finished opening presents."

"What did she think of the purse?" Logan knew Rory was worried that for some reason Lorelai wouldn't like the gift.

"She loved it. I was so relieved."

"I'm glad. I knew that she would. What are you two lovely ladies doing today?"

"I don't know really. Luke will be over soon, and I haven't heard from Dad so maybe he'll show up later as well. I'll see Lane eventually, exchange gifts and all."

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Probably Sookie's. What are you doing?"

"Honor said our parents are dragging us to some party or something tonight."

"Josh too?"

"Josh too. Poor guy." They both laughed.

"What about the tree and presents?"

"My parents aren't really big on that kind of stuff Ace."

"What? Are you telling me that you don't have a tree?"

"Sadly I am."

"That's awful! You'll have to come here and we'll exchange presents under our tree."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

"How are things with your mom?"

"As well as can be expected."

"That doesn't sound so good. Did you know she was going to meet us yesterday?"

"No idea."

"I was surprised."

"Me too. I wasn't ready to go yet, but you know I couldn't turn her down."

"I know. I didn't want you to go but picking a fight with your mom. That wouldn't really help our situation."

"No, that wouldn't make my mom change her mind about you."

"And you think she will?"

"I'm positive."

"I'm glad you sound so sure."

"You're not?"

"She's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like me."

"Well she's going to have to get used to you."

"You're planning on keeping me around then?"

"I was thinking about it."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Glad you approve."

"Should I let you get back to her now?"

"I guess so."

"Don't sound so eager."

"I am!" Rory was excited to be home, but she missed Logan just the same.

"I miss you too Ace."

It was like he could read her mind.

"You could always come here now."

"I'm sure your mom would just love that."

"I guess you have a point there."

"I'll see you tomorrow, apparently we're going to a party at your grandparents."

"I'll see you there."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Bye Ace."

"Bye Logan." Rory hung up the phone slowly, sad to say goodbye but happy to know she would be seeing him tomorrow night.

"Everything okay with Limo Boy?"

"Limo Boy?" Rory turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"He's always riding around in a limo."

"That's not true."

"What do you call yesterday?"

"Getting home from the airport when he knew that no one in his family or anyone else's family would come and meet them. They don't have parents that love them like you love me. Hell, I don't even know if they have grandparents that love them in the backwards way that Grandma, Grandpa and even Francine love me."

"Francine?"

"Yeah. I mean, I may not like her, but I think in some strange way she not only likes me, but loves me."

"Wow. When did you come to this conclusion?"

"I was shopping with Steph in Boston and we stopped by her house because that's where Dad was staying and I wanted to see him. Is he coming tonight? Are we going to Sookie's for dinner?"

"I don't know if he's coming, he was invited, I knew you would want to see him. And yes, we're going to Sookie's. She and Jackson are preparing a feast."

"That sounds amazing!"

"I know! So you never told me how Limo Boy is."

"I wish you wouldn't call him that."

"Why? I've always given your friends nicknames."

"Not Lane."

"She doesn't really need one."

"Whatever. So how is he?"

"Just fine. He sounds kind of lonely actually."

"He could come here," Lorelai offered, not really meaning it.

"Thanks for the offer, even though you don't mean it, but he has to go somewhere with his parents. At least that's what Honor told him."

"Honor?"

"His sister."

"Oh."

Rory was beginning to wonder if her mother ever listened to her when she spoke about Logan. She had definitely mentioned Honor before; she was the only member of his family that Logan could actually tolerate being around. "Do you know that they don't have a tree?"

"Who?"

"The Huntzberger's."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Logan said there was no tree. We're going to exchange presents here, under our tree."

"That's nice."

"Are you upset that I didn't ask you before inviting him?"

"Of course not. This house is as much yours as it is mine. When is he coming?"

"Not until the day after tomorrow I guess."

"Not today?"

"He knew you wouldn't want him here."

"What? I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Logan can read your body language, so can I..."

"I never said he wasn't welcome here."

"You may as well just come out and said that, you've said everything else."

"I'm sorry if I think he's not good for you, I'm allowed my opinion."

"Yeah, you may be allowed your opinion, but you could also try to be happy for me. He means a lot to me."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does he mean so much to you? How is he different from Dean or Jess besides the whole money thing?"

"Logan is much more than money mom. Why can't you just see that? Oh, right, you won't give him a chance. Well maybe you'll see something different at Grandma's party. He's going to be there, along with his family and the rest of our friends and their families, except the Finley's that is."

"Right."

"You could at least try you know. He's important to me."

"It's not like I'm happy about that."

"You may not be, but you should get used to it. Logan's not going anywhere."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Lorelai mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Rory rolled her eyes, having heard exactly what her mother said. "When are you going to stop this?"

"Stop what?"

"Acting like a child!"

"I am NOT acting like a child!"

"I don't understand why you can't give him the benefit of the doubt. He's important to me."

"So you keep saying."

"And I'm going to keep saying it until you understand that Logan is a part of my life. A big part of my life. A part of my life that I don't see going away any time soon."

"Oh really? How do you know that? People like Logan aren't into serious relationships."

"Logan is not like everyone else."

"That's true."

"Stop being so negative!"

"Why? I'm just trying to show you the truth about him."

"You don't know anything about him!"

"I know enough!"

"Mom!"

"What Rory? I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt, especially by someone like Logan. What is so different about him? Come on, tell me, why is Logan different from every other commitment-phobe Hartford elite rich playboy?"

"Because I love him!"


	26. Thanksgiving Revised

**Chapter 26: Thanksgiving Revised**

"She loves him."

"Lore?"

"She loves him Chris."

"Rory and Logan?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know."

"She loves him."

"So you said."

"You're okay with that?"

"Do I get a say in who my daughter loves?" Chris teased her.

"Well no…but…she _loves_ him Chris. _Love._"

"Yes, I'm familiar with the concept. What's wrong Lorelai?"

"I just…" Lorelai tried to find the words. "They've known each other for a few weeks Chris. That's all. A few weeks."

"Come on Lore, it's been longer that that. They've known each other since weeks before her birthday."

"So? That's still only like four months. That's not enough time to know that you're in love with someone."

"Maybe for you it's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Lore, have you ever really known when you were in love? It took you and Luke how long to admit your feelings to each other?" Christopher knew that Lorelai and Luke had been emotionally involved with each other from the beginning, even if both of them had ignored the fact. "Did you expect Rory to follow in your footsteps and not find anyone until she was in her mid-30's?" Though it sounded harsh, it was definitely not what Chris was trying to prove.

"Well no, of course not. I just thought it might take her a little bit longer to find love. Not months."

"When has she ever been like either of us Lorelai?"

"Are you saying she takes after our parents?"

"Though the idea is freaky, maybe she does. Rory's amazing, the best from both of us but maybe, just maybe, she's lucky enough to get the idea of love from our parents who were happily married their entire lives then from us."

"I never thought about it like that."

"You fought with her over it, didn't you?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Lorelai didn't like the accusing tone in his voice. She knew Christopher was only trying to help, but he was making her feel badly.

"Try and understand. She's never been in love before. She may have felt like she loved Dean, maybe even Jess, but that's not what love was. Both of us knew that and now she does. She may honestly like Logan—love Logan—is that so awful? Does he treat her terribly? Is he cheating on her?" Chris had seen them together a few times and if he hadn't professed his love, he was certainly close to doing so.

"He better not be!"

"I'm sure he's not! I'm just trying to make you see what I see. He loves her. It's written all over his face. He treats her like a princess Lore—and _not_ just because he has the money to do so. He wants to. Even if he had nothing he would treat her like a princess. Why don't you want that for her? Why is it okay for Luke to treat you that way, but Logan not to? Why should you hold his money against him? It's not like he's _buying_ her love, is he?"

"Well no."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's not my daughter anymore Chris."

"Bullshit. She's always been your daughter and she'll always be your daughter. Hell, all she needs to do is open her mouth and she's daughter. I can claim so little about her."

"The eyes, the smile and the ears."

"The ears?"

"Trust me, the ears."

"Okay, so I can claim those things, but they're all genetic. The personality. The kind heart, the sense of humor, the love of all things bad for you, the love of music and movies, the constant pop-culture references, that's all you Lorelai. You'll be with her for the rest of her life. She's a mini-you."

Lorelai laughed. "That's what I call her, mini-me."

"And with good reason."

"I know."

"So if you know why are you causing this rift between you? Because if you're not careful she'll go away and you'll never see her again. I know that you miss her and you're hurt that Logan is taking such a huge place in her life, but she's not different."

"How do you know?"

"She talks to me and I listen. She comes to see me and we spend time together—NOT arguing."

"We aren't always arguing."

"You picked her up from the airport."

"So? What's wrong with that? I missed her. I was worried. She was really sick Chris."

"I know she was. You told me and she told me. But you never told her that you would be picking her up," Chris tried to explain. "If she's as attached to Logan as you say she is and I know she is, how do you think they really felt about being torn apart?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"You're joking. I have every right to pick her up."

"You do. I'm not telling you any different. I'm just saying you could have warned her. Because I can tell you to the two of them it seemed like you just wanted to keep them apart from each other."

"Rory knows better," Lorelai argued, "doesn't she?"

"I don't know, does she?"

"When did she call you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I can sense it. She called you and told you about everything."

"She is my daughter Lorelai. We might have not been close as she grew up but that doesn't mean we aren't close now. We talk."

"What did she say? When did she call?"

"She called me to say Merry Christmas Lorelai, just like she does every year."

"What did she say?"

"She's hurt Lorelai. You've ostracized her. You need to be careful. She could leave and not come back."

"What?"

"Are you being any different from your parents? On principle that is."

"You are not seriously comparing me to my parents are you? Is SHE comparing me to my parents?"

"No. I'm just trying to put this in terms that you may understand, rather then just saying the same thing she's said to you. She loves you Lorelai, more than anyone or anything else, but you're challenging her independence and her choices. She's not like that, Rory doesn't put up with stuff like that. Not from you, not from me, not from my mother, not from your parents, from no one. She is her own person. If she's in love with Logan then you should learn to accept it. He's probably not going to go anywhere."

"Really?"

"I would brace yourself for it."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing, really."

"What do you assume?"

"That they'll live together next year." He was being blunt, it was better that way. Sometimes Lorelai couldn't catch the hint.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I said. If this really lasts, I could see them living together and really enjoying it. They love spending time together as it is. He dotes over her. Logan does everything for Rory that any parents would want their daughter's beau to do."

"Beau?" Lorelai laughed at Christopher's old-fashion term.

"Don't mock," he protested. "You know what I'm saying."

"I do." She nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"So you'll try?"

"I'll try."

"Good."

"You'll be at my parents tomorrow night?"

"I will."

"Your mother?"

"Her too."

"Great."

"Try to forget about her and be nice. To everyone else, INCLUDING your daughter's boyfriend."

"I'll try."

"You better because if you don't you really do risk losing your daughter. She loves you, but as she told you, she loves him."

"Did she tell you that she loves him?"

"She did."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"She asked me not to."

"And you weren't upset?"

"I told you Lorelai, I watch how they are with each other. I watch how he takes care of her and how she takes care of him. It's sweet. It's the beginning stages of love. Let them enjoy it. Enjoy it for them. Be happy for them."

"Like you are."

"Like I am."

"I'll see you tomorrow Chris."

"Try and remember what I said, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Christopher."

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"I'm ready to see you," Logan corrected her statement.

"Was last night really that bad?"

"At least some of the others were there."

"Are you guys always at the same parties?"

"We are. Your grandparents were there as well—all three of them."

"Oh. How are they?"

"Just fine, as I'm sure you know. Everyone was asking about you."

"I'm sure they loved that."

"Well…they would have liked you to be there, but I heard them happily explain that you were spending the holiday with your parents and that you would all be in attendance tonight."

"I'm sure that's why Grandma didn't push me to attend; she wants everyone to show up to her event tonight."

"Probably a safe bet."

"Probably."

"So are _you_ ready for tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Just asking. How are things with your mom?"

"What do you think?"

"Did you guys really fight again?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Rory felt as though she and Logan had been having the same conversation for the past two months—and it was true, they had. Lorelai caused Rory to go through something she hated; circular conversations.

"What happened this time?"

"What happens every time?"

"Me? Again?"

"Who would have ever thought the great Logan Huntzberger would be upset to have himself be the topic of conversation so often?" Rory teased him trying to lighten the mood.

"If only your mother was talking about me because she was jealous. I hate that she doesn't like me."

"I hate that she doesn't like you too."

"What can I do about it?"

"I don't know. When I figure it out you'll be the first to know."

"Why doesn't she like me this time?"

"It's really not important. Let's not ruin the conversation by talking about her."

"We're going to have to talk about her. We're going to have to talk _to_ her one of these days Ace, especially if things keep going the way that they are."

"What do you mean?"

"The more involved we become the harder it's going to be for your mother to hate me. I don't want to be the cause of a rift between you two. I don't want us to break up because of it."

"Break up? What are you talking about?" Rory didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"The way I see it, this could end in one of two ways here Ace. Either you and I would stay together and your mom would slowly because a smaller and smaller piece of your life; or you and I could stay together and your mom's bitterness could come between us until we fight more than we do anything else and end up having a horrible break up."

"Those aren't options."

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't Logan! I'm not going to let either of those things happen! Besides, the first one will only happen if my mom lets it get that far and the second one will only happen if you let it get that far. I don't want this to end either relationship. She should be happy for us, end of story. We have a good thing together."

"I agree."

"Good. So can we end this conversation please? It's depressing me."

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rory teased him and she could see his smirk through the phone.

"That's why I asked." He laughed at her. "I guess that Yale education is really paying off."

"Hey!" Rory laughed, trying to be offended. "Hold on a minute." There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Lorelai popped her head in. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll be out in a second." She watched as Lorelai closed the door and turned her attention back to Logan. "I've got to go, mom wants to talk."

"Maybe it's not the bad situation you're thinking it will be."

"Maybe."

"Whatever happens, only a few more hours and then I'll see you."

"There's the sunny situation I was looking for."

"You're corny."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you later Ace."

"I'll see you later Logan. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

They hung up the phone softly and Rory got off of her bed in search of her mother who she found nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. Pouring herself a mug, Rory sat down across from Lorelai and waited for the older woman to say something. "Everything okay with Limo Boy?"

Rory decided to ignore the comment. "He's fine. Looking forward to see me tonight."

"That's good."

"It is. I miss him."

"You just saw him."

"Doesn't matter," Rory said with a shrug.

Lorelai tried to relax and remember all the things Christopher told her. "So I was talking to your dad earlier."

"How is he? Is he coming tonight? Why wasn't he there last night?"

"He's good, said he talked to you last night. He'll be there tonight, didn't he tell you that? He didn't tell me why he wasn't there last night, didn't he tell you that too?"

"I didn't think to ask actually. I'm glad that things are okay with him, it'll be nice to see him tonight as well."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Was there something else?" Rory knew that Lorelai was stalling.

"There is."

"What is it?" Rory wished her mother would be blunt.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"What?"

"You said that you loved him. Did you mean it?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"What did Dad say?"

"You told him that you love Logan."

Rory nodded. "I told you that too."

"You told him first."

"Would you have believed me if I told you weeks ago? You would have tried to change my mind, talk me out of it, like you did last night. That's not what I wanted. I wanted someone who would accept it and be happy for me. Happy that I found someone to love and that loves me back."

"He loves you? Logan told you that? That he loves you?"

"Not yet. But I haven't said it to him either."

"But you think he does."

"I _know_ he does."

"How can you know if he hasn't told you?"

"I just do, okay! I really don't want to fight about Logan anymore mom."

"I'm sorry, I am, really. I'm not trying to argue with you, just trying to understand. Let me adjust to this."

"You've had a lot of time to adjust to the changes in my life mom. First with all the money my wonderful grandparents threw at me, then with my relationship with Logan. You've had time but instead of using that time to learn to accept the relationship, you've tried to freeze me out in hopes I would break up with him over it. I haven't and I won't. The only thing freezing me out will get you is an absent daughter. Logan is under the impression that I'll have to choose one of you, but I told him the only way one of you will disappear from my life is if YOU choose to make it that way. And it's the truth. I don't want to cut you out and I don't want to break up with him—neither of those are options."

"I'm glad you don't want to cut me out."

"Were you worried about that?"

"After the conversation I had with your father…yes."

"Oh."

"What does that mean?"

"I thought you knew me better than that. I love you. You're my best friend. Best friends fight, even over boys, but I did think you'd be more accepting. Maybe trust my decisions. You didn't trust my decisions about Jess and that hurt—but I LOVE Logan Mom. I love him. There's nothing YOU can do about that. The only person who can change those feelings is Logan and I don't think he's going to want to. You need to accept that. Can you?"

"I can try."

"I hope you can do more than that. I know trying is the first step, but really, he's important to me. Very important to me. I know it's only been a few months and I know you weren't expecting it, but neither was I. He's important to me and I don't want him to go anywhere. He doesn't want to go anywhere either. I am afraid that if you keep this up he'll break up with me and be miserable, causing me misery as well, just to make you happy. That would get you out of my life faster then anything else."

"I see."

"I don't want to choose mom. Don't make me."

"I'm trying not to."

"I hope so."

"Believe me, your father put things in perspective."

"Really? What did he say?" Rory was glad that her father was in her corner, it was turning out to be a very good thing."

"Just pointed out that if I kept things up you would do the same thing to me that I did to my parents. He told me I was being like my parents. It made me sick. I don't want to be like them."

"Neither do I. I never have. I may have gone to Chilton and now Yale. I may love the classics and studying but I also like junk food and _Willy Wonka_ and _Pippi_ and Stars Hollow and carnivals and ACDC and The Ramones and…"

"I get it kid."

"Do you really?"

"I do." Lorelai stressed.

"Can you accept it though?"

"Give me a little time, but I think I can. I know I can."

"You'll give Logan a chance too, right? I mean a real chance. Not just say it but actually do it. He's important to me."

"So you've said."

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I."

"And you know that money doesn't mean anything to me?"

"I do." Lorelai answered the questions slowly and cautiously.

"I can tell you don't, so please don't lie. I hope you come to realize that though. I don't really care about it. Logan may buy me a few nice things and I might by myself or him or you a few nice things, but that doesn't mean that I'm money crazy. I don't use things like that to my advantage. If it makes life a little bit easier great, but I'm not going to buy my way out of situations. Unless, of course, it's bail money." At Lorelai's look Rory laughed, "kidding mom! Kidding! Geez, relax!"

Lorelai laughed. "So, fight over?"

"Fight over." Rory nodded.

"Good!" The stood up and hugged, happy that some of tension was gone and for the first time both felt as if they could make it all disappear. "Oh geez! Look at the time! We need to get ready! Luke will be here soon!"


	27. Let's Try This Again

**Chapter 27: Let's Try This Again**

"Wow."

"You like it?" Rory spun around in the foyer where her mother and Luke were waiting.

"You look great Rory."

"Thanks Luke." Rory smiled at them both. "Are you ready?" She was practically jumping up and down.

"Someone's excited," Lorelai teased her.

"Logan will be there."

"Really? You're kidding?"

It was nice to hear her mother's familiar sarcastic, teasing tone back. Especially when it was directed at Logan and her relationship with Logan. "Mom!"

"Where's the dress from?" Lorelai asked. "I haven't seen it before."

"I bought it with Steph a while ago. I was going to wear it when we were in St. Thomas before Thanksgiving but Logan surprised me and Steph told me to save this dress for another time. So here is another time."

"Good thinking!" Lorelai smiled and Luke helped both of them with their coats. As the women were stepping out of the house a car horn beeped and they looked up in confusion. "What is going on?" Lorelai questioned her daughter.

"I don't know…" Rory stared at the limo as if it were a strange creature. The driver had come around the car and smiled at her before reaching for the door handle. "Frank?" Rory questioned the man.

Two perfectly shiny black dress shoes hit the ground by the door, followed by a gorgeous, built body topped with deep chocolate eyes and perfectly messed up blonde hair. "Hey Ace, surprise!"

Rory watched Logan for a moment or two, barely noticing that he was moving closer to her. It was therefore a surprise when she saw him standing in front of her. "Logan?" She was still shocked.

"She speaks!" He teased her and looked over her shoulder at Lorelai. "Did something happen to keep her quiet? Did you drug the coffee or something?"

Lorelai smiled at him. "You shocked the words right out of her Logan."

"Logan? What?"

"Merry Christmas?" He watched her for a moment longer.

"Merry Christmas," Rory answered in a daze even as she reached up and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you," he told her while hugging her close and trying not to mess her up.

"Please stop worrying about the hair or the make-up. I'm not Elizabeth and warning you about the taffeta."

"Nice one!"

"What?"

Lorelai and Logan answered at the same time but Rory only answered Lorelai. "I thought so!" Turning her attention back to Logan she shook her head. "Just another movie I'm going to have to make you sit through."

"Great," Logan mumbled. Anytime that they sat through a movie together that Rory wanted him to understand a reference from it meant the actually had to WATCH the movie. "Are you three ready?" Logan looked over at Luke and Lorelai.

"For what?"

"To leave," Logan said simply.

"With you?"

"Preferably, but if you'd rather drive yourself feel free. This way everyone can drink and forget about the oh-so-lovely company."

"I like you kid," Luke told him, causing both Lorelai's to smile.

"You're not so bad," Lorelai agreed. She took Luke's offered arm and got into the waiting limousine.

"Was that really your mother who said that to me?" Logan looked at Rory very confused.

"I know. Weird huh?"

"What happened after we got off the phone?"

"Apparently my Dad said something to Mom that made her realize she was wrong."

"What did he say? Will he be there tonight? I think I'm forever in his debt."

Rory laughed. "Yes, he's coming tonight. Come on, faster we get there, faster we can leave!"

"I like the way you think," Logan teased her. He took her arm in his and helped her into the limo, thanking Frank as he drove off towards the elder Gilmore residence.

"Wow. I didn't think there would be so many people here," Rory commented once they got out of the limo.

"I told you that you were severely missed last night Ace."

"Last night?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, you know, that stupid party at the club Grandma and Grandpa wanted me to go to."

"Right."

"Apparently everyone was asking for me and that's how Grandma got so many people to show up tonight."

"I bet she loved that!"

"That's what I said!"

Lorelai grinned. "We shouldn't keep your public waiting!"

"I guess not," Rory said with minimal enthusiasm. She allowed Logan to lead her inside her grandparent's home, assisting her with her coat and handing it to the maid.

"Wow."

"Do you like it?"

"Like? That's an understatement."

"I'm glad. I was supposed to wear it in St. Thomas but Steph insisted I wear the dress you bought me."

"I'm glad. This is perfect for tonight."

"I thought so too." Rory kissed him sweetly and took his hand as they entered the main room. She was relieved and happy to find that the first person she saw was her father. "Daddy!" She broke free of Logan and hugged her father.

"Hey kiddo, you look great."

"Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself." Rory looked at her father all dressed up in a tuxedo.

"Your mom here?"

Rory nodded. "She and Luke are around somewhere. I don't know how we all got separated so quickly, but we did."

"It's good to see you again Logan." Chris shook the younger man's hand.

"You too Chris. How are you feeling?"

"Great, thank you. Did you speak with your mother?" He turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Yes. Whatever you said to her, thank you. She actually may be normal from now on."

"Normal?"

Rory laughed. "Okay so normal for mom. Whatever that may be."

"Better." Chris nodded. "I think there are some people waiting for you."

Rory groaned. "Please tell me it's not the grandparents."

"No, it's not," he promised. "These people are much closer to your age."

"I'll see you later Dad."

"Later kiddo."

Rory and Logan headed over to their friends who were, surprise surprise, congregated near that bar.

"You look great!"

"Thanks Steph, you don't look so bad yourself." The girls laughed. They were each wearing the dresses they bought together but discarded for the choice made by their "man".

"Merry Christmas Reporter Girl." Colin and Finn hugged her.

"Thanks guys. Merry Christmas. Did _any_ of you have a good day yesterday?"

"Christmas is supposed to be good?" Finn asked.

"Yes! You know that!"

"I do. But it's hard when your family is so far away."

"Why didn't you stay in Australia with them?" She had been thinking that all the way back to America.

Finn shrugged. "My parents like me to be the family representative since they can't be here."

"Why not? At least then you could all be together."

"My grandparents are here so my parents don't worry about it."

"Your grandparents?"

Finn nodded. "The ones presently talking to Francine Hayden."

She groaned. "She's really here?"

"You knew she was going to be," Logan reminded her.

"Just because I knew didn't mean I was going to accept it."

"Lorelai Leigh."

Rory took a deep breath and turned around trying to keep the smile on her face. "Francine, how are you? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. I'm fine, thank you for asking. I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine. Jack and Harriet Dougals, this is my granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"It's nice to meet you." Rory shook hands with both of them and put on her nicest smile.

"You as well dear. Thaddeus, how are you? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Gran, Gramps." Finn kissed his grandmother's cheek and shook his grandfather's hand.

"Were you at the club last night?"

"I was," Finn replied.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"I didn't see you." Finn was lying but he knew that his grandparents wouldn't cause such a scene in public.

"Well, it was good to see you this evening," Harriet told him.

"If you'll excuse me, my grandparents are trying to get my attention." Rory moved away from the group and towards her grandparents. "Merry Christmas Grandma, Grandpa." Rory kissed and hugged them both.

"Merry Christmas Rory. Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"I did," Rory confirmed "How about you two?"

"It was lovely thank you."

"Did you enjoy the party at the club last night? I'm sorry I couldn't attend."

"It's quite all right dear. We know how much you enjoy spending the holiday with your mother in that town."

"Stars Hollow Grandma."

"Right. Stars Hollow. You had a nice night?"

"Very much so. Your party is lovely."

"I'm glad you think so."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Enjoying yourself Logan?" Lorelai had spotted Logan by himself and figured it was a good a time as any to say something.

"I am." Logan looked over at Lorelai finally tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend who was across the room charming some of her grandparent's friends. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"As much as anyone can at one of these parties."

"It's always a challenge isn't it?" At least Logan felt like they were on an equal playing field, neither of them really liked society. The only difference was that Logan couldn't get out—he was trapped.

"It is," Lorelai agreed. "I haven't been very fair to you," she admitted.

Logan was shocked, he never expected Lorelai to say anything like that to him. "Well…"

"It's okay, you don't have to be polite about it. I know that I haven't been. You can't blame me though." Lorelai continued before Logan could interrupt her. "Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai was anything but predictable.

"Rory. Do you love her?"

Logan was not expecting to be asked a question like this, especially from Lorelai. "Well…"

"I'm not going to jump down your throat either way, but I want to know where you are. If you would rather, I'll rephrase my question to 'what are your intentions towards my daughter?' but I don't know if that makes things easier."

"Not particularly."

"That's what I thought. So. Are you in love with her?"

"Well…" Logan thought about it for a moment longer. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it before and it wasn't that he didn't have an answer, he just didn't know if he wanted to share it with someone who was so against the two of them being together. Deciding that the answer might help Lorelai accept him, he was honest. "Yes. I love her."

"Good."

"That's it?" Logan was expecting something more. Even if Lorelai started screaming at him, he thought she would have something _else_ so say. Something besides _good_.

"You expected something else?"

"Frankly, yes. You've never liked me Lorelai. You've been blaming me for changes in Rory that don't even exist and I had nothing to do with if they do. You've done everything possible to separate us and I'm sure you've told Rory you think I'm no good for her and she should break up with me. For whatever reasons she hasn't listened to you and I'm forever grateful to her for that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to believe that you've just amazingly accepted our relationship."

"Well you should believe it."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Yes, you should. Because both Christopher and Rory have made it perfectly clear that if I kept doing what I was, if I try and end this relationship before it gets a chance to go its own course, that I am in deep jeopardy of losing the amazing relationship I have with my daughter. I don't want that. Besides, if Rory sees something so amazing in you that she's willing to fight me tooth and nail, well then, I have to trust her judgment, don't I?"

"I think that may be wise. Rory doesn't really 'jump' into situations. She's very calculated and thought out. If she didn't want to be with me I know she wouldn't be."

"Really?"

"The truth may hurt, but it's the truth nonetheless."

Lorelai nodded. "Very levelheaded of you."

"Thanks," Logan acknowledged. "She means everything to me. I'd do anything for her."

"You've said three things that a mother loves to hear."

"Three?"

"You love her, she means everything to you and you'd do anything for her. Music to a mother's ear. I may not be ready to share her, it's always been us against the world, but things change. I never even had to share her with Christopher. But now I have Luke and she has you."

"Things change." Logan repeated her earlier statement.

"They do," Lorelai agreed seriously.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Rory would do anything for you. You're her best friend."

"So are you."

"You think?" Logan smiled at the thought.

"I know. She hasn't said anything though?"

"No. She does tend to be quiet."

"I know. But you are. You're important to her, I can see it. I know her."

"I know you do."

"This will all work out Logan."

"This as in you and me or this as in me and her?"

"Both."

"You think so?"

"You're in love. Both of you."

"What?" Logan looked up at Lorelai sharply.

"Just an observation. I knew that you were in love with her without you saying anything to me and I know that she's in love with you without her saying anything. Call it mother's intuition."

"And you'd tell me that you think she loves me?"

"I just did, but why wouldn't I? I would tell her that I think you love her."

Logan nodded. He noticed Rory send him and 'help!' look and smiled at Lorelai. "It seems like your daughter needs a knight in shining armor. If you'll excuse me."

"Sure." Lorelai nodded and watched Logan move across the room and excuse Rory, taking her onto the dance floor.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked her as he took the spot by her side that Logan had just been occupying.

"I'm no longer her dragon slayer," she answered him quietly.

"You couldn't be forever."

"I know."

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"You're her best friend; always have been and always will be."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Lorelai nodded.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure."

"Luke?"

"Went to try and escape for awhile."

Chris nodded and led Lorelai on the dance floor, floating them around, noticing Rory's smile as she danced with Logan. When she caught her parents together her smile grew and Chris winked at her.

"Everything okay?" Logan asked, noticing a slight change in her demeanor.

"Perfect," she answered him.

Logan moved them around slowly and looked up to see her parents dancing together as well. "I thought your mother was with Luke?"

"Oh, she is," Rory said softly. "But she and my father will always have a soft spot for each other, no matter what happens in their lives."

"Soul mates?"

"Star-crossed lovers that never found their way to each other."

Logan nodded. "I hope I'm never in that situation."


	28. Winter Carnival

**Chapter 28: Winter Carnival**

"What's the crazy rush about babe?" Lorelai asked as she saw Rory running around the house like a chicken without its head on.

"Logan's going to be here any minute!"

"So? It's not like he hasn't been here before."

"But this is different!"

"Why is that?"

"We're exchanging Christmas presents today!"

"Once again I ask, so?"

"You don't get it!"

"Obviously. So why don't you explain it to me?"

"I just want him to like his present."

"I'm sure he'll love whatever you got him." Lorelai tried to reassure her. "What did you get him?" She was curious, Rory hadn't mentioned shopping for Logan at all.

"Oh, I got him this really cool watch. I know that he'll like it."

"Then what are you so worried about?" Lorelai really didn't understand the issue if Rory knew Logan would like his present.

"I also got him this really old French artifact, from the time of Napoleon. Logan is obsessed with French history, especially Napoleon."

"Once again I find myself forced to ask why you are so worried."

"Mom! I just want him to like his present!"

"I'm sure he'll love it! Rory, calm down! He would love anything you got him!"

"How do you know that? How are you the authority on all things Logan Huntzberger suddenly?"

"Because he loves you."

"What?" Rory stopped in her tracks and stared at her mother. "How in the hell do you know that?"

"I just know."

"Tell me! Did he say something to you?"

"Of course not! Do you really think Logan would tell me something like that?"

"Yes! Especially if you asked him point blank, which I could see you doing! Besides, if his father or grandfather asked me how I felt about him I wouldn't lie about it either."

"Really?"

"Yes! So tell me how you know!"

"Mother's intuition. You can see how you two feel about each other just by watching you interact. You're in love, it's not an easy thing to hide."

"Oh." Before she could say anything else, the doorbell rang. "He's here!"

"Calm down!" Lorelai instructed for the millionth time in the past fifteen-minutes. "I'm going to head over to the Inn for a little while and I'll meet you at the carnival. I'll let him in."

"Thanks. The others are coming this afternoon too."

"Others?" Lorelai asked as she began gathering her things.

"Colin, Finn, Steph and Rosemary."

"Got it. Well I'll see you kids there later this afternoon."

"Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too kid." Lorelai opened the front door and smiled at Logan. "Hi Logan, Rory's in the living room. She's a barrel of nerves, be gentle with her and love whatever it is that she got you."

"I'd love anything she gave me."

"So I tried to convince her. Anyway, I'm off to the Inn, I'll see you at the carnival later."

"I'll see you later Lorelai. Drive safely."

Lorelai looked at him as if he was crazy. "I will. Thanks Logan."

He entered the house and closed the door behind him. Quickly Logan took off his winter things, hung them up where Lorelai's had been and brought Rory's present into the living room where she was indeed waiting for him and looking nervous. "Hey Ace, how are you?"

"Logan!" Rory stood and moved to hug him, allowing him to deepen the sweet kiss she had started.

"Happy to see me?"

"Always." He smiled at her. "Are you excited for this afternoon?"

"I love town events! Are you excited?"

"Your town is crazy, it'll be a lot of fun."

"The others are still coming, aren't they?"

Logan nodded. "They should be here in an hour or so."

"Sounds good. Do you want anything? Coffee?'

"I'm okay, thanks." Logan laughed, she really was nervous, it was cute. "Merry Christmas." They were sitting on the couch now and Logan handed her the box he had set down on the coffee table when he walked in.

"Oh Logan, thank you."

"Open it before you thank me."

Rory smiled and tore at the wrapping paper like a little kid. "Logan! I can't believe it!"

"You like them?"

"I love them! I just wish I had a real library to put them in! Thank you!" She climbed over the books to him, sitting in his lap and hugging him, reaching up to kiss him. "They're perfect! Where did you find them?"

"I have my sources." He grinned at her. His grandfather had mentioned a friend of his had a set of first edition Jane Austen books and Logan knew that he wanted them for Rory. After a period of bargaining, Logan managed to secure them, one book actually included Jane Austen's signature in it. He knew that Rory would find it quickly and love it; it was in _Persuasion_, her favorite of Austen's novels.

"Now you!" Rory got out of his lap to retrieve his present, not giving him a chance to give her the second part of hers. She handed him a box almost of equal size to the one he gave her and impatiently waited for him to open it.

"Ace! Wow! This is…Where did you find it? How did you know?"

"You like it then?"

"I love it!" Logan looked down at the book, the only one of the series he was missing. Napoleon had written an autobiography of sorts and it had been split into parts, Logan had every other part but the one Rory had given him. There were only five first editions out there and Logan had been adamantly collecting them since his first trip to France with his grandfather when he was only eight. His grandfather got him to start collecting anything having to do with Napoleon and his endless supply of money allowed him to pay the absorbent amounts necessary to own such classic treasures. "It's perfect! How did you know?"

"You love French history Logan. You'd have to be an idiot to know you and _not_ know that. You especially love Napoleon."

"But how did you know that this was the only part of the series I didn't have?" Logan stared at her.

"Really?" Rory was shocked, she didn't know he had any of the series; this is just what her grandfather had found. "Well I didn't…but I did ask my grandfather to help me find what I wanted…maybe he knew."

"Maybe. Either way, thank you! It's amazing, perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it." She sounded shy and she was, Rory knew he would like the gift but his reaction was still surprising.

"Thanks Ace, really." He hugged her close and kissed her. Logan was about to give her the second part of his present when she beat him to his words.

"I have something else for you."

"What? Ace? You didn't have to. This was more than enough, really."

"I'm glad you think so, but tough luck. It's yours and there's no one else to give it to so you have to take it or deal with me spending money needlessly."

"Wouldn't want to have that burden on my shoulders."

"Exactly. Merry Christmas." She handed over the smaller wrapped watch box and waited, excited for him to open it.

"Amazing!" He looked down at the watch and smiled. It was exactly what he would have picked out. So much better than the watch that his parents had bought him a few years back.

"I know how much you hate the one you have."

"What? How did you know that?" He hadn't told anyone about it.

"You hate putting it on. I could tell. I thought this was much more your style. Your parents must have bought you the other one."

"How did you know?"

"Just call it woman's intuition."

"If you say so." Logan smiled at her, slipping the watch onto his wrist. "Perfect! Thanks Ace!"

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. Now," Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, "Merry Christmas."

"Logan? What is this?"

"You'll have to open it up to find out." He held the box out to her but Rory didn't touch it. "Ace?"

Shaking her head, Rory reached out with shaking hands and took the small box from him. Opening it up she gasped, inside was sapphire stone in an amazing platinum setting.

"Do you like it?" Rory hadn't said anything, just continued to stare at the ring, and Logan was worried. "If you don't…"

"Logan. Stop." Her voice was soft, but he heard her. "I love it."

"I don't want you to think that I'm…"

"I don't. We're definitely not there yet." Rory knew what he was getting at.

"I'm glad you agree. It's only been four months."

"Four months," Rory repeated softly.

"You like it though?"

"I love it."

"It was my great-great grandmother's."

"What?" Rory couldn't believe he was giving her a family heirloom.

"It belonged to my grandmother's, grandmother's, grandmother."

"Wow."

"Allow me?" He gestured towards the box and Rory nodded. He took the box from her hands, extracting the ring and picking up her right hand. Carefully, he slid the ring onto her right ring finger and smiled. "It fits."

"Perfect."

"I didn't even have it resized." Logan stopped himself before he pointed out that it must be a sign.

Rory was going to say something about it being a sign, but she didn't want to freak him out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Does your family know?"

Logan nodded. "My grandfather really liked the idea."

"Really?"

"I've never wanted to give anyone family jewelry before."

"Then why did you?"

"It felt right with you."

"Oh."

"You're different Rory. Different from anyone else."

Rory would have questioned more, dug deeper into what he was trying to tell her, but the doorbell rang and the pounding began, voices heard outside over it all: their friends were here. Before moving to get the door Rory looked up at Logan. "You're amazing. Thank you." She leaned down and kissed him softly, the action meaning more than any deep, passionate kiss she could have offered him.

"Reporter Girl! Took you long enough!" Finn's loud voice could be heard all the way in the living room. "Where's Logan?"

"In here Finn," he called out from the living room.

The boys went into the living room but Rosemary and Steph stayed in the foyer and studied Rory's glazed look. It was Steph that noticed her hand first. "Oh my god! What is that?"

Rosemary's attention was drawn to what Stephanie was looking at and Rory was just happy that Steph's voice wasn't on a screeching level. She would get enough of that from her mother when she saw the rock. "Logan gave it to me," Rory said softly.

"Obviously! But what does it mean?" Rosemary took Rory's hand from Steph's and examined the sapphire. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you. It was his great, great grandmother's ring."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Are you okay with it?"

"It's sweet."

"Did he like the book?"

"It was the only part of the series he didn't have apparently. My grandfather is a smart, smart man."

Steph smiled. "What about the watch?"

"A big hit."

"Did he read the inscription?"

Rory shook her head. "He didn't even notice. Just slid it on. The one he had was from his parents, I told you!"

"What are you two talking about?" Rosemary interrupted them.

"Come into the kitchen, I want some coffee." She also didn't want to have this discussion in a place the boys could overhear. "Anyone want anything?" Rory called out.

"No thanks," the boys answered. The house once again silent.

"So?" Rosemary asked.

"I got Logan a Napoleon Bonaparte artifact since he collects and he loved it. I also got him a watch that was much more him that the ridiculous one that his parents bought him."

"Okay, so what did it say?"

Steph laughed, deciding to answer for her friend. "I've had the time of my life, love Rory."

Rosemary cracked up. "Are you kidding me? Don't you and Lorelai mock that movie constantly?"

Rory nodded.

"That's the beauty of it!" Steph exclaimed.

"She wanted me to write: 'nobody puts baby in a corner' but I refused."

"Spoilsport!"

The girls were still laughing when the boys joined them in the kitchen. "Are you three ready? Lorelai will kill us if we don't get there soon."

"Let's go. I definitely don't want to feel mom's wrath," Rory said standing up and draining the last of her coffee from the mug. "We just stopped fighting."

"Officially?"

"Yeah. She decided to back off a bit, it's great. She's actually supportive."

"That's nice of her. Took her long enough to figure out that Logan isn't such an awful guy," Rosemary teased.

"As long as he doesn't harm her, he's fine," Steph told them.

"Like he'd ever be that stupid," Colin commented.

"I wouldn't, that's for sure." They were walking towards the center of town, each holding hands with their significant other, enjoying the soft coating of snow and the cheerful holiday feeling that surrounded them. A completely different Christmas holiday then the one they had left in Hartford.

"Mini-me! Where have you been?" Lorelai spotted Rory and her friends and dragged Luke over to them. She had been looking for Rory for fifteen-minutes.

"Sorry mom, we got caught up at home."

"As long as you're here."

"What did I miss?"

"Taylor is going around checking things out. He actually added spices to the apple cider!"

"That's Taylor for you."

"True."

"What about Kirk?"

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know."

Rory nodded. "Come on! Let's explore! We'll see you later mom." She dragged Logan off in one direction, leaving the others to fend for themselves.

An hour later the six friends met up again, all holding warm drinks, their cheeks red from the cold and smiles on their faces. "Did you guys have fun?" Rory asked.

"Surprisingly yes," Colin told her. "This is some town you have here Gilmore."

"Glad you like it. Come on, I'm starved!" Rory led them into Luke's. "Luke! Coffee! Stat!" Rory had finished the last of her hot chocolate before entering the diner.

"He's not here," a male voice told her. It was that voice that made her freeze in her seat.

"Oh. Thanks." He had poured her the coffee but she hadn't moved; even after Logan squeezed her hand. "Anyone else?" When no one answered he moved away. "I'll be back in a minute for your order."

"Ace? You okay?" Logan knew it was Jess. He hadn't talked to him for a very long time on Thanksgiving but Logan knew Jess bothered Rory endlessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess he's here to see Liz for the holiday."

"Doesn't sound like his typical motive."

"It isn't. Usually. But sometimes it's easier to give in to Liz then argue with her."

"Do you want to leave?" Finn asked.

"No! This was my town way before it was his! Besides, this is Luke's, now that I'm here I can't leave until tons of coffee, burgers, fries and pie have been consumed."

"Got it."

"Are you guys ready to order?" Rory asked a few minutes later. She was about to call Jess over when she heard Luke's voice.

"What can I get you?"

Rory was surprised to see him but smiled and they all gave him their order. "Why do you look so surprised?" She asked after she had finished placing her order.

"Well one of your friends actually ordered a salad and the others ordered types of healthy foods as well, I thought maybe it would rub off on you."

Rory just laughed. "Where's mom?"

"She's on her way. Arguing with Kirk about something."

"That's mom for you."

"I'll be back with this soon."

"Thanks Luke."

"Hey kid! Can I join you?"

"Of course." They moved over so Lorelai could pull up a chair, and she smiled when Luke brought her a cup of coffee.

"A man after my own heart."

"I just know better. What can I get you?"

"Whatever Rory is having."

"You two are unbelievable."

"Thank you," they answered in unison and immediately started to crack up. Luke just shook his head and walked away.

"Did you know Jess was here?" Rory asked her mom once Luke was gone.

"What?"

"He got me my coffee while you and Luke were still at the carnival."

"Wow."

"Did you know?"

"No. No one said anything. I wonder how Liz managed it."

"What do you mean?"

"Luke said Liz had a lot of trouble getting him here for Thanksgiving. I asked him if Jess was coming back for Christmas, I wanted to warn you."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Um…Rory?"

"What?" Rory was looking outside, not paying attention to anyone else.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That thing…on your finger." Lorelai explained.

"What?" Rory looked down at her hands and remembered the ring that Logan had given her. It was on the hand closest to her mom and Lorelai picked it up and examined the sapphire much like Rosemary had done earlier. "Oh, Logan gave it to me for Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was his great-great grandmother's."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, but…"

"No. It's not what you think," Rory cut her off.

"Oh. You would tell me if…"

"Of course! But we've only been together four months mom. Don't you think that would be pushing it?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"It's only been four months. Besides, don't you think he would have asked you first? A guy would have to be stupid to propose without asking you first."

"You've got a point there kid."

Just then Luke came back with their food and conversation stopped.


	29. Why Won't You Go Away?

**Chapter 29: Why Won't You Go Away?**

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked for the tenth time that afternoon.

"Yes! Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I don't know. You look a little out of it. Are you sure that Jess didn't say anything to you?"

"I promise. He didn't say anything. He gave me a look, but he didn't say anything."

"A look?"

"Yeah. He wasn't happy to see me, especially with my friends."

"You think he wanted you to himself?"

"Probably. Though he would have never told me that."

"Good."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound surprised? I never liked Jess."

"But he's Luke's nephew."

"So? That means I can tolerate being around him, not that I love him or anything. You're still my first allegiance."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. So movies?"

"Yeah. Are you sure that you don't mind everyone staying?"

"Of course not. They're not ruining the house as we speak, are they?"

"No, they wouldn't do that?" Rory laughed. "Okay, so Colin wouldn't let them do that."

Lorelai joined her laughter. "Okay, I'll get the movies, you get the food?"

"Sure. Meet you back here." Rory walked up and down the aisles, grabbing more than usual since she had five extra guests, three of which were males, and began wondering how she was even going to get it all home.

"That's a lot of food."

"We can eat a lot."

"More than you usually eat."

"We have company."

"Those rich kids staying?"

"Please don't call them that."

"Why not?"

"Because technically I'm now one of them. You're insulting me."

"You're not one of them Rory!"

"I am though. I just always haven't been so I don't abuse it."

"Exactly!"

"Jess, I really don't want to go through this with you. It's really none of your business. People are waiting for me, I'm taking too long."

"Come on Rory."

"What?" She finished paying and took the eight bags and walked outside to wait for her mom.

"This isn't you."

"Not you too!"

"What are you too?"

"It took months to convince my mom that I wasn't a different person now that I am an heiress but I'll tell you right now I won't spend that kind of time on you. What you think doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks a lot."

"Please!" She didn't like his sarcastic tone. "You're the one who left and who keeps coming back to cause trouble. Just stop it. You're not going to get me to break up with Logan, to run away with you, to remember all the good times we had and wish them upon us again. Our relationship, whatever it was, if you even want to call it a relationship, is in the past. Way in the past. Just deal with it."

"What if I don't want it to be?"

Rory growled, this was what she had been afraid of. She didn't want to get into this argument with Jess. She looked around for her mom but knew it was useless—with no direction Lorelai could spend hours looking for a movie. "I don't have time for this Jess."

"Well make time!"

"Why? Why should I? You never made time! You just went off to California!"

"That was different!"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine! You went off to New York too! Right after telling me you loved me! What was that about?"

"I couldn't stay. I couldn't stay and hear you tell me that you didn't love me back! I came back for you though!"

"Yeah, and you wanted me to drop out of Yale for you. Like that was going to happen!"

"Why not? If you loved me…"

"Who said I loved you?"

"You did!"

"When?"

"Rory!"

"Jess!"

He went to grab her but a masculine voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Stop you."

"Oh really?" Jess looked back at him, obviously skeptical.

"Yes."

"You've got yourself an entire group of protectors, don't you?"

"What's so wrong with that? It means that people care about me. They don't want to see anything happen to me."

"Because I'll automatically hurt you."

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"Rory! That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Oh stop it! Stop playing town princess and innocent! We both know you're not!"

"Well that's not any of your business now is it? If you'll excuse me." She tried to move away but he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!"

"No! Not until you listen me!"

"No thank you!" Rory tried to get her arm out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"Rory!"

"Let me go!"

He didn't budge.

"The lady asked you to let her go. I think it would be a good idea for you do so."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Jess looked into the eyes of the taller man and saw the anger in him, but he still didn't move. It was his loss because a moment later the taller man's fist connected with Jess's jaw, practically sending Rory backwards.

"You okay love?" Finn had punched Jess and reached out for Rory before she could fall.

"Yeah, thanks Finn." Rory smiled at him, thankful when he took most of the bags out of her hands. "What are you doing out here?"

"Colin was being too strict."

Rory laughed. "Sorry."

"It seems like it was better I was here anyway."

"I certainly appreciate it."

Finn nodded.

"What happened?" Lorelai came over to the two, seeing the people staring at the pair and Jess walking away with blood on his face.

"Finn punched Jess."

"What?"

Finn shrugged. "He wouldn't let her go."

"What? Start from the beginning." Lorelai linked one of her arms through Finn and the other through Rory's as she maneuvered them on the path back towards the Gilmore house.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Well that was certainly interesting."

"He's a good friend."

"I see that. They all are."

"I'm glad that you finally see that."

"I saw it when you were sick, I just didn't want to admit it."

Rory was shocked to hear her mother admit that. The others had left a few hours ago and the Gilmore girls had immediately headed to Luke's. They were currently on their way back home. "Are you sure you're okay with the New Year's plans?"

"I'm sure. Luke and I are doing something with Sookie and Jackson anyway."

"Okay. Good."

"What are you guys doing?"

"I don't know really. Someone mentioned New York City, but…"

"Really? Times Square?"

"I guess so."

"That would be a lot of fun."

"You think so?"

"Of course it would be! Think of the parties you'd get to go! And the dress! Oh! Can we go shopping?" Lorelai was excited at the thought.

"Of course!" Rory was happy that her mother was finally happy about her relationship with Logan and her new friends.

"Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"So are you ready?" Logan asked her a few nights later.

"For New York? Always!"

"Well it's not exactly _just _New York."

"I know that silly. Yes, I'm excited. It's going to be fun."

"Are you sure we can't come up a day early with you girls?"

"Of course we're sure!" Rory, Steph and Rosemary had plans for an entire day of beauty on the 30th that they refused to let the guys be around for.

"I want to be there though."

"I know." Rory smiled, thinking how cute Logan was. "How about you come up that night?"

"Really?"

"Really. Just don't tell them I told you to. Surprise us. We'll all go out to dinner."

"We have to go out with everyone both nights?" Logan whined.

Rory thought it was cute when he whined. "Well, we don't have to. How about you all show up at different times? Or you show up before the other two and I'll just go out with you and leave them figure everything else out?"

"You would really do that?"

"Yes."

"Mean!"

"But you like it," Rory said with a laugh.

"I do," Logan agreed. "So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Tomorrow night. Call me when you're close?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"So I can be ready?"

"Well, I guess that's a good point."

"Glad you think so. See you tomorrow Logan."

"Until tomorrow Ace."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"That was amazing!"

"Good massage?" Rosemary smiled at her friend.

"Amazing!"

"Did you two find dresses?" Steph asked joining them.

"I went shopping with my mom yesterday."

"Really? Why didn't you shop here?"

"Who said we didn't?"

"Do you mean to tell us you were here yesterday and didn't say anything?"

"That's exactly what I mean to tell you!" Rory laughed at their faces. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower. Get all the oils off of me." She walked away from them, still laughing, knowing they couldn't follow because they had a few more appointments to go to—all things she had done with her mother the day before. "Hello?"

"Hey Ace, how are you?"

"I'm fine Logan, how are you? Where are you?"

"About an hour away, is that enough time?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"I spent the last two days having people pamper me, what do I really have to do besides put on a little makeup and change?"

"You don't even need the makeup."

"Oh so sweet." Rory smiled at his comment.

"Glad you think so. I'll call you when I'm downstairs."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there."

"See you soon Ace."

"I'll see you soon Logan."

Rory moved into the bathroom, carefully applying her makeup before going back to the closet to slip on her dress and then the shoes. Logan called her 70 minutes later to tell her he was downstairs and she was just putting her key in the door when someone knocked. "Hey girls, what's going on?"

"Rory? Where are you going?" They were both in jeans and a sweatshirt, figuring they would do a low-key kind of dinner, probably room service, but Rory was all jazzed up.

"Oh, Logan called, he came down tonight to surprise me. We're going to dinner."

"What? This was supposed to be a girls night!"

"Sorry ladies! The boy calls!"

"That's not right!" Steph argued. "You're supposed to choose your friends over your boyfriend!"

"Not before the New Year," Rory argued, getting into the elevator, unfortunately the doors didn't close fast enough and the girls got on with her. "What are you doing?"

"Escorting you to your date," Rosemary said with an evil grin. Rory knew better then to argue.

They got off the elevator and Steph went over to Logan, Rosemary slowing Rory down. "Huntzberger! What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about Vanderbilt?"

"You boys aren't supposed to show up until tomorrow. This was supposed to be a girls night!"

"Sorry. I couldn't stay away. Is Ace ready?" Just then Logan saw her turn the corner with Rosemary. "She's beautiful."

Steph couldn't be angry when she heard Logan's voice and saw his face. "Yeah, she is."

Rory had reached them now and smiled at Logan. "You look amazing." Logan leaned forward and kissed her, moving back to present her with a single white rose.

"Thank you. You look mighty handsome yourself."

"Thank you. Are you ready?" Rory nodded and linked her arm through the one Logan offered her. "We'll see you ladies tomorrow. Oh, you may want to change yourselves." He winked and then and led Rory back to the waiting car. "Did you have a good day?" He asked her once they were settled.

"It was fun. How are you?"

"Better now."

"Me too." She smiled at him. "Where are we going?"

"Do you really think that I'm going to tell you?"

"A girl can hope." She gave him a hopeful face.

"Surprises are around every corner."

She glared at him. "Don't go stealing lines now."

"They're just so true."

"Right."

"Hey! Don't go there." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes. Don't think you're going to distract me with those lips of yours."

"Oh, you don't think I could do that?" Rory didn't get a chance to say anything before Logan's lips were on hers again, this time not so gently. He kissed her top lip, then the bottom one, then all around her mouth until he reached the center again. By this time she was more than willing to open her mouth to his insistent tongue. When he finally broke away she glared at him. "I told you I could do it!" He bragged. When she looked confused he just laughed harder, registering her shock when the car door opened. "We're here," he whispered, getting out first and then helping her onto the street. "Let's go, I'm hungry!"


	30. Kiss Me and Smile For Me

**Chapter 30: Kiss Me and Smile For Me**

Rory woke up and snuggled deeper into her source of heat. Her only coherent thought was NOT to move. No matter what. The only thing that was allowed to cause movement would be coffee. Coffee won out over all other things. It was a given. Ignoring all thoughts, Rory closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall back asleep.

Logan knew when Rory woke up and found it cute that she burrowed closer to him instead of moving. When he felt her move towards him instead of getting up and searching for coffee, he tightened his arms around her and went back to sleep himself. It took another three hours for him to get out of bed and shower, calling room service once he got out and allowing Rory to wake up by the smell of the coffee—usually the safest way to get her out of bed. "Good morning Ace." He sat down beside her on the bed, holding her cup of coffee and taking a sip of his.

"Good morning Logan," she mumbled back at him while reaching out for the coffee she knew he was holding—she could smell it. "Thank you." She smiled at him, opening her eyes once the caffeine started coursing through her veins.

"Anytime." He leaned down and kissed her. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"It was amazing." Rory praised him. He had taken her toBalthazar where they shared a delicious dinner before hitting bars in the area, including the famous Bowery Bar. They had stayed out until the bars closed, which was 4 a.m. and had an amazing time. Both had been properly trashed by the time they got back to the hotel, falling into a night of raunchy sex, and it was now a quarter after one. "What time are we meeting everyone?" Rory asked once she noticed how late they had slept.

"Dinner is at six," Logan told her.

"Are we doing anything before then?" Rory looked at him over her coffee cup.

"Nothing planned, why?" Logan stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Sometimes Rory was a big mystery to him.

Rory answered him by putting both of their mugs on the beside table and pulling Logan back into bed with her, attaching their lips together. It didn't take Logan long to respond to Rory's actions and soon enough they were back between the sheets. It was almost four o'clock by the time either of them moved again, and it was only because the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Logan? You still in bed?"

"Colin?"

"Yeah. Everything okay?"

"What's going on?"

"We tried your cell phone but you didn't answer so I said I'd call your room. Is everything okay with you two?"

"Why?"

"You went out to dinner and we haven't heard from you since. Were you out today?"

"No, we were out last night. We closed the bar and just slept in today. What time is it?"

"Four."

"Hold on." Logan put the phone down on the bed and turned towards Rory. "Ace? Hey Ace, wake up."

"Huh? Logan?" Rory wasn't interested in being awake.

"Ace, Colin's on the phone; dinner is in two hours."

"So?"

"Do you want to get ready?"

"Why?"

"Cause you haven't showered since we got back last night," Logan tried to reason.

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll get coffee."

"Thanks." Rory mumbled the words back into the sheets and Logan picked up the phone.

"Colin we'll meet you guys downstairs at 5:45 as planned, okay?"

"Sure. Everything's okay isn't it? Rory's feeling alright, isn't she?" Colin had heard Logan trying to wake Rory up.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. Just reluctant to get out of bed, nothing new there."

"You guys haven't gotten up yet?"

"We were…for a little while."

"Oh." Colin finally understood what Logan was saying. "We'll see you downstairs at 5:45."

"Sounds good." Logan hung up the phone and dialed room service, asking for coffee and Danish—Rory's favorites.

"Logan?" Rory mumbled sometime later. When she didn't hear a response Rory regretfully opened her eyes. "Logan?" She said a little louder, not speaking into the pillow.

"Rise and shine Ace." He walked into the bedroom with a smile wearing his robe.

"What's going on?"

"Coffee and Danish in the other room, come on sweetheart." Logan pulled on Rory's hand, forcing her out of bed.

"What?" Rory was still asleep as Logan pulled on her, stopping long enough to help her into her own robe.

"Here you go," Logan handed her a cup of coffee. Once she had finished that he refilled it while handing over a cherry Danish.

"Thanks. This is amazing."

"Only the best for you." Logan grinned.

"What time is it?"

"4:15."

"What?"

"It's a quarter after four."

"Isn't dinner at six?"

"Why do you think I woke you up?"

"Where is everybody?"

"Don't know. Colin called about 20-minutes ago to find out where we were."

Rory turned a bright shade of red. "What did you tell him?"

"That we were out late and catching up on sleep. It's going to be another late night tonight."

"I know. It'll be fun."

"I agree." Logan smiled at her. "Do you want to shower?"

"That may not be such a bad idea." Rory stood, refilling her mug. "Will you have enough time to get ready?" She didn't take long showers, but they didn't have a lot of time.

"Don't worry about me. It's not like that is the only shower in the place." Logan smirked at her.

"Smart ass." Rory glared at him playfully and moved towards the shower.

A half hour later Rory emerged from the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her hair and another on her body. She was contemplating how much time she would have before she would have to race around and get ready. "Logan, what time do we have to be downstairs?"

"5:45 Ace."

"Okay."

"Everything okay?" He moved away from the television and into the bedroom, grinning at the picture she made.

"Yeah. Just figuring out how much time I have to procrastinate."

"Procrastinate? You're not excited?"

"Never said that. Where are we going for dinner again?" Rory changed the subject smoothly.

"It's called _Per Se_ on the Upper West Side."

"What kind of food?"

"French. You'll like it, trust me."

"Okay. Thanks." Rory headed into the other room, sitting on the couch to watch whatever Logan had turned on.

"What? That's it?"

"I just needed to know how long I would need to get dressed."

"And knowing we were going to a French restaurant told you that?"

"Yes. It did."

"You're strange."

"Thank you. Is there anymore of that coffee?"

"I'll get more, this stuff is cold."

"Thanks MAC." Rory didn't have to look up to see the smirk of Logan's face.

"Anything for you Ace."

Rory heard him on the phone and ten minutes later a fresh pot of coffee was brought in and Logan handed her a cup. "Thank you." She smiled at him and placed her head back on his shoulder, happy when his arm returned to its place around her shoulders. When the program ended she kissed his cheek and stood. "I'm going to finish getting ready." Without another word Rory moved back into the bedroom to finish with her hair and makeup.

"You ready yet Ace?" Logan was standing in the living room, waiting for Rory to emerge.

"I just need to slip on my shoes," Rory called out from the bathroom. She looked herself over once more; proud of everything she put together without Steph's help and slid her shoes on. With a deep breath, she glanced at herself once more, taking a moment to fluff her hair, and exited the bathroom. "I'm ready," she told Logan as she entered the living room where she knew he would be.

Logan turned around at the sound of Rory's voice and stopped. He was completely speechless—something a Huntzberger never was. He stared at her for a moment or two longer before the look on her face threw him into gear. "You're beautiful," he told her, loving the blush that crossed her face.

Rory had been slightly worried when Logan said nothing once he was looking at her, but when he did finally speak, the words made her blush. "You look quite dashing yourself."

"Dashing?"

"Very Cary Grant, Clark Gable," Rory said with a smile.

"Really?"

"It's a good thing."

"Thanks then."

Rory smiled. "Are you ready?"

Logan nodded and reached for her coat. "My dear." He held the coat open for her, helping her, kissing her cheek before moving away for his own coat.

They walked to the elevator silently holding hands and a few moments later were downstairs with everyone else. "Everyone ready?" Logan asked as he approached the group sitting on the couches in the lobby.

"Where have you guys been? We haven't seen you since yesterday," Rosemary asked both Rory and Logan, but more so Rory.

"We went out to dinner last night and stayed out at the bars for awhile."

"Oh." Steph knew there was more than that—Rory's face was still red. "Did you have a good time?"

Rory nodded. "It was a nice surprise."

The other four exchanged looks, knowing, even if they weren't told, that Rory and Logan had manipulated the past 24 hours together. Neither had been happy being apart, even if they had seen each other four days before. The six friends headed outside into the car that Colin had arranged, looking forward to dinner and New Year's in Manhattan. "Where are we going again?" Rosemary asked.

"_Per Se_," Rory told her.

"What's that?"

"French food," Colin explained. "Some of the best French food in the city actually."

"Oh. How do you know about it?"

"Besides the Zagat guide, my parents mentioned something about it."

Out of the entire group, Colin seemed to get along with his parents the most. Though he was wild and crazy at times, he was turning into what his parents expected without too much of an argument. Their biggest fight came from who Colin could marry, but they were all in agreement that Colin would go into law.

"We're here already?" Steph asked when the car stopped. "That was fast."

They piled out of the car, Colin and Steph going first since Colin had made the reservation. A half hour later they were being served the first course out of seven, each happy to finally be eating. Dinner lasted until ten o'clock, everyone fed, happy and pleasantly drunk. "Where are we going now?"

"Back to the hotel," Logan told them.

"What? Why?" Rory looked at him, not wanting the night to be over year. It was New Years Eve after all!

"There's a bar on the top floor love," Finn told her. "It turns and everything."

"Plus, you can see Times Square from the bar and you don't have to stand out in the cold with millions of other people."

"Oh. Sounds fun."

"It will be doll, don't you worry." Finn winked at Rosemary and everyone laughed.

When they got back to the hotel, everyone headed to the bar up top, happy to see there were lots of people milling around, drinking, dancing and watching the craziness of Times Square from the window.

"A toast! A toast!" Finn gathered six glasses of champagne and looked at his friends.

"A toast!" Everyone else replied with a smile, waiting for Finn to continue.

"To a year of fun, friends and…"

"Don't finish that sentence Finley!"

Rory was the only one who didn't laugh at Steph's comment, wondering what they were all laughing at. It was just Finn being Finn.

"He uses the same toast every New Year's, now that we're all coupled off I think it's a little too vulgar," Steph explained at Rory's look.

"I see." Rory just smiled at him, causing Finn to laugh.

"Dance with me doll." He held out his hand and Rory shrugged at the others while handing Logan her champagne glass and putting her hand in Finn's.

"I'd be delighted."

Finn led them to the dance floor where the music was fast for a short while, and when the music changed to something slower he pulled her in. "Having a good time doll?"

"It's wonderful," Rory told him.

"I'm glad you think so." Finn smiled at her. "So. Are you going to tell him tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's the perfect time you know. The bright lights from Time Square's, the craziness of New Year's, the obligatory kiss at midnight. There couldn't be a better time."

"I'm not following."

"Tell him that you love him doll, it'll make you both relax a little bit."

"That's a pretty big assumption you've got there."

"Ah, but it's a correct one." Finn smirked at her and Rory felt her face getting red.

"Mind if I take my date back?" Logan's voice interrupted them.

Finn shrugged. "I'm off to find the enchanting Rosemary."

"Everything okay?" Logan pulled her towards him, loving how perfectly she fit into his arms.

"Yeah. Just Finn being Finn."

"Did he try something? I'll kill him."

"He's not that drunk," Rory assured him. She thought it was cute that Logan would hurt Finn over her. "Besides, he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything."

"I know Ace, I was just teasing." Logan smirked at her.

Rory pushed against him playfully. "I swear Huntzberger."

"What? What is that you say?"

Rory just glared at him. As the song ended they smiled and moved off the dance floor joining the rest of the gang at a table. "Weren't we supposed to be out there tonight?"

"It's cold out there!" Rosemary protested.

"Come on! You guys ski and you're from the Northeast! You should be used to the cold!"

"You're not even allowed to drink down there love!"

"Oh so now I understand everything perfectly."

"I thought you might."

"So?"

"So what?" Colin asked Steph.

"What now?"

"What do you mean, what now?"

"Well, we're at the top of the hotel in a bar. We had a great dinner. The New Year will start in approximately thirty minutes. We should all make resolutions!"

"Steph!" Everyone but Rory complained; she and her mom always made resolutions.

"What?"

"We do this every year and every year we never follow through. Don't you think we should stop with the pretenses?"

"It's in the spirit! Rory, help me out here!" She looked at Rory for some kind of rational help.

"I think it's a great idea. My mom and I do it every year."

"But that's you and Lorelai."

"What's your point?" She gave Colin a pointed stare.

"You two aren't like anyone else. I bet you don't even keep those resolutions."

"What difference does that make?"

"See! I'm right! It's pointless to promise to change something or do something different if you're not going to follow through."

"Please, pretend to get into the spirit of things. It's all in the name of fun."

"Yeah Colin, don't be a spoil sport!" Steph grinned in triumph, with Rory on her side there was no way she could lose.

"Seriously? You're all going to give into this?"

"Stop arguing or it'll be the New Year already!"

"Would that be so bad?"

"Okay, I'll start. This year I…" Steph thought about it for a few moments. "I promise not to max out all of my credit cards."

"Shouldn't it be something that could _actually_ happen pet?"

She glared at him. "It could happen, especially if I put my mind to it."

"Yeah, and if Daddy yells at you again." A year or so ago, Steph's father had discovered she'd maxed out all of her credit cards and cancelled them, leaving her only with her bank account.

"I'll go next!" Rosemary volunteered to dissolve the argument. "This year I promise to go to classes and read the chapters assigned."

Everyone laughed but Rory looked at her like she was crazy. So maybe she didn't go to _every _class but how could anyone pass if they didn't read the assignments?

"Let's keep with the ladies first theme, Reporter Girl?" Colin smiled at Rory.

She thought about it for a moment and tried to figure out something that might actually happen. One year she and her mom tried to cut back on the coffee but by the end of the first day they were going crazy. "This year I promise to spend more time with my dad and make an attempt to tolerate Francine."

"Really? Quite a lofty goal there Ace."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I said I'd try, not that it would actually happen."

Everyone laughed. "Colin first!"

He groaned. "This year I promise to loosen up?" It was posed as a question, showing that Colin didn't even believe that.

"I'd like to see that! Everyone place your bets!" Logan declared as they all tried to stop their laughter.

"This year I promise to stick to one red-head." Finn threw Rosemary a drunk grin and she laughed.

"Such a nice thought. Thanks Finny."

"Finny?" Everyone looked at them; Finn was red and Rosemary was hysterical.

"Huntz, your turn!" Finn wanted the attention off of him.

"This year I promise to get Lorelai to actually like me, not just say she does for sake of her relationship with Ace."

"Try something a little more _you_ Huntzberger," Steph teased him.

"What? That wasn't good enough?" He looked at Rory and she just shrugged at him. "Geez! You guys are really hard to please! In that case, I promise…" Logan stopped and really thought about what he could do to make his year better. "…I promise not to get arrested that often."

"Oh come on mate! You do that and things will be BORING!"

"Sorry Finn, I'll be the one to bail you out."

Finn pretended to think about it. "Well I guess I _could _find someone else, but it won't be the same."

"I know." Logan smirked at him. "No one can take my place!"

They all laughed at Logan's arrogance.

"Come on, let's dance, the New Year is only five minutes away." Colin took Stephanie's hand in his and led her to the dance floor. The two other couples followed and they all began to sway to the music, each lost in his or her own thoughts.

_You paint a picture on the wall_

_Cause you've got a lot to tell me_

_But you don't think you could_

_Say it better, oh baby_

They twirled around to the music, enjoying the levity of both the song and the atmosphere, watching other couples around them, occasionally looking at the crowd below.

_You're bringing up times I can't recall_

_And I'm sure they made your point_

_But I just can't seem to remember, yeah_

Stephanie allowed Colin to twirl her across the floor, showing off the ballroom dancing skills their mothers had forced upon them as children. She was reminded, once again, how well she and Colin fit together. It may have taken them a number of years to find each other, but they did and it was good. Really good, amazing actually…

_And I know you got the feeling_

_And I can't say I'm agreeing  
With your topic of conversation_

_So just listen to the reasons _

_And the handset I've been giving _

_To the thoughts of my imagination_

Colin was enjoying having Stephanie in his arms—it had only taken five years to get her there! Logan and Finn had pointed out that they were in love with each other, but Steph was always with some guy or other and he wasn't going to break that up. Whenever he gathered the nerve to spill his guts she'd always announce a new boyfriend or date or something and above all Colin didn't want to risk their friendship. But she was his now and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. She was amazing…

_So come on let me see_

_I say baby you are amazing_

_I want to let you see_

_That you are everything and more to me_

_I will let you be_

_I will, I will_

_Cause I saw you walking down the hall_

_And I had a lot to tell you_

_But I didn't think you could say it better_

_Oh baby_

Rosemary was engulfing herself within the warm safety of her Aussie's arms. He may be drunk, but that was Finn—constantly drunk. Even with his constant state of inebriation, Finn was the best friend anyone could ask for. He may put up a fight if woken up too early in the morning/afternoon, but he was always there for you. He was an even more loyal boyfriend—an adjective she hated using because it made Finn seem like a pet dog or something—but that's what he was, loyal and caring and the best friend anyone would want. Rosemary couldn't believe that she had actually gotten herself attached to him somewhat permanently. Well, considering their boyfriend/girlfriend status, it was permanent relationship for however long they wished. Finn was 'hers' and she liked it. The feelings he provoked within her were simply amazing…

_You're good at making me feel so small _

_And I know you made your point_

_But I just don't want to remember, yeah_

Finn twirled Rosemary out and then back into his arms, making a scene out of dipping her and joining in on her laughter upon straightening her up. The music might not be his typical taste and the steps may have been a little too fast for this type of song, but they were having a good time. Finn never did what everyone else did. He never thought he could be so carefree while having a girlfriend, but Rosemary was different from any other girl—probably the reason that they were actually dating to begin with. A monogamous form of dating that is! He knew he should thank his lucky stars for sending her to him, she was positively amazing….

_And I know you've got the feeling_

_And I can't say I'm agreeing _

_With your topic of conversation_

_So just listen to the reasons_

_And the hints that I've been giving_

_To the thoughts of my imagination_

_So come on let me see_

_I say baby you are amazing_

_I want to let you see_

_That you are everything and more to me_

_I will let you be_

_I will, I will_

Logan pulled Rory back up into his arms after making a show out of dipping her. They were across the dance floor from the rest of their friends; Logan wanted to give them a little privacy. It was one of the strange reactions of being so close to Rory; he never wanted to share her. Of course he didn't want to take her away from her friends or family but whenever he was around her he didn't want to share. Logan knew that if he were to whisk them to some closed-off, exotic locale, that they would have an amazing time just being together. Because she was purely that…amazing…which in turn made them together amazing…

_Cause I'm dancing around_

_In your world of play_

_I'm taking my time _

_To make sure you stay_

_I would give my life _

_To make it okay, yeah_

Rory rested her cheek against Logan's (her heels offering the extra few inches she needed to do so) enjoying being with him in such a relaxed environment. He had been so wonderful the past couple of weeks. Between her father and skiing and finals and her catching the flu, then their trip to Australia, her mother's surprise appearance at the airport and her grandmother's party, it was nice to finally spend some time together—alone. While she had always been one to be excited when school started again, Rory couldn't remember being this excited before. It had to be because Logan was truly amazing…

_So come on let me see…_

_I say baby you are amazing_

_I want to let you see_

_That you are everything and more to me_

_I will let you be_

_I will, I will_

_I said baby you're amazing_

_I want to let you see_

_That you are everything and more to me_

_I will let you be_

_I will, I will_

As one song ended the other began with the couples slowly moving closer together, but still lost in their own thoughts. They had looked around at each other, the guys sharing one look and the ladies sharing another. Each knew what the others were thinking and it made every one of them smile. The night was young and it was going to be absolutely lovely.

_It's not the pale moon_

_That excites me_

_That thrills and delights me_

_Oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

Rory felt Logan pull her closer to him and relaxed against him even more. She couldn't remember feeling any safer then when she was in Logan's arms. He offered her a sense of security that she never knew she was craving. In times past, only Lorelai could offer her comfort on such a level, but in the past few weeks things had changed. Logan had become an important part of her life, and that was one of the many reasons she wanted her mother to like Logan and support their relationship. Rory could see this being forever—even if it was moving fast and even if it wouldn't happen for years to come, she knew Logan could be it.

_It isn't your sweet conversation_

_That brings this sensation_

_Oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

As she breathed in the familiar and comforting scent of his cologne, Rory realized that she had to tell him how she felt. Maybe she would leave out the forever and ever, happily ever after part, knowing that a guy with the playboy type tendencies Logan had might not react well to a forever statement, Rory couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. It was time to tell Logan.

_When you're in my arms_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams come true_

Logan held Rory close to him, finding the words of the song very fitting for how he felt. Holding Rory was something he enjoyed. The perfect way she fit into his arms brought an inner peace that he had never felt. Though the feeling was completely new and Logan wasn't sure how much to trust it, he wanted to tell her how he felt. He could see forever happening with Rory and while it scared him, he didn't want to run from it, he wanted to run _towards it_.

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you would only grant me the right_

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel you in the night_

_The nearness of you_

"Only one more minute until the new year," Logan whispered in Rory's ear as the last of the chords from the song were heard.

"A whole new beginning," she whispered back to him.

"A whole new beginning," he repeated to her. "Ace, I need to tell you something." He was whispering still, but this time she was looking into his face and reading his lips more than hearing his voice. Logan knew she was listening, paying full attention to him and he wouldn't back down now. Huntzberger's didn't get scared and they didn't back down from something they started. "Ace…Rory…I love you." There he'd said it, and even more, the world was still spinning on its axis!

Rory watched Logan, not knowing what to do. He had just said the three words every woman hopes to hear from the man she loves and didn't have a response. She was watching his face, his eyes, looking for some sign that he wasn't serious or was too drunk to understand what he was saying, but there was nothing. Logan was dead serious, and looking a little worried. A smile crossed her lips and she closed her eyes, almost as if she was letting the words continuously wash over her even though they were playing through her head and not being repeated by him. Opening her eyes slowly she looked at him, not allowing their eyes to break contact. "I love you Logan Lawrence Huntzberger."

Logan's eyes grew at her words, having never expected her to return the sentiment. He was new at this love stuff, he didn't think it would be this easy to get her to love him. But she did, she admitted it herself. Before he could answer her, the crowd began to scream.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!"

While those around them screamed and blew on noisemakers and kissed, Rory and Logan looked into each other's eyes and leaned forward. They engaged in one of the most passionate and steamy kisses ever seen by the public. Lack of oxygen forced them to separate, their foreheads resting together, staring at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. Everything was going to be okay. They were together…and in love.

_Should auld acquaintance be forget_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should old acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_For auld lang syne,_

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_For auld lang syne_


End file.
